The Angelic Wolf
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: For the past two and a half years, Tenshi has trained with Naruto and their mentors to become stronger and bring Sasuke home. Along the way of fighting Orochimaru and trying to stop the Akatsuki, what if she finds a new love? And what if Tori and Mamoru finally forgive them?
1. Character Info

**Name:** Ookami no Tenshi Hatake

**Age:** 15 eventually will be 16

**Height:** 5'3"

**Weight:** 110 lbs.

**Eye Color: **Purple/Blue

**Hair:** Long, thigh length, Silver hair, half-ponytail

**Kekkei Genkai:** -Taiingan (Lunar Eye) LV1 - Can enter and read people's minds, night vision, Mind communication, vision projection, and immune to Genjutsu.

-Beeta-Ban Taiingan (Beta Version Lunar Eye) LV2 - Can enter and read people's minds, night vision, Mind communication, vision projection, immune to Genjutsu, can possess someone, copy Jutsus, and see what they can do next.

-Arufa Taiingan (Alpha Taiingan) LV3 Final Level - Can enter and read people's minds, night vision, Mind communication, vision projection, immune to Genjutsu, can possess someone, copy Jutsus, see what they can do next, can cause pain throughout a person's brain by looking them in the eye or entering their mind, and can transform into a wolf without Jutsus.

**Clothing:** Picture in Chapter One…she wears a skirt instead of pants, and she Has fishnet leggings that end above her knee. It's all white but with silver accents.

**Family:** Ookami no Yuki (Mother; Mangetsu (moon) Kage; Deceased), Kakashi Hatake (Father; Jounin) and Ookami no Tori (Little sister; Alive).

**Ninken:** Tamotsu (Protector, Keeper) a white wolf

**Biography:** Tenshi was known as the 'Princess of the Village Hidden under the Moon' because her mother was the Mangetsukage. One night, Orochimaru attacked the village, killing everyone but Tenshi; the holder of the Ten tailed Wolf, Jinroo. Kakashi Hatake was sent to the village to send a message from the Hokage sending word about a possible attack from an enemy, but was too late. When he got there, he saw nothing, and heard nothing but a cry from a young child of seven years old. Kakashi took her back to the village to see that she had silver hair like his but the eyes of his former lover, Yuki. Now, she is older and determined to bring her lover, Sasuke Uchiha, home.

**Personality:** Caring, Intelligent, Calm, Cautious, Friendly, Honorable, Kind, and Intimidating.

**Likes:** Reading, Singing, Drawing, Training, Animals, the Jounin, and her Father.

**Dislikes:** Bullies, Abusers, Being Shunned, Seeing Others Hurt, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter One

~Tenshi's POV~

It's been two and an half years since Naruto, Tamotsu, and I left the village to train with Uncle Jiraiya and Auntie Kenmei. We've become stronger in our own ways. And get this, my Taiingan as grown to level two! It's now known as the Beeta-Ban Taiingan. I can still do my old abilities with it, but now three more things with it. It looks a little different but still nice. Naruto and I have grown closer than before now that we've traveled together for these past couple of years. We jumped up to the top of a pole and looked at the view. Naruto spread his arms our and grinned, even I couldn't help but grin with Tamotsu.

"I missed this placed! It hasn't changed one bit!" Naruto shouted. I nodded.

"I know what you mean, If feels great to be home," I told him. Tamotsu howled in excitement.

"I can wait to see everyone…I wonder if I'll find a new chew toy," he told us. I giggled a little bit. Tamotsu has grown a little bit, he's up to my shoulder now.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto agreed with us. We then looked at the Hokage summit and saw Grandmothers head carving.

"So they finally added her to the summit, it's about time!" I said to him. He nodded in agreement.

"You've both grown a lot, haven't you, Naruto, Tamotsu, and Tenshi," we heard a voice say. We turned and saw…dad! He waved at us. "Yo," he greeted. I grinned at the sight of him, I jumped over and we hugged.

"Dad/Kakashi-Sensei/Kakashi!" Naruto, Tamotsu, and I exclaimed in happiness. Naruto jumped over to us.

"You haven't changed at all!" Naruto shouted. Dad looked at us.

"Well, you've both changed, especially you, Tenshi, your hair is longer…you don't even look like a kid anymore!" He complained. I couldn't help but giggle.

"That's the point, I'm fifteen now, I can't look like a kid forever," I told him. I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I hugged him. "But I'm still your little girl," I told him. He hugged me back and I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh! Hey, wait! Kakashi-Sensei, Tenshi and I have a present for you," Naruto said digging through his pouch. Naruto handed it to him and dad started shaking.

"What?! You…h-how…t-this is…" dad couldn't get the words out and he was shaking with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh, for once my father is speechless.

"This is the latest in the Icha Icha series after three years! It's really boring, but you'll still like it…I think," Naruto told him. I rolled my eyes.

"No doubt about it, Naru," I told him. I then flicked him in the head. "That's for even taking a peek inside it you pervert," I told him. He just gave me a sheepish grin. We met up with Uncle Jiraiya and Auntie Kenmei and started walking around. Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright, next stop, straight to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto declared. I shook my head with a chuckle. But then we spotted a girl with pink hair…oh my god!

"Sakura!" I shouted. She turned and looked at us.

"Naruto? Tenshi?" She grinned. She ran over to us and hugged us both. She pulled away and looked me over. "Tenshi, I almost didn't recognize you, if it weren't for your hair and eyes, I would have thought you were someone else," she told me. I laughed and nodded.

"What about me? Doesn't anyone love the wolf anymore?!" Tamotsu complained. Sakura giggled and kissed Tamotsu's forehead.

"I missed you too, Tamotsu, you've gotten a lot bigger too," she told him. If wolves could blush.

"Well, shucks, I'm glad I have fur…" he told her. He licked her cheek making her giggle a little. Sakura then looked at Naruto and did blushed a little.

"How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now?" She asked him.

"You look fine! You haven't changed at all!" He grinned. I shook my head and flicked him.

"You still don't understand a woman's mind," Uncle Jiraiya and Auntie Kenmei told him. I looked at Sakura and smiled.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman, Sakura. Just ignore this knucklehead," I told her. Naruto's mouth gaped open in disbelief at my joke. I giggled a little with Sakura. She looked at Naruto again.

"You've gotten taller than me and Tenshi!" She exclaimed. He nodded and grinned. She looked at me then at my chest, at hers, then back at mine. "How did you get bigger than me?!" She complained. I giggled a little bit.

"You sleep with a bra on, don't you?" I asked her. She blinked then looked down and sighed. "That's the reason, I don't sleep with one on," I told her. She nodded and smile a little.

"Big bro Naruto!" We heard a boy say. "Sexy Jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted. He then made a perfected naked woman. Oh brother…He then changed back. "How was that?! A real drool of a Jutsu, wasn't it?!" He asked excitedly. Naruto gave out a small chuckle.

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on, you shouldn't use that Jutsu either," Naruto told him. Is he sick of something?! I looked at Tamotsu and Sakura, they had the same shocked face as I did. "Such a Jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru! Behold! The new Perverted Ninjutsu I've been developing! Here we go!" He shouted. I looked down and shook my head…maybe he hasn't changed.

"Perverted Ninjutsu?! You idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto. Hmm, her strength has increased, good. She held Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes, you jump straight into that idiot! What about that wonderful feeling of respect I had for you just now?! As if I could feel sad that I wasn't grown up like you!" She shouted at him. I saw Konohamaru hiding behind me and my dad.

"Hey, hey, Sakura, calm down," dad called over to her. She stopped and looked at us.

"Konohamaru's terrified," I told her as I tried to calm him down. When I did I walked up to my three teammates and smiled.

"Well. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dad asked making us looked at him. "From now on, the four of you will come with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobis," He told us. All our eyes widened. He took out three bells. "Well, first I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed. The rules are the same as when we first met each other. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never succeed at getting these bells!" He told us. We all smirked and nodded. I stepped up and smirked bigger.

"You're going to wish you didn't ask us to take this test again, you might actually end up killed," I told him. I saw him smirk under his mask.

"Prove it," he told me. Tamotsu gave a wolfish smirk.

"Don't underestimate us, ya perverted freak, we've all grown more than you know," he told him. We all walked to the training ground where we first had the test.

"The rules are the same as before. No matter how, try to get the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow," He told us. We all looked around.

"Well. This place…I've missed it," Naruto said to us. Sakura and I nodded.

"Ah, that's right. This is where you first trained, isn't it?" Dad asked reading his new book.

"Team Seven," Sakura said with a small smile.

"The four man team," Naruto said.

"We all fought as one," I said next.

"That time…Sasuke was around too, wasn't he…" dad said to us. We were all silent until Naruto was banging the ground cursing himself for not bringing Sasuke back, Sakura was holding her knees to her chest, and I was on my knees while holding the necklace Sasuke gave me as Tamotsu laid down whimpering. We heard dad's book close and we looked at him. "Well then, shall we begin?" Dad asked us. We stood up. Naruto tighten his headband with a smirkish grin.

"Hehe, you won't do it while reading a book this time?" Naruto asked. Sakura put on some gloves as I put on white fingerless ones.

"You've already finished it?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Oh please, he just wants to finish later, he knows when I'm not bluffing…and you all heard me back there when I mention we could kill him," I smirked with Tamotsu. Dad nodded and lift his headband up revealing his Sharingan.

"I get the feeling I should take it a little seriously too," He told us. We were all silent until Naruto threw shuriken at him, dad ducked and threw some at him. Naruto jumped into the air summoning a Shadow Clone, Naruto grabbed the Shadow Clone that transformed into a Wind Shuriken, but dad appeared behind him and held him the same way he did when we had our first test. But another Shadow Clone appeared behind dad and held a kunai at his back. "Well, your haste hasn't changed," he told him. Dad then gave an eye closed smile. "Alright, start," he told us. He disappeared and I had a feeling where. I looked at Sakura with a smirk.

"Sakura, how about you show off your new found strength, if I'm right, you're just as strong as me," I told her. She nodded and smirked back. She then punched the ground causing it to crumble ten feet around her. The boys were freaked out as Sakura and I smirked.

"Found you," We both said to dad. He got out of the ground.

"Alright, this time I should do something on my end," he said as I heard the bells jiggle. I know I haven't done anything yet, so I might as well.

"How about a little surprise?" I asked them. I then did hand signs. "Moon style: Lunar Fang Saber!" I shouted. That's right, I upgraded my Jutsu. The sword was now a huge wolf fang, it was bigger than me in height and width. Everyone's eyes widened.

"When did this happen?!" Naruto shouted.

"When Auntie Kenmei and I were training," I told him simply. I then looked at dad and smirked which made him gulp.

"Tenshi, what are you planning to do?" He asked me. I didn't answer instead, I raised my new saber with one hand.

"Moon Scar!" I shouted. I swiped the sword that sent a ray of light at dad which knocked him down with a painful grunt.

"Okay…you proved that you can kill me," he grunted out. I chuckled with Tamotsu.

"I told you not underestimate us," Tamotsu told him. Dad stood up and looked at Tamotsu.

"'Us?'" He asked a little afraid. Tamotsu nodded. He held up a paw.

"Raging Claw!" Tamotsu shouted making his claws glow white, the claws grew a few inches and he swiped his paw at dad making him fall back with another grunt.

"Ouch," He said. He then looked at us. "I think you're really trying to kill me now," he said to us. I shrugged.

"You said to come at you with the intent to kill, we're just listening to your orders," I told him nonchalantly. Hours later, Naruto, Sakura, Tamotsu, and I were sitting by a tree catching our breath as dad was hiding somewhere.

"I already knew it, but he Sharingan really is amazing, and not only that, his seal-making speed…it's too fast for me to follow. If we could somehow stop him from using both hands, we could get the bells," Sakura said to us.

"Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei's unreasonably strong," Naruto said to us.

"He's smarter than Shikamaru, and he has a better sense of smell than Kiba, nothing compared to me and Tenshi of course. He has a better Sharingan than Sasuke, and better Taijutsu than Lee," Tamotsu said. I nodded in agreement.

"But even Kakashi-Sensei has to have a weak point, if we think it over well," Sakura smirked. Naruto, Tamotsu, and I looked at each other. Naruto and Tamotsu snickered as I gave a giggle.

"He has a weak point alright," Naruto said to her.

"R-really?!" She asked us. Naruto and I chuckled.

"Sakura, if you really think back about how Kakashi-Sensei's been until now, you'll understand," he told her.

"Naruto, stop being a know-it-all, what's his weak point?!" She asked impatiently. I looked at Sakura with an evil smirk.

"Sakura, what does he do when he's not looking at us?" I asked her.

"Read his pervy books," she answered. I nodded my head.

"And he said he was waiting till later to finish the current book he's on," I led her on. It then clicked.

"Of course! I can't believe he has a weak point like that," she said to us. "In that case, while we force his hands up, if we're clever, maybe we can be protected from the Sharingan too…if we take that chance…" she trailed off. Naruto, Tamotsu, and I nodded. "Guys, you are really the most unpredictable ninjas I know," she said to us. We then initiated our plan and went to look for dad. We found him and jumped out of the bushes at him.

"Now, Naruto!" Sakura, Tamotsu, and I shouted.

"Let's go, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted catching dad's attention. "The last joke in Icha Icha tactics is that the main character…" Naruto said as dad's eye's widened. Dad covered his ears then realized he could still read his lips and closed his eyes. With that Naruto, Sakura, and I grabbed the bells. He looked at us. Naruto grinned as Sakura smiled holding up a piece sign, while Tamotsu and I smiled. We all held up our bells.

"A ninja should look underneath the underneath, dad," I said to him.

"Right, Sensei?!" Sakura and Naruto asked. He gave out a small chuckle and nodded. The next day we walked around the village.

"Well, you have all become strong, huh? I'm amazed you were actually able to get the bells," dad said to us.

"Heh, maybe I've surpassed you, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said to him.

"Haha, but anyway. I'm still young, and recently I've developed a brilliant new Jutsu," dad said. But he was ignored as Naruto looked through his pocket.

"We haven't gone home or to Ichiraku Ramen yet!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry after training from yesterday," Sakura said.

"I just hope I can get a lot of meat in my bowl," Tamotsu said to us.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, I'm famished!" I exclaimed.

"Right, it'll be on Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said to us. We all looked at dad. "Right, Sensei?" Naruto asked. But he bailed on us to list and submit new team formations. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Looks like it's you who's paying," she said to him. Naruto went to look into his frog wallet. I sighed and closed his wallet making him look at me.

"Forget it, it's my treat," I told him. He grinned and nodded.

"I'll make sure to pay you back for that," he said to me. I nodded. I turned and saw two people who I've missed a lot.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" I shouted. I ran over to them and hugged them. "I've missed you guys so much!" I grinned.

"Who the-?" Shikamaru asked. I pulled back and his and Temari's eyes widened.

"Tenshi?!" They asked. I nodded and they hugged me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"And who do you think this is?" Sakura asked pointing to Naruto.

"Hey, if it isn't Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Shikamaru?!" Naruto exclaimed back.

"Did you guys just come back?" Shikamaru asked us. Naruto and I nodded with Tamotsu.

"Yeah, we got back yesterday, had a little training with my dad though," I told him. Shikamaru nodded. While Naruto, Sakura, Tamotsu, and Shikamaru talked, I walked up to Temari who hugged me again.

"Man, I've missed you," she said to me. I chuckled.

"I've missed you too, 'Mari," I said using her nickname.

"I almost didn't recognize you, you're a woman now…Gaara has missed you a lot," she told me. I frowned and looked down.

"I've missed him too. How is he?" I asked.

"He's doing well, he was a little depressed that you left, but was happy that it was for a good reason," she told me.

"Eh?!" We heard Naruto shout. Turns out everyone but him are Chuunin now. Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and I are Jounin. Naruto was the only Genin. "What about Gaara?" He asked.

"He's the Kazekage now," Temari told him. I was shocked as was Naruto. Tamotsu though…wasn't? I looked at him.

"You knew?" I asked him. He gave a nervous laugh.

"About that, I sent Kouga to watch over him and he kind of told me about Gaara, hehe," he chuckled nervously. I glared at him.

"And you didn't tell me?!" I shouted at him.

"It slipped my mind!" He shouted back.

"How can something like this slip your mind?! It's a huge deal!" I shouted.

"Sorry that I was too busy training with you!" He shouted at me. We had our foreheads against each other and glared.

"Did you two really just have a fight?" Shikamaru asked. We stopped and looked at him.

"We have our sibling banter once and a while, you just never seen it," I told him. He shrugged and nodded. I must say, I was getting a bad feeling, something horrible was going to happen and I have to find out what. Tamotsu looked at me.

"What's up, Tenshi?" He asked me.

"I'm getting a really horrible feeling, something's going to happen," I told him. He nodded.

"I have that feeling too," he told me. What is going on?


	3. Chapter Two

~Tori's POV~

I was working with Deidara and Sasori who was inside his puppet, were on our mission to get the Kazekage, from what I remember…he and my sister were close. I couldn't help but smirk, this ought to be good. I looked at Mamoru, he's taller than me now, which is about five foot two inches to my four foot nine inches. Deidara looked at me and saw my smirk.

"What are you smirking about, un?" He asked me with a smile. Deidara and I got along well, we were like brother and sister. So are me and Sasori, but only when others aren't looking.

"I'm thinking about the Kazekage, he and my sister are really close," I told them, I gave them my evil smirk, "I hope I can see the look on her face when she sees that we've killed him," I told them. I heard Mamoru chuckle.

"No doubt my little brother will be upset as well…this is going to be fun," he said to me. Deidara smirked.

"This is why I like you, your fun to be around, un. You're like my art, a bang, yeah!" Deidara grinned. I heard a groan from Sasori as I giggled a little.

"Art is not like that, it's eternal, your brat. Tori will forever be an eternal beauty compared to your art," Sasori told him. I couldn't help but blush, these boys know how to flatter me.

"No way! She's a bang, yeah! And when she and Mamoru work together, it's an earth quaking bang, yeah!" Deidara argued. Mamoru chuckled.

"Aw, shucks, don't I feel loved," Mamoru joked. I giggled.

"When they work together, they create an eternal art, they would make great puppets," Sasori murmured the last part. I rolled my eyes.

"Sasori, I love you, but I'm not becoming one of your puppets and neither is Mamoru, so forget it," I told him. He groaned as Deidara chuckled. We soon made it to a huge wall with some Sand Nin on it. One of the Sand Nin worked to Sasori and killed the other Sand Nin. Deidara then made a clay bird for us to fly on. Deidara helped me on as Mamoru jumped on.

"Tori, activate your Taiingan and scout, un," Deidara told me. I nodded and placed my pointer finger and middle finger in front of me as I closed my eyes.

"Taiingan!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and scouted out. "There are three sky guards; Deidara, use your clay spiders to kill them," I told them. Deidara grinned and nodded. He made three clay spiders and sent them to the guards. We jumped off the bird after the spiders exploded.

"Infiltration successful," Deidara said. We then looked in front of us. Mamoru and I looked at Deidara with an annoyed look.

"You were saying?" We both asked him. He gave a nervous chuckle. We saw sand coming at us and jumped back onto the bird as the One Tails summoned his sand to ride on. Deidara looked at him and smirked.

"However, you knew it was me, yeah," Deidara said to him.

"In this desert, no bird like that exists," the One Tails told him.

"Heh, seems like my sneakiness was a failure, yeah. Thanks to that, I don't need to search for you, yeah," Deidara told him. I got a good look at the One Tails….hmm, he was very cute.

"You know, you're very cute, I can see why my sister likes you," I told him with a smile. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh yeah! My sister didn't tell you, she found out I was a live a few years ago! Maybe you know her now by the name of Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, and her partner Tamotsu?" I asked him with a smirk. His eyes widened.

"Tori? But how?!" He asked me. "Why betray your sister?!" He shouted at me. Mamoru growled.

"Watch who you're yelling at, brat," Mamoru growled at him. I knew Gaara recognized him, I chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on Tenshi's face when she sees your handsome face dead," I told him with a smirk. I looked at Deidara. "Let's go, Deidara, I want to see some of your art," I told him. He made some birds as the One Tails raised his hands to raise all the sand he could…and let me tell you…it was a lot. Deidara made explosions and the One Tails was observing him. I looked into his head, when I did, I laughed.

"What are you laughing about, un?" Deidara asked me. I pointed at the One Tails.

"He thinks you're a girl!" I laughed. He was now fuming made and threw his fists up in the air.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, yeah!" He shouted. Deidara glared at me and I stopped laughing. I shrugged.

"Well, you do have pretty hair," I told him. He looked skeptical for a minute as he thought it over…he then shrugged. The One tails was making claws out of the sand…I must say his stances…are drop dead sexy. I can see why you like him, sis. As Deidara sent some birds to the One Tails, Gaara surrounded himself in sand. Some sand grabbed Deidara by the arm and crushed it, but Deidara didn't show any sign of pain. I looked at Deidara and smirked. "I have an idea," I told him. I made hand signs. "Moon Style: Exploding Moon Lotus!" I shouted. A pure white lotus formed in my hand, I threw it in the whole that the One Tails made and we left on Deidara's new clay owl. I placed my fingers to my face. "Ignite!" I shouted. The ball of sand exploded and we grabbed the One Tails.

"Mission complete! See, this is why I say your true art, you're a bang, yeah!" Deidara grinned at me. I blushed and giggled. Mamoru licked my cheek.

"That's my girl," he said to me and I hugged Mamoru. With that, we made it over to Sasori.

"You're late, I told you not to keep me waiting," Sasori told us.

"It's okay, this guy was strong, yeah," Deidara told him. I went up to Sasori and Mamoru and I gave him a puppy dog pout…no one could resist them.

"We didn't know he would be that strong, we tried our best to be on time, big brother Sasori," I said to him. I heard him sigh.

"Alright, you and Tamotsu are forgiven, but the brat isn't," he told me. Ha! Told ya! I smiled.

"Hey! That's mean, un! You forgave her and the wolf but not me?! Cruel, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"Shut up, brat, let's go," Sasori said to him. I gave the same looked to Deidara making him groan and pat my head making me giggle.

"You're lucky you're cute, un," he said to me. I grinned.

"I know!" I said happily. We started walking as the claw bird carried the One Tails whose sand armor was cracked all over.

"Wait!" We heard someone shout. We turned and saw a guy with purple make up and a cat eared hat. "Return Gaara to me!" He demanded.

"Deidara, Tori, Mamoru, go on ahead," Sasori told us. I frowned and nodded.

"Be careful, Sasori," I said to him he nodded and we left.

~Tenshi's POV~

We were in Grandmother's office waiting for a mission…but Naruto, being who he is, didn't want an easy mission.

"Eh! That mission? No thanks!" Naruto rejected.

"What kind of response it that? Well?!" She asked him impatiently. I heard Uncle Iruka face palm himself.

"Naruto, you haven't mentally matured at all, have you?" He asked him. I gave out a nervous laugh.

"Afraid not, Uncle Iruka," I said to him.

"The Third was more sensible," Naruto mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?!" Grandmother demanded. We heard the door open.

"It's bad, Fifth! The sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called the Akatsuki! We just received the message!" The woman told us. All our eyes widened. I covered my mouth as dad and Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Gaara…" I gasped. I looked at Naruto who nodded knowing what I was thinking. It was those guys that were with my sister and Mamoru.

"Alright, Team Kakashi, I'll tell you your new mission. You are to go immediately to the Sand, find out the situation, and relay it to Konoha. After that, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up," Grandmother order us. We all nodded with determination. Grandmother looked at me. "And Tenshi, don't let your emotions get in the way," she told me. I glared at her making her flinch.

"If I don't let my emotions out, I won't be able to take down Gaara's kidnappers. I know who they are anyway," I said to her. Tamotsu and I then left to gather what we need and waited for the others. Tori…you've gone too far this time. Naruto met up with me and gave me a worried look. I sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry I snapped back there, I'm just really upset with Tori, she's gone too far this time," I told him. He nodded and hugged me.

"We'll rescue Gaara and we'll take care of your sister, I promise," he told me. I hugged him back. We pulled apart and saw my dad and Sakura walking up. "Well, off we go," Naruto said.

"Do your best," Uncle Iruka said to us with smile. Naruto and I nodded. That's when Auntie Kenmei and Uncle Jiraiya appeared.

"Yo! Going on a mission, you two?" Uncle Jiraiya asked. We nodded.

"Gaara's been…" I started.

"We know," Auntie Kenmei interrupted me with a sad gaze. She walked up to me while Uncle Jiraiya talked to Grandmother and then Naruto. "Let's talk for a minute," she said to me. I nodded and we walked a little ahead. "Tenshi, I want you to be careful, you know about the Akatsuki and what they want," she said to me. I nodded. She then looked at me with a stern gaze. "And I don't want you to use _that_ Jutsu, that's only for if you're in danger that you can't get out of alone," she told me. I nodded.

"I know, Auntie Kenmei," I replied.

"And when you go to fight your sister, don't use the Ten Tails Chakra," She told me. I shook my head.

"I can't promise that, if it gets Gaara and everyone out a live, I'll do it. You know me, Auntie Kenmei, and we know Jinroo, she'll fight to protect…it's not just my best friend that was taken, it was her son too," I told her. She and nodded.

"You're too much like your mother sometimes," She told me. I nodded knowing that it was true. With that, we all left. We eventually caught up to Temari.

"Temari!" I shouted. She looked at me and I landed beside her. "Did you hear?" I asked her. She shook her head at me. "Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki, we're going after them to get him back," I told her. Her eye widened. She told us she was go with us. It would take about three days to get to the Sand. Gaara, just hang on. Naruto and I were both thinking about Gaara and started speeding up.

"Naruto, Tenshi, just because I said hurry, you shouldn't split up the team. Don't get so heated, didn't Lord Jiraiya and Lady Kenmei just tell you that?" Dad asked us. Naruto and I gritted out teeth.

"I can't stand it," we both said.

"We both know why they're after Gaara, you still don't know, do you, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. They all stayed silent.

"Just as I carry the Ten Tailed Wolf, Naruto carries the Nine Tailed Fox," I told her. Temari was shocked, and Sakura, Tamotsu, and my dad frowned.

"Gaara, Tenshi, and I…because we have monsters contained in our bodies…that's what they're after!" Naruto told them. Temari looked at us.

"That's what we can't stand, just seeing us as monsters, we can't stand them looking at us whatever way they feel like!" I growled. "Naruto, Gaara and I are exactly the same. And he was fighting, he was lonelier than we were. He was always alone, but I always had someone; my mother…Tori…my step-dad…Tamotsu, you guys. And Naruto, he had you guys as well, but Gaara never had anyone," I told them.

"Wrong, he had you, Tenshi," Temari told me.

"But I wasn't with him for long, I had to leave, leaving us unable to talk for ten years," I told her. She sighed knowing I was right.

"He was targeted by the Akatsuki, just like Tenshi and I were before. Even so! Why is it always him alone that has to have such a hard role?! Always him alone?!" Naruto shouted.

"That's why we won't just sit around asking 'why'? This time, for sure, we want to save him!" I told them. Naruto and I both had tears in our eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha and Ookami no Tori, you're their targets," we heard Sakura say. We looked at her with wide eyes. "I wasn't just training these past two and half years. I was looking through Tsunade's notes and researched outside as much as I could. The enemy Sasuke wants to kill…"

"Is his brother, Itachi Uchiha, we know, Sakura. Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki as well as my little sister is," I told her. Her eyes widened as did Temari's. "It's because of that, that Sasuke is now with that low-life, murderous, snake, Orochimaru," I growled. I then thought about Naruto's and Sasuke's fight that I had a premonition about. "Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body for himself, but we only have half a year left," I told her. Her eyes were widened as were everyone else's. "What? Did you honestly think I did nothing while I was training, I did my research too, I read Auntie Kenmei's and Uncle Jiraiya's minds. Orochimaru was originally apart of the Akatsuki. So when we get closer to the Akatsuki, we can get more information on Orochimaru, therefore we can get Sasuke back…even if it means I have to rip his limbs off to bring him back," I growled. Naruto nodded in agreement, my dad was shocked.

"You've changed a lot, Tenshi," he said to me. I nodded.

"If I have to become more aggressive to bring the person I love home, then so be it," I told him. Tamotsu sped up to me and gave me a worried look.

"Just don't change too much, I like the Tenshi I grew up with," he said to me. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, just when I'm fighting am I aggressive, outside of it…I'm still the same," I told him. He nodded and we kept going. We have to save Gaara, and I plan to do that just that…even if it means killing Tori and Mamoru. We finally to the village quicker than expected. Turns out, Kankuro was poisoned by a man named Sasori, my sister was here too. Believe it or not, an old woman thought my dad was my grandfather and tried to kill him, at least until her brother stopped her. I looked at dad. "I'm going to the roof, I'm going to locate and contact Gaara if I can," I told him. He nodded and I left. I placed my fingers in front of my face as I closed my eyes. "Taiingan!" I shouted. I searched for Gaara and finally found him after about half an hour of searching. '_Gaara!'_ I called for him.

'_T-Tenshi…'_ He answered weakly. I was becoming more worried.

'_Are you okay? What are the Akatsuki doing right now?'_ I asked him.

'_I'm okay right now…but they plan to extract the One Tails from me…Tenshi, Tori's here,'_ he told me. I frowned.

'_I know, I ran into her a few years ago…she plans to use you to hurt me…doesn't she?'_ I asked already knowing the answer.

'_Yes, Tenshi…you have to stop her…save her…she needs to know that her big sister loves her…if you have to, give her some tough love,'_ he told me. I felt tears rung down my cheeks.

'_Okay…I'll save her…after I save you, you're my main priority right now,'_ I thought to him. I gave out a sob hoping he couldn't hear it through the mind link. '_I can't lose you, Gaara,'_ I thought to him.

'_I don't want to lose you either, Tenshi. Just promise me you'll do everything you can to save her….Tenshi, I want you to know, I'm sorry that I was a horrible friend three years ago,'_ he thought to me. It sounds like he's…no!

'_Don't you dare act like your saying' goodbye'. You hear me?! We will rescue you; Naruto, Sakura, Tamotsu, dad, and I. We will save you…that's a promise,'_ I sobbed.

'_I love you, Silver Wolf,_' I heard him say as he broke the mind link. My eyes were wide, I felt more tears run down my face as my heart broke. I felt to my knees and I punched the ground making my fist bleed.

"Gaara…I love you too," I said to no one. I cleaned up my tears and jumped down just as dad, Sakura, Naruto, and Tamotsu walked out. "I got a location on Gaara," I told them. Naruto saw my red, puffy eyes making him become worried.

"What is it, Tenshi?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"They plan on extracting Shukaku from him, which means…he'll die," I told them making them gasp. We started to leave when Temari and Granny Chiyo said they were coming with us. "Guys, whatever you do..." I trailed off as they all looked at me. I gave them a very stern and serious look. "Leave Ookami no Tori to me, if any of you get in my way, I won't hesitate to paralyze you," I told them. They're eyes widened, but they nodded with a serious gaze. Tamotsu walked up to me.

"Only if you leave Mamoru to me, I have a score to settle with my big brother," he told me. I nodded. I looked at everyone.

"Follow me, and make sure you keep up…I'm not slowing down for anyone unless someone is dying, understood?" I asked. They all nodded except for the old woman.

"Who makes you think you're the leader? You can't be more than a Chuunin," she said to me. I glared and growled making her flinch back. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Actually, my _daughter_ is a Jounin, and a mighty fine one at that. And right now, we have no choice but to follow her, she knows where Gaara is," dad told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"And how does she know that?" She asked me. I activated my Taiingan making her eyes widen.

"Does that answer your damn question, Chiyo?" I growled. I know this isn't how I normally am, but I'm desperate to bring Gaara home just as I am Sasuke. She flinch and nodded. "Good, let's go," I told them. Everyone nodded and we were on our way. Gaara just hang on.


	4. Chapter Three

~Tenshi's POV~

As we were moving through the forest I couldn't help but think about Gaara…why say he loves me now after all these years? Was it a simply friendly I love you? Or was it a romantic I love you? Gaara, when I save you, you'll have to answer that question…I love you, I just don't know which way yet.

"Naruto, Tenshi, can I ask you two something?" Sakura asked us. We nodded at her. "Since when did the Akatsuki start targeting both of you?" She asked us. Naruto and I looked at each as if to see if one of us knew, we looked down.

"We don't know," Naruto answered.

"A while ago, four of Akatsuki's agents infiltrated Konoha in order to make contact with Tenshi and Naruto. It's been about three years since then, and they've started moving. Though, I can't quite see the motive behind this," dad told them.

"Why did they wait three years?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe it was that they couldn't take action, rather than choosing not to. Naruto and Tenshi always had Lord Jiraiya and Lady Kenmei be their sides," dad told her.

"Well, from what I gathered, I heard there were other reasons. It requires considerable preparation to separate a Tailed Beast that is sealed with in a man. I assume that's what hampered their effort," Chiyo told them.

"A Tailed Beast?" Sakura asked.

"What?! You call yourself Lady Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know that?!" Chiyo shouted. I really want to punch her, if she yells at my teammates one more time….

"The information regarding the Nine Tails is top secret material in Konoha," dad told her.

"Well, I suppose so…the Tailed Beasts…."Chiyo started, but I interrupted her.

"The Tailed Beasts are in fact magical beasts possessing tails. The Sand always possessed the One Tail, that is the Shukaku sealed within Gaara," I told them. Chiyo looked at me shocked. I rolled my eyes at her. "I know more than you think, I even know more than my dad and the Hokage combined, maybe even more. When you possess the Taiingan, you learn more whether you want to or not," I told her. She nodded in understanding. "Anyways, there are a total of ten Tailed Beasts in the world," I told them.

"Ten? I thought there were nine," Chiyo said. I shook my head. "How do you know?" She asked me.

"Because…I'm the Ten Tail Wolf, Jinroo, the mother of all Tailed Beasts," I told her. Her eyes widened in fear…why am I not surprised. "Don't worry, you're not the only one whose hated me," I sneered. Naruto grabbed my hand in comfort. I gave a small smile to him. "Anyways, each beast differs in characteristics depending on the number of tails they have. The One Tails possesses one tail, the Two Tails possesses two tails, and so on until the Ten Tails. Each possessing a number of tails according to their name," I told them.

"The Tailed Beasts are a monstrous formation of chakra. During the Great Ninja War, every hidden village attempted to acquire the power for military purposes. They competed to obtain these beasts. However, no one can control such power beyond the ability of men. I've yet to know why the Akatsuki attempts to acquire such power, it's too dangerous," Chiyo said to us.

"Well, even though the time of peace, the ages shift on. I've heard that all the Tailed beasts are scattered across the world," dad said. I nodded.

"Because, in reality, they were meant to be guardians of their element, Shukaku was meant to be the guardian of wind, Jinroo is the guardian of all elements considering she's the mother of all Tailed Beasts," I told them.

"Where did you get this information?" Chiyo asked curiously.

"Jinroo told me. She is meant to be a nurturing beast, not a monster, but that's what everyone in my village pictured her as…and I was hated for it," I told her.

"What village?" She asked me. I looked down unable to answer. I heard my dad give out a sad sigh.

"Mangetsu…Tenshi's mother was the Mangetsukage…the village was massacred when Tenshi was five," dad told her. I could feel Chiyo's sympathetic eyes on the back of my head. I didn't bother to look at my dad when I talked to him.

"Dad, next time, don't tell someone who tried to kill you my past, they could use that against me in the future," I told him. I heard him sigh.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Chiyo asked. I looked at her with an expressionless look.

"No, I don't, it takes a lot for someone to gain my trust now. You haven't earn a single ounce of it due to trying to kill my father and being very doubtful of me," I said to her. She sighed and looked down accepting what I said to her.

"I can't blame you for that, I'll try to earn your trust though," she said to me. I nodded at her. We were close to a plain area when Tamotsu and I smelled something…we knew that sent.

"Everyone, halt!" We shouted. That's when we saw him…

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto, Tamotsu, and I glared.

"Itachi, this is the child that killed his entire family?" Chiyo asked me. I shook my head.

"Everyone but his little brother, Sasuke," I told her feeling my chest hurt just saying his name.

"It's been awhile, Kakashi, Naruto, Tenshi," Itachi said to us. Naruto pointed at him.

"You bastard! Not just me and Tenshi, but Gaara even?! We'll beat you all down!" Naruto shouted. Dad and I saw Itachi's hand move.

"Everyone, don't look directly at his eyes, it's dangerous!" Dad warned us. We all looked down.

"Well, what should we do?" Sakura asked him.

"Judge his movement from the movements of his body and feet," Tamotsu told her. "Itachi's Genjutsu is an eye Jutsu, in other words, it's a vision type. You'll be fine if you avoid eye contact," he finished. Sakura tried doing what he said.

"That's really difficult," she said to him.

"Hmm, the Uchiha Clan, it's been a long time since I've fought a Sharingan," Chiyo said to us. "Well, there's no need to get overwhelmed. There are many tactics for fighting an eye Jutsu," she told us. I shook my head, not all eye Jutsus; no one knows how to fight off mine.

"What should we do?!" Naruto asked her.

"'If it's one on one, surly flee, if It's two on one, take the rear,'" Chiyo said wisely.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her. I smirked.

"She means, if it's two on one, even if one is caught in the Genjutsu, there's one more to go behind the opponent. If they hit the real body, then the Genjutsu is unraveled. If that's impossible, they can help their partner by cancelling the Genjutsu themselves. That is, if there are multiple opponents, one person can divert and the other can move from behind, to the Sharingan's blind spot, and attack," I told him.

"I see…" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, the old hag is useful," Naruto smirked. Well, I agree with you on that, Naruto.

"But it's different, right, dad?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That's alright for a normal Genjutsu level, but in this case it will be a little more trouble," dad said to us.

"What do you mean?" Chiyo asked.

"He uses and eye Jutsu that surpasses the original Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you are stuck by that eye Jutsu, his Genjutsu can affect you in an instant. There is no cancelling the effects from it," dad told her.

"A troublesome person, what in the world is he?" Chiyo asked.

"That's Kakashi for you. That, after having been affected by my Tsukuyomi just once," Itachi said to him.  
"That's not all, after you used that eye Jutsu, you became weary and immediately left the fight. Besides the fact that it requires a considerable amount of chakra, it also presents a great risk to your eyes as well doesn't it, Itachi," dad said to him.

"Well analyzed, given that you have only fought me once," Itachi told him. Dad when to his headband and lifted it up.

"Itachi, how far has your eyesight deteriorated?" Dad asked him. Itachi's eyes widened, then he looked down.

"Kakashi, impossible you…" he trailed off.

"Well, last time I was unprepared, but I'm not like that this time. This won't go the same way as it did the last time," dad told him. Naruto, Tamotsu, and I smirked.

"If you think it will be the same as before as well, you've making a huge mistake!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, Tenshi, I'll handle him," dad said to us. We looked him a little angry that he won't let us fight.

"If we don't get to fight again, where's the teamwork?!" Naruto asked him.

"No, this time I want you to cover me. Really, I want to say 'hurry ahead' brashly, but…even with me as his opponent, I can't handle him myself," dad said making us smirk. I activated my Taiingan so I wouldn't be affected by a Genjutsu. Itachi looked at Naruto and me.

"Well kindly ask you both to come with us now, Naruto and Tenshi," he said pointing at us. Dad rushed forward.

"You'll have to face me first," dad said to him. They started fighting until a Shadow Clone appeared. "Shadow Clone!" Dad shouted. Naruto used the Rasengan, on him…but really…it was me he used it on. We all landed on the ground. I groaned in pain; that hurt more than I thought it would. Naruto's stuck in a Genjutsu…it must have been when Itachi pointed at him! I looked at Sakura and Chiyo.

"He's stuck in a Genjutsu, get him out of it!" I shouted at them. I looked up to find five Shadow Clones of Itachi coming at me. I did some hand signs. "Moon Style: Lunar Fang Saber!" I shouted. My saber appeared and I started fighting. Soon, more Shadow Clones appeared. Tamotsu and I nodded at each other. "Moon Scar!" I shouted. I swiped my weapon taking down half of the Shadow Clones while Tamotsu got the other.

"Raging Claw!" He shouted taking out the other half. Soon, Naruto was out of the Genjutsu and looked around.

"Are you alright, Naruto?!" Dad asked him.

"It was Genjutsu…it's alright now," Sakura said. I looked at them.

"It appears he doesn't just possess the eye Jutsu, he can use his hands as well," I told them.

"Right, it's finally time for the last battle. Put your all into it, Naruto!" Dad told him. Naruto did just that, dad distracted him with a Shadow Clone while Naruto did the Rasengan on him. When Itachi was down, we looked at him….it wasn't Itachi! Turns out it was a man named Yuura according to Chiyo. He was Jounin from the Sand Village, I had a feeling I knew what it was that made him fight us.

"He was possessed," I told them. They all looked at me.

"How do you know, Tenshi?" Dad asked me confused. I sighed.

"I would know, because I can do it too. I haven't told any of you yet, but there are three levels to the Taiingan. There's, of course, level one, the Taiingan, the level two, the Beeta-Ban Taiingan, and lastly, level three, the Arufa Taiingan. I reached the second level on my journey. I'm now able to copy Jutsus, tell what the opponents next move is, and…possess my opponent," I told them. Sakura walked up to me.

"So you mean…" she trailed off and I nodded.

"Tori already possesses the Beeta-Ban Taiingan," I told them.

"How did you come to possess it?" Chiyo asked. I sighed.

"One night, about a year ago…I had horrible dream about Sasuke…it was of him dying. I couldn't sleep afterwards and went outside to train…as I was doing so, I kept seeing Sasuke's dead body in my head…it made me more angry to where I screamed…my eyes started to burn and before I knew it…my eyes changed," I told them. Naruto came up to me and hugged me.

"Your eyes changed after seeing what you feared most," he said to me. I nodded.

"So, Tori must have seen something that scared her…maybe the memory of _that_ night?" Tamotsu asked. I nodded.

"It's the most likely reason…she blames me for it all, after all," I told them. Naruto pulled away and shook his head.

"It's not your fault, no matter what she or anyone else says," he told me. I smiled and nodded. I then became serious.

"Back to the subject at hand, this was clearly a stalling session," I told them. They nodded. I started thinking until my eyes widened. I looked at everyone. "What if they plan to make a new Jinjuuriki?" I asked them. Chiyo nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said to me.

"We have to hurry to Gaara then!" Naruto said urgently. But Sakura looked a little worried.

"A Jinjuuriki?" She asked.

"A Jinjuuriki is…so to speak, something that exists to control that power," Chiyo said to her.

"But you said before that no one could control that power," she told her. Chiyo nodded.

"That is how it is, yes, but still, over time people have tried to control that power by sealing the Tailed Beast in humans," Chiyo told her. That caught mine and Naruto's attention the most. "By doing that, the overwhelming power of the Tailed Beast is compressed and that power could directed," she told us. I saw Naruto lay a hand on his stomach where his seal was as I laid a hand over my heart where mine was. Tamotsu was at my side whimpering. "And the ones who had Tailed Beasts sealed inside them, that is to say, people like Gaara, were called Jinjuuriki," she told us. I zoned out thinking about how this could have all started. How the hell did someone come up with this?! They believe this could have been a gift back then, but now…it's just a damned curse! Anyone who's destined to be a Jinjuuriki is bound to be alone and hated. All because they wanted to win some stupid war, they turned children into weapons since birth! I heard Sakura as how a Tailed Beast could be removed from a Jinjuuriki. Chiyo told how someone could but didn't finish on what could happen to the Jinjuuriki. I looked at Sakura.

"When a Tailed Beast is removed from the Jinjuuriki…the Jinjuuriki dies…if we don't get to Gaara soon, he will die," I told her. I clench my angrily shaking fist. "I'm not about to let that happen, not if I can help it," I told them. As Sakura heard this, tears were in her eyes.

"You're always being moved to tears, Sakura. Tenshi and I told you not to worry, because Tenshi and I will rescue Gaara," Naruto grinned. Sakura tried to stop us, but I interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Let's go!" I said to everyone. Naruto and I started walking. Later that night, we fell sleep, after a few hours of rest, we began moving again. As we were moving…I felt pain in my chest. I stopped moving and screamed as my chest started to burn.

"Tenshi!" Everyone shouted. They all crowded me.

"Tenshi, what's wrong?!" Dad asked me frantically. I shook my head…I didn't know what was going on.

"I-I don't know, I-it's like my h-heart is burning…l-like a part of me has d-died," I cried. Dad's eyes widened and pulled me close. We stayed there for a minute until I calmed down. I stood up and took a few deep breathes.

"Tenshi, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm better now…we should get going," I said to them. We all nodded and got moving. I started thinking about everything I had compared to Gaara. He really didn't have anyone, I had my mom, Tori, Mamoru, and Tamotsu, as well as my step-dad. I also have my summonings, I have a great team with me, my friends here and in Konoha…and my dad. Gaara…he never had any of that! Just thinking about how he was alone his whole life…it made me angry. I felt some of Jinroo's features come out of me. My fingernails grew into claws, my canines grew into fangs, and my eyes glowed blue with slits. Naruto was the same way, we started moving faster to get to Gaara ignoring my dad's calls to slow down. That's when we made to a new group of Ninjas…Uncle Guy's team to be exact, Pakkun was there too.

"Naruto! Sakura! Tenshi!" Lee shouted. He looked me over and blushed. I nodded at him, my wolfish features still out, but I smiled. I even saw Neji blush.

"Tenshi…you've changed," he commented. I smiled at him.

"Sorry we're a little late, we were held up, but it appears that you were a step ahead of us," I said to them. I then pointed at Chiyo. "This is Chiyo, she's an advisor from the Sand," I told them. They nodded. Uncle Guy looked at dad. Naruto and I eventually turned back to normal.

"Right, let's go for it, Kakashi!" He smirked.

"Alright," dad agreed. Just hang on Gaara, we'll save you.


	5. Chapter Four

~Tenshi's POV~

We were all standing outside the boulder that blocked our way to Gaara, all I could do right now was hope that he was alright…and what the pain in my chest was.

"Well, I should probably be going now. Even if I don't get in the way I won't be much use, you know," Pakkun said to me and dad. We nodded.

"Good job, Pakkun," dad told him. With that said, Pakkun left. We now looked at Uncle Guy.

"Alright, first we get rid of this barrier, right, Kakashi? How do we go about it?" Uncle Guy asked him.

"This Gofuukekekkai was made by putting five forbidden tags into place in five points surrounding the area," dad told him. We looked at the tag in front of us. "There are four other forbidden tags in different spots besides the one you see here. The barrier won't disappear until you remove them all," dad told everyone.

"So, where are they, the four other tags?" Naruto asked. I looked at Neji.

"Neji, if you will," I said to him. He nodded.

"Yes, I know," he told me. H placed his hands together in a seal. "Byakugan!" He called out. His eyes changes and we started looking for the tags. "Found them. Directly northeast, on top of a rock around five hundred kilometers from here. To the southeast, three hundred and fifty kilometers, on a tree trunk rising from a river bed. To the northwest, stuck to the Cliffside, six hundred and fifty kilometers from here. And at the center of a small grove, about eight hundred kilometers southwest," Neji told us. I nodded in thanks and he gave a small smile.

"Alright! At that distance we can use wireless communication, we'll follow Neji's instructions while keeping each other posted and find those tags," Uncle Guy said to his team. Lee placed a communicator on his head band, Neji and Tenten placed theirs around their neck like me, Uncle Guy, and my dad did.

"Wireless transmitter setting ready," Tenten stated.

"When it comes to speed, my teams faster. The frequency is one hundred and seventy-four. We'll wait for you to notify us," Uncle Guy said. Dad and I nodded.

"We're counting on you," dad said to him.

"Team Guy! Go forth! The full power of youth! Disperse!" Uncle Guy ordered. They then left to find their tags. After a few minutes we were notified. Dad went up to the boulder ready to tear the tag off.

"We're going in with a button hook entry!" Dad told us. He started to rip the tag off. "Sakura! Tenshi!" Dad ordered us.

"Sakura, you get the bottom, I'll get the top!" I told her.

"Right!" She confirmed. We took off at the same time, I jumped and we used our strength to punch the boulder to dust. Dad gave us the sign to go in and we ran. That's when we saw them, A blonde boy who almost looks like a girl, a puppet, my little sister and Mamoru, and then…Gaara.

"Well then, I wonder which ones are the Jinjuuriki," the blonde said.

"That's easy, Deidara. The blonde boy and my sister with the silver hair," Tori pointed out. Deidara looked at me and smirked.

"I might have to have a little fun with her before we remove her Tailed Beast," he said to her. I glared at him.

"You bastards! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto shouted.

"I guess you were right, Tori," the puppet said. Tori just grinned.

"I know!" She said to him. I looked at Gaara and listened for a heartbeat. Tori saw that and smirked. "Can't find a heartbeat can you, dear big sister? It's a shame though, he was really handsome…I can see why you liked him, Tenshi," she taunted me. I was shaking and I felt Jinroo emerge within me. Her wolf features were now on my face…her fangs and eyes, I also had claws on both my hands and feet. I growled at her.

"You're going to regret that, little sister," I growled at her. I went to attack her but dad stopped me.

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you, Tenshi," dad said sternly. I didn't change my look, but I listened to him. Even Naruto changed and my dad had to stop him. Naruto and I nodded at each other, we grabbed one of your scrolls and summoned a wind shuriken, we then threw it at them, but the puppet's tail blocked them. Mamoru looked at Tamotsu.

"Well, little brother, you've grown," he said to him. Tamotsu stepped up keeping calm.

"So have you, big brother, but I've grown stronger, have you?" He asked him. Mamoru chuckled.

"We'll have to see, Tamotsu," Mamoru said to him taking a defensive stance.

"Indeed, Mamoru," Tamotsu agreed also taking a defensive stance. Deidara's clay bird grabbed Gaara and flew out with Deidara. Naruto and my father went after them. Sakura and Chiyo would stay here fighting the boy called Sasori. Tori and Mamoru ran out and disappeared. I followed them and we landed near a creak standing on opposite sides of each other. I frowned at her.

"I can't believe I'm about to fight my little sister again," I said quietly to myself. Tamotsu nodded.

"I know what you mean, I have to fight my big brother," Tamotsu looked at me. "As long as we're in this together, we'll take them down," he said to me. I nodded.

"And bring them home," I added. Tori smirked.

"Why would I go home with two traitors, right, Mamoru?" She asked.

"Hell if I know, I'm looking forward to killing the people who betrayed us," he answered her. Tamotsu growled at him.

"How the hell did we betray you?! We thought you were dead! You weren't breathing and you were in puddles of blood!" Tamotsu yelled at him.

"You still could have checked you traitor! If it weren't for the Akatsuki, we would surely be dead! It's all that Jinjuuriki's fault that our clan is gone!" Mamoru growled back. I shook my head.

"And what if the Jinjuuriki weren't me? What if it was Tori who was the Jinjuuriki? Would you still fight then? Would you kill the young girl you cared about most?" I asked him. He growled at me.

"Watch it, Jinjuuriki, comparing Tori to you makes me sick!" He shouted. He went to attack me but Tamotsu stopped him.

"Raging Claw!" He shouted. He then slashed Mamoru sending him flying back.

"Mamoru!" Tori shouted in worry at him.

"If you want to kill Tenshi, you'll have to go through me," Tamotsu growled. Mamoru got up and walked next to Tori.

"With pleasure, little brother," he answered. He and Tori nodded at each other and did hand signs.

"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" They shouted. They then changed into the black and gold form. Tamotsu and I nodded at each other next and did the same hand signs.

"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" We shouted. We changed into our white and silver form and waited for Tori to attack. She did another pair of hand signs.

"Moon Style: Lunar Saber!" She shouted. I smirked and she glared at me. "What are you smirking about?" She asked me. I chuckled.

"The fact you still play with that old toy," I said to her. She looked confused and I did hand signs. "Moon Style: Lunar Fang Saber!" I shouted. My saber appeared and her eyes widened.

"What the hell?! How did you get that saber?! Only mother could do it!" She shouted. I nodded, what she doesn't know though is that I modified the saber to make the weight feel light, but still do the same amount of damage.

"Only because she was granted the saber from grandfather, considering it was his wolf fang that he gave her. She gave me this saber before she died, I just couldn't lift it at the time," I told her. She growled in anger.

"That saber will be mine! You're only a half breed! Why do you get it?!" She shouted while we clashed sabers. I smirked again.

"Seems that you've forgotten, mother was a half breed as well. You're not even a full breed yourself, so you have no room to talk" I said slashing my sword at her. I manage to cut her arm making her grunt in pain. "Your three quarters Ookami no. Don't you remember? Our grandmother was not an Ookami no," I told her. She growled.

"She doesn't matter! She never looked at me anyway!" She shouted clashing our sabers again. I sighed.

"She loved you, Tori. When she heard you were alive, she was over joyed…but when she heard you were a part of the Akatsuki…it broke her heart, I only have two missions right now. One was not given to me by the Hokage," I told her.

"And what are they?" She growled.

"One, to save my best friend, the Kazekage, and the last one…I promised Gaara I would save you and bring you home," I said softly to her. Her eyes widened. "If that means showing tough love, then so be it. I made a promise to him and I will fulfill it. He obviously cared about you, and he knows I love you, Tori, that's why he had me promise to bring you home," I told her. I swiped at her and got her thigh this time. She landed on her side and I held a hand out for her to grab. "Just come home with me, Tori, we can be a family again," I said to her. Her eyes widened, then she glared and slapped my hand away.

"What family?! Your father's not even mine! How can we be family?!" She shouted at me. I frowned.

"The fact that he cares for you like a daughter already proves that we can be a family. Tori, family doesn't have to be blood, as long as we love each other, nothing matters," I told her. She gritted her teeth. She did hand signs and I followed…looks like there's only one way to end this.

"Moon Style: Exploding Moon Lotus!" We shouted. The white lotus formed in our hands, we threw them at each other and did another hand sign. "Ignite!" We shouted. The lotuses exploded making us fly back into trees. We were out of our warrior forms. I stood up holding my bleeding side as Tori stood up holding her arm. Tamotsu and Mamoru stood up shakily by our sides. Tori did some more hand signs.

"Crystal Style: Diamond Daggers!" She shouted. Of course she would have that. She threw them at me and one of them stuck in my shoulder while the other in my thigh. I grunted in pain. I looked at Tamotsu tell him we need to do the other Jutsu. He nodded at me. We did hand signs.

"Ookami no Style: Wolf Transformation!" We shouted together. I was now in my ten foot wolf form, Tori's and Mamoru's eyes were wide.

"Wolf Transformation? But how, you need an anchor for that!" She shouted. I nodded.

"I do have one, he's just not around anymore. Tori, Mamoru, give it up, just come with us!" I shouted. She shook her head and started attacking us. I sighed and shook my head. "You leave me no choice then. Wolf Style: Heavenly Howl!" I shouted. I then howled and heard them scream in pain until they passed out. Tamotsu and I parted and ran over to them. I check their heartbeats, they were alive. I picked Tori up and carried her on my back just as Tamotsu did. We started limping back to the others. My side was burning, I couldn't keep carrying Tori like this. '_Please, Jinroo, I need healing, I won't last long without it,'_ I thought to her.

'_Of course, Tenshi, I shall start now,'_ she thought back to me. I felt my wounds healing…soon my chakra was radiating over to Tamotsu, he was now healed as well. So were Tori and Mamoru, but they were passed out still. I looked at Tori.

"Tori, I hope in time that you'll forgive me…and be my precious little sister again," I said to her. I activated my Taiingan to my father. '_Dad, I've got Tori…she's coming home,'_ told him.

'_Willingly?'_ He asked me. I sighed.

'_…No. She'll have to be interrogated when we get back…but I'll be the one to talk to her,'_ I said to him. I heard him sigh.

'_Alright, but you do know you might have to hurt her, right?'_ He asked me.

'_Like I haven't done that already?'_ I asked bitterly.

'_Tenshi, it's not your fault. You didn't know she was alive, if we knew, I would have taken her in to raise as my own, you know that,'_ he thought to me. I nodded.

'_I know…it just hurts me that she hates me,'_ I thought sadly to him. I heard him sigh.

'_We'll get through this, Tenshi, we always do,'_ he thought back to me. '_We'll meet up with you as soon as we're done here,'_ he told me.

'_Got it,'_ I turned off the communication link. We made to a clear area and I laid Tori down as Tamotsu did to Mamoru. As we sat down, I felt strong energy…Naruto, his Nine Tails Chakra is taking him over. I activated my Taiingan again to see what was going on. '_Dad, is Naruto growing tails?'_ I asked urgently.

'_I'm taking care of it, he's almost as two tails, I'm going to use the seal Lord Jiraiya gave me,'_ he assured me. I broke off the link and sighed of relief. I then saw Tori trying to get away, Tamotsu was pinning Mamoru down as I activated my Beeta-Ban Taiingan. I looked at Tori and connected to her. I was able to possess her make her stop.

"Let me go," she growled. I shook my head.

"Tori…just come home with me," I said to her. She shook her head.

"What home?" She asked me. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Home with me and Tamotsu. You and Mamoru are our family, dad even told me he would raise you as his own, that kind of dedication shows that he cares about you. The fact that Gaara made me promise to bring you home, that shows he cares about you. He knew that you meant so much to me. Tori…I just want my baby sister back, I love you, Tori," I said to her with tears pricking my eyes. I saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. I broke the possession off and my eyes turned normal. Tori threw herself into my arms and hugged me tightly, I did the same to her while lying my cheek on her head. She reached my shoulder. We cried together. Tamotsu and Mamoru were looking at us then at each other. Mamoru frowned.

"I'm sorry for everything, little brother…will you forgive me?" He asked him. Tamotsu rolled his eyes and tackled Mamoru to the ground.

"Of course, you dumbass. I can't live without my twin brother now can I?" Tamotsu asked him. They both chuckled. Tori and I watched them while giggling. I looked at Tori.

"Tori, I'm going to need you to tell me everything about the Akatsuki, if you don't, Grandmother will find someone else, and that means putting you through torture, I don't want that," I told her. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know much, I just worked with the members, but they didn't tell me anything really, I'm sorry," she said to me. I could hear the honesty in her voice, I nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's go find the others," I said to her. She nodded and we left to find my dad and the rest of my team. After a little bit, we saw and explosion, I looked at Tori and her eyes were wide.

"Deidara!" She gasped. She looked at me. "He must have blown himself up," she told me. I nodded and we ran faster. We then saw them. Two Narutos held Gaara, Sakura was holding Chiyo, another Naruto was holding my dad, and Uncle Guy's team was there.

"What happened?" I asked them. Uncle Guy's team saw Tori and took a defensive position. I pushed Tori behind me. "She's on our side now, back down," I ordered. They were a little hesitant but did so anyways. We then moved to an empty grassy field and laid Gaara down. I was by his side while Sakura tried to heal him. I looked at her and she shook her head. I felt tears in my eyes, a pair of small arms were wrapped around my torso; I hugged a crying Tori back.

"I'm so s-sorry, T-Tenshi. I-it's all my f-fault!" she cried.

"Shh, it's not your fault, you hear me?" I asked her sternly. She nodded and kept hugging me. Naruto was by my side in tears.

"Why…was Gaara…always Gaara…to die like this...He's the Kazekage, he didn't just become the Kazekage," Naruto stuttered.

"Relax Naruto Uzumaki, you as well Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," Chiyo said to us. I glared at her as did Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at her. I stood up while Tori stood behind me holding my hand.

"If you Shinobi of the Sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara, then nothing like this would have happened!" I shouted at her. "Did any of you even try to ask Gaara how he felt?! What is this Jinjuuriki anyway?! You just arrogantly made up that word to call them!" I shouted sobbingly. Naruto and I were both sobbing, I knew that he wanted to say the same thing I did.

"Naruto…Tenshi…" Sakura trailed off.

"I couldn't save Sasuke…and I couldn't save Gaara. For three years, Tenshi and I trained desperately, but nothing's changes since three years ago has it?" Naruto asked. Chiyo went to Gaara's side and her hands started to glow over him. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Lady Chiyo! That Jutsu is…" Sakura trailed off. I knew that Jutsu…I read about it. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"You're exchanging your life energy for him, you're bringing him back," I said to her. She nodded.

"Bring…him back…can you really do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"This Jutsu is Lady Chiyo's alone," Sakura told him. I saw that Chiyo was getting weak.

"Damn…not enough chakra," she grunted. Naruto and I nodded at each other. We sat down on the other side of Gaara.

"Please, use our chakra," I pleaded. Her eyes widened.

"Old lady, can you do that?" Naruto asked her. Chiyo looked at Gaara then back at us with a sigh.

"Place your hands on top of mine," she said to us. I placed my right hand over hers as Naruto placed his left on hers. Her hands started glowing again and she smiled at us. "I'm glad that someone like the both of you appeared in this world of Shinobi that we old people created. In the past, everything I did was mistaken, but at the very end, it seems I was able to do the right thing. Sand and Konoha, their futures are differing from our past. What Kakashi said, your mysterious powers, those may be the powers to change the future. Naruto, become Hokage unlike any before. Tenshi, become the best female ninja in the world. And Sakura, do not risk your life for an old hag next time, save that which is important to you. You are a lot like me, there are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men, you may become a Kunoichi surpassing your own master," she said to us. She looked at me and Naruto. "Naruto, Tenshi, a request from an old hag, you are the only ones who can know Gaara's pain, Gaara also knows your pain. Help Gaara out," she told us. I closed my eyes, thinking I was a kid again surrounded by the people I love, I knew Naruto was doing the same thing. The young me looked behind her and ran finding Gaara. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and I held his hand while standing next to Naruto. Naruto and I opened our eyes and sat Gaara up with soft smiles. My chest now felt whole again.

"Gaara," we both said to him. His eyes were wide. He looked at Naruto.

"Naruto," he gasped. He then looked at me. "Tenshi," he did again. He then looked around to see all the Sand Shinobi surround us. "This…" he trailed off surprised. Naruto and I smiled.

"Every came running…to save you," Naruto told him. I went to the other side of Gaara and helped him sit up more. "Hey, you put us through a lot," Naruto joked.

"For sure. You're a little brother I always have to worry about," Kankuro smirked.

"Hey, don't go getting all complacent! Gaara's still the Kazekage, so don't get cheeky, you underlings!" Temari told him and Naruto. I hadn't said anything and Gaara looked at me worried, I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Tenshi, are you okay?" He asked me. I threw my arms around him and let out a small sob. He hugged me back.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again, you hear me?!" I asked him sternly. I hugged him tighter, but not enough to hurt him. "I was so worried about you, I thought I lost you forever," I cried. I pulled back and smiled. He smiled back and Temari came up beside me.

"Gaara, how are you feeling?" She asked him. He tried to get up but grunted in pain. "You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move. You're bodies not back to its full strength yet," she lightly scolded. Temari told everyone to back off…especially the fan girls and Naruto and Kankuro talked. I looked over at Chiyo and frowned.

"I'm sorry for everything, Chiyo…you've gained my full trust…I'm sorry that it just came too late," I said to her. Chiyo was dead. I looked at Gaara who frowned at seeing her. "She did a life transfer to save you, she even helped us stop the Akatsuki," I told him. I looked down. "I'm so sorry we couldn't save her…that I couldn't keep her alive," I said to him. He wiped my tears away.

"No one is to be sorry for this, she made her choice to give up her life to save me," he told me.

"Lady Chiyo entrusted the future, to you, Naruto, and Gaara, a truly fitting last moment for a Shinobi," dad said to me.

"Yeah, the same as the Third," Naruto said referring to Sarutobi. I nodded.

"Yeah, we understand her feelings for sure now," I said. Naruto nodded with me. Gaara tried to get up, but had trouble so Naruto and I helped him up. We walked over to Chiyo.

"Everyone, say a prayer for Chiyo," Gaara told us and we did just that. Chiyo, I wish I could have done more for you. Tori grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed it back pulling her to my side where I kissed her head. Gaara saw this and smiled. Everyone then left with Chiyo but Gaara, Tori, Tamotsu, Mamoru, and I stayed. Tori walked up to Gaara and bowed.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused…I hope you can forgive me," she said to him. Mamoru bowed too.

"Me as well, Lord Kazekage," he said to him. Gaara smiled softly at them and nodded.

"Of course I forgive you, as long as stay by your sister's and brother's side," he told them. They looked up and smiled widely, they nodded. Tori ran to be and hugged me making me laugh.

"Tori, can you and the twins go ahead of us, I need to talk to Gaara for a moment," I told her. She nodded with a grin and ran off with the wolves. I looked at Gaara and hugged him, he hugged me back. "Promise me you won't worry me like that again," I said to him.

"I promise," he told me. We pulled apart and Gaara tucked some hair behind my ear. "Tenshi…when I said 'I love you' back there…I really meant it," he told me. I gave a soft smile and kissed his cheek.

"I know…and I love you too," I told him. My smile than faltered. "Gaara, when you died, I felt this horrible pain in my chest and now that your back, I feel whole again…that only happens when we find our mates," I told him. His eyes widened.

"You mean…?" He trailed off and I nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead making me smile. "So, you're my mate," he said to me happily. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Somewhat," I told him. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow. I sighed. "I don't think you want to go there yet," I told him. He eyes widened in realization and nodded.

"I don't think either of us are ready for that, but what does that have to do with it?" He asked.

"It completes the mating ritual…making us more connected with one another," I told him. He nodded.

"Let's wait until we're both ready," he told me. I nodded and we hugged again. With that, we started walking back to the Sand village hand-in-hand. Even though I love Sasuke, I also love Gaara. What will happen when we bring Sasuke home?


	6. Chapter Five

~Tenshi's POV~

We were still in Suna at Chiyo's funeral; Sakura, Naruto, and I were taking it harder than everyone, not including her brother. She saved Gaara and I'll forever be grateful to her. I pulled out a scroll and summoned a moon lotus flower to place on her grave. I walked over to Gaara and hugged him as he pulled me into his arms. I could see Kankuro and Temari smiling just as Tori, Tamotsu, and Mamoru were. We then walked to the gate of the village. Naruto looked at Gaara and scratched his cheek.

"I guess this is where we shake hands and part ways, I'm bad at the kind of thing so…" Naruto didn't get to finish as Gaara held out his hand for Naruto to shake. All of us smiled and Naruto shook hands with him. When they were done, Gaara looked at me and held my hand. I went to kiss his cheek, but he smirked and turned his head so I kissed his lips. I was blushing furiously. He pulled away with a smirk still on his lips. Everyone was either laughing at me or had wide eyes and mouths. I looked down and pouted.

"That was mean, Sand Bear," I said to him. He just chuckled.

"Well, I wanted our parting to be better, Silver Wolf," he said to me and he kissed my forehead softly. I couldn't help but smile. We parted and I waved as we were walking away. Tori, Tenten, and Sakura came up to me smirking.

"How was that kiss?" Tenten asked. I blushed.

"F-fine…w-why do you a-ask?" I stuttered. They rolled their eyes and Sakura looked at me with a frown.

"What about Sasuke?" She asked me. I frowned and looked down.

"I don't know…a part of me still loves him with all my heart, but then I love Gaara the same way too. When Sasuke left, I was broken, Gaara…I guess he filled that empty void. Remember when I said my heart was burning earlier?" I asked her. She nodded. "That meant he had died…when our mate dies, we feel a part of ourselves die with them," I told her. She nodded in understanding. Tori looked at me with a sad look. I grabbed her hand. "What's wrong, Moon Bird?" I asked using her old nickname.

"Is it my fault that Sasuke left?" I asked her. My eyes widened but I shook my head, I rested my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Tori, that wasn't your fault…Sasuke just felt that he need more power to take down his big brother…he also told me that he wanted to become strong enough to protect me. None of this is your fault, sweetheart," I said softly to her. She nodded with tears pricking her eyes. She then hugged me, when we pulled a part, I bent down and had her climb on my back. "Get on, just like old times," I said to her. She smiled and nodded. She got on my back and hooked her arms around my neck, but not enough to choke me. I saw that everyone was smiling at us which made us both blush. I walked up to my friends. "Guys, as you know, this is my little sister, Tori," I said to them. They nodded at me. "Tori, I want you to meet my friends, you already know Naruto. The pinkette is Sakura Haruno, the girl with buns in her hair is Tenten, The young boy in the green suit is Rock Lee, and the other with the lavender eyes is Neji Hyuuga," I told her. She waved at them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused," she said to them. They all smiled at her.

"Forget about it, you were just doing what you were told," Sakura said to her. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah, after all they saved you so you would repay the favor to them," she told her. Lee grinned at Tori.

"Your every bit as beautiful and youthful as Tenshi! No doubt you act exactly like her!" he said to her. Tori giggled making the young boys blush especially…Neji? Neji just smiled at her.

"Tenshi talked about you, a-a lot, she told us you're her most precious treasure," he told her. Tori blushed and looked at me as I nodded. I knew the blush wasn't for me but for the young Hyuuga who was blushing at her as well. I smirked and looked at Tori while activating my Taiingan.

'_You like him!'_ I thought to her. She blushed furiously.

'_I-I do n-not!'_ She shouted at me. I giggled.

'_Tori and Neji, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes loves then comes marriage, then comes a pup in the puppy carriage,'_ I sang to her. She was growling.

'_S-Shut up, T-Tenshi! I don't l-like him like that!'_ She stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh.

'_You like him, admit it or I'll tickle you,'_ I threatened. She glared at me.

'_You wouldn't,'_ she sneered. I smirked.

'_You want to test that theory, little sister?'_ I asked her. She gulped and shook her head. She then sighed.

'_Okay, you win, I may…have a small crush on…N-Neji,'_ she confessed. I grinned in victory.

'_I knew it!'_ I shouted. She looked at me worried and I sighed with a soft smile. '_I'm not saying you have to tell him, just make sure you get him before the other girls do. I like Neji, I know he would treat you well…even if you are about two almost three years younger than him,'_ I said to her. She nodded with a grinned and hugged me around my neck making me laugh as I deactivated my Taiingan. After a few days, I saw that we were at the village …Uncle Guy ran with my dad on his back. Dad was placed in the hospital as soon as we got home. I took Tori and Mamoru to the Hokage. I knocked on the door which Grandmother said to 'come in'. I opened the door and told Tori to be quiet. Grandmother looked at me. "The mission was a success, father is in the hospital right now, but everyone is fine and the Kazekage is well," I reported. She nodded at me. I then smiled. "Grandmother, I have a surprise for you," I said to her. She raised an eyebrow and I stepped aside revealing Tori. Grandmother's expression was shock, she looked at Tori with worried eyes and ran over to her, bring Tori into her arms.

"Tori, I was so worried about you," Grandmother cried. Tori hugged her back with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you, Grandmother," she replied. I smiled.

"She's home to stay, Grandmother. I also asked Tori about the Akatsuki, turns out she didn't really know anything, they didn't say anything to her, but had her work with the members," I told her. Grandmother nodded and kissed Tori's head. I was then brought in the hug that we all shared. We were a family again. Tori was placed on probation for now, I would have to watch her, and if I were to go on a mission I could leave her with another team…most likely Neji's team. I took Tori out shopping, she ended up getting close that were almost like mine but black and gold. We were walking around when I saw someone sitting by the tree. He looked at me.

"Tenshi, it's been a while," the guy said to me. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. I broke out in a grin and hugged him.

"Shino! I've missed you, old friend," I said to him. He let out a small chuckle.

"I've missed you too, who's this?" He asked pointing to Tori.

"My little sister, Tori, Tori this is Shino Aburame," I told her. Tori and Shino shook hands as Tori smiled. That's when Naruto appeared…he didn't recognize Shino at all. "Naruto, its Shino!" I told him. He looked at Shino.

"No way! Shino!" Naruto pointed at him in shock. That's when I smelled something and grinned again.

"Shino, you're early!" A boy shouted. Turns out that boy was Kiba and he was riding on Akamaru's back! Kiba saw us and grinned. Naruto recognized him which made Shino sulk. Kiba then looked at me as Mamoru, Tamotsu, and Akamaru talked. Kiba ran up to me and span me around as he hugged me making me laugh.

"Kiba, put me down!" I shouted laughing. He was laughing too.

"Maybe I don't wanna! Whatchya gonna do about, Wolfie?" He asked me. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I looked at Tori who nodded.

"I'll sic my little sister on you!" I shouted at him. Tori grabbed a kunai and brought it to his neck.

"I'll ask you kindly to please let my big sister go," she smiled sweetly. Kiba laughed nervously as he sat me down. I looked at Tori and high fived her.

"Now that's my little sister," I said to her as I ruffled her waist length brown hair which made her giggle.

"When did you get a little sister?!" Kiba shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I always had a little sister…some events happened and now I was able to bring her home, right, Tori?" asked her. Tori nodded and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba," she said to him. He nodded at her with a small blush. He then looked at me.

"She's your sister alright," he confirmed. I couldn't help but giggle with Tori. Eventually I introduced Tori to Hinata who was watching her crush, Naruto, from afar. We soon met up with Shikamaru who was a little defensive of Tori, when I explained the situation, he relaxed. Then Choji showed up. I introduced him to Tori and they immediately became friends. Naruto was shocked at how much Choji has grown.

"You're an even bigger fatass that before!" Naruto said to him. That's when Shikamaru, Tori, Choji, the twins, and I sensed something. Shikamaru knocked Naruto out of the way while I did the same to Tori. It was an ink Jutsu. Choji's fist grew bigger and he punched the ink creature. More showed up, Tori and I nodded at each other. We did hand signs.

"Moon Style: Lunar Fang Saber/Lunar Saber!" We both shouted. Our sabers appeared and we started fighting. As we kept fighting I looked at Tori.

"Tori, you help Shikamaru and Choji, I'll help Naruto," I told her. She nodded and kept fighting. I followed Naruto up the building to find a boy with black hair and…eyes? He looked like Sasuke! He pulled out a small katana and it clashed my saber and Naruto's kunai. He smiled at us…fake.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto and I asked him.

"You're fairly weak, so what _do_ you have between your legs?" He asked Naruto. We broke away, he was still smiling that fake smile and I growled.

"We said 'who are you'?!" I growled. Tori jumped up behind him and placed her saber at his throat.

"Answer my sister's question, pretty boy," she growled. He just kept smiling and grabbed her wrist, twisting it, he threw her at me and I caught her as she grunted in pain from her wrist.

"Tori, are you okay?" I asked her. She held her wrist and grunted again.

"Yeah…but I think he sprained my wrist," she told me. I growled at the guy letting my wolfish features show which made his eyes widened. He then disappeared in ink. I helped my sister up.

"When I get my hands on that asshole, I'm going to make sure he can't draw ever again," I growled. Tori looked at me with a worried look. I sighed and calmed down turning back to normal. "Sorry, Moon Bird, let's go get Sakura to look at your wrist," I said to her. She nodded and we walked until we found Sakura. I waved at her and she frowned seeing Tori holding her wrist.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly. I could see that Sakura cared about Tori like a sister since our journey home.

"Some asshole may have sprained her wrist…I swear to god when I find him…" I growled.

"Sis, you're getting overprotective again," Tori told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to be overprotective," I stated. She rolled her eyes this time as Sakura giggled while healing her wrist.

"It was sprained but nothing I couldn't fix, just take it easy on that wrist for a couple days," Sakura told her. Tori grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, Sakura!" She said happily. Sakura nodded with a smile. We were then told to meet up with Naruto to meet our new teammates. I looked at Tori who wanted to come along. We walked over and saw them. I started growling as I saw the guy from before.

"Hiya" he smiled his fake smile. I kept growling.

"Tori, hold me back so I don't kill this bastard," I said to her. She held me by my waist so I wouldn't go after him. The guy with brown hair looked at with a raised eyebrow. I glared at the both of them making the older guy flinch a little. "Who the hell are you two?" I growled.

"Um…I'm Captain Yamato, from now on, I'll be taking Kakashi's place," he told me. I let out a wolfish grunt and looked at the Sasuke look alike.

"And you?" I asked.

"You know him, Tenshi? Naruto?" Sakura asked us. We nodded.

"He's the asshole that sprained Tori's wrist," I growled while looking at the guy. Mamoru and Tamotsu stepped up. I smirked. "If you boys want a chew toy, then enjoy yourselves," I said to them. The boy backed up as the twins walked slowly up to him.

"Give me one good reason why I should rip you to shreds, scum?" Tamotsu growled.

"Hurting our little sister…you're asking to die," Mamoru growled next. He looked at Tamotsu. "Who should go first, little brother?" He asked.

"You do the honors, big brother, it was your partner who got hurt, after all," Tamotsu smirked. Yamato stood in front of the kid.

"There will be none of that, back down," he ordered. The twins growled at him.

"We don't listen to you, we listen to our comrades, you haven't earned that title yet, bub," Mamoru growled. Tamotsu nodded in agreement. Yamato looked at me and I sighed.

"Mamoru, Tamotsu, that's enough, if either of them get out of hand later on then you can have some fun," I said to them. Naruto grinned at me. The boy walked up to us.

"I'm sorry about before, I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team members. I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after a little prick with no balls and a weak girl," the boy said smiling at us.

"What did you say?!" Naruto and I shouted. Sakura and Tori had to hold us back. I really want to kill this guy. First he looks like Sasuke, then tries to kill us, and now he insults us?!

"Hey! He's our teammate, cool down!" Sakura told us. She then looked at the boy. "But your…not really that nice," she said to him.

"Really? I like people like you, friendly crones," he said to her…still smiling. Now Sakura tried to attack him.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto? We're your teammates," Yamato told him. I scoffed making everyone look at me.

"Just because you're on our team doesn't make you teammates, you haven't earned the title yet," I said to the two. I walked up to Yamato and glared making him flinch. "Prove your worthy of our trust and we'll see about accepting you as our teammates," I challenged. He nodded. Naruto nodded in agreement with me, as did Sakura and Tamotsu. "Now, introductions," I said to everyone. Hey, we have to start somewhere.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grumbled.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura grumbled next.

"Sai," the boy smiled.

"Tamotsu," Tamotsu said next.

"Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," I said calmly. I then looked at Yamato. "Now that that's out of the way, mission details," I said to him. He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "You really suck at your research," I told him.

"Tenshi is the most knowledgeable Jounin there is, she even knows more than the Sanin combined," Sakura told him. Yamato's eyes widened. I activated my Taiingan making his mouth gap open a little.

"When you said your name was Ookami no, you weren't lying. The famous Taiingan in the flesh," he said to me. I nodded. "Now, I'll explain the mission. From here, six of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There, we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring him back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha," he told us. I felt a pang in my heart as he said Sasuke's name, but I kept my face expressionless. "We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back, so keep focused!" He told us. "We will assemble at the front gate in one hour. After sorting out equipment, we will depart," he told us. Me, Tori, and the twins left. I traced where Neji's team was and found them.

"I really can't stand that asshole," I grumbled to myself. Tori looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why?" She asked her. I scoffed.

"First he shows up trying to kill us! Then he hurts you! Then he turns out to be our teammate which means he's Sasuke's replacement! That spot was meant for Sasuke and it will not be taken by a Sasuke look alike! I just want to smash his head in until he's brain dead!" I ranted. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done now?" She asked me. I sighed and nodded. We then saw Neji's team. Tori ran up to Neji with a smile and a blush. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Hi, Neji, everyone," Tori greeted. They all either said 'hi' or waved.

"What's going on, Tori?" Neji asked her.

"Tenshi has a mission with her team and I'm on probation," Tori told him. I walked up.

"So, I was wondering, since I'm leaving, that you guys can keep an eye on her until I get back…even though I want her to come with," I grumbled. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" She asked me.

"Tenshi has two new teammates, she doesn't really like them," Tori told her.

"'Doesn't like' is an understatement. I loath them, Captain Yamato is taking my father's place and doesn't know anything about his own team like dad did, and 'Sai' is just some asshole who always gives fake smiles, insults, and makes me want to punch then into the ground until he's brain dead. That damn Sasuke look alike, wanna-be!" I ranted…again. Tori sighed.

"You're ranting again, sis," she told me. I sighed and looked down.

"I know, I can't help it. They want our trust, but don't they know they have to earn it, it's not automatically given unless you're an idiot!" I exclaimed. Lee nodded.

"I agree! Make sure to watch your back around them," Lee said to me. I nodded.

"Already doing that, Yamato didn't even know I had the Taiingan! All Jounin check up on things to learn about their students or teammates, he didn't!" I said to them.

"Must be a rookie," Neji shrugged. I nodded.

"Most likely, well, I better get going to get ready. I'll see you guys soon," I said to them. I hugged Tori. "Be good and listen to them…well, Neji and Tenten," I told her. She giggled and nodded. I then left with Tamotsu to get ready. We all met up at the front gate. Yamato smiled at us.

"Alright then! Team Kakashi departs!" He announced. This is going to be a long journey…


	7. Chapter Six

~Tenshi's POV~

We were walking along the path in silence…Naruto kept glaring at Sai just as I kept an intent glare on him as well. I don't trust him, I know he's here for another reason than being our teammate. Sai caught us staring at him.

"What is it?" Sai asked us. We didn't answer. "Please, stop staring at me, don't make me hit you both," he said to us. I scoffed, like he could land a hit on me.

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto growled at him. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I don't have any malice towards you," Sai said to us.

"Liar!" Naruto accused.

"I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude," he told us.

"Aha! You do have malice!" Naruto shouted at him. "Why the hell are you here?! All you do is piss people off!" Naruto shouted. I stood next to Naruto and nodded still glaring at Sai.

"Hey, hey! Don't say something like that in front of you captain, Naruto. Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team. I thought Kakashi had already taught you that," Yamato said to us. He looked at Naruto. "Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi, what is it with you?" He asked him. I growled at him. Now I'm completely pissed off.

"Shut your mouth! Naruto, as well as Sakura, is a member of this team and has been for years compared to you two. The only members who don't belong on this team are you and Sai! You have no right to talk about my team like that while comparing my father to others. You want to earn our trust, learn more about your teammates before give yourself the right to call us your comrades. The only comrades I see here are Naruto, Sakura, Tamotsu, and I, you two are just back up," I said to him. He glared at me but I wasn't fazed by it, I returned the glare, he did flinch at that.

"If you really are your father's daughter, then you should know everything about teamwork. All I see now is a spoiled brat who thinks she knows everything," he said to me. I was getting angrier and I felt Jinroo's features appear which made his eyes widen. I gave him a wolfish smirk.

"Want to repeat that, _Captain Yamato_?" I sneered. "I know all there is to know about teamwork, the reason I don't consider you both teammates is because Sai tried to kill us and sprained my little sister's wrist and you, you think you can just waltz in and say you're the leader of this team. Just because my grandmother placed you with us don't mean you have the right," I said to him.

~Yamato's POV~

This girl…the Ten Tailed Jinjuuriki…an Ookami no with the Taiingan. From what Lady Tsunade told me, she's greatly intelligent, has the heart of a warrior…and doesn't like to be pushed around. By the looks of it, she doesn't like having her teammates pushed around either. She obviously hates me for taking her father's place and Sai for taking Sasuke's place. She is so much like Yuki it's hard to even look at her…especially with that glare, Yuki had the same one. Tenshi could pass to be her mother if it weren't for her silver hair. I could see why she hates Sai so much, she's protective of her friends and little sister. With me…she was right, I just waltz into the team and started acting like the leader.

~Tenshi's POV~

"Tenshi's right! The only other member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke! This guy is just taking Sasuke's place, someone chosen to fill in the gap! I'll never consider someone like him as a team member," Naruto glared. I nodded. Sai just fake smiled at us.

"Well, I'm glad you think of me that way, I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha," he told us. I felt Jinroo come out more and I was about to attack him with Naruto until Sakura stopped us.

"Truly, the most important thing is teamwork. Sai…Naruto…Tenshi…since they doesn't know you all that well…they just said too much. I'm sorry, please forgive Naruto and Tenshi," she said to him. I was shocked. I thought she would agree with us! Tamotsu stepped up.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Tamotsu growled. Sakura looked at me and wink…ah, now I knew what she was doing, I smirked and nodded.

"Yes, Naruto and I are sorry," I said to him.

"I'm glad at least two of you are reasonable," Yamato said.

"Think nothing of it," Sai said to us. Sakura and I smiled as we walked up to him.

"Well, that's good," we both said with innocent giggles. We both then punched him with our super strength sending him a few feet away shocking everyone. We glared at him.

"On the other hand, me, you don't have to forgive," Sakura said. I smirked.

"Like I would ever ask you for forgiveness," I said to him. Sakura and I high fived.

"Those are my girls!" Tamotsu smirked. He then howled in excitement.

"You both fooled me completely…those fake laughs before…" he trailed off.

"Since you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke, don't talk about things you have no idea of!" I shouted at him.

"If you bad-mouth Sasuke one more time Tenshi and I won't hold back," Sakura said for both of us. I nodded in agreement.

"Hehe, gotcha, I won't say anything in front of you, but the fact that you both can use fake smiles like that…I'll remember that," he said fake smiling at us.

"You've just been hit, why're you acting so cheerful?!" Naruto shouted.

"Smiles the best way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake, amazingly it fools everyone, I read that in a book before. It doesn't look like it works here though," Sai said to him. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"We've seen real smiles, hell, we given real genuine smiles…yours are easy to contemplate if they're fake or not. Every smile I've seen from you has been fake…do us a favor and stop before I make sure you can't smile again," I strongly advised. That's when Yamato made a wooden cage.

"If you guys don't stop arguing, I'll throw you in this cage. I said we don't have time before we go to the Tenchi Bridge, but there's five days," he said to us. Everyone but I, Tamotsu, and Sai were shocked at the cage. "As the mediator here, here's my proposition. You can spend a day or so in this cage to work out your differences or we can go to a hotel that has hot springs. What'll it be?" He asked us. He then gave a 'scary' face which didn't work on me or Tamotsu…or Sai. "You guys don't really know me well either. I like being nice and friendly, but I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either," he said to us. I rolled my eyes while Tamotsu let out a chuckle. Everyone including Sai and Yamato were shocked.

"Tamotsu and I have seen worse than that, it won't work on us…neither will that wooden cage, I can use Wood Style when I need to," I told him. Yamato's eyes widened. I rolled my eyes again. "Like I said before, you suck at your research. Jinroo is the mother of all Tailed Beasts meaning she can use all Chakra Natures, so of course that means I can too," I said to him. I looked at everyone. "Let's just go, we all need to regain our energy if we plan to bring Sasuke home…and hopefully kill Orochimaru," I advised. We all started walking until Yamato placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"How do you plan to kill Orochimaru?" He asked me. I gave a smirk.

"Slowly and painfully," I growled happily. His eyes widened while everyone was frozen at what I said, but I kept walking. "Don't be shocked, I planned to kill that bastard a long time ago…I just didn't plan to leave the village in order to do so," I told them. We all kept walking until we reached the Inn. Sakura and I went to the girls changing room and enjoyed the hot springs while Tamotsu and the guys were on the other side.

~Tamotsu's POV~

The guys were in the hot springs getting a good soak while I laying down just resting. I could feel Yamato's eyes on me, after a little bit it got annoying so I growled at him.

"Keep looking at me and I'll rip you a part with my teeth, scum," I growled at him. He glared but it didn't faze me.

"Why do you and Tenshi hate me so much?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Simple, you took her father's place and decided you're the leader when you know nothing about us. You don't know our strengths, weakness, or pasts. If you knew why Tenshi and I are hard of trust you would understand," I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you both so hard of trust?" He asked me. I sighed and looked down.

"Because, two to of the people we trusted most tried to kill us. My brother Mamoru and Tenshi's little sister, Tori," I told him. His eyes widened.

"But, they were with you and you all seem to get along just fine," he said to me.

"It's because we were able to finally get through to them after three years. We thought they were dead for seven years but when we saw them again they tried to kill us. The reason Tenshi is even worse than I am is because the guy she loves most left her after saying he would never leave her," I told him.

"Sasuke…" he trailed off. I nodded.

"Yeah, they were together for about half a year. They loved each other so much you could see it in their eyes. But when Sasuke left, it broke Tenshi. The only proof she has of his love is that necklace she wears," I told him.

"That moon pendant?" Sai asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, Sasuke had is personally made and engraved for Tenshi," I told him. Naruto sighed knowing the whole story…I could see that it hurt him to see Tenshi broken like that. Hell, it hurt everyone in the village that the sweetest girl was broken like that. "Tenshi even fought alongside Naruto to bring Sasuke back..." I told them. I looked at Naruto. "Naruto, she stills blames herself for not helping you bring him back," I told him. He sighed and nodded.

"I know, I tried to tell her it wasn't but she did believe me," he said to me.

"She keeps thinking that there could have been something she could have done. But she was fighting Kimimaro and ended up severely hurt," I told him.

"How severe?" Sai asked me.

"Her side was a huge hole about four inches wide, she almost died from blood loss. She also used all her chakra," I told them.

"What did she do to use all her chakra?" Yamato asked.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, Lone Wolf Warrior, and Summoning Jutsu. She had to summon my whole family which consists or my mother, father, little brother, and little sister," I told them.

"Why would summoning four wolves be so hard?" Sai asked. I rolled my eyes. This kid really does know how to piss everyone off.

"My family is royalty. My father is the Second King of Wolves while my mother is the Second Queen of Wolves. The first King and Queen are my grandparents. Tenshi can summon Yuzuki, the First Queen while Kenmei can summon Masanori, the First King," I told them. Yamato's and Sai's eyes widened while Naruto smirked.

"Now you see why no one should mess with Tenshi, she can kick your ass to hell and back if you make her angry enough," he told them. I nodded agreeing with him. Naruto looked at me. "So, how long is Sasuke going to be your chew toy when we bring him back?" He asked me. I starting thinking.

"Three years, mostly likely considering he's been gone that long, and don't worry…I'll leave enough room for you and the guys to kick the crap out of him," I said to him. Naruto and I gave mischievous smirks. Sai raised an eyebrow.

"Chew toy? Really?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm a wolf, what'd'ya expect? I'm not just going to say 'you're a prick for breaking my sister's heart' and let him be on his merry way. I plan to do worse than that," I told them. I then glared at Yamato and Sai. "If you two end up hurting my comrades…you'll be the next on my list of chew toys," I growled threateningly. They both nodded, Sai masked his fear, but Yamato… I could see the fear in his eyes clearly. After the baths we went to our rooms and went to sleep. I woke up a couple hours later hearing quiet sobbing. I looked and saw Tenshi shaking under her covers. I let out a small whimper and licked her cheek. "Tenshi, it'll be okay, you'll see," I said to her quietly so I didn't wake Sakura up. Tenshi snuggled into my side.

"I'm just scared that the dream will come true…what if he really is as cold as I saw?" She asked me. That was a good question…and I had I good answer.

"Remind him of your love and he won't be so cold…especially towards you," I said to her. She looked at me and gave me a watery smile. She kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Thanks, Tamo, I'm glad you're my partner," she said to me. I nodded.

"Ditto, Tenshi, I wouldn't trade you for anything," I told her. We pulled apart and I helped get rid of her tear stains. "How about we go train before everyone gets up?" I asked her. She nodded and got ready. We walked out and found a clear area to practice. Just let your anger out, Tenshi…it's what you need to do.

~Sai's POV~

I left the room to go paint while I waited for the others to wake up. But when I reached a good spot, I heard fighting going on. I grabbed my weapons and went to see what it was. When I got there, I saw Tenshi training. She was different though. Her hair was longer, her eyes were silver, she was taller, and she was dressed a little differently. She held up the Lunar Fang Saber.

"Moon Scar!" She shouted. She sounded like a woman when she talked. She held up her sword again. "Sword Style: Dancing Sword of Death!" She shouted. She moved like a blur past the tree. She stopped and the tree was cut up into hundreds, maybe thousands of pieces. She only slashed tree once! I was amazed by her skills. I saw her look at her saber with determination. "I guess one try won't hurt," she murmured. I was confused until she lifted the saber above her head. "Sword Style: Lunar Fury! Fang Destruction!" She shouted. The whole saber glowed white as she jumped up and crashed down with her saber in the ground. It created a huge crater! She really is powerful, but why didn't she use this when I was fighting her and Naruto? "I hope your impressed, Sai!" She shouted. How did she know I was here? I masked my chakra. "I can read your mind, idiot," she told me. Of course…the Taiingan, how could I forget that?! I jumped down and saw her. "For a ninja who's supposed to be Anbu, you suck at your job," she told me. My eyes widened. She marched up to me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt lifting me a foot off the ground. "You try to kill Sasuke then I'll make sure to kill you, and I'll make it so slow and painful you'll be begging me to kill you, am I clear?" She asked me growling.

"Crystal," I replied. I knew she meant it so there was no point in fake smiling about it. She set me down and turned back into her original form as she glared at me. From what I heard, Tenshi was supposed to be the nicest one in the group…but the one I see here is cold and willing to kill. She walked off while I followed so I could get back to the place I was going to paint in. I kept thinking about Tenshi, she was like an avenging angel. The way she fought was like a warrior angel. No doubt why she was named Tenshi. She looks like an angel, fights like one, and is protective like one. The way people looked at her is as if she was a guardian angel to them. From what I've heard…she touches everyone's hearts one way or another…I think I'm finally starting to see why. After a little bit, I Sakura and Naruto walked up to me and started talking to me about my art. Later on, we were walking through the forest again.

"Tenshi, what is your reason for hating Orochimaru?" Captain Yamato asked. I saw Sakura and Naruto look down with sad faces. They know why she hates him so much?

"Ten years ago…he massacred my village," she told him. My eyes widened…her village? "I was originally born in the Mangetsu Village. My mother was the Second Mangetsukage after her father. One night, she put Tori and I to sleep just like any other night, then later on she ran into our room with a frantic look on her face. She told us that the village was under attack. When we were able to escape the building we were surrounded by Sound Ninjas and Orochimaru. He told my mother to hand me over to him, but she didn't listen. Instead she summoned Tamotsu and Mamoru to get us to safety. I was placed with Tamotsu and we ran off. We assumed mother, Tori, and Mamoru went another route so they wouldn't lead the attackers to us. But when we came back…they were dead. That's when my father, Kakashi, found me. I saw that my whole village…my whole clan was dead. Sure, they hated me, but they were still my clan. That's when I swore, that if I ever find Orochimaru…I would kill him, make him suffer the pain he put me through…and what he put my aunt through," she told us. I saw Naruto grabbed her hand to comfort her. They really are close.

"What happened with your aunt?" Yamato asked.

"She and Orochimaru were engaged at one time…when he left, it hurt her. But he came back and kidnapped her then he…he raped her. Auntie Kenmei was broken after that," she told us. Lady Kenmei is her aunt?! One of the Legendary Sanin is her aunt…and her grandmother is Lady Tsunade. This girl is full of surprises.

"I see, you've been through so much and wish for no one to have to carry those burdens so you protect everyone the best way you can. Is that why you don't trust Sai and me so much?" Yamato asked her. She nodded.

"But I am starting to trust you, the fact that you just heard my story means I'm starting to trust you…just don't make me regret it. Sai, you're the only one I don't trust at all. You only heard the story because you here and I wouldn't be able to stop you from hearing it," she said coldly to me. I couldn't help but frown at that. I nodded. I couldn't help but feel…sympathy towards her. At least, that's what I think it is.


	8. Chapter Seven

~Tenshi's POV~

We were still walking until it was late, it was an empty area, so Captain Yamato thought it would be good for his Four Pillar House Jutsu. I sighed…so much for camping. We went inside and set our stuff down before taking off our boots or shoes. Captain Yamato was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Everyone, come here for a bit," he said to us. He then looked at Sakura. "And Sakura, there's something I would like you to tell me," he said to her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's about Sasori of the Akatsuki. I got Sasori's file from the Sand as a starter, but tell me about his behavior, characteristics, and habits. Because you're the only one who's ever seen Sasori," he said to her.

"Why're you asking that?" Naruto asked him.

"The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi Bridge expecting Sasori. He might see through it right away, but it's best to transform into Sasori to approach him," Captain Yamato told us.

"Being a spy brings its fair share of risks, so he will most likely be on his guard," Sai said. I saw where this was going.

"Just in case this is a trap set by the Akatsuki, you want to go on ahead first while the rest of us are on standby waiting for your instructions," I said to him. Captain Yamato nodded at me.

"Give that there was a spy in the Sand, Yuura and that he said it when he was about to die, I really don't think he was lying," Sakura told him.

"Still, that spy…he must be extremely skillful," Sai added. Naruto, Tamotsu, and I nodded at each other.

"Let's do it," we said with determination. We all sat down in a circle. I sat between Naruto and Tamotsu, Tamotsu was sitting next to Captain Yamato, who was sitting next to Sai, who was sitting next to Sakura, who was sitting next to Naruto.

"Right, now for the real problem, Tenshi already told you the concrete plans for the mission up ahead. Our objective is purely capture. Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in battle. If they are killed, we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy. Give that it's a target mission, I'll be the first to go in and you will act as back up. The strategy is simple. First, I will restrain the target. Second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight. I'll signal you in that case. And if we reach a situation as in part two, then we must fight via in the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support. Now, I'll decide on the buddies. First, Naruto and Sai. Second, Sakura and myself. Sakura, you are our only medical ninja, so that you are not injured yourself, I'll be with you. And third, Tenshi and Tamotsu since your already partners and work perfectly together," he told us. We nodded. Naruto just glared at Sai who smiled and said 'hiya'.

"Captain Yamato, why the hell am I with…" Naruto was interrupted by Captain Yamato's 'scary' face.

"Pardon?" Captain Yamato asked. "Keeping all that in mind, this isn't exactly normal, but tomorrow, we'll be spending a day on simulation for team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than what's in your files. I'd like to know about things like you're fighting methods, battle skills, and array of Jutsu. And through getting to know each other, smoothen up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious, but that's how I do things, so put you're all into it," he told us. Everyone got ready for bed, but I went up to the roof. I couldn't even think about sleeping since my mind was one two subjects. Finding Sasuke and bringing home, and the other is the fact that I'm now with Gaara. When we get Sasuke home…what will happen? I love them both and they're both my mates now. God! Why is this so confusing?! I looked up at the crescent moon…mom, is this how you felt when you had dad and Toboe? I heard footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Sai. I looked away from him as he sat next to me.

"Is there a reason you don't trust me even a little bit?" He asked me. I scoffed.

"When we first met, you attacked me and Naruto, then you sprained my little sister's wrist, then we learn that we're working with you afterwards making us wonder whose side you're on. You also come off as a guy who knows nothing about emotions like you're raised to be nothing but a puppet. And lastly, you are really on this mission because you were told to eliminate Sasuke, who is mine, Naruto's, Sakura's, Tamotsu's, and my dad's teammate. He's not just our teammate, he's our friend, and he's a brother to Naruto, Tamotsu, and Sakura, and a son to my father," I ranted. He looked down.

"And your lover," he told me. I looked at him.

"Yes, that's a simple way of saying it, in my clan we call them mates," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"'Mates'?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's what a wolf would call their lover, but we have more connection then regular humans," I told him.

"How so?" He asked me. I looked up at the moon again.

"Like when my other mate died, I felt like a part of me died with him. My chest burned…I felt like I was part way dead. But when he came back, the part came back to life as well. You can also tell when your mate is in danger and go to them. We can see have dreams of our future, like marriage and family. If I had fully mated with them, then we would be even more connected, we would be able to read each other's thoughts, see what they see if we need to…we also become stronger than before, but we can also feel their pain if they get hurt," I told him. He nodded at the information.

"Have you and Sasuke fully mated?" He asked me. I blushed.

"No, we haven't," I mumbled. He raised his eyebrow again.

"What about your other mate?" He asked me. I shook my head, my blush growing more furious. I growled.

"Why the hell am I even telling you all of this?!" I exclaimed at him. He shrugged.

"Maybe you trust me more than you know," he said. I shook my head.

"I highly doubt it," I mumbled. He sighed.

"What if I apologized to your sister?" He asked me. I looked at him with a skeptical look.

"Would you actually mean it?" I asked him. He nodded at me. I sighed and looked away.

"You would gain a little bit of trust," I said to him.

"And…I'm sorry about bad mouthing your mate," he told me. I looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I forgive you, the others…I'm not so sure. Just watch what you say from now one…it might actually get you killed in the future," I advised. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked. I chuckled.

"No, but if you do say something bad about something or someone I care about, then I will hurt you. I'm just saying that when it comes to someone else or enemies," I said to him. He nodded. I stood up and lent a hand to him. "We better get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow," I said to him. He nodded and grabbed my hand as I helped him up. We then went to our sleeping bags and slept. But as I closed my eyes, I woke up in a hospital room. I felt hot and sweaty. Sakura smiled at me while holding something wrapped in powder blue blanket.

"Here's your son, Tenshi," she said to me. I looked at the baby she put in my arms. It…it was Itachi, he had the same silver hair and black eyes as in the dreams I had years ago. I smiled and kissed his head. I felt someone kiss my head and turned to see…Sasuke, he was smiling at me.

"You did wonderful, Angel," he said to me. He smiled at the baby in my arms. "He's beautiful," he said to me with tears pricking his eyes. I already had tears in mine. I smiled and kissed Itachi's forehead again.

"We should name him after your brother," I said to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think he would like that," he said referring to his big brother. I looked at Sasuke and smiled as he did me. He kissed me, when we parted I looked at little Itachi then back at his father.

"Do you want to hold your son?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded at me. I handed him Itachi then looked at Sakura. "Can you let everyone in?" I asked her. She nodded, she walked to the door to let everyone know. Soon, the room was filled with our friends. Sasuke handed Itachi back to me. I smiled at everyone. "Guys, I want you to meet Itachi Uchiha," I said to them. Naruto grinned at Itachi.

"He's so cute, believe it!" He told me I giggled and looked at Sasuke who nodded at me.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I want to ask you something," I said to him. Naruto looked at me with a confused look.

"What is it, Tenshi?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Would you like to be Itachi's godfather?" I asked. His eyes widened and soon enough, he had tears and a grin on his face. He nodded.

"I would love to be his god father, Tenshi," he said to me. I nodded then looked at Sasuke. I gave a look that said 'your turn'. He nodded at me with a smile and looked at Sakura.

"And Sakura, we were hoping you would be his godmother," he told her. She smiled a watery smile and nodded.

"I would be honored," she said to him. Dad looked at Itachi and sighed.

"He had to look like his father?" He asked. We all laughed, except for Sasuke who glared at him. "Well, at least he has your hair color," he said to me. I nodded with a smile. A white wolf pup then jumped onto the bed and sniffed Itachi.

"Is baby Mamoru's partner?" He asked me. He wasn't able to speak correctly due to him only being a few months old, but it was cute. I nodded.

"Yes, Mamoru, Itachi is your partner," I said to him. Sasuke, Itachi, dad, and my friends…what more can I ask for. I soon woke up in a bed room, I heard the door open and saw a little girl about three years old with red hair and purple/blue eyes. She ran over to me and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy, you need to get up, Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata are coming over!" The little girl told me. I smiled at her.

"Tsuki (Moon), you need to be careful," I heard a velvet voice say. I looked at the door and saw red hair and sea green eyes…Gaara. He walked over to me with a smile. I smiled back. "How are you feeling, Silver Wolf?" He asked me while rubbing my rounded stomach. I chuckled.

"I feel fine, Sand Bear," I said to him. I then looked at Tsuki. "And you missy, should listen to your father," I said poking her nose. She giggled.

"Sorry, mommy," she said to me. I chuckled and kissed her forehead after I sat up. Gaara helped me out of bed and looked at Tsuki after we heard someone knock at the door.

"That must be Naruto and Hinata, how about you go check, Tsuki?" Gaara smiled at her. Tsuki grinned and nodded before she ran off. I got dressed and had Gaara help me down the stairs. There we saw the current Hokage and his wife. Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was holding Tsuki when he saw me. He grinned at me.

"Tenshi, how are you?" He asked me referring to my stomach. I placed a hand over Gaara's, who was rubbing my stomach again.

"I'm doing well, I just wish the kid would come out already," I said to him. Everyone let out a laugh.

"I agree, I don't know how long I'll be able to last," Hinata said rubbing her large stomach. I giggled.

"Just another month for us both, I can't wait," I said to her. She nodded in agreement. We sat down and Tsuki came over sitting on her father's lap. She placed her little hands on my stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm your big sister!" She said to my large stomach. Everyone laughed. She looked up at me with her big eyes. "Mommy, am I going to have a baby brother or baby sister?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"You're going to have a baby sister, her name is Tori," I told her. Gaara and I agreed to name her after my little sister. She grinned.

"Hi, baby sister Tori, I promise to be the best big sister in the world!" She said to the baby in my stomach. I then felt a kick. I grabbed Tsuki's hand and placed where she was kicking.

"She can't wait to meet you, Little Moon," I told her using her nickname. She grinned then kissed my stomach.

"I love you, Tori," she said to my stomach and once again, there was a kick. I looked at Gaara who was smiling at the scene. I grabbed his hand and placed his over Tsuki's while intertwining our fingers. I was completely happy being with my family. I then woke up to Tamotsu licking my face.

"Wake up, Tenshi," he said to me. I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. He smirked at me. "Have a good dream?" He asked me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"M-maybe," I said to him. He chuckled.

"Sasuke or Gaara?" He asked me. I looked down.

"Both," I mumble. He pricked up.

"Both? What were they about?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Well, the first was about Sasuke, it was when Itachi was born…Sasuke looked so happy like he never went with Orochimaru at all. Then the last one was of Gaara, we had a three year old daughter named Tsuki and…I was pregnant with a baby girl named Tori," I told him feeling a smile creep to my lips. He smiled at me then frowned.

"This is making your choice harder isn't it?" He asked me. I nodded and he nuzzled my head. "Hey, we'll know soon enough, I promise," he told me. I nodded and hugged him. Later on we began training, Naruto and Sai ended up getting into another fight, well, more Naruto than Sai. After training we walked until late, Captain Yamato then made another cabin for us to stay in. The next day we made to Tenchi Bridge.

"Here we are," we heard Captain Yamato say. We went into hiding while Captain Yamato disguised himself as Sasori in his puppet form. The guy in a while cloak appeared.

"It has been a long time, Lord Sasori," the guy said. He then looked at Captain Yamato revealing himself to us. "It has been five years," he said. It was Kabuto Yakushi! I glared and quietly growled with Tamotsu.

"Were you followed?" Captain Yamato asked.

"No, it is safe," Kabuto answered.

"How are you?" Yamato asked.

"When your Jutsu was lift, and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented, I am still somewhat heavy-headed," Kabuto answered him.

"Him again!" Naruto growled quietly.

"No way…Kabuto was he Akatsuki spy all along?" Sakura quietly asked.

"I have some questions for you," Captain Yamato asked him.

"I have little time, so please make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here," Kabuto told him.

"Tell me about the location of your base and Sasuke Uchiha," Captain Yamato ordered.

"We have many bases, to keep from being discovered, we change bases on a weekly basis. There are of course, bases in countries besides the Sound. Orochimaru's spies enter those countries and guide us. But we have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome. Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days. Sasuke Uchiha is also there," Kabuto told him.

"The winds really strong, I can't pick up anything they're saying," Naruto complained.

"Idiot! That's why we're able to go so close! Our sound and scent are carried away by the wind, so they don't know we're here," Sakura told him. Sai looked at me.

"Can you tell us what they said?" He asked me. I nodded and told everything I heard word for word.

"Your wolf senses are really useful at times like this," Naruto told me. I smiled and nodded. Kabuto ended up hearing something and found out it was just a rabbit. I started sniffing around and got a small stench.

"Keep your guard up, I caught a smell, it was feint, but I don't like it," I warned everyone. They nodded and we went back to listening to Captain Yamato and Kabuto.

"By the way, the one you asked me of, Lord Sasori. Even after his transmigration, Orochimaru cast a Jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse in order to protect it. I was unable to perform any data analysis of that specimen," Kabuto told him.

"I see…" Captain Yamato replied. I repeated the conversation to the others.

"Just what is he doing?! Why doesn't he just go ahead with the capture already?!" Naruto asked impatiently. I sighed.

"This is Kabuto we're talking about here, if he were to get away, then things would end here. Taking things almost too carefully here is just what the Captain needs to be doing," I told him.

"Still…if he takes things more carefully than he needs to and ends up arousing suspicion, then he'll lose his chance to capture the target," Sai said to him. I nodded.

"On that note, please give me the item we talked about, I can't continue to stay here much longer. If it's found out that I'm meeting you here like this, I'll be killed," Kabuto said to him. What item is he talking about?

"Very well," Yamato replied. He then stuck his arm through the Akatsuki cloak sleeve with a kunai. That's when…Orochimaru appeared. I growled.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing, you wouldn't mind if I joined in would you?" He asked. Kabuto was about to be wrapped with a snake until he jumped out of his cloak and landed by Captain Yamato

"I almost wasn't able to step back in time, but thanks to you taking out your kunai, Lord Sasori, I was," Kabuto said to him.

"That cloak of yours, it brings back memories, Sasori," Orochimaru smirked.

"So, you followed Kabuto here then?" 'Sasori' asked.

"What now…I just wanted to give you some thanks, that lovely boy there you sent me…I was able to make quite good use of him. In order for me to develop a new Jutsu, I needed to conduct experiments on well over a hundred live human subjects. Thanks to the boy's medical Ninjutsu, I was able to use the same test subject any number of times. I have quite a hard time coming across enough test subjects, after all," Orochimaru slithered. That sick bastard!

"What do we do now?!" Naruto asked us.

"All we can do is wait for the Captain's signal," Sakura told him. Kabuto then attack Captain Yamato revealing him and cutting his arm. He was then caught in Orochimaru's Hidden Shadow Hand of Many Snakes Jutsu, but Yamato used a wood substitution.

"This is a substitution using Wood Style, you couldn't be…" Orochimaru trailed off.

"Lord Orochimaru, is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked.

"No, it's not. Kabuto, are you telling me that you, one of Sasori's own subordinates, don't even know his real face?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Well, he was a gloomy individual after all, always hiding that puppet of his," Kabuto smirked back.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Yamato asked holding his injured arm. "Kabuto, you're supposed to be an 'Akatsuki' spy, you should have been under the effects of Sasori's Jutsu all the while," he told him.

"Ah yes, that Jutsu…Lord Orochimaru freed me from it quite some time ago," Kabuto said.

"I wasn't expecting you to change sides, acting as though you were still under the effects of Sasori's Jutsu, I suppose that means you fell prey to Orochimaru's Jutsu then," Yamato said to him.

"No, not exactly, all I fell prey to was Lord Orochimaru's magnificent way of thinking," Kabuto shrugged. "I chose this path myself, but tell me, who are you anyway?" Kabuto asked. "We came here with the intention of killing Sasori, so this is quite a mishap," he finished. I repeated everything once again.

"Kabuto, I'll tell you about this little boy here afterwards, but first things first, why don't you call out those five little mice hiding in the bush?" Orochimaru asked.

"Dammit, he found us, Yamato's going to give the signal," Tamotsu told us. I nodded confirming he was right. Yamato then gave us the signal, we all jumped out and landed in front of Captain Yamato. Tamotsu and I landed between Sai and a half transformed Naruto, who was next to Sakura. I was half way transformed as well and glaring at Orochimaru. Kabuto smirked at us.

"You again," he said to us.

"I've seen those faces a number of times. Since the Kyuubi boy and Jyuubi girl is here too, let's play with them a little bit then. I'll give you the pleasure of telling you which has gotten stronger. You two or Sasuke," Orochimaru smirked at us. Naruto and I growled. The only thing I plan on doing right now…is killing that slithering snake and bring Sasuke home.


	9. Chapter Eight

~Tamotsu's POV~

Naruto and Tenshi were half way transformed into their Tailed Beast form. If it became anything like when we were training with Jiraiya and Kenmei, then we're in trouble.

"Give Sasuke back," Tenshi and Naruto growled.

"There is no giving back, Naruto and Tenshi. Here let me explain it to you. Sasuke came to use of his own free will, it's about time you got over it. Going on like that is hardly behaving as a man or a woman," Kabuto told them.

"Shut your mouth, four eyes! You don't know a damned thing about Naruto's or Tenshi's feeling! I've hand more than enough of your 'cool attitude'!" Sakura shouted at him.

"If you want to know about Sasuke, why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is," Orochimaru taunted. I saw Tenshi smirk.

"No problem, you bastard," she growled. Before we knew it, she and Naruto ran forward and hit them sending Orochimaru miles away. They both had grown one tail, Tenshi's was white as Naruto's was orange. Their chakra covered them like a shield. I then remembered when they both lost control last time, Naruto had hurt Jiraiya in the chest while Tenshi hurt Kenmei in the stomach, both of them nearly died.

"Naruto, Tenshi…I see you've developed very nicely as Jinjuurikis," Kabuto smirked at them. Tenshi growled at him as Orochimaru came back.

"My, oh my, you sure have become quite the Jinjuurikis, Naruto and Tenshi, and that explains why you were chosen to watch over him, it would appear my experiments were of some help after all. I should think Konoha would be a bit more appreciative, wouldn't you agree dearest guinea pig of mine?" Orochimaru asked Yamato. I looked at Yamato with a stern look.

"What is he talking about, Yamato?" I growled. He didn't answer.

"Guinea pig? Just who is this person?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, you see, the First Hokage was a Shinobi processing the most unique of abilities…his Wood Style Ninjutsu and what's more, he was able to bend Tailed Beasts to his own will…oh how I coveted those gifts of his, hehe," Orochimaru chuckled. "Having obtained data on the First's genome from his remains, I carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were sliced into the cells of sixty different children, my test subjects, but their bodies didn't seem to like the foreign DNA, to say the least. They died by the dozens, one after another and here I thought they'd all share the same fate, to think there was one lone survivor," Orochimaru told us. I looked at Yamato and saw pain in his eyes. My ears flattened a little, he was forced to be an experiment as a child.

"Well then, it seems you'll be able to get your hands on what one might call a long overdue research sample," Kabuto said. Yeah right, over my dead body.

"Yes, but before that, I would wish to see our Sasuke fight the Kyuubi boy and Jyuubi girl once, I wonder which once has gotten stronger," Orochimaru smirked. I felt power rising, this can't be good.

"In our presence, don't you dare talk of Sasuke as though he belongs to you!" Tenshi and Naruto growled. Everything started spiraling out of control from there. They both then grew two more tails each. As Naruto let out a small roar, Tenshi howled. Kabuto went to attack them, they turned and let out animalistic cries. Spheres formed around them destroying the bridge, the explosion sent Kabuto back a ways, and I and Sakura onto our backs, Sakura ended up hitting her head making her lose consciousness. Yamato use his Wood Style to hold the bridge a little. Sai then drew a bird for his Jutsu to go after Naruto and Tenshi, who started attacking Orochimaru again. Sakura started falling off the bridge.

"Sai, Help Sakura!" I shouted to him, but he ignored me and let her fall. Yamato then caught her in his Wood Style and brought her back up. I glared at Sai who was a little ways away. When I get my paws on him, I'll rip him a part! I ran over to Yamato and Sakura, I started licking Sakura's cheek to wake her up. I soon smelt blood…Naruto and Tenshi's blood…they're reaching their forth tails. Sakura then woke up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Yamato asked her. She sat up and winced in pain while holding her head. I whimpered seeing my comrade and friend in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine now," she told us. I shook my head.

"Sakura, move some of your hair and I'll take a look," I said to her. She did as she was told and I saw the injury, I licked it making it heal making it into nothing but a small bump. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Tamotsu," she said to me. I licked her cheek.

"No problem, kid," I told her. Yamato made a Wood Clone and sent him after Naruto and Tenshi. Sakura looked at the destroyed bridge.

"What happened here?" She asked. I sighed and looked down.

"It was all Naruto and Tenshi," Yamato told her.

"Where are they?" She asked him urgently.

"On the other side of the bridge along with Orochimaru," I told her. I started whimpering at the thought of Naruto and Tenshi getting hurt because of what's in them. Sakura placed a hand on my head. "The last time they lost control, the nearly killed Jiraiya and Kenmei, there was only one way for me to get Tenshi out of it," I told her.

"What was it?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Sasuke…I told her that Sasuke wouldn't like to see her like that, he would want to control her power and not hurt anyone. It got through to her," I told them. This just shows, Tenshi, you and Sasuke are meant to be, but…what if you were also meant to be with Gaara? I looked at them. "I have to set up a link to Tenshi, but I can't do it from here, will you two be alright?" I asked them. They nodded, I ran over to the wood bridge the Wood Clone made and ran over it. I then started running towards the Fox and Wolf. I found Tenshi and saw her covered in her own blood with four tails, just like Naruto. They both growled at Orochimaru who then had snakes come out of his mouth and over to my comrades. Naruto and Tenshi then sent their hands into the ground and had them chase Orochimaru, who sent another 'him' out of his mouth and punched Naruto who just shifted himself like the punch never happened. Tenshi and Naruto then started making something like a particle ball and swallowed it. They grew and then blew out a blast like a cannon of some sort towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru then did the Triple Demons Gate Jutsu. The energy from the blast created a huge crater. I walked up to Tenshi. "Tenshi, look at me," I said calmly to her. She did look at me though. "Tenshi, look at me, dammit!" I shouted at her. She then looked at me and growled and swiped her paw at me, cutting my side making me yelp. She started stalking towards me but I walked backwards. "Think about what you're doing, would Sasuke like this?" I asked her. She stopped and tilted her head.

"Sasu…ke," she mumbled. I nodded.

"And Gaara, what would he think? Would they want you to be like this? To hurt the ones you care about?" I asked her.

"Sa…suke…Gaa…ra….mates," She mumbled. I nodded.

"Yes, your mates, the boys who love you just as you love them. Come back…for them, Tenshi…for me, sister," I said to her. Her hands flew to her head and she screamed. She was fighting it. She soon turned back to normal, I ran over to her and started licking her to heal her. Once I did, I got her away from the area and over to Sakura and Yamato. She was on my back when Yamato and Sakura saw her. Yamato got her off my back and laid her down. She groaned and started to wake up. I licked her cheek. "Come on, sis, wake up," I said to her. She opened her eyes and I saw tears.

"Tamotsu…I'm so sorry," she cried. I shook my head.

"It wasn't you fault, Tenshi, that was the Jyuubi," I told her. She shook her head. Sakura and Yamato looked at my side.

"What happened?" Sakura asked me. I looked at Tenshi who was crying making me flatten my ears and whimper. She started healing me as I looked at Tenshi. When I was healed, Tenshi hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm alright now," I cooed. This girl, having to live with this curse…she's afraid to lose me like she did her mother, because of what she has in her. Soon, Naruto was thrown over here with a Katana blade stabbed in him.

"Naruto!" Tenshi shouted in worry for the boy who was like a brother. Naruto broke the blade and threw it at the bridge, destroying more of it. Yamato grabbed Sakura as I grabbed Tenshi and we jumped over to the side a little ways away from Naruto. Naruto roared…his senses were leaving him. Sakura started crying and ran over to Naruto. "No, Sakura, don't!" Tenshi shouted. Tenshi stood up and ran over to Sakura who was slashed in the arm and ended up getting slashed in the back.

"Tenshi! Sakura!" I shouted. I brought my paw up to distract Naruto. "Raging Claw!" I shouted send three white claw marks to Naruto while Yamato started the binding Jutsu. I walked over to Tenshi and Sakura as Kabuto started walking over. I growled at him making him stop. "Stay right where you are, scum. I won't let you touch them!" I growled menacingly. He sighed.

"Hey now, we have no reason to fight you guys anymore, on the contrary, just the opposite," he said to us.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked him. Kabuto then sent his healing chakra over to Tenshi and Sakura healing their wounds a little to stop the bleeding. "You and us have the same objective…the Akatsuki are in the way. If we let you guys live, you might be able to take out another Akatsuki member," Kabuto told us. He then looked at Naruto who was in the Wood Bind. "Although, that is your companion, so you'll need you rely on yourself to handle the rest," he told us. Yamato then did hand seals.

"Hokage Style: Forced Retirement Jutsu!" He shouted while the seal showed on his hand. "Return to innocence!" He shouted. He then pressed his hand to Naruto's chest, with that, Naruto started turning back to normal. Sakura and I started healing him then while Tenshi held his hand. I could see that Sakura's arm hurt just as Tenshi's back hurt, but now I can't do anything because they're not bleeding anymore. Sakura started asking about the Sealing Jutsu and if she could learn it. Unfortunately, she could not. Only the First Hokage could do it because of the necklace that Naruto wears. This was the reason Yamato was chosen to be the leader of this team. I looked at him.

"You could have told us that, we would have trusted you more, you know," I told him. He sighed but nodded. Naruto then woke up, he didn't remember what happened…but Tenshi remembered everything. I looked at her, she had her head down and didn't talk at all. Naruto looked at the bridge and was confused on what happened.

"Wait, where's Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Sai…right now, he's moving together with Orochimaru," Yamato told us. He had us follow him to the crater that Tenshi and Naruto made.

"First the bridge is destroyed, then this crater here…what on earth happened?" Naruto asked. Tenshi and I didn't say anything.

"You remember nothing?" Yamato asked him.

"Oh yeah…how come I was unconscious through it all?" He asked. I was about to tell him when Sakura stopped me.

"Orochimaru got to you and left you unconscious," she told him. I shook my head, he has to know; he needs to know so he can control it.

"So that's it! Damn him!" Naruto shouted. I then saw something under Sai's scroll, it was his art book. Sakura picked it up.

"Sai's things are scattered on the ground," she mentioned.

"He dropped those things and left them there, that's all. I guess even he could keep his cool standing before Orochimaru," Yamato told us.

"You know what happened, right?" Sakura asked him.

"The Wood Clone of mine was here until a few moments ago. We'd been communicating through a radio transmitter I hid in here," he said pointing to his headband.

"Did something happen to Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Sai…after a discussion with Orochimaru, he followed them back," Yamato told her.

"Whaddaya mean?" Naruto asked him.

"In the discussion itself?" Sakura added.

"Seems it was too far for my Clone to listen in," Yamato answered.

"He might have been taken by force," Sakura told him.

"No, didn't seem like it. He approached Orochimaru on his own and handed him something…it was almost as if he were trying to get on Orochimaru's good graces," Yamato figured.

"Hey, hold on a second! Sure he's a jerk and all, but he wouldn't betray…" Sakura interrupted Naruto.

"No, he just might have," she told him. She looked at Yamato. "Captain Yamato, this 'Danzou' person," she said to him

"I know him, the hawkish leader who stood in opposition to the Third Hokage," Yamato told her.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"Sai's superior, an old geezer who thought poorly of the Third's ideals," Sakura told him.

"It's quite possible Danzou's relying on Sai to set plans of his own in motion," Yamato said to us. He looked at Tenshi. "Tenshi, you've been really quiet, do you know something?" He asked her. She glared at her ground and gritted her teeth.

"Yeah…Sai was given a secret mission from Danzou," she growled.

"What are you talking about, Tenshi?" Naruto asked her.

"I mean, Danzou gave him a mission to kill Sasuke," she told him. We all gasped.

"How do you know this, Tenshi? That's a serious accusation," Yamato told her. She looked at him.

"Because I read his damned mine, didn't you forget about my Kekkei Genkai, I read both your minds the first time I showed you my Taiingan," she told him. His eyes widened then narrowed.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" He asked her. She smirked.

"Because I already threatened him that if he tries to kill Sasuke then I would kill him slow and painfully, and he knows I don't bluff," she told him. Everyone's but my eyes widened.

"You actually threatened him?!" Naruto shouted. Tenshi nodded.

"I told you, I never trusted him and now you know why, I knew from the beginning that he planned to kill Sasuke, I threatened him, then went a different approach to make him see that he gained my trust hoping he wouldn't do it…I guess it didn't work so well," she said to us. Her fist the clenched. "And now I'm gonna kill him!" She growled. I nudged her shoulder.

"No, you're not, we'll take him to Tsunade and get this sorted out…then he can be my chew toy," I told her. She let out a small chuckle and nodded. I looked at everyone. "We should get moving, we don't want to lose them," I advised. They all nodded then Naruto fainted. I guess he was still a little weak from all the power he used. Yamato said we should leave him, when's he's rested then he can go back to the village, but Tenshi and Sakura argued against it. Naruto said he was fine. Turns out Yamato was teamed up with Kakashi in the Anbu.

"How come I've never heard of you then? I know all the Jounin and Anbu," Tenshi said to him.

"I told him to keep me a secret from you. Honestly, I didn't really want to meet the holder of the Jyuubi…or see the daughter of the woman I thought of as a sister," he said to her. She glared at him.

"Pretty lame reason if you ask me, would my mother have thought different than me?" She asked him. He sighed and shook his head. "Exactly, think about others before you put your needs before they're own, you never know if you'll hurt them," she said to him. He nodded knowing she was right.

"We should get moving, we don't want to lose the trail, we also need to get Sai and Sasuke back," I said to them. They all nodded and we were off. We started moving through the woods, I could tell Tenshi and Sakura were in pain. Sakura ended up using her bad arm and fell. Yamato caught her though.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. She nodded. Tenshi landed and winced. "Tenshi, what about you?" He asked her. She nodded. We sat them against the tree and Naruto looked at their injuries. Sakura said it was from Orochimaru but Tenshi didn't say where she got hers. She stood up and looked at Naruto giving him a soft look.

"Naruto, we need to talk," she said to him. Yamato tried to stop her. "Yamato, you wouldn't understand, so back off and leave it someone who knows what they're doing," she advised. He sighed but nodded. She walked off with Naruto and started talking to him.

~Tenshi's POV~

I grabbed Naruto's hand and led him away from the group, he needed to know what happened. Otherwise, if he learned later, it would hurt him more. I kept a hold of his hand.

"Naruto…the injury you saw on Sakura's arm….and the one on my back…you did those," I told him softly. His eyes widened.

"How? Why would I do that?" He asked me. I sighed.

"When you lost control of the Kyuubi, you lost yourself as well. It was the Kyuubi who attacked us, but in your body," I told him. He looked down.

"It's my fault you both got hurt," he said to me. I shook my head and held his face in my hands.

"It was not your fault, the Kyuubi did that, not you. Trust me, I know how you feel, the Jyuubi made me hurt Tamotsu too, I also blamed myself until he told me that it was the Jyuubi, not me. The same applies to you, Naruto. The reason I didn't have Yamato talk to you about this is because I know he would make it sound horrible, he would make it sound like we're nothing but monsters, but I know you need to hear this from someone who understands you. We aren't monsters, we're just misunderstood creatures who need to learn more control over our beasts. Once we do, we'll be able to bring Sasuke home and be able to protect everyone," I told him. He gave me a smile and hugged me.

"Thanks, sis. I'm glad to have you in my life," he told me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Me too, bro, me too," I said to him. We separated and walked back to the others. Yamato narrowed his eyes at me and I glared back making him flinch.

"You were too soft," he told me.

"That was a private conversation, and that's not up to you, what do you know about Jinjuuriki? You don't know how we feel, I remember what I do and I hate it, but Naruto is never able to remember his attacks and that's worse. He doesn't need to be put down because of it, he needs some to support him to help him become stronger…to help him gain more control," I told him.

"Like you? You just as bad as he is," he told me. I growled.

"I'll admit, I need to learn a little more control too, but I have an anchor compared to him," I told them. I then gave a stern look. "That's why you're not dead yet," I told him. He narrowed his gaze again, but just as before, it didn't faze me. That's right, Yamato, in this pack…I'm the alpha, not you.


	10. Chapter Nine

~Tenshi's POV~

After talking with Yamato, I looked at Sakura who was reading Sai's book while Naruto and Yamato talked to each other. I sat next to Sakura and looked at it with her, that when I saw what she did, our eyes widened.

"You guys, get over here!" I called Naruto and Yamato over. They ran over, Yamato sat by Sakura while Naruto sat by me and Tamotsu. Naruto narrowed his eyes at it.

"Just what is this picture?" He asked.

"This is so strange, so Sai drew this," Yamato observed.

"But look, this book, the two pages in the center are different from the rest, here," Sakura said showing Naruto the book.

"There's something that's just creepy about that," I said. She showed us the picture of a black haired boy in Chuunin/ Jounin gear with a Leaf headband. His right hand was in the center of the book like he was going to hold hands with the other character that's supposed to be there.

"The pictures on all the rest of the pages are finished, it's just this one," Sakura told us.

"And what about those other pages? If we can understand their content then we might be able to figure something out about Sai," Tamotsu said to us.

"Well, it looks almost like it's the story of the two boys, the one on the front cover and the one on the back," Sakura told them. "In other words, it works out so that the story of each of these two boys, starts with their respective cover and works its way towards the center. But the characters are silent and not a single word is written," Sakura told us.

"So, what's the story like then?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really understand it that well, if you start with the black haired boy for instance…" Sakura trailed off. She opened to the start of it showing the black haired boy fighting a ninja with a black scarf and a kunai. Sakura turned the page again showing the same black haired boy fighting a samurai with a sickle and chain.

"The same boy is always on the right page with the left side being a different person on every page," I said observed. Sakura turned the page again showing a man in a yukata holding a bladed staff. As I was observing, I looked at Naruto who seemed to have the same idea as me. "Naruto, you see it too?" I whispered to him, he nodded.

"Sakura, go back one page," he told her. She turned the page and Naruto saw what I did. "I thought so…see the boy on this page? On the next page, his outfit is a little bit different, not just that but look," Naruto pointed out.

"He's carrying the same weapon as the guy that was drawn on the last page," I told them.

"I guess it's a story about a boy vanquishing his enemies one after another then," Yamato concluded.

"And look, he takes the weapon and armor of each of his enemies after he defeats them," Sakura told him. She went through a few more pages seeing the same thing.

"So, two stories about two boys growing up as they fight their enemies then," Tamotsu stated. I nodded.

"While it starts at the other end, the white haired boy has the same kind of story," Sakura said to us. I looked closed and so did Naruto.

"Hey…don't you think that black haired kid looks like Sai?" I asked. Naruto nodded in agreement to my question.

"Yeah, he does…" Sakura agreed.

"So, Sai was drawing himself then," Tamotsu said to us.

"But I wonder who this white haired boy is then," Sakura mumbled. I then started thinking about when Sai and Sakura talked…he said he had a brother.

"It might be…Sai's brother and that would mean that the center of the pages are Sai and his brother," I told them. Naruto and Yamato were shocked. Yamato closed his eyes.

"Let's get going now, it looks like my Clone has been able to locate the lair," Yamato told us. We nodded and got moving again. I started holding my pendant. Naruto frowned and held my hand. Sakura saw and frowned too.

"What are you going to do when you see Sasuke again?" She asked me. I sighed and looked ahead.

"I'm going to follow my dream," I told them. They gave me a confused look. "I never told you guys, but when an Ookami no finds a mate, they and the mate have dreams about the other, such as future events that revolve around them. The hand I had about him that would revolve around now was he and I talking…you were all there as well," I told them. They nodded, but I could see that they were shocked.

"What about the dream you had the other night?" Tamotsu asked me. Everyone looked at me with curiosity. I sighed again.

"In that dream…I had to premonitions…one of me and Sasuke…and other of me and Gaara," I told them. They all gasped. "The first one of me and Sasuke was when…our first child, Itachi, was born, all of you were there of course," I smiled. They smiled back, even Yamato smiled at that. "Then when it came to Gaara, we had a three year old daughter named, Tsuki, I was also pregnant with a baby girl we were going to name Tori," I told them. They were shocked. I groaned. "This is not making my choice of mates any easier!" I complained. The boys chuckled while Sakura giggled.

"Leave it to Tenshi to lighten the mood," Sakura said to us. I smiled.

"If it makes it even better, you and Naruto were the godparents of Itachi," I told her. She and Naruto grinned.

"We're getting Sasuke home now, believe it!" Naruto shouted with determination making us laugh a little. Then we turned serious.

"Naruto, Tenshi, Tamotsu, this time we will succeed, the four of us, together," Sakura said to us. We nodded.

"We know," We said to her with determination in our eyes. I looked ahead. I placed my pointer and middle finger in front of my eyes and closed them.

"Taiingan!" I called out. My eyes changed and I looked farther ahead. I soon found the hide out. "We're about fifteen kilometers away, we have to hurry. Yamato, I also found your Clone," I told them. Yamato nodded and we ran faster. Then we finally reached our destination. The Clone told us that the lair was right below the rock formation we were looking at. It's under those rocks that Sasuke is waiting.

"Okay, let's go then," Naruto said but Yamato stopped him.

"Hold on a second," he said to him. His Clone disappeared and made four pills for us. "You can go after you've swallowed these," he told us. I grabbed mine and Tamotsu's while Naruto and Sakura grabbed theirs. "Even if we end up getting separated, with those inside you I'll be able to locate you immediately," he told us.

"What are these?" Sakura asked him. I knew what they were.

"They're seeds that are tracking devices, they only respond to Yamato's chakra," I told them. Yamato was surprised. "We had something like this back in Mangetsu, we would use Moon Flower seeds instead," I told him. He nodded.

"These are the same things I planted in Sai's food and clothes," he told us.

"I see, so that's how you were able to track him," Sakura observed.

"When did you manage to?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you remember? How I went back to the room before the three of you at the hot springs. Now you four should understand why I went out of my way using my own money, to treat everyone to such a lavish stay at that hot springs resort. Everything was just like Lady Tsunade said taking precautions with Sai sure has paid off in the end. Anyhow, enough talk. Swallow those now please," Yamato said to us. We did as he told us and swallowed the seeds. "Okay, everyone, it's time," he told us. We all nodded. "We'll conduct and infiltration file; Tenshi and Tamotsu are first, I'm second, and Naruto and Sakura are the rear," he told us.

"What's our method of infiltration?" Sakura asked putting on her black gloves as I was putting on my white fingerless ones.

"We're taking this by the book, so we'll use Earth Style to approach from within the ground," he told us. We nodded. Yamato looked at me. "Can you handle that, Tenshi?" He asked me. I nodded and did hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Infiltration Tunnel!" I shouted. I touched the ground making a circle around us as we sunk into the earth. We started walking through the underground tunnel I made until we reached a rock wall.

"Just like I thought, seems their hideout is surrounded by rock," he told us.

"That's nothing, I'll just bust it open with my Rasengan," Naruto told us.

"Hold on! If you go and use a showy Jutsu like that, they'll figure out we're in here in no time," Sakura lectured Naruto. Tamotsu nodded.

"Infiltration requires silence, blondie," Tamotsu told him.

"Then how do we…" Naruto started to ask.

"Here we go," we heard Yamato mumble looking at a crack in the wall. "It's for this kind of hard rock in particular that if you apply just a little force to the small crack…" he mumbled to himself. He turned his hand into a wood like blade and cut out a scare and pushed it making us a whole. "See, just like I said," he told us. We got out of the whole and looked down the hall way. "Well, at least we succeeded in the infiltration part. We'll look for Sai first," he told us.

"I'll handle that part, Yamato," I told him. He was confused as Tamotsu and I concentrated on Sai's scent and sniffed around. I pointed down the left side of the hallway. "It's this way," I told them.

"How do you know?" Yamato asked.

"She has the keen senses of a wolf, so she locked onto Sai's scent," Sakura told him. He nodded in understanding and we ran towards Sai. We reached another all and Yamato made a mirror to see if there were enemies.

"All clear, let's move," he said to us. We ran down the hall. I sniffed again.

"Just a little farther," I told them. We then made it to a door. "Here," I told them. Yamato turned his finger into a key and I opened the door. "And look who we have here," I smirked. We all walked in to see a shocked Sai.

"The Hokage controlled Anbu, impressive as always. To think that fake corpse wouldn't fool you," Sai said to us.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?" Yamato asked. Naruto walked up to Sai and held him by his collar.

"You! Why did you betray us?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You shouldn't make too much noise, it'll mean trouble," Sai advised.

"Why you!" Naruto glared.

"Naruto!" Sakura warned. Naruto let Sai go and I walked up with a glare as Sakura walked up as well with his book.

"Here, we found this, it's yours I believe," she said to him handing him his book back.

"Thank you," he said to her. My glare hardened.

"You're here under Danzou's orders, right? Danzou's planning something through working with Orochimaru and you were chosen as a go-between, what is Danzou up to, Sai?" I growled at him. Naruto placed a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down, but I wouldn't. "He's plotting the destruction of Konoha with Orochimaru, part two of it, right?" I asked him, my eyes had changed into Jinroo's, and I was growling. He smiled

"No…actually…" Naruto interrupted him.

"We already know your smiles are fake and the same goes for the lies you force from them!" Naruto shouted at him.

"My mission ended in failure the moment you showed up…actually, the moment Tenshi threatened me at the resort. And I can't very well take care of all five of you, let alone just Tenshi and Tamotsu by myself so…since you already know so much, there is much reason to hide things anymore. Just as you say, we are going to destroy Konoha as it exists today," he told us.

"Why you…" Naruto growled lowly with me.

"In order to destroy Konoha, I was to gain Orochimaru's favor, thus giving us the chance to ally with him; that was my true mission," he told us. I grew my claws out, I pushed him against the wall with my one hand and placed my clawed hand by his throat.

"Keep talking, tell us everything you know," I growled threateningly.

"You...do you even realize what you're saying?! What it means…" Sai interrupted Naruto.

"That's not everything," he told us. "I was also supposed to secretly transmit information on Orochimaru to Lord Danzou. In other words, I was also assigned a mission of espionage," he told us.

"So, the mission was to ally with the enemy, then use and outwit him in the end…and that enemy is Orochimaru? Such a dangerous mission," Sakura said.

"Once Konoha falls, Orochimaru is guaranteed to betray us in the end, after all, my mission was intended to allow us to always stay one step ahead of him," he told us.

"Danzou wants to make Konoha his own, obviously, and you, on your own, were assigned a mission to make that possible," I glared at him.

"I was singled out due to my special abilities. The ink I write with becomes small, living animals and protecting themselves from harm they carry the information out to their destination," he told us. I let out a menacing growl.

"If Konoha becomes a stage of battle again, countless people will die! What your trying to do is going to have very real consequences, but do you even understand that?!" Tamotsu growled at him.

"I just followed my orders," he said as if he didn't care. Sakura, Naruto, Tamotsu, and I glared at him. "Just to let you know, 'Sai' is a name assigned to me merely for purposes of this mission, in reality, I'm nobody. I am nothing more than a tool of Lord Danzou, I don't really exist. As such, no matter what you say to me, it means nothing," he told me. I smirked.

"Oh really? In that case," I said to him, I grabbed his picture book. "Tell me why you care so much about that picture book you carry!" I demanded. "The two children on the covers are you and your brother, aren't they? You carry that because it is the only thing you have left that proves you really exist, am I not right?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. "You didn't manage to get rid of you emotions, despite what you say. Even for us Shinobi, abandoning our emotions completely is impossible," I told him.

"Please explain, why could carrying this picture book serve as proof to my existence?" He asked me. I sighed.

"The reason you refuse to let go of that book is precisely because you find yourself unable to forget your existence as somebody's brother, do you understand why?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "It's because you bonds with your brother are very important to you," I told him. His eyes widened a little. "The reality is you don't want to erase the bonds between you and your brother," I told him.

"…Bonds…?" He asked.

"Sorry to say, but we took a peek at the contents of that book. The picture on the two pages in the center is the only part of the book left unfinished. Judging from the rest of the book, you would end up fighting you brother on those center pages. Sai…I know that you were part of Anbu's 'Roots' and I know that Danzou has given you special training in order to relieve you of your emotions. Training identical to that of the forsaken tradition that were once practiced in the village of the Bloody Mist, Kirigakure," Yamato said. I then saw where this was going. "Sai, your brother was killed by none other than…" Sai interrupted him.

"You're wrong!" Sai told him. I then looked into his mind with Jinroo's eyes and saw it. My expression softened a little.

"You had intended to give that book to your brother as a present…but just when you were about to complete it…you brother died of an illness," I said to him. He nodded at me.

"We weren't connected by blood, but he did compliment me on my drawings quite a bit. 'Roots' was filled with a great number of children that had been separated from their families due to battles and I became close to one of those children, calling him my brother. About this picture book…the picture I wanted to show my brother most, the one in the center, I….after my brother died…I just can't seem to remember what I planned on drawing," he told us. I sighed and let him go.

"Sai, I know how you feel, I lost my grandfather to illness. I know why you say you don't have any emotions…you don't want to feel the pain of losing that one dearest to you, your brother. The pain may never go away, but it does get better," I told him. I saw his eyes widen a little. Tamotsu and I then perked up and looked at the door. "We need to go, Kabuto's coming. Yamato, tie Sai up," I told him. Yamato nodded knowing that I meant with his Wood Style. I then did the Earth Style Jutsu again and we made it to where we were with the Wood Clone.

"Unfortunately, Sai, we're going to have to leave you here with my Clone watching you," Yamato said to him.

"Now to get back to what we came here for," Naruto said cracking his knuckles. I nodded.

"It's time to rescue Sasuke," I said to him

"It'd be better if you gave up now. I met Sasuke, Orochimaru is always with Sasuke. If you continue to go after him, the best you'll manage is to be torn to pieces and turned into guinea pigs," Sai told us. He looked at Naruto. "Besides, Sakura told me you care for Sasuke as though he were your own brother, but he said he doesn't even care about you anymore, and despite that…" he trailed off. We were all silent. "Do you really intend to go up against Orochimaru of all people, just for him…you're going to put your life on the line to bring him back?" Sai asked us. "But why? It's not like you've been ordered to do so," he said to us. Naruto grinned.

"Way back then, I used to hate Sasuke, but once I got used to being with him I realized he's really a lot of fun to be around, he's…he's the one person that, more than anyone else, accepted me and my existence. Sasuke is my friend and he represents bonds that I waited so long to receive, so that's why. But, he also means so much to Tenshi and she's like my sister, I want them both to be happy," Naruto said to him. Sai was shocked.

"…Bonds…still, that's not much reason, not if it means facing someone like Orochimaru," Sai said to him. I laughed making him look at me as Naruto chuckled.

"If our arms get ripped off then we'll just kick him to death. If we get our legs ripped off, then we'll just bite him to death. If our heads get ripped off, we'll just stare him to death. And if our eyes get ripped out, we'll just curse him to death," I said to him. Naruto and I became more serious. "Even if it means getting torn to pieces, we're going to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what," I said to him. I then bent down in front of Sai. "I told you about Sasuke being my mate…well, if he dies, then a part of me will die with him. And if I die…well…he knows that pain already from our first C rank mission," I said to him. I noticed Naruto, Tamotsu, and Sakura look down remembering that awful day. "On that mission, I died temporarily, but when I came back, I didn't just come back to my team, I came back to him; to the man I love most. That's why, when I see him, I'm going to make him remember everything he and I have been through, everything our team has been through, to show him what…our family has been through," I told him. I then noticed that everyone's especially Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened when I said family. "That's how much we care for each other," I told him. Sai was wide eyed. I looked down with a frown. "I was kind of hoping you would be a part of that…but I guess I was wrong," I told him as I stood up. We were then silent until Yamato spoke up.

"Once my Clone's ready, we're going…" he said to us. Sasuke, hold on, we're coming for you and we will bring you home.


	11. Chapter Ten

~Tenshi's POV~

After Captain Yamato said that we sensed something, we jumped out of the way of the kunai and Kabuto appeared in front of Sai.

"Sai, judging from your situation I suppose that means you were captured," Kabuto said to him. Sai didn't reply to him. "Since it doesn't seem you've betrayed us, I'll trust you, for now," Kabuto said to him. He then cut the wood with his hand that was engulfed in chakra.

"This guy just doesn't give up," Sakura hissed.

"If you two are going to get in our way then we're not going to be holding back," Naruto warned them for both me and him. I nodded. Naruto then started the Rasengan while I called for my Lunar Fang Saber. We ran forward.

"Moon Scar!" I shouted sending a ray of light towards Kabuto. Kabuto blocked my attack then kicked Naruto. I was shocked. How could be block my attack?! He can't be that strong!

"So pointless," Kabuto muttered.

"Fights aren't decided 'til the very end, and we're just getting started!" Naruto shouted at him.

"No, no, that's not what I'm talking about. Watching you both makes me truly feel pity. People change, Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you used to know," Kabuto told us. Naruto and I glared at him. Sai then secured Kabuto from behind. "What the?! What are you doing?!" Kabuto demanded.

"You say people change and here I am," Sai said to him. I smiled a little bit, I guess we finally got through to him.

"What?!" Kabuto questioned.

"But there are also things that don't change," he said to him. I took a step up.

"Sai, what are…."I didn't get to finish.

"Bonds…I want to see what they're really made of," he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sai, just keep him still like that," Captain Yamato told him. Kabuto was then bound in a wooden bind. Yamato then made a Wood Clone. I walked up to Sai placing a hand on his shoulder with a smile. Naruto then walked up to us.

"Sai, why did you…" Sai interrupted him knowing he question.

"Why is it that you place so much value in the bonds between the both of you and Sasuke? What exactly are those bonds you speak of? I decided I needed to know the answer to these questions myself. According to the four of you, I've been unable to get rid of the bonds that formed between me and my brother," he mused. "If those bonds are so important to me, then I might be able to figure something out if I see those 'bonds' between you, Tenshi, and Sasuke, that's all," Sai told us. Naruto and I then smiled at him. Tamotsu grunted in approval.

"Okay, you're not bad, kid," Tamotsu told him nudging his shoulder with his nose.

"The six of you don't know the real Sasuke," Kabuto told us. He then chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura demanded.

"Tell us where Sasuke is," Yamato ordered.

"He should be done with his training about now back in his inner chamber. There are a number of rooms strewn all throughout the lair, if you end up looking in each as you go. You might find him. Still, if you aren't careful enough, you might chance upon a snake as well. Lord Orochimaru keeps his quarters in the same area, after all," Kabuto told us. I chuckled then smirked.

"Thank you for being honest," I sneered.

"Oh no, you really shouldn't be thanking me," Kabuto told us. I smirked again.

"You expect us, the hunters, to become the prey then," I stated.

"Precisely," he smirked at me. I chuckled making him glare at me. "What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You expect me, a wolf, to fall prey to a snake? I've taking two phoenix's, one was a Reaper Phoenix…do you really think a snake is a problem for me?" I asked him. He growled at me. I chuckled again. "You don't know this, but according to the three Sanin I know, I'm told to be strong enough to be a Sanin," I grinned. Everyone's, but Tamotsu's eyes widened. "Surprise," I growled at Kabuto making him flinch in fear. "Now, as Naruto said before, fights aren't decided 'til the very end," I told him. I looked at the others. "Are you guys ready?" I asked them. They all nodded at me. We used the same tunnel I made before and went back in.

"We'll split into two teams to search for Sasuke, Sakura and I are one, and Naruto, Sai, Tenshi, and Tamotsu are the other. If something comes up, focus you chakra, that'll be more than enough to produce a reaction in the seeds I have in your bodies. I'll be there for you at a moment's notice," Captain Yamato told us. We nodded and went walking around. I started sniffing around until I coughed when I breathed in an awful stench. Sai placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Tenshi?" He asked me. I nodded and looked at Tamotsu who nodded.

"Yeah, we just breathed in some Wolfs Bain. It's poisonous to us, but breathing it in like this dulls our sense of smell, it's useless to sniff Sasuke out," I told him. He nodded and Tamotsu side.

"I guess we're doing this the old fashioned way," he complained. We then heard him mutter "Damn snake." We all chuckled at that. We started checking the rooms on this floor. After a bit, Naruto opened the last door.

"Isn't here either," Naruto panted. We were all getting really hot and sweaty from the heat and we were panting.

"That's it for the rooms on this floor, let's go to the next," Sai panted next. We nodded, we started running until Naruto collapsed, and Sai, Tamotsu, and I ran up to him. "Naruto, we've already split into teams to do the search, we can rest, so there is no need to hurry so…"Naruto interrupted him.

"Like I care…! I can't rest at a time like this! Sasuke is just a little bit…" Naruto collapsed again. I walked up to him with Sai and we helped up, we then sat him against the wall, I sat next to him as Sai sat next to me with Tamotsu sitting across from me.

"Geez, you three are so alike," Sai said to us. We gave him a confused look. "You two and my brother. I mean, he was loud, impatient, unrefined, caring, and inspirational. Well, it doesn't really matter," he told us. He then showed us his book, the black haired boy was facing us. "But still…yeah…just like you two, he took on anything he did with everything he had, watching you both somehow brings back memories," he told us with a smile. We smiled back and his eyes widened, he then took out a brush. Naruto and I smiled.

"Is that…" Naruto started to ask.

"I remembered, I remembered what I was trying to…" he trailed off and finished the book. It showed him and his brother with smiles, holding hands, looking proud. "I wanted to show my brother this, this picture is our dream," he said with a shy blush. We smiled at him.

"Well, I know you lost your brother…but you gained more siblings," I told him. He looked at me with confused eyes, I looked at Naruto; he understood what I was saying. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders, Naruto's went around my waist. "You now have two new brothers and a sister," I grinned. He slowly smiled and wrapped an around my waist with Naruto as Tamotsu grinned a wolfish grinned. We all laughed. "Your family now, Sai, don't forget it," I told him. He nodded as Naruto agreed. We then heard footsteps, we turned to find Orochimaru.

"Well then, Sai, which side do you intend to take?" Orochimaru asked him. We glared, Orochimaru used his Hidden Shadow Hand of Snakes and we jumped out of the way. "Looks like you choose to side with them, Sai, or whoever you are," Orochimaru slithered. Naruto and I nodded at each other then looked back at Orochimaru.

"Tenshi, Tamotsu, and I will deal with things here. Sai, you go look for Sasuke," Naruto ordered. Sai didn't reply but stayed. "Now!" Naruto shouted at him. Sai looked at me and I nodded. He sighed reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll find and rescue Sasuke then," he told us. He then ran off.

"So, you've come to take Sasuke back, have you? I must admit, you two do have conviction, but do you truly think things will turn out so well?" Orochimaru asked us. Tamotsu growled.

"Why does everyone always forget the wolf?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, we do! First, we will defeat you then we'll take Sasuke back!" Naruto shouted. I nodded with Tamotsu. I did hand seals.

"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" I shouted. I then changed and called for my Lunar Fang Saber. Let the fight begin. After a bit of fighting, Naruto and I were panting.

"Oh my, what happened to all that spunk you had a moment ago?" Orochimaru asked us. He then looked at me. "Tenshi, why don't you just join me, you can be with Sasuke then," he said to me. I glared at him.

"Let's see my options here, Join the guy who murdered my family, my clan, my village, taking everything away from me, or stay with the people I considering family and kill your sorry ass? Not that hard of a decision really," I said to him. He smirked thinking I would chose him. I rolled my eyes. "I'll stick with the family I have now, freak," I growled. That's when Sakura and Yamato appeared.

"So, it's Orochimaru again," Yamato mumbled.

"Naruto, Tenshi, I'll let you live for the time being, just make sure you kill at least one more Akatsuki member for me, but more importantly I have some business to take care of with Sai, so if you'll excuse me," Orochimaru said to us, he then left. Dammit!

"Where's Sai?" Yamato asked us.

"Sai went to look for Sasuke! We need to do something before Orochimaru finds him!" Naruto told him. I nodded as I went to pick up Sai's book to show Sakura. I then remembered, he smiled a real smile. Then we looked in another book…a book of assassination targets. Those who had been killed were crossed out. He then made it to Sasuke's page. I smiled and shook my head.

"He's not going to kill Sasuke," I said to them. Yamato and Sakura looked at me confused. I just smiled and saw Naruto with a smile. "I trust him," I told them. They nodded and we ran for Sai.

~Sai's POV~

I used a Jutsu to have some mice look for Sasuke until one found him behind one of the doors. I opened the door seeing him laying down on the bed, and sent ink snakes over to him. The snakes finally reached him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Caught me red handed, still, I already acquire the upper hand here," I said to him.

"What is it you want?" He asked me. I looked at him

"I intend to take you back to Konoha!" I told him. I then smiled. "Although, I did originally come here in order to kill you…" I trailed off thinking about what Naruto and Tenshi said…the words that hit my heart. "…I want to see if I can protect the bonds between you, Naruto, and Tenshi that they cling so strongly too," I told him glaring at him.

"…Bonds…you woke me up to talk about bounds," he said to me. I glared again. He hurt to two people that care about him most and he calls them bounds.

"What about you mate?" I asked him. I saw him stiffen. "Tenshi told me everything, your bond with her is stronger than your one with Naruto," I told him. He then used an attack destroying the area knocking me down. I got up with a little pain in my back. "You live up to your reputation to be able to overpower my Jutsu is quite something," I mused. That's when everyone found me. Tenshi ran over to me and helped me up with a concerned look, this must be the Tenshi everyone in the village talks about. The sweet, caring Tenshi.

"Sai, are you alright?" She asked me. I nodded with a small smile. She gave me a small smile back. Sakura then walked up and healed me.

"Ah, is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked making everyone look at him. I then saw tears in Tenshi's eyes.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. Naruto then appeared with Yamato, Naruto then saw Sasuke having the same reaction as Sakura.

"Sasuke," he muttered. Sasuke was dressed in white and purple with a rope belt like Orochimaru. His expression was cold.

"Naruto, so you came too," he said to him. "Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?" Sasuke asked. Yamato stepped up.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place. We, Team Kakashi, are going to bring you back to Konoha," Yamato told him. Sasuke then looked at Tenshi, I saw a small spark of happiness, but he didn't show it.

"So, bringing Tenshi here is a way to persuade me to come back, is it not?" Sasuke asked.

"No! She's here to help bring you back not only for herself, but for everyone! You're lucky I don't just kill you for breaking her heart!" Naruto shouted. She walked up to him. I was shocked that Naruto said something like that to him.

"Sasuke, just please…come home…I love you, please come home…for me," Tenshi begged. I saw his eyes flash with love and regret. He didn't reply and didn't move towards her. I took out a katana and pointed it towards him.

"So, he's my replacement then, is he? He was spouting some nonsense about protecting bonds between Naruto, Tenshi, and me. One more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure," he said looking at me. I looked at Tenshi, her eye's showed heartbreak making me frown.

"It's true, my top-secret mission was indeed to assassinate Sasuke, but those orders don't matter anymore. Now, I want to think and act for myself, because of Naruto and Tenshi, I feel like I might be able to remember something…remember how I used to feel...something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me. I may not know you all that well, but there's a reason Naruto, Tenshi, Tamotsu, and Sakura chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking, in order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you, Sasuke, should know why," I said to him.

"Sure, I did know….and that's why I severed them, I have other bonds I carry. Fraternal bonds, forged through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire," he said to us. Naruto looked down with Tenshi.

"If that's true…if that's true, then why…." Naruto then looked up. "Why didn't you kill me back then?! Is that what you call severing bonds, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"The reason is simple and it was that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you…I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans," Sasuke answered him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto shouted.

"There's no need for me to tell you. Still, the one thing I can say to you is that back then, I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine," Sasuke told him. Sasuke then appeared in front of Naruto and Tenshi placing his hands on their shoulders. "Come to think about it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours, Naruto? And Tenshi, to become the best female ninja in the village," he said to them. I looked at Tenshi, that's her dream? To become the best female in the village? "If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better of training, don't you think, Naruto? Tenshi?" He asked them. I saw Tenshi smirk.

"What do you think we've been doing the past two and half years?" She asked him. She did hand seals. "Moon Style: Memory Transfer!" She shouted and touched his forehead. I then activated my Taiingan and showed everyone using my vision projection.

~Sasuke's POV~

Seeing Tenshi again honestly made me happy. I had missed her all these years, and here she is more beautiful than she was two years ago. I paid no attention to the others, just her. She was looked heartbroken when I talked to Naruto about bonds. The only that will never change is how I feel about her, I don't want to lose her but I need to avenge my clan…and hers. I also need to become every stronger to keep her safe. She placed her hand on my forehead using a Memory transfer.


	12. Chapter Eleven

~Sasuke's POV~

~Memory One~

"Hey!" A young girl shouted. I turned and saw a six year old me who turned to see a six year old girl with silver hair. Tenshi…Tamotsu was with her. Tenshi was wearing a white sleeveless dress that reached her knees and white flats. Her silver hair reached her shoulders and was in pigtails. "Hi, I'm Ookami no Tenshi Hatake and this is Tamotsu, can we play with you?" She asked the younger me. He nodded smiling.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he told her. This is when I first met Tenshi! I was waiting for Itachi at the park and Tenshi wanted to play with me. Tamotsu let us ride on his back most of the time and jumped in the air making the both of us laugh. She was my first friend and my first and only crush. Later on Itachi showed up and the younger me ran to him.

"Hey, Sasuke. Who are you friends?" Itachi asked him.

"This is Ookami no Tenshi Hatake and her Ninken, Tamotsu," he said to him. The younger me then looked at Tenshi. "This is my big brother, Itachi," he told her. Tenshi smiled and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you," She said to her. Itachi nodded with a smile.

"You as well, Tenshi. How about we walk you home?" Itachi asked her. Tenshi nodded and younger Sasuke grabbed her hand while he held Itachi's with the other. We walked her home and Tenshi looked at him.

"Sasuke, promise me we'll be best friends forever," Tenshi said holding out her pinky. Younger Sasuke hooked pinkies with her and smiled.

"Promise!"

"I promise and will not lie, I will keep this promise till the day I die, if I ever break this promise so, then you will forever have my soul," we promised. We then hugged and I saw Itachi smiling at us.

~Memory Two~

It was my clan's funeral, Tenshi held my hand while Tamotsu whimpered.

"Tenshi, promise you won't leave me too," I said to her trying to hold back the tears. Tenshi already had tears in her eyes.

"I'll promise if you do, Sasuke," she said to me. I nodded.

"I promise," I said to her.

"I promise then too," she said to me. We then hugged.

~Memory Three~

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's head the looked up. "Sakura Haruno," Sensei continued. Naruto looked happy while Sakura looked depressed. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sensei said. Sakura cheered as Naruto became depressed. "And Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," Sensei finished. Tenshi lift her head up and smiled. Naruto grinned and hugged her, I just smile at her, and Sakura glared at her.

~Memory Four~

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei," Naruto said to him.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, the only likes you'll know of me is my daughter and Tamotsu, I won't tell you my dislikes, as for my dream…I have a few hobbies, and my goal is none of your business," he told us.

"We only found out his name!" Sakura and Naruto said. Sensei looks at Naruto.

"You in the orange, you'll start," Kakashi-Sensei said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence," Naruto said. I rolled my eyes as Tenshi giggled. Kakashi-Sensei then looked at Sakura.

"Okay, Pinky, you're turn," Sensei said to her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like... well, the person I like is...," she glances over at me and giggles. "And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." she kept looking at me, man she is creepy.

"And what do you hate?" Sensei asked.

"Naruto and Tenshi!" She told him. Naruto cries and I see that Tenshi is sad. I guess she wants to be friends with anyone she can.

"Okay, Blue Boy, you're next," he said to me. I sighed.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man," I said. Tenshi looked at me and tilted her head with a small frown. Sensei nodded and looked at Tenshi.

"Tenshi, you're turn," he said to her. she looked at him and smiled.

"My Name is Ookami no Tenshi Hatake. I like reading, singing, drawing, training, animals, the Jounin, and hanging out with my father and Tamotsu. My dislikes are bullies, abusers, being shunned, and seeing others hurt. My dream is to become one of the best female ninjas in the village, my hobbies are pretty much my likes, and as for my goal, I plan to avenge my fallen village," she told us. We all looked at her to see she had a sad look in her eyes as she said the last part.

~Memory Five~

"You want to get something to eat?" She asked me. I nodded with a small smile. We went to a place where we got meat buns and dangos and then went to the park to eat. We sat on the swings and talked while we ate. I watched as ate her food and fed some of her food to Tamotsu. Those two are so close you would think they were siblings, too bad Tamotsu's a wolf. Tamotsu came up to me looking at the meat bun I was holding. He placed his head on my lap and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Tenshi was giggling. "Tamotsu, you know it's rude to beg," she scolded him. He whimpered and I pat his head and gave my meat bun. When he finished eating it he looked at me and barked a thank you. He nuzzled against my leg and laid his head on my lap again, I started petting him and his tail wagged out of control. "He really likes you, he's usually really on guard around everyone," Tenshi told me.

"Then what makes me so different?" I asked him. His ears perked up and he got off my lap. He trotted over to Tenshi and he looked at her. She nodded at him.

"Okay, I'll tell him," she said to him, okay now I'm confused. "He says you know how it feels to lose the people you care about. It wasn't just me who lost some one, but Tamo lost his twin brother and former family, so he knows how you feel. He wants you to know that you're not alone," she smiled at me. Tamotsu nodded his head at me, and I gave him a small smile. I pat Tamotsu's head and nod.

"Thanks, Tamotsu, you too, Tenshi," I said to them. With that we walked home. I offered to walk her home but we were by my compound. She kissed my cheek making me blush again and she left. I swear she will be the death of me.

~Memory Six~

I got up after hearing Sensei's story about Tenshi and went to check on her, when I reached the door I heard crying. It was Tenshi. I opened to the door and saw her curled up in a blanket lying down. I went up to her and laid next to her. She turned around and cried into my chest as I held her close. I know how she feels, losing everyone she cares about.

"I promise you, Tenshi, we'll find the killer, and we'll avenge your family," I promised her. She just nuzzled into my chest, soon Tamotsu came in and whimpered at the sight of his friend. He laid next to her and placed a paw next to my hand which was on her waist. She cried for what felt like hours, something tells me she holds it into long. She wants to be strong not only for herself but for her father and everyone she gets close to.

~Memory Seven~

"You have your Sharingan!" She said happily. I smirked and nodded. We started fighting Haku again while Naruto was still on the ground. I got knocked down next to Naruto. "This is harder than I thought would be…" Tenshi muttered. Naruto smiled.

"Tenshi! You…" Naruto trailed off as we saw her with senbons in her neck, chest, stomach, legs, and arms. Blood was spilling out of her mouth. We both looked at her with shock.

"What are those faces for guys?" She asked us with a pain filled smile.

"Why?" Naruto asked her almost in tears. I didn't want to believe it.

"I care about you guys too much, I couldn't let my best friends get hurt, now could I?" She asked us. She then fell back and we caught her. She smiled at us. "Guys, can you both promise me something?" She asked us. Naruto nodded, I could speak, and I felt tears build up. "Don't give up on your dreams and…*cough*tell my dad and Tamotsu I love them*cough* keep them safe for me," she requested. We nodded, but we didn't want to believe it. She looked at me and placed a hand on my cheek to wipe a tear away. "I finally get to see my mom and Tori again*cough* I love you guys," she said to us. Her eyes then closed and she stopped breathing making her hand drop and go limp. My eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, Tenshi, no! Wake up, come on!" I said to her. Naruto was sobbing. "Tenshi!" I cried. I hugged Tenshi close, my face was in her Jasmine and vanilla scented hair.

"Tenshi, please come back, I need you," I sobbed. I can't lose someone as special as her. Soon Zabuza killed Gatou and Kakashi helped him over to Haku. Kakashi-Sensei ran over to us and cried over his fallen daughter.

"Sasuke…you're heavy…" I heard a hoarse voice mutter. I looked at Tenshi and saw her eyes open a bit and she gave a very small tired smile.

"Tenshi, what happened?" I asked through my tears. "How are you alive?" I asked.

"Mom told me it wasn't my time yet, hehe, she kicked me out," she joked. I now had happy tears running down my face like everyone else. I held her close.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I ordered.

"Okay…" she said to me.

"That goes for me too, missy," Kakashi-Sensei smiled at her.

"Sorry, dad," she said.

~Memory Eight~

After Naruto and Sakura left, Tenshi and I walked home, I noticed she was quiet through the whole thing. I nudge her arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about who I might have to fight…I hope it's none of our friends," she mumbled sadly. I grabbed her hand and rubbing my thumb over the top of it.

"It's going to be alright. I know it's going to be hard, but we'll make it through this," I told her. That's when I realized, back when we were it the wave country, she can Kakashi-Sensei talked about the 'Blood Mist Village'. That's when I took both her hands in mine making her face me. "It's not going to be like the Mist Village, this one is different, we aren't savage like them, your dad wouldn't let you enter if it was like that would he?" I asked her. She looked me in the eye and smiled. She then hugged me and I hugged her back without hesitation. She then snuggled into my shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasuke, I'm glad you're in my life and on my team," she said softly into my shoulder. I just hugged her tighter, my face in her long luscious hair. That wonderful smell of jasmine and vanilla. It was calming to me. We stayed there for what felt like hours, but then she pulled away. "I better get home before dad worries, see you tomorrow, Sasuke," she said to me, she then kissed me cheek and left. I was blushing, but walked into the compound and to my house. I touched my right cheek where she kissed me, my heart is racing just thinking about it. No! I can't fall in love! I have to avenge my family before I can do something like that.

~Memory Nine~

"I will give you the scroll. Please…just take it and leave us," I begged. I couldn't let my team or Tenshi get hurt.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you talking about!? Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!" Naruto shouted at me.

"Sasuke, you can't do this," Tenshi said to me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't let you get hurt like back then, Tenshi," I said to her.

"I see, very smart. The only way for the prey to escape a predator is for the prey to give the predator a different meal," Orochimaru hissed. I threw the scroll to him.

"Take it," I mumbled. But Naruto caught the scroll and jumped in front of me. "You bastard! What are you doing?! Don't you understand the situation?!" I shouted at him. Tenshi gave me a look of disappointment and walked up to Naruto. He then punched me making me fly to another branch. "What was that all of a sudden?!" I yelled.

"I forgot the code word so I can't test it but, you're Sasuke's fake, aren't you?!" Naruto yelled at me.

"You total moron! I'm the real Sasuke!" I yelled at him.

"Liar," Tenshi and Naruto muttered. My eyes widened, Tenshi was with him in this?! "There is no way such a stupid coward like you is the Sasuke I know!" Naruto shouted. "I don't know how strong this guy is, but what guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll? You're the one too freaked out to understand the situation!" Naruto said to me. Tenshi and Tamotsu just glared at me. It hurt me to see her do that to me. "Definitely not the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know would put up a fight to protect his team, but the one I see…is just a coward that looks like Sasuke," She said to me. Naruto grabbed her hand to comfort her. It made me mad, but at the same time, I knew why he was doing it.

~Memory Ten~

Tenshi looked at me with sad eyes and I grabbed her hand.

"Tenshi, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I was just scared of losing you," she said to me. I pulled her to me to embrace her and she nuzzled into my chest.

"You'll never lose me, Tenshi," I told her. There may be a time where my body will leave but never my heart, you will always have my heart with you. She hugged me tighter as I did her. We then pulled apart and I saw some tears in her eyes as she smiled. I cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Don't you remember the promise we made as kids?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and she smiled warmly at me. She nodded.

"To always be best friends forever. Neither of us have broken that promise yet," she said to me. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I don't plan on ever breaking it," I told her.

"Me neither," she said. Then she kissed my cheek. "We better get going," she said with a blush on her cheeks. I nodded and we walked with the others. The exams are almost over and everything will be normal again…hopefully.

~Memory Eleven~

"How?! That's and Anbu level Moon Jutsu!" Natsumi shouted.

"That's the thing, with my will, I'm too strong. You want to know why wolves are so strong? Why they howl to the moon?" Tenshi asked in her womanly voice.

"Do pray tell why, almighty wolf?" Natsumi sneered. Tenshi looked at her.

"We are strong because we have a pack who keeps us strong. As for the howling…that's just a signal to call for our pack, knowing they always have our backs, giving us the support we need. My pack…is my team; Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage," she said making Naruto beam at her with happiness. "Sakura Haruno, the bright girl with a good heart," Sakura smiled with tears gathered in her eyes. "My father, Kakashi Hatake, best ninja in the world in my opinion," Kakashi-Sensei smiled at that whispering 'you're the best ninja of all' to her. "And the number one ninja who has the will as strong as a wolf, Sasuke Uchiha," she said to her. I smiled at that, she is really the most amazing girl I'll ever know. "With them by my side, I can do anything, and that means, winning this match and moving forward," Tenshi ran up to her after calling for her Lunar Saber. Her saber clashed with Natsumi's wing. "What do you have?" She asked. I looked at everyone, they were all shocked at her speech, the Jounin, on the other hand were all smiling in admiration along with the Hokage. Tenshi then slashed her and kicked her away. Natsumi didn't get up and was turned back into original form. Hayate checked Natsumi and looked at Tenshi who turned back to normal as well.

"This is match is over, the winner of the first match is Ookami no Tenshi Hatake of the Leaf!" Hayate said. She looked at us and jumped up to us with Tamotsu. Kakashi-Sensei hugged her.

"You were great out there, Silver Wolf," he said to her. She smiled and Naruto and Sakura ran up to her and hugged her causing her to laugh.

"You really think of us like that?" Sakura asked.

"Did you really mean all of that?" Naruto asked. Tenshi smiled and pulled them in for another hug.

"Of course I did, you know me, I never lied to or about you guys, you're my pack, meaning you're my strength," she said to us. They hugged her tighter before letting go. I walked up next and hugged her.

"Thank you, Tenshi," I said to her. She hugged me back tightly.

"You're welcome, my Obsidian Wolf," she whispered to me. I hugged her tighter to me just as she did. I truly love this girl, and I'm going to tell her when I win my match. We all looked at the screen and saw the names. Sasuke Uchiha VS. Yoroi Akado. It was my turn I was about to walk off until Tenshi stopped me and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, Obsidian, you'll do great," she said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Angel," I said to her. Her eyes widened as she blushed.

~Memory Twelve~

When I woke up, I was in the hospital and felt someone holding my hand. I opened my eyes to see Tenshi smiling at me holding my right hand in her lap with her left. "Welcome back, how do you feel?" She asked me. I smiled a little.

"Thanks, and a little better, still somewhat sore though," I told her. I looked around and didn't see the white wolf. "Where's Tamotsu?" I asked.

"At the match cheering on the others for me and you," she smiled. Her right hand came up to my forehead and moved some hair out of the way. Her hands felt so cool against my skin. I closed my eyes and let her keep going.

"That feels nice," I said to her.

"You are pretty warm," she said to me gently soothing my warm forehead and cheeks with her cool hand. "I'll go tell the others you're awake," she said getting of the bed. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't go, please, stay with me?" I asked her. She looked shocked then smiled and nodded. She sat back down. I have to tell her, if I don't I'll explode. "Tenshi, I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react," I told her. She smiled.

"Sasuke, you can tell me anything, you know that," she said to me. Here is goes.

"Tenshi, since the moment I first saw you…I've had feelings about you. You were different then all the other girls in the village, you were strong yet gentle, confident yet shy, and most of all, beautiful. I've had a crush on you since we were six, what I'm trying to say is…Tenshi, I'm in love with you," I told her. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks had a light blush. I saw tears gather in her eyes and she hugged me.

"Sasuke…I love you too," she whispered to me. I hugged her back and we pulled apart. I looked into her beautiful, mesmerizing, purple/blue eyes as she looked in my onyx black ones. We leaned in closer together until our lips touched. I felt sparks, explosions, throughout my whole body, and it felt great. Her lips where so soft and tasted like vanilla, I usually hate sweet things, but this…I just love it. I wanted to taste it all day. The kiss was not only gentle but passionate. I could feel her love for me just in the kiss and I was hoping she could feel my love for her. We pulled apart for air and had our forehead pressed together.

"I love you, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," I said to her.

"I Love you too, Sasuke Uchiha," she said back to me. she laid down with me and snuggled into my arms. "Promise you'll never leave me," she said to me. My arms around her waist and arms tightened.

"I promise, I'll never leave you, Angel," I said kissing my forehead.

~Memory Thirteen~

Tenshi and I have been going out for about a week now. When I was released from the hospital, Kakashi-Sensei wanted to start training me Chidori. When I do that, Tenshi is off training herself. But when I see her afterwards, she's all worn out, and honestly, it worries me. She keeps pushing herself to the limit and I can see Kakashi-Sensei getting worried. He and I decided to take today off to watch over Tenshi. We made it to the training grounds she's been at and see her panting with Tamotsu. He walked up to her.

"Are you okay, Tenshi? Do you want to keep going?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded wiping the sweat off her brow.

"We need to be able to perfect it since we're up against Karitoriki," she said to him. I remember what she said about him, it wasn't anything good, I hope she'll make it through without getting hurt. They nodded at each other and did hand signs.

"Ookami no Style: Wolf Transformation!" They shouted in sync. There was a bright light causing Kakashi-Sensei and I to cover our eyes. When the light disappeared we turned and saw Tenshi and Tamotsu sitting panting again and sweating more. Tenshi stood up shakily.

"Let's try it again," she said. Tamotsu shook his head.

"No more, I can't take much more right now, and I can see you can't either," Tamotsu said to her. She shook her head this time.

"We have to perfect it," she told him. Tamotsu growled in frustration.

"Enough! Do you want to be sick again?! We still have three more weeks to perfect the Jutsu! Don't you remember when you got sick from trying to perfect the Lone Wolf Warrior Jutsu?! You almost died and nearly fell into a coma! Do you want that to happen again?!" Tamotsu yelled at her. I was shock as was Kakashi-Sensei, Tamotsu's never yelled at her before. But I can see it from his side, he's over worried about her just as we are.

"If we're going to be Karitoriki then we need to be ready! But I'm not just trying to perfect this Jutsu for that reason! I know something horrible is going to happen and I want to be ready to protect everyone!" She yelled back.

"For once, don't think about everyone else! Think about yourself! I've already lost your family and my brother, I'm not ready to lose my sister! And think about Sasuke! How would he be able to handle this if you got sick and died?!" Tamotsu asked yelling. She froze and looked down.

"I'm doing this for him," she murmured. I was shocked, she's doing this for me? Why? She soon had tears in her eyes. "Ever since Orochimaru showed up, I knew something horrible was going to happen, and I know it involves Sasuke. Please, Tamotsu, I just can't lose him…I love him," she cried. I looked down, she wants to protect me, but I want to protect her as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Kakashi-Sensei.

"The fact that she's putting herself through all of this proves how much she loves you…do you love her the same way? Willing to do anything for her? Even if it means risking your life?" He asked me. My eyes widened surprised by his questions. I looked at her and knew my answer immediately. I nodded.

"I'm will to take my own life just to keep her safe. I love her just as she loves me," I told him. He nodded and I could see a smile under the mask.

"Then I'm glad Tenshi chose you, just don't disappoint me," he said to me. I nodded.

~Memory Fourteen~

. I saw Tenshi there when I arrived. She was leaning against the tree without Tamotsu. I walked up to her, she looked a lot better now. She turned her head to see me and smiled. I smiled back and she hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"How are you? Kakashi-Sensei told me you weren't feeling well," I told her. She laid her head on my chest.

"I feel a lot better. Dad told me he was teaching you the Chidori," she said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm slowly getting better at it. How about you? Anything new?" I asked her. We parted and started walking hand in hand.

"Yeah, Tamotsu and I are working on a Jutsu, but it's a surprise. Like you, we're slowly getting better at it. I just hope it's strong enough to take down Karitoriki," she told me. I could see she was nervous so I let go of her hand and placed my arm around her shoulder. I kissed her temple and gave her a small smile.

"You'll do great, I know you'll win. You're the strongest ninja I know," I encouraged her. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back and her arms wrapped themselves around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist.

"What would I do without you?" She asked me. I smirked.

"You'd be miserable," I joked. She giggled.

"Most likely…maybe not," she joked back. I smirked again and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. "Sasuke! Put me down!" She laughed. I started laughing with her.

"Nope! Not going to happen! Not until you admit you would be miserable without me!" I laughed. She was gently hitting my back and laughing.

"Never!" She refused. I started running making her shriek and laugh more.

"Admit it!" I called to her.

"No! Never! No way, Jose!" She shouted at me. I started spinning and she shrieked and laughed again.

"Say it!" I said to her.

"Okay! Okay! I'll say it! I would be miserable without you!" She shouted.

"And?" I asked raising an eyebrow while smirking. She giggled.

"I love you," she said to me. She then slapped my behind. "Now put me down!" She shouted. I put her down and we both collapsed on ground laughing. I pulled her close after we calmed down and kissed her forehead and nose making her scrunch her nose like a rabbit.

"I love you too," I said to her. I then kissed her and rolled her onto her back, her arms were around my neck as mine rest on her waist. I didn't want to stop kissing her, her kisses were addicting. Her hands went to my hair and she light tugged it after she weaved her fingers through. I groaned at the feeling. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth more. My tongue explored her hot cavern as her tongue did mine. We then fought for dominance and I won, she tasted so sweet, I didn't want it to end, but we had to pull away for air. We were both panting from the kiss, but didn't mind it. I rested my forehead against hers. "You have no idea what you do to me," I said to her. She just smiled and rested a hand on my cheek. Her thumb rubbed against it as I used my hand to hold it there. I kissed her wrist and looked into her beautiful purple/blue eyes.

~Memory Fifteen~

She landed in front of me. She crossed her arms and glared. "What's your excuse?" She asked me.

"I wanted to see if I was stronger than that loser," I told her. She then slapped me

"You idiot! That's your goddamn reason?!" She growled shocking me. "You were supposed to be recovering!" She shouted at me. I'll admit, seeing Tenshi this mad was scary, and where she slapped me stung a lot. I looked at her and saw her canines grow as well as her nails. Her eyes were like Jinroo's.

"Tenshi, calm down," Tamotsu warned. She turned him and growled.

"Back off," she growled at him. I could feel her chakra radiating off of her. She then looked at me. "Next time you want to get yourself killed, I'll do it myself," she growled at me. I was shocked to hear her talk like that to me. She's always been a sweet person, this person I see now…it must be Jinroo. Tenshi started taking deep breathes to calm herself down. Once she did, I saw tears in her eyes, she started walking away and I stood up to stop her.

"Tenshi, wait…"

"Just leave me alone…the Sasuke I saw up there…was not my Sasuke. That was the power hungry monster side of you and it scared me. I-I need to be alone," she said to me. She jumped away and Tamotsu glared at me.

"Next time, think before you go hurting the people you so _apparently_ love. You might have just lost your mate, Uchiha," he growled at me. He then jumped off after Tenshi. I fell on my knees and realized what he said was right. Why did I do that to her?! She told me to stop and I should have listened!

~Memory Sixteen~

After leaving my house, I started walking to the gate only to run into a silver haired angel with dried tears on her face.

"So…you're really leaving…even after you promised you wouldn't," she told me. I could tell she had been crying for a while due to her voice. It hurt me to know that it was my fault, but I had to do this.

"I have to do this," I told her. I started walking past her until she caught my hand.

"Don't you think I know your pain? I lost not only my whole clan, but a whole village. Don't you think I want revenge? Of course I do, but I know it won't bring any of them back, it won't make me happy in the end…it only makes me a murderer," she told me. My eyes widened at the thought, I then narrowed them and clenched my fist.

"I need closer, being here can't give me that, I need to become stronger, being here can't give me that either," I told her. I felt her grip tighten on my hand.

"You don't get it do you? If you leave then you'll lose all of us. You'll lose your family…again. You'll lose Naruto, your bother; Sakura, your sister; Kakashi, your father; Tamotsu, your elder brother; and me, your lover. Tell me…do you think you can handle that? Do you think you can lose that part of the family? Hell, the family grows larger than that, all our friends from the academy are family too, same with their senseis. You have a bigger family now and you're giving that up," she told me. I knew she was right, but I need to do this, I had to get closer for all that's happened, the only way I can do that is through revenge. "Please, Sasuke, I love you," she whispered. I made her let go of my hand and I walked off. I soon heard her start running. "Sasuke! Don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me alone!" She cried. Hearing her cry like that broke my heart, I didn't want to leave her, but I need to become stronger. I soon jumped behind her and hugged her with my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Angel, I'm not just doing this to gain power to avenge my clan…I'm doing this for you. I love you, I want to protect you, and I couldn't do that in the forest. But if I gain power, I'll be able to protect you and avenge both of what we lost. I'm sorry…I love you," I said to her. I then spun her around and kissed her, her sweet tasting lips…I won't be able to kiss her for a long time. I then pressed a point on her neck and made her pass out. I laid her on a bench and kissed her again. "I truly do love you, Angel…I'll be back, when that happens we'll be able to live that part of our dream…we'll have a family," I said to her. I then took out a box, I opened it and took out a pendant piece. It was a crescent moon with white diamonds on it, surrounding a blue jewel. The pendent hung from a white velvet choker. I put it around her neck and fastened it. I kissed her forehead. "I hope you'll forgive me," I said to her. I then made it to the group of Sound Ninja and we were off.


	13. Chapter Twelve

~Tenshi's POV~

I just finished showing him my most important memories of him and I, his eyes were wide with shock, and I knew everyone was shocked too, but I had to show them so they didn't think I was showing him something wrong.

~Sakura's POV~

We all had just saw Tenshi's and Sasuke's memories, I was shocked that Tenshi could do something like that, but then I knew she had to show him, to pursue him to come back.

~Naruto's POV~

Seeing all these memories…their memories, they made me feeling happy, except for the last ones. Those were showing that Tenshi cared for him and he practically threw her away. I felt tears in my eyes from watching them.

~Yamato's POV~

Was this really some of Tenshi's abilities? She is more powerful than I thought, but those memories, she and Sasuke have been through so much together, now I know why she was so protective of her team. She doesn't want to lose them like she lost him. Tenshi…you've been through so much pain.

~Sai's POV~

Seeing those memories gave me the feeling of happiness, seeing how strong their bond was. But when I saw the last couple of memories, I was enraged. He hurt her like that and has the guts to still lover. He doesn't deserve a girl like Tenshi.

~Tamotsu's POV~

Seeing those memories again was hard, I was there through all of them…we've all been through so much…especially Tenshi, she's the one who had go through those memories again until he left.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was shocked that she could show me those memories again. Those were the memories of when we were happy and…angry or sad. I looked at her and she had tears running down her face. See those last two memories…they hurt me…did she also make me feel what she did when I left her? Through most of those memories…they were of me promising I would never leave her…I broke all those promises. I still had my hands on her shoulder just as I had one on Naruto's. I took the hand on Tenshi's shoulder off and reached for my Katana…I'm sorry, Tenshi. I went to stab Naruto when Sai grabbed Tenshi, pushing her aside and grabbing my wrist.

"Your choice of defense…is correct," I said to him. Naruto then got a good grip on my wrist and flipped over. I saw that the leader of the group was going to attack until I did a Chidori Discharge shocking Naruto, Sai, and…Tenshi. I heard her scream and it broke my heart. I also had my Sharingan activated when Sakura came after me.

"Sasuke, I'm going to stop you with my own power," she said to me. She ran up about to punch me, I brought up my katana ready to attack when the leader of the group blocked it. I ended up cutting his kunai's tip off and stabbing him in the shoulder.

"You choice of defense…quite the mistake," I said to him.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura and a weakened Tenshi shouted. I heard two groans and turned to see Naruto and Tenshi somewhat transformed with fangs and claws.

~Tenshi's POV~

I was in my inner world when I saw Jinroo, she was out of her sealed cage when she looked at me.

"Tenshi, I am sorry for the trouble I caused you not long ago," she said to me. I nodded at her with a small smile.

"I understand, it wasn't your fault really, your animal instinct took over," I said to her. She sighed and smiled.

"You are by far the nicest host I have had," she said to me. I was about to pet her when another hand came up, I turned and saw…Sasuke. He started petting her, his Sharingan was activated. "Sasuke Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise," Jinroo growled.

"So, this is the source of you power, when it comes to you, Tenshi, I'm not really that surprised," he said to me. I frowned at him. Jinroo continued to growl at him.

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough to Tenshi?" Jinroo growled at him. Sasuke frowned and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize…but I needed to get stronger to avenge us both for what we lost," he said to us. I turned from him.

"I showed you our memories…the memories that meant so much to me and you…you act like you don't care," I said to him. He hugged me from behind.

"I cared more than you know. Tenshi, when I kill Itachi then I'll come home…I just need to do this. I may not have showed it when you showed up here, but I do love you, I never stopped, please understand that I need to do this," he said to me hugging me to him tighter. I turned and looked at him and saw honesty. I sighed.

"Promise me…and this time…don't break it," I said to him. He nodded at me.

"I promise, Angel," he said to me. He then kissed my forehead. "I love you so much…even if you're with Gaara right now," he said to me. My eyes widened. "I saw you guys, we were heading to a new base when we went through Suna, I saw you with Gaara…you had another mate and I know you can't help it," he said to me. He then looked down. "If I don't make it when I go to fight Itachi then…stay with him, I know he'll protect you like I can't," he said to me. I was shocked, the Sasuke I knew would have been jealous or something, but he's…accepting that I also have a mate in Gaara. And it's like he said…I can't help who I choose for a mate…my inner wolf does. I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead again.

"I know…I read up on you clan and understood the possibilities of your clan's ways," he said to me. I looked at him and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. We pulled apart.

"I really do love you, Obsidian," I said to him.

"I love you too, Angel," he said to me.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Jinroo said to him. Sasuke looked at her. "You better treat her right, if she ends up dead because of you…you will regret it, I may be a nurturing beast, but I do avenge my hosts with every fiber of my being," she said to him. He nodded. With that, we came back to the real world, Naruto and I were still on the ground. While Sasuke was distracted, Tamotsu came up and shoved him away from Yamato taking the sword out of him.

"Yamato, dome, now!" Tamotsu demanded. Yamato nodded and made a wooden dome around Sasuke, who jumped out of it and landed on top the rubble. Naruto and I looked at him.

"Sasuke…" we panted. Naruto glared.

"Why don't you get it?! You bodies going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke didn't seem fazed, it was like he…knew.

"If that happens…then it happens. You're still quite the kid, Naruto. Revenge means everything to me, as long as I can have my revenge, I could not careless what happens to me or the whole world for that matter. Let me make it clear for you, for both me and Orochimaru, right now, killing Itachi would be impossible, but if I am to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine, then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter," Sasuke said to us. I shook my head with tears. This couldn't be happening, is he just saying this to get us off his back, or was what he said in my inner world something to get me off his back. Which one is a lie? Tamotsu stepped up.

"That's enough talk," he growled.

"Naruto, Sakura, Tenshi, and Tamotsu, with you four here…I had hoped not to have to resort to any of my cruder methods, but unfortunately, it's time I get serious," Yamato said to us.

"Konoha indeed, I'm through with you, now things end," Sasuke said. He did hand seals, when he raised his hand up, it was grabbed by Orochimaru. I went to stand up, but I collapsed, Sai caught me and held me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Sai," I said to him. He nodded at me and we looked at Sasuke and Orochimaru. Dammit, right when he's in my grasp, I can't kill him!

"Now, now, there's no need for _that_ Jutsu, Sasuke," Orochimaru slithered.

"Remove you hand," Sasuke ordered. Kabuto then appeared.

"There you go again…forgetting exactly _who_ it is you're talking to," Kabuto said to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a slimy, murderous, piece of shit, snake," I mumbled, I heard Orochimaru hiss at me, I looked at him and he glared, but the others were trying to stifle their chuckles or giggles. I think even Sasuke showed a hint of a smile. I activated my Taiingan. '_So, you liked that one, huh?'_ I asked him.

'_Even in these types of battles, you try to lighten the mood,'_ he thought to me. He looked at Kabuto with the cold face he wore. "I have no reason to stop," he told him.

"You know quite well what the Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible, even just one would be fine. If the other Akatsuki members get in your way, your plans for revenge could hit a snag, right?" Kabuto asked him.

"That's quite a pathetic excuse," Sasuke told him. I smirked. '_What's more pathetic is that he's Orochimaru's lover,'_ I joked to Sasuke, who had to stop a smile with a smirk.

'_You keep telling jokes like that, I'll have to laugh,'_ he thought to me. I wanted to laugh, but I had to keep myself from doing so.

"But surly you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even one percent, right?" Kabuto asked him. Sasuke didn't reply. Orochimaru let him go.

"Let's go," Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at me. I gave him a look that said not to break his promise, he gave a slight nod that only I could see. They then left and I fell into darkness.

~Naruto's POV~

I watched as Sasuke left, I looked down, I couldn't believe that I failed at bring him home again! What is wrong with me?!

"Tenshi!" I heard Sai gasp. I looked and saw that Tenshi was passed out. I ran over, she was panting and sweating. Sakura ran over and felt her forehead.

"She has a bad fever, she must have gone into shock of seeing Sasuke again…that and she used more chakra than any of us, especially when she was transformed into the Jyuubi," Sakura said to us. Sai lift Tenshi up and had me help him put her on his back. Throughout our walk back, we were silent, Tamotsu kept looking at Tenshi who looked very sick. His ears were flattened and he let out small whimpers, worrying about his best friend and partner. Later that night, Tenshi still hadn't woken up and Captain Yamato made another wood house. We placed Tenshi in a bed. I kept thinking about our battle and felt tears. I grabbed Tenshi's hand and started letting out quiet sobs. I failed you, Tenshi, I'm so sorry.

"Crying won't bring Sasuke back, you know," Sakura said to me. Sai was silent and sitting next to Sakura while I was on the other side of Tenshi with Tamotsu.

"We're here too, Naruto. The four of us will become stronger together," we heard a hoarse voice speak. I looked down at Tenshi who had a small smile. Sai smiled at her.

"There's almost another half a year left and six is better than four, obviously. Besides, I'm pretty strong myself, you know," Sai said to us. I chuckled and wiped my tears away, as did Sakura and Tenshi. Well, Tamotsu had to lick Tenshi's tears way.

"Hehe, thanks you guys," I said to him. Tenshi giggled.

"What else are we here for? We wouldn't be family if we didn't help each other, now would we?" She asked us. We all smiled at her. Tenshi looked at Sai and smiled. "We're counting on your held, Sai, we need all the help we can get…from our friends," she said to him. His eyes widened at her. He then gave her a genuine smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…sister," he said to her. She grinned at him.

"Same here, brother," she said to him. She then kissed his cheek making him blush. We all laughed. Tamotsu lifted a paw and ruffled Sai's hair.

"Get used to us, kid, you won't be able to get rid of us even if you tried," he said to him. Sai started petting Tamotsu, then went to scratch his ear. Tamotsu's foot started shaking as he let out a canine like purr. "Damn! Why does everyone know that that's my weak spot?!" He growled, but still purred. We all laughed at his suspense. Tenshi scratched the other ear. "Tenshi, you traitor! You two are making me feel like a pup again!" Tamotsu teasingly growled at them. Tamotsu, always trying to lighten the mood.

"Stop being a puppy, you know you like it," Tenshi said to him with a smirk. He playfully growled at her and tackled her, he started licking her, practically tickling her making her burst into fits of giggles. We all couldn't help but laugh at them. It was a nice sight to see after what we went through. "No! Tamotsu, haha, you meanie!" Tenshi laughed.

"Say 'uncle' and I'll stop," Tamotsu told her. He kept tickling her.

"Never! I'll never, haha, give in, ya mutt!" She laughed.

"Okay, you asked for it," he said to her. He looked at me. "Naruto, a little help here," he said to me. I nodded with a smirk as Tenshi's eyes widened.

"No!" She shouted as we both started tickling her. "Okay! Haha, un-uncle!" She shouted. We all stopped and laughed. She sat up and pouted. "You guys are just cruel," she said to us. We all let out another laugh and she joined in. After a couple days, we made it back to the village. We went to Granny Tsunade's office. We told her everything.

"I see…and so?" She asked us. Tenshi and I gave her determined looks.

"We aren't giving up!" We told her. Everyone had the same looks as us. Granny Tsunade nodded with a smirk. She then looked at Tenshi.

"Oh, and Tenshi, you might want to see Tori, I think she's getting close to a certain Hyuuga…or was that you're doing?" Granny Tsunade smirked. Tenshi smirked back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, grandmother," Tenshi lied innocently making Granny Tsunade chuckle.

"Go see the girl!" She ordered with a small laugh. Tenshi mocked a salute.

"Yes, milady," she mocked. We all chuckled.

~Tori's POV~

Neji, Mamoru and I were walking around talking, I was getting worried about Tenshi knowing that her mission is to find Sasuke…and that snake, Orochimaru. Neji gave me a worried look. We have grown a lot closer the past few days, I've even been staying with him at the Hyuuga compound until Tenshi and Tamotsu got back.

"Are you alright, Tori?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew that Tenshi and Tamotsu were alright," I said to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders making me blush.

"I bet they are fine, they are from an elite clan, after all," he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Wow, I didn't know that _the _Neji Hyuuga thought highly of us," a voice said. We turned and saw…Tenshi and Tamotsu. I grinned and ran over to her, tackling her into a hug making her laugh. "Geez, I missed you too, Moon Bird," she said to me. I always loved that nickname. Only she called me that. She looked at Neji. "Thanks for watching her," she thanked him. He shook his head with a smile.

"It was no problem, how about we hang out later, Tori?" He asked me. I blushed and nodded with a smile.

"I would love to, Neji," I said to him. I saw I hint of blush on his cheeks and giggled.

"Great, I'll see you later then. Welcome home, Tenshi, Tamotsu," he said to her before he left. I looked at Tenshi who was smirking.

"'I would love to, Neji,'" she mocked. I glared at her.

"Not funny, Ten!" I blushed using her old nickname. She rolled her eyes.

"You do know that I know you like him and honestly, I think he likes you too," she said to me with a smile. My eyes widened.

"You really think so?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yup, he's never blushed in front of a girl before…well, he did once when he first saw that I came back with Naruto," she told me. I giggled. My sister is amazingly beautiful, so what guy wouldn't blush? Tamotsu smirked.

"Get into any trouble, big brother?" He asked Mamoru. Mamoru playfully growled and bopped his head.

"Like you should be one to talk, little brother. Who had to get you out of trouble when went against mother and father?" He asked him. Tamotsu chuckled nervously.

"Okay, sorry," Tamotsu said. I then started thinking about Sasuke.

"Were you able to get Sasuke back?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head with Tamotsu.

"No…but we promised me he would come back after…he got revenge on his big brother, Itachi," she said to me. My eyes widened. He sounds like me.

"Just like I was when I blamed you for everything, he blames Itachi for the death of his clan," I said to her. She nodded.

"Yes, the thing is Itachi really did do it, but gave him a false reason, I just know it. Sasuke told me that Itachi told him he did it to test his skills…but I have a feeling that he was forced to do it. I knew Itachi years ago, he wouldn't kill everyone just for that reason…I think it has something to do with Danzou," she told me. I remember hearing about Danzou from mother, he was a cruel man who didn't like the way she and grandfather did things in our village, even though it was none of his business. I grabbed her hand.

"We'll find out the reason, then we'll tell Sasuke and stop him before it's too late…I don't want him to regret killing his brother when he finds out…I would have regretted killing you if you hadn't talked to me," I said to her. She smiled and hugged me.

"You never have to worry about that, Tori, and your right, we will stop Sasuke and bring him home before he kills Itachi, even I don't want him to live with that regret," she told me. I hope you right, big sister, that I do.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

~Tenshi's POV~

Tamotsu and I were walking around while Tori was on her _date_ with Neji. Mamoru decided to stay home and reset a little bit. I saw Naruto sitting alone and walked up to him, I sat down next to him. I saw the look on his face, he was thinking about Sasuke. I weaved an arm through his and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Naru, thinking about Sasuke isn't going to get him home any faster," I said to him. He sighed.

"I know, you're right, I just wish I could have done something. I feel like I failed him as a friend…and you as a brother," he said to me. Tamotsu laid his head on Naruto's leg.

"Hey, you didn't fail anyone, we will bring Sasuke home, it just might take a while," Tamotsu told him as Naruto started petting him.

"I hope you right, guys, I really do," he said to us.

"Naruto!" We heard someone shout. We turned to our left and saw Sakura with Sai.

"What the…what is Sai doing here?!" Naruto asked. Tamotsu and I bopped him on the head. He didn't have to ask it like he didn't want Sai here!

"I happened to run into him at the library, so…" Sakura trailed off.

"Geez! And I was just devising a plan for the two of us go on a walk, almost like a date," Naruto complained. I smiled and shook my head.

"If you have the time to do that, then you should be studying Ninjutsu so something!" Sakura lectured him.

"Studying, right…how can you two even stand it at the library, it's so uncomfortable there," Naruto said to him.

"You'd do well to go once and while, Naruto. Training involves the head as well as the body. I mean, you're just so stupid as things are," Sakura said to him. I rolled my eyes and Sakura smiled at me. She handed me my books.

"Here, I got you some books I thought you might like," she said handing me a bag of books. I looked at them.

"_Princess Mononoke_ by Hayao Miyazaki, _Spice and Wolf_ by Juu Ayakura, and…_ Wolf's Rain_ by Keiko Nobumoto! Sakura, thank you!" I grinned and hugged her. I looked at the book, _Wolf's Rain_. Sakura was little confused by giggled.

"They're just stories, what's up?" She asked me. I held up _Wolf's Rain_.

"This is the story my mother used to read me and Tori when we were little. It's a story about how five wolves and a flower maiden go to look for paradise for wolves while the world is ending, it's a great story," I told them. Naruto looked at the book with Sakura.

"Well, I'm glad I found it, maybe you can show Tori," Sakura said to me. I nodded.

"She'll love it, thanks," I said to her. She nodded at me.

"I remember being there when Yuki read it to you, you and Tori as well as your mother would cry at the end when the wolves died," Tamotsu said to me. I nodded.

"But, in the end, the found paradise," I smiled.

"Sakura, Tenshi, Tamotsu, Naruto…would you mind if I joined the conversation as well?" Sai asked blushing a little. I smiled. "Well, um, I read this book about getting to know people and stuff, and…it said I should drop name suffixes or use nicknames and such. By doing so it creates a feeling of closeness, allowing people to become friends quickly," Sai said nervously. I giggled and grabbed Sai's hand pulled him towards the group. Naruto grinned.

"Heh, I didn't think you actually cared for stuff like that," Naruto said.

"So, that's why you were reading those books," Sakura said to him. Sai nodded.

"I thought it might it might be good to come up with nicknames for all of you but I couldn't think of any," he said to us. I smiled, he really is socially awkward, but we'll turn that around.

"Nicknames aren't something you just think about, they just happen naturally," Naruto told him.

"If you going to make someone a nickname, then you go by their characteristics. But for me, I just shorten people's names, like Sakura is Saku, Tamotsu is Tamo, and Naruto is Naru, for my sister, I call her Moon Bird because of our clan and her name means bird," I told him.

"For me, take Naruto for example, he'd be Stupid Naruto or Idiot Naruto," Sakura said to him. Naruto sulked.

"Sakura, that's way over doing it," Naruto said to her. She just ignored him.

"And for Tenshi, well, most of us just call her Wolfie or Alpha, for Tamo, we call him Snow because of his fur," Sakura told him. Sai blushed a little and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I think I got the hang of it, Ugly Dog," He said to her. Sakura snapped and punched him.

"Sai, that's why overdoing it!" Naruto shouted at him trying to stop Sakura, he only got punched in the process. Sai was of course, confused. I sighed.

"We use nicknames using positive characteristics, not negative," I whispered to him. Sakura is pretty, but I don't want her think I meant something else. He nodded realizing what he did wrong. We then went to see my dad. While the others stood up, I sat next to dad on his bed.

"I see…so this is the new team member….Sai, is it? Nice to meet you," dad said to him. Sai and Naruto were holding their cheeks where they got punched.

"Thank you," Sai said to him. I giggled a little bit. Dad looked at me and whispered to me.

"Both of them are hurt…did they get in a fight or something? Naruto's a bit short tempered…so it doesn't surprise me, but…" he trailed off. I sighed and giggled a little bit.

"Sai used a bad nickname on Sakura getting him punch, and Naruto tried to stop Sakura getting him punched in the process," I told him. Dad nodded in understanding. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura trailed off. I knew where this was going and looked down with Tamotsu, who had his ears flattened.

"Kakashi-Sensei, our last mission, it…" dad interrupted Naruto.

"I heard about everything from Yamato," dad told him. I kept my head down and dad grabbed my hand in comfort.

"We don't have any time left, at this rate…in just a little bit of time, he'll…" I couldn't get the words out. I sighed. "And with where we are now, we aren't strong enough to bring Sasuke back…he's gotten way too strong," I told him.

"Well, in that case, you only need to become stronger than him," dad said to us.

"Even as I looked at him, it was clear that the speed which he's gotten stronger is not normal at all. After consulting Lady Tsunade, she told me it's possible he's been using Forbidden Jutsu or has been given drugs during his training…with someone like Kabuto working with him, well…and while I possibly can't hope to learn anything from books like these," Sakura said motioning towards the book in her hand. "About how people who experiment on humans think, well…" Sakura trailed off.

"In that case, you'll just need to get stronger than him, at a faster rate," dad said to us.

"Yeah, but how?" Sakura asked. Dad started reading his perverted book then.

"You don't think I've just been sleeping here without thinking, do you? I was thinking the whole time and something came to me. Still, this particular method is best for someone like Naruto or rather…I should say, that it's really something that only he is capable of doing. With this training, Naruto, you might even surpass me, in a way of speaking," dad said to him. That's when I knew it had to do with Naruto's Rasengan.

"Surpass you, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Right. During this training, I'll be with you the whole time. Also, it's going to be quite different from any training you've had so far," dad told him.

"What'll we be doing?" Naruto asked him.

"You'll develop and ultimate Ninjutsu to call your own. Tenshi already can, so it's just you who can be the next one," dad told him. I nodded at Naruto with a determined smile. After a little more talking, Uncle Asuma's team came in. that's when Shikamaru and Choji saw Sai and Ino developed a small crush. I smiled at everyone.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go, I have a date," I told them. Dad raised an eyebrow with Uncle Asuma.

"A date?" They asked me. I giggled nervously.

"Yeah…Temari convinced Gaara to take time off as Kazekage so he can come here for a little bit. I was told he would arrive today from grandmother and well…we decided to spend that time together," I told them. All the boys, aside from Sai, became a little protective.

"Well, he better treat you right," The boys said. Ino and Sakura smiled at me.

"Have fun, Wolfie!" They told me. I smiled and ran out leaving Tamotsu with them. I ran towards the gate and saw Gaara walking in, I ran over to him, he smiled when he saw me and I hugged him making us both laugh.

"I missed you, Sand Bear," I said to him. He chuckled.

"I missed you too, Silver Wolf," he said to me. We pulled apart and he kissed me. We then started walking throughout the town hand-in-hand. "I heard you went on a mission a little bit ago," he said to me. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, we even have two new teammates, Captain Yamato and Sai. Let's just say we didn't get a long too well at first," I said to him. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked me.

"Sai was originally sent by Danzou to assassinate Sasuke and ally with Orochimaru, but he then decided against it. Then Captain Yamato underestimated me thinking I was a spoiled brat, I taught him who was alpha though," I smirked. Gaara chuckled.

"I'm not surprised, so how was the rest of the mission? Did you find Sasuke?" He asked me. I frowned and looked down.

"Yeah, we found him," I said to him.

"But?" He asked with a worried tone.

"But he wasn't the same Sasuke…at least until I was pulled into my inner world by Jinroo. He found away in and talked to me. He said he would come home when he got his revenge on his big brother, Itachi…what he doesn't know is that revenge just leads to more revenge. I know his brother didn't really want to kill his clan, he was forced," I told him.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

"Because I knew Itachi…he was like a big brother to me. A few days before the massacre I saw…pain in his eyes, that shows he didn't want to do it," I told him. Gaara wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I'm going to stop him before he does something he regrets," I said with determination. Gaara smiled at me.

"I know you'll succeed in doing so," he said with confidence. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He saw the bag in my hand then and pointed to it. "What's that?" He asked me.

"Oh, Sakura found some books for me. One of them was an old story my mother used to read to me and Tori," I said to him. He smiled.

"I remember, _Wolf's Rain_, your mother read it to us when you all came to visit, I actually liked that story," he said to me. I nodded and laughed.

"I remember that Kankuro used to think you were like Toboe, while I was like Kiba and Blue, while he was like Hige and Temari was like Tsume. We even acted like them back then," I laughed. He ended up joining in on the laughter.

"Well, we were little and had great imagination, but you are like that Kiba and Blue, you're a great leader and don't stop to get what you want, and you kind," he told me. I smiled.

"The thing is, your nothing like Toboe, I say you're more like Tsume now," I told him. He smirked.

"I always thought Tsume was cool," he told me. I giggled. I then saw Neji and Tori…holding hands! I grinned and giggled. "What is it?" Gaara asked me. I pointed to Tori and Neji and he smirked.

"I didn't know that Tori liked older men," he joked. I giggled.

"My bad, I pretty much set them up, they did have crushes on each other when they first met," I told him. He nodded.

"No one can resist the Ookami no charm," he said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What charm?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Your both charming from your beautiful looks and amazing personalities, your both head strong and that's admirable, your both also very kind to everyone," he said to me. I blushed and smiled.

"I have nothing to say to that," I mumbled making him chuckle and kiss my forehead.

"Good, leaving you speechless is an accomplishment," he said to me. I blushed again. I sighed and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Just keep being you while I keep being me?" He asked me. I kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said to him. We since dad wasn't home yet. We then went to my room and sat on my bed. I then remembered what Sasuke told me. "Gaara, what if Sasuke does come back…what'll happen to us?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I thought about that, and I think that if you still love him as much as you did then, then I'll let you go. I mean, sure it will hurt and I'll always love you, but I want you to be happy, if it wasn't meant for us then it means we're meant to be with other people. If you do end up with Sasuke, I just hope I can find an amazing girl like you," he said to me. I felt tears prick my eyes and he hugged me.

"I want you to be happy too, Gaara, I don't want to hurt you just to make myself happy," I said to him. He pulled me into his lap and held me tight.

"But I want you to be happy, just because we're mates doesn't mean we're soul mates. I read up on the Ookami no ways, it said that the inner wolf of an Ookami no can have many mates, but they aren't soul mates until the one is chosen in the end. If you don't choose me then that means we meant to be nothing more than friends," he said to me. I hugged him tighter…if I do end up with Sasuke, I hope there is a girl out there who will love Gaara as much as I do right now. We pulled back, sea green orbs met blue/purple ones, we started leaning in and soon our lips touched. I felt fireworks and explosions like I did when I kissed Sasuke. We kept kissing, my arms around Gaara's neck while his were around my waist. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in. His tongue touched every inch of my mouth as mine did him, we then fought for dominance and he won. He laid me down with him on top of me. He started rubbing my sides as my fingers weaved through his hair. I gently tugged his hair making him groan. I was wearing a skirt, so his hands traveled down to my thighs to the back of my knee making me gasp a little. I'll admit, every spot he touched made it feel like I was on fire, but in a good way. We had to stop to catch our breath, but he left my mouth going down my cheek to my jaw, and finally my neck. He made it to a between my neck and shoulder and I felt a shock making me moan. He then sucked and nibbling on my neck. I kept my fingers in his hair.

"Gaara…" I gasped. He was bring his fingers up to go under my top and then…

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Tori said closing the door. Gaara and I pulled apart, panting, mood ruined, and a blushing mess. We fixed our clothes.

"Tori, it's okay, you can come in now," I said to her. She walked in with blush over cheeks. "Was there something you needed?" I asked her.

"I thought we could have a little girl talk…but I see you busy," Tori blinked pointing at Gaara. Gaara and I blushed a little more, he cleared his throat while I played with my hair.

"I should get going anyways," he said to us. I frowned but he kissed me giving me smile. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said to me. I smiled and nodded. He then left and Tori smirked at me.

"That must have been some kiss," she said to me. I blushed then glared.

"What about you and Neji tonight, little sis, did you enjoy holding his hand?" I smirked back making her blush. She pointed at me.

"You followed us on our date?!" She shouted at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Gaara and I were walking around when we saw you," I said to her. She nodded. We talked about our dates then said goodnight. I laid down and looked out my window at the half moon. Mom, please help me through this.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

~Tenshi's POV~

Gaara and I were walking around the training grounds hoping no one would disturb us until…someone yelled for me.

"Tenshi!" Naruto yelled. I groaned.

"First we're interrupted last night, and now we're interrupted again," I mumbled making Gaara chuckled. I turned towards Naruto and gave a small glare making him stop running towards me. "Someone better be dying!" I shouted at him. He chuckled nervously.

"No…I just need help with my…Wind Chakra," he said to me. I blinked then sighed. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. We walked until I found a good clear area.

"Okay, well, remember my Lunar Fang Saber?" I asked him. He nodded at me.

"Yeah, the huge fang blade that's bigger than you and looks really heavy…how do you lift that damn thing anyway?!" Naruto asked me while failing is arms. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Even I'm curious, I don't think I would be able to lift it," he said to me. I giggled.

"Of course you guys can't lift it, first you would need my permission to even hold it," I said to him. The both became confused. I sighed and did hand seals. "Moon Style: Lunar Fang Saber!" I shouted. The saber appeared and I lifted it to hang on my shoulder. I looked at Naruto. "Naruto, come here and try to touch it," I said sitting the blade down. He walked over and bent down to touch it only to get electrocuted.

"Ouch! Bad saber! Evil Juju blade! Believe it!" Naruto shouted pointing at the saber. I laughed and picked the saber up.

"It's not evil, Naruto, I just didn't give you full permission. Now after I give you permission, try again," I said to him. I set saber down and touched the blade. "I, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, give you, Naruto Uzumaki, permission to wield Lunar Fang Saber," I said to him. He walked over and touched the saber, he went to pick it up but couldn't. I picked up again like it was no problem.

"Okay…how the hell can you pick up and I can't?!" Naruto shouted. I chuckled.

"Because, I'm using special chakra to help me make it as light as a feather," I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of special chakra?" He asked me.

"Well, before when I received the blade, it was heavy for me too, I was curious as to how my mother could pick up with ease like I can now. I looked into and realized I had to use Wind Chakra to help me. As you know, because I hold the Jyuubi, I can control all Chakra Elements. So, I use Wind Chakra to help me, wind can he wild and free, but sometimes fluent and confined. I used fluent and confined in my blade to make it lighter," I told him. He was started to understand. I laid the blade down. "Naruto, I want you to focus your Chakra, become as fluent and confined as the wind, but have your heart feel wild and free, help yourself give you the strength to wield the saber," I advised. He closed his eyes and before I knew it, the blade was glowing and he lifted it up. I grinned. "Naruto, you did it!" I shouted at him. He opened his eyes and grinned when he saw that he was able to hold the saber. He handed me the blade with ease and I made it disappear. I smiled. "Naruto, you've mastered Wind Chakra," I said to him. He grinned, he then hugged me and spun me making me laugh.

"Thank you!" He shouted at me. He then left and Gaara came up with an arm around my waist.

"You really are amazing…ever thought of being a teacher for Chakra Elements?" Gaara asked me. I blushed then started thinking about it. I smiled.

"If I could, I would do both…but I like fighting to keep my home safe, maybe in my spare time I can teach students," I said to him. The next day, we went to see Naruto train…I saw him resting with cut up leaves everywhere. I smiled and walked towards everyone. Dad smiled at me.

"You helped him, didn't you?" He asked me. I nodded.

"He came to me asking for help, I knew the reason and helped him," I said to him. I looked at Naruto and smiled. "He became fluent and confined in strength and chakra while he became wild and free at heart to help him gain strength, as well," I told them. Yamato and dad nodded. I noticed that Naruto was about to wake up. "Well, that's our cue to leave, bye guys," I said to them. Gaara and I started walking away but I stopped for a minute. "Tell Naruto I'm proud of him," I said to them. Dad nodded with a proud smile and we left. We made it back home to relax, we were just laying on my bed, my head rested on his chest while our hands were intertwined over his stomach, his other hand running through my silver locks. That's when someone came it. "Oh come on! What part of 'I finally get to be alone with Gaara' don't people get?! Can't I have one day without an interruption for everyone?!" I shouted after I sat up. I then saw Auntie Kenmei who was blinking at my outburst. I looked down. "I've been around Tamotsu and Naruto too long," I mumbled. Auntie Kenmei and Gaara chuckled. "Not funny," I said to him. I looked at Auntie Kenmei. "What's up, Auntie Kenmei?" I asked her. She became serious.

"We need to train, I know you want to become stronger to bring Sasuke back. Naruto is already working on it himself, so I know you want to work on it too," she said to me. I sighed knowing she was right. I want to become stronger to bring Sasuke home. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Gaara with a smile.

"I'll go with you, I don't have to be back in Suna for a week yet, so more help will get you stronger faster," he said to me. Auntie Kenmei nodded. I smiled and nodded with determination.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get to work," I said to them. We then got ready to leave. I knew that we would have to leave the village for training, so I grabbed what I needed. "So, where are we going?" I asked her as we jumped and ran through the trees.

"You're probably not going to like it, but…we're going to Mangetsu," she said to me. I stopped and looked at her with wide eyes as did Tamotsu.

"Mangetsu?!" We shouted at her. She frowned as did Gaara.

"I know that's probably that last place you want to be, but that's part of what's holding you back, your fear of that village is holding back your true power, Tenshi," she said to me. I looked down frowning, Gaara grabbed my hand.

"Tenshi, you know she's right, this will help you move on from their…deaths. I'll be there with you, Tenshi, you're not alone," he said to me. Tamotsu nudged my shoulder.

"Who knows…it might be good to go home again," he said to me. I sighed and nodded. We then got moving, soon we reached the front gates. It showed the kanjis for Full Moon on the doors. I pushed open the gates and saw my village, the Jounin from Konoha must have cleaned it up. There were no dead bodies or blood anywhere. I walked in and breathed in the air, it smelt like moon flowers. I looked around and saw where everything was…I then saw the park, it's where my step-dad would come and comfort me when I was picked on by other kids. We then made to the Mangetsukage building, I walked in.

~Gaara's POV~

We followed Tenshi through everything she was looking at, I knew it was hurting her to see everything again. We made it to the Mangetsukage building and walked in. Part of it was practically a house. I found pictures on the walls, the firs showed the first Mangetsukage, Tenshi's grandfather who was standing there with Lady Tsunade and Lady Yuki. The next was of Lady Yuki, her husband, Toboe, and Tori and Tenshi. Her mother was so beautiful, it's hard to believe she's gone. We followed Tenshi into the living room and saw some toys around, there were also more pictures of Tenshi's family. We then followed her to her and Tori's room. It was nice, the ceiling had the making of the stars and the moon. Tenshi went to Tori's bed and held Tori's stuffed black wolf, she then took out her stuffed white wolf. They resembled Tamotsu and Mamoru greatly. I saw Tenshi's eyes become filled with tears that spilled, I sat next to her and brought her into my arms. I kissed her head. I looked at Lady Kenmei, her eyes showed regret, she must have had second thoughts about coming here. After a little bit, we went to one of the training grounds, it was spacious and beautiful. This land is known for its beauty so it makes sense. Tamotsu and Tenshi looked around and I saw a hint of smile. They looked at Lady Kenmei.

"What is it that you wanted to teach me?" Tenshi asked her. Lady Kenmei smiled at her.

"To help you unlock the final stage of your Taiingan and Tamotsu, to unlock your inner warrior," Lady Kenmei told them. I was shocked and I could see that they were as well. Tamotsu stepped up.

"Only the First King and Queen could unlock those powers, how would I be able to do it?" Tamotsu asked him. Lady Kenmei smiled softly at him.

"Like your father, your meant to become the next King, he has is Warrior Mode achieved," she told him. Tamotsu was shocked, he then…fainted. Tenshi ran to him and chuckled.

"You goofy wolf, what will I do with you?" She asked herself as she helped wake him up.

"I'm…gonna…be…King?!" Tamotsu shouted excitedly. He reminded me a hyper pup, it was funny to watch. Tenshi then looked at Lady Kenmei.

"How will I unlock the Arufa Taiingan?" She asked. Lady Kenmei sighed.

"By facing your fear, you're scared of losing everyone because of what you have inside of you. You need to know that something like that will never be your fault, your fear is what's holding you back," Lady Kenmei told her. Tenshi sighed and nodded.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Sit down and started meditating, you're going on a dream quest," Lady Kenmei told her. Tenshi sat down crossing her legs, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Tamotsu followed. Lady Kenmei then made a fire while Tenshi relaxed then poured a crystal like powder into the fire making the flames turn white and electric blue. Tenshi then started glowing. Lady Kenmei looked at me and nodded to let me know that her dream quest had begun.

~Tenshi's POV~

I woke up in the Mangetsu village, I saw some of the ninja from the Sound fighting. If I want to succeed then I need to face my fear…Orochimaru and Jinroo. I ran to where he would be and saw them waiting for my mother, the younger me, and Tori. I jumped in front of him and glared. I will not let him kill everyone because of what I have inside me, _I_ will stop this, not Jinroo. Orochimaru smirked at me and I saw that mother, Tori, and the younger me made it out. I then made a Lunar Shield around us. Little Tenshi walked up to me as I walked over to her.

"Who are you?" She asked me. I smiled softly at her.

"Well, I'm you, Tenshi, except now I go by Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," I said to her. Her eyes widened.

"You're pretty," she said to me. I giggled then looked at mother.

"Not as pretty as mother," I smiled. Mother smiled back at me. I could tell from the look in her eye that she knew I was on a dream quest. I looked back at Tenshi. "Tenshi, with everything that is going on, I don't want you to blame yourself okay? You and I both know that Orochimaru is after you because of what's inside us, don't let that become a fear for you, don't let that fear rule your life. Orochimaru wants Jinroo, not you or me, therefore, it's not our fault," I said to her. Little Tenshi nodded at me. I could see courage building in her eyes. We then walked over to Orochimaru hand-in-hand. We closed our eyes to concentrate, the shield went down and we opened our eyes. We did hand seals.

"Wolf Style: Howl of the Light!" We shouted. We both started glowing white while unleashing wolf like howls to the moon. When the light disappeared, Orochimaru was gone and…everyone was saved. They were all cheering for us. Tenshi grinned while blushing and I was doing the same. That's when someone grabbed my hand, little Tenshi was gone and…Sasuke was in her place. He smiled at me. Mother then walked over to me with a warm smile.

"Tenshi, my 'angel', you have grown into a strong and beautiful woman, I'm so proud of you," she said to me. I felt tears in my eyes. I hugged her and she hugged me back while running her fingers through my hair.

"I miss you so much, mother," I said to her. I knew she was smiling.

"I miss you too, Tenshi. I wish I was there to see you grow up," she said to me. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'll admit, if you hadn't passed then I would never have met my father and I wouldn't have as many friends as I do now, I just wish I could have shared it with you," I said to her. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Me too my little angel. But I'm always with you, even if you can't see me. Tell your father and sister that I love and miss them. I love you my darling," she said to me. She then faded with everyone else. I smiled.

"I love you too, mother," I whispered. I then woke up. I stood up with the help of Gaara. I smiled at them. "I got to talk to mother again," I said to them. They smiled at me.

"And…?" Auntie Kenmei asked. I closed my eyes then opened them. I showed her my new eyes.

"I unlocked the Arufa Taiingan," I said to them. I looked at Tamotsu who was laying down struggling. I frowned and knelt next to him. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's battling his warrior spirit for the right to achieve his warrior mode," Auntie Kenmei told me. I nodded and watched him. Tamotsu, please be alright.

~Tamotsu's POV~

As I was brought into the dream quest I woke up in forest covered in snow. I walked around wondering what I was supposed to do. This is nothing I was used to.

"So, you've finally decided to achieve your inner warrior, young wolf," a man said. Well, he looked human, but he wore a wolf pelt over his head, the eyes showing threw the wolves, only his mouth and chin showed form his face. He was also dressed like a samurai, he had tribal markings on his arms, and no doubt they were all over his body. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I need to become stronger, I need to help my sister bring someone special to her home…I was unable to help her and I want to make things right," I said to him. He nodded.

"Then fight me, if you are strong enough to beat me, you will be worthy of carrying the warrior mode like your father and grandfather before you. Each were different, as are you, I do pray that you will become as great as your fathers," he said to me. I nodded and got ready to fight. He started attacking me with light, I was confused; he has this power?! He then attacked me with ice shards. I got fed up and brought my paw up.

"Raging Claw!" I shouted. I swiped hitting his shoulder. I started using my advantage of speed and hid from him, I was running around him in the trees, when he least expected it, I jumped on his back. "Iron Claw!" I shouted. My claws became stronger and I clawed his back making him scream in pain. He pushed me off his back, I turned and saw him holding what I hold most dear to me…Tenshi. "Let her go!" I growled at him.

"And what will you do if I don't?" He asked me. That's when I stopped, what can I do? As long as he holds her, what can I do not to put her in danger? I sighed and seized.

"Please, don't hurt her…she's my little sister, my partner, my friend. Kill me, not her!" I pleaded. He sighed and I saw a smile. Tenshi then faded…she wasn't real? The warrior walked up to me with a smile. I was ready to be killed so I closed my eyes. I expected a blade to stab me, but instead I felt a hand on my head. I looked at him.

"You pass, young wolf. You were willing to give up your life not only for a comrade, but for someone you care deeply about. You want others to live even if it means giving yourself up. What if I had Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, or even Sasuke? What would you do?" He asked me. I gave him a look of determination.

"I would give my life for them in a heartbeat, just as I would anyone else. I became a ninja ninken to help keep others safe and always means putting my life at risk," I said to him. He nodded with a smile.

"That is why I said you passed, are you ready to receive your powers?" He asked me. I nodded. I then felt warm light engulf me and I woke up. I saw Tenshi smiling at me.

"So, you won, huh?" She asked me. I grinned and attacked her, okay, I tackled her to the ground and licked her to death. She was in a fit of giggles.

"You bet your ass I won! What about you, Tenshi?" I asked her. She then showed me her Arufa Taiingan, it was beautiful! I've never seen such a detailed eye design. We looked at Kenmei and Gaara.

"How long have we been on our dream quest?" Tenshi asked.

"About three days," Gaara said to us. Our eyes widened.

"Three days?! It didn't feel that long!" We shouted at them making them laugh.

"Well, that's the thing in the dream world, it might feel like a few minutes or a few hours, but in reality, it could take days, some take months," Kenmei told us. We nodded at her. "Let's get you back to the village before your grandmother has my head," she said looking at Tenshi. We all chuckled and nodded. We the made our way home. I looked at the gates, we will avenge everyone who lost their lives here…especially you Lady Yuki. I then ran and caught up to the others.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

~Tenshi's POV~

We soon made it home, but Gaara had to leave along the way. We reached the gates and I noticed that Kotetsu and Izumo weren't there. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Auntie Kenmei and Tamotsu.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked them. They shrugged and we walked off…okay, now I'm getting a bad feeling. I looked at Tamotsu, he nodded showing he had the same feeling. Tamotsu and I then smelled blood, a lot of it, we took off from the gates and towards the smell ignoring Auntie Kenmei's calls. When we reached the area, I saw Izumo and Kotetsu being chocked by a guy with strings attaching his hands and arms. I grew angry and ran at him, I punched him making him let go of Izumo and Kotetsu. "Leave my friends alone, bastard!" I shouted at him. Tamotsu came up to the guy and held him down while I helped Izumo and Kotetsu up. I brought them over to Shikamaru who smirked at me.

"Great timing, Tenshi, Tamotsu," he said to us. I nodded and looked at the string guy. I closed my eyes brining up my pointer finger and middle finger.

"Beeta-Ban Taiingan!" I shouted. I opened my eyes revealing my second level Taiingan. I then saw what was going to happen next, apparently, so did Shikamaru.

"Uncle/Captain Asuma! Behind you!" We shouted. Uncle Asuma ducted and smirked as the three bladed scythe pierced the silver haired man.

"I won't fall for that again," Uncle Asuma told him. I then saw that Uncle Asuma had been hurt badly and the silver haired guy began laughing. Shikamaru and I stood up.

"You idiot! It's not the same!" The guy shouted at Uncle Asuma. "I finally get to taste the pain, the pain that will kill you," they guy said to him. Shikamaru and I ran forward.

"Stop!" We shouted. It was then that the guy killed Uncle Asuma, he collapsed with no life in his eyes. Shikamaru and I had tears pricking our eyes. "Uncle/ Asuma!" Shikamaru and I shouted. The guy turned back to normal and told the other guy named Kakuzu that he was done. Kakuzu threw Tamotsu off and started chocking Izumo and Kotetsu again. I growled feeling Jinroo's powers come to me.

"You bastard!" I shouted. Shikamaru and I started running towards them until Kakuzu through Izumo at us making us fall to the ground. Crows showed up, it was Ebisu. Choji grabbed Uncle Asuma as Ino was by us.

"Shikamaru, Tenshi, we came to help," she said to us. Izumo told Ino and Tamotsu to get me and Shikamaru out of there. We got to a building's roof and I saw Uncle Asuma laying down. I ran over with tears.

"Uncle Asuma!" I cried. Shikamaru came over and checked his heartbeat. He found one and told Choji to take Uncle Asuma to the hospital while telling Ino to go with to help heal him. Before we could go Kakuzu showed up.

"I'm not giving you my bounty," he said to us.

"Damn," Shikamaru hissed. Kakuzu then jumped down beside the man he called Hidan. I then heard Uncle Asuma cough. I held his hand.

"Uncle Asuma!" I gasped as the other's said his name. Hidan kept saying how he was going to die, I was getting angrier. He and Kakuzu then left leaving us. Shikamaru told Choji and Ino to hurry up. Ino and Tamotsu were going to start healing him.

"Forget it," Uncle Asuma said to us. Our eyes widened. "This…is it…for me…I…know that…myself. Heh…you should…know it too," he told us. Shikamaru told him to shut up.

"Don't you dare talk like that, Uncle Asuma, you hear me?!" I shouted at him as Ino tried healing him. He smiled at me.

"Always like…your mother, stern but…caring. Don't change that…and bring Sasuke…home," he said to me. Ino couldn't heal him. "What the Third…did…I finally feel like I understand…I'm always late," he said to us. He then started trying to say something to Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, but Choji told him not to speak anymore. Shikamaru told them to listen to his final words. He told Ino to take care of Shikamaru and Choji, that she's strong-willed, and that she shouldn't give up against Sakura. He then said to Choji that he's always thinking about his teammates, that he'll become even stronger, and try dieting more. He told Shikamaru that he was smart and good enough to be Hokage and that he was counting on him. Uncle Asuma looked at me. "Tenshi, you are the most…caring person I know. Keep the pack…together…bring Sasuke home…and live happily…I'll make sure to say hi…to your mom and step dad for you," he said to me. I cried but nodded with a small smile.

"I love you, Uncle Asuma," I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Love you too, kid. Take care of her, Tamotsu," he said to him. Tamotsu nodded while whimpering and his ears flattened. Uncle Asuma then had Shikamaru give him one last cigarette…then he died. I let out a sob.

"May the wolves and the goddess of the moon watch over you, Asuma Sarutobi," I prayed. Shikamaru grabbed my hand giving me a comforting squeeze. I just hugged him and cried as the heavens began to weep with us. I then started remembering how I first met Uncle Asuma.

~FLASHBACK~ Nine years ago~

I was walking around holding daddy's hand with Tamotsu on my other side. We were walking to the dango shop until daddy waved at someone. He had black hair and beard, he also had a cigarette in his mouth. He was also dressed like daddy. He walked up and smiled at us.

"Kakashi, haven't seen you in a while," he said to daddy. He then looked at me with a smile, he bent down to my level. "And who are you, kiddo?" He asked me. I hid behind daddy's leg making them chuckle.

"This is my very shy daughter, Tenshi. Come on, Tenshi, say hi, this is a friend of mine," daddy said to me. I came out a little bit and waved shyly.

"Hi," I mumbled. He chuckled at my bashfulness.

"It's nice to meet you, Tenshi, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, a Jounin like your daddy," he said to me. I walked up to him with Tamotsu and smiled.

"I'm Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, and this is my partner Tamotsu," I told him. His eyes widened and he looked at daddy who nodded, he then smiled at me again.

"You look just like your mother," he said to me. I grinned.

"You knew mommy?!" I asked him excitedly making him laugh. He nodded at me.

"Yeah, I did, she was a very beautiful lady, no doubt you'll be just as beautiful when you're older," he said to me. I blushed and smile.

"I hope so…Uncle Asuma!" I smiled at him. His eyes widened then he smiled and ruffled my hair making me giggle.

"I know so, kiddo," he said to me.

~FLASHBACK END~

After a bit, we walked back to the village, Shikamaru was still holding my hand, I just kept my head down, and we reach grandmother's office and told her what happened, her eyes saddened.

"Is that so…" she sighed grievingly.

"About Kurenai…" Kotetsu started.

"You all can go tell those involved about the funeral…I'll tell Kurenai…" Shikamaru then interrupted grandmother.

"No…I'll tell her. There's a message from Captain Asuma as well, so…" Shikamaru told her. She nodded. Izuma came up to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go tell your dad and Naruto," he said to me. I nodded and we left to go find them. We found them and I stood a few feet away from them. My head was down. Izumo told Yamato what happened while Tamotsu and I didn't say anything.

"Kakashi! We need to suspend the training and return to the village right now!" Yamato told him.

"What's happened?" Dad asked. Dad looked at me and saw my red puffy eyes, his became really concerned and ran over to me with Naruto. "Tenshi, what happened?" He asked me. I bottom lip started trembling as I let a few tears out.

"Uncle Asuma…is dead," I choked. Their eyes widened. I fell to my knees, Naruto caught me and held me. I just sobbed…I wanted to scream…I wanted to run away…I wanted to find Hidan and kill him with my bare hands. The next day we got dressed for the funeral and attended. I stood next to dad and Tamotsu trying not to cry…to be strong. I couldn't take it anymore…I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists and walked off. Dad wanted to stop me but Tamotsu told him to leave me alone…that I needed it.

~Naruto's POV~

I was standing next to Konohamaru who wept after his fallen uncle. I then heard footsteps. I turned to my right and saw Tenshi leaving with clenched fists. Kakashi-Sensei was about to go after her until Tamotsu stopped him.

"Leave her be, she's angry and needs to be alone right now," he said to him. I looked at her walking away. After the funeral, I followed her and found her at the training grounds. She was punching a tree not using her full strength.

"First my step dad! Then my mother! Then the Uchiha clan! Then Itachi leaves! Then Lord Hokage! Then Sasuke leaves! And now Uncle Asuma!? How much more can I fucking take?! How much more are you going to take from me?!" She shouted with every punch. I was surprised that she actually swore, but I mostly just felt sadness knowing how much she lost. She was sobbing as she fell to her knees. She then let out an agonizing scream as she punched the ground. "Why…why do I have to lose the people I hold so dear to me? Who's going to be next? Dad? Tamotsu? Tori? Mamoru? Sai? Yamato? Sakura? Naruto? ...Sasuke?" She sobbed. She punched the ground again. "When is all this hell going to end?!" She shouted to the sky. I felt tears in my eyes as listened to her. I heard a sniffle, I turned to my side to see Sai, Sakura, Captain Yamato, and Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura was crying, Captain Yamato was looking down frowning, Sai was frowning at the sight of Tenshi hurting, Tamotsu was whimpering, and Kakashi-Sensei had tears pricking his eyes at the sight of his heartbroken daughter. I jumped down and hugged her, I just held her while she cried. "I'll find that bastard and kill him," she growled. I was shocked. She stood up and ran home. I followed her to her room and saw her packing already dressed in her normal ninja wear.

"Tenshi, what are you going to do?" I asked her. She didn't looked at me, she kept packing weapons.

"I'm going to find Uncle Asuma's killer, what does it look like?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I mean, are you going to get revenge like Sasuke?" I asked her. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. She looked down.

"If you mean turning into a damn rogue, then no. I'm going to tell grandmother…I'll find a way to kill all the Akatsuki so they won't hurt anymore people and won't go after anymore Jinjuuriki's," she said to me as she continued packing. I sighed.

"Even Itachi?" I asked. That made her stop again. "I know you don't want to kill Itachi," I said to her. I heard her sniffled…she had a tear run down her cheek. I hugged her from behind.

"I don't want to hurt him…he was like a big brother to me…Naruto, what do I do?" She cried. I just held her tighter.

"We fight, stay strong, and get through this together. We'll eventually take the Akatsuki down, but you can't do it alone. We need to learn more about them so we don't end up getting killed ourselves," I said to her. She just held my arms that were wrapped around her shoulders as I felt her shake.

"It hurts so much, Naruto. I can't stand this pain anymore…it became too much just when Sasuke left," she cried. I laid her on the bed and laid down with her as she cried into my arms. I just held her as she cried.

"Just let it all out, Tenshi. You don't have to be strong around others…cry as much as you need to," I said to her. She complied and kept crying. Kakashi-Sensei and the others came in and saw her. Her eyes and cheeks were all red from crying.

"How much more loss is the girl going to go through?" Kakashi-Sensei whispered to himself. Sakura and Tori didn't say anything, instead, they just climbed onto Tenshi's bed and hugged her from behind to comfort her. Tamotsu also came up next to Sakura, laying his head on her waist with Mamoru next to him. Sai just sat down and held her hand.

~Tenshi's POV~

The next day, we, meaning Sakura, Tamotsu, Sai, Naruto, and me, woke up. I smiled at them and hugged them all saying thank you to them. I then got dressed in my casual clothes. I walked to the gate to find grandmother and Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji there. Grandmother was trying to get them to stay, I sighed and shook my head.

"Grandmother…I'm going to say this as nice as possible…shut up," I said to her as I walked to her side. Their eyes widened at what I said. Yes, I'm never this rude, but it's needed right now. "I know Shikamaru better than you do…I know he and his team will succeed while Uncle Asuma is watching over them with him in their hearts," I said to her.

"They shouldn't be doing this so recklessly!" Grandmother shouted at me. I glared making her flinch back.

"They aren't, like I said, I know them better than you do. You've only known them for a few years, I've known for more than half my life. I say they're going to succeed, because if they don't, I'll find a way to bring them back from the dead and kill them myself," I said to her. I then smiled at the three man group. "And just because I'm supporting you to go, doesn't mean I'm letting you go alone, grandmother was right when she said you need a four man squad," I said to them. I bit my thumb, drew the summoning circle, did the hand seals, and summoned a wolf. "Hige, I need you to help Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji with a little mission. Think you can do that?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Sure, Lady Tenshi, I've been itching for some action anyways," he said to me. I nodded.

"Shikamaru is your master then," I said to him. Hige nodded and walked over to the group. I looked at grandmother who was gaping at the scene. "Problem solved," I smirked. I looked at Shikamaru. "And Shika, kick Hidan's ass for me, tell him the Hell Wolves will be ready for him," I smirked at him. He smirked back with the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm make sure to give him the message, Tenshi," he told me. That's when dad showed up saying he would be the team's captain. I smiled.

"I'm not surprised," I said to him. He smiled at me.

"This just proves that you're my daughter," he said to me. With that, they left. Grandmother glared at me.

"Don't give me that look, grandmother, I'm just as stubborn as you, in case you've forgotten," I said to her. She sighed and smiled at me.

"Tell me about it, you got it from your mother who got it from me. Combine that with your father's stubbornness, you're a triple threat," she said to me. I nodded with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be part Senju, Ookami no, and Hatake, if I wasn't, now would I?" I asked her. She shook her head and we walked back. I started walking through the training grounds of Team Seven, thinking about the old memories of our team.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" A voice asked. I didn't turn around.

"Yeah…a lot of good ones," I said to him. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry about Asuma," he said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah…me too," I murmured. Arms wrapped around my shoulders and that's when the nice, calming scent hit me. Cinnamon and ash. Sasuke Uchiha. "Why are you here, Sasuke?" I asked him. He sighed and kissed my neck.

"I was finally able to get away from Orochimaru for a little bit. I heard about Asuma and got worried about you," he said to me. I turned and snuggled into his embrace, he then kissed my head. "I've missed you so much, Angel," he said to me.

"I've missed you too, Obsidian," I said to him. He lifted my chin up making me look into his onyx black eyes. He then kissed me, I kissed him back entangling my fingers in his midnight black hair. He gently push me against a tree while not breaking the kiss. His hands were on my sides as the kiss grew more passionate. I gently tugged his hair making him moan into my mouth as he asked for entrance which I happily gave. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue touched every spot of my mouth. He then pulled back while we panted heavily. He kissed my forehead making me frown. "You have to leave…don't you?" I asked. He frowned and nodded.

"I'll find a way to come see you again, I promise," he said to me. I nodded and kissed him again. We pulled apart and he left. Sasuke…I will find a way to save you and your brother.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

~Tenshi's POV~

I was currently training with my new abilities, so far, all I can do is transform into a wolf without any Jutsus. Comes in handy when on a spy mission. I looked over at Naruto and Yamato who were currently training, Tamotsu was watching them, he didn't want to change his form yet, he said he wanted it to be a surprise for all of us. Believe it or not, I already helped Naruto and Yamato so I could learn to control Jinroo better. Sai soon came over with Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

"What's up, Tenshi?" She asked me. I smiled and showed her my Arufa Taiingan.

"I unlocked the final level of the Taiingan!" I announced. She grinned and hugged me making us laugh.

"That's great! What can you do with it?" She asked me. I then remembered what Auntie Kenmei told me.

"Well, I can transform into a wolf, without Jutsus that is, and I can also inflict pain on someone's brain just by looking them in the eye or entering their mind. I haven't trained with that one yet," I told her. She looked a little scared of the last part. I smiled and turned into a wolf, I was white wolf with electric blue eyes. Sakura smiled at me.

"Well, you make a beautiful wolf," she said to me. I giggled and Tamotsu looked at me. His eyes bugged out.

"Holy Goddess of the Moon!" He shouted. He walked up to me. "How the hell can you make yourself into a beautiful wolf?!" He asked me. I giggled.

"Arufa Taiingan, Tamotsu," I told him. He sighed.

"I really need to find a mate," he said to me. That's when I remembered and turned back to normal.

"That's right, it's almost mating season, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded, Sakura and Sai were confused.

"Mating season?" Sai asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, for about three days, the wolves of my clan go into heat. Well, actually it's just the females, but the scent becomes strong so the males can find them and become their potential mate," I told him. I then looked at Tamotsu. "Hoping to find your mate?" I asked him. He nodded at me.

"Yeah, I really hope so, I keep thinking I'll meet that she-wolf you dreamed of," he said to me. Sakura looked at him confused.

"What she-wolf?" She asked. I giggled.

"When I would have my premonitions, I also saw Tamotsu's mate and his pups. Kaori was her name, she was a nice black wolf with blue eyes, and she was a beautiful wolf," I told her. Sakura nodded. I then remembered. "What if I show you guys?" I asked them. They nodded. I activated my Taiingan and showed them by looking into their eyes. They then saw the midnight black wolf with blue eyes. Sakura grinned.

"She really is a beautiful wolf, you're a luck male, Tamotsu," she said to him. Tamotsu grinned.

"I know! I can't wait to meet her!" He howled. Sai, Sakura, and I laughed at that. I started thinking about dad and the team that left to find Hidan and Kakuzu, I was getting worried. I frowned and Sakura saw.

"Are you okay, Tenshi?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm just worried about dad, Hige, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji," I told her. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"They'll be fine, they know what they're up against now, so it will be fine," she told me. I nodded with a small smile. That's when Jinroo contacted me.

'_Shikamaru's team is in need of help,'_ she told me. My eyes widened. I looked at everyone.

"Shikamaru and the other's need our help, let's go!" I told everyone. We all the left to fight alongside our comrades. We then made it, Naruto and Captain Yamato did some Jutsus to stop Kakuzu and we appeared in front of dad, Ino, Choji, and Hige.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto and I said. I smirked at Kakuzu.

"Remember me, Kakuzu?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Yeah, wolf girl, how could I forget?" He asked me. I then closed my eyes.

"Arufa Taiingan!" I shouted. I opened my eyes, shocking everyone but Tamotsu, Sakura, and Sai. I just smirked. Naruto looked at dad.

"Where's Shikamaru?" He asked.

"Fighting with another enemy at a different location," Choji answered.

"Would three of you go to Shikamaru's side? A long distance type, tracer type, and a medical type is best," dad said to us. I looked at Hige.

"Hige, you find Shikamaru," I said to him. He nodded at me.

"Okay, Sai and Sakura, you follow Hige's lead and go back up Shikamaru," Yamato told them. The both nodded.

"Understood!" They said. Kakuzu chuckled.

"All that happened is the variation I have for hearts I can take increased," he said to us. Naruto and I took a step up.

"We'll take it from here," Naruto said to everyone.

"Naruto, Tenshi, we're counting on you for this to end," Sakura said. Sai nodded in agreement. They then left with Hige.

"Did he complete it?" Dad asked.

"No…he's at fifty percent, but just watch, he's a completely different person than he was before," Yamato said to him. Naruto and I got ready.

"Naruto, do you mind if I test my new ability?" I asked him. He smirked and nodded.

"Go for it," he said to me. I walked up and looked Kakuzu in the eye. I smirked.

"You're going to regret messing with ninjas of the Leaf," I said to him. He chuckled.

"How are you so sure?" He asked me. I widened my smirk.

"Because I'm your worst nightmare," I said to him. My eyes looked deeply into his. "Pain," I said. He then held his head and screamed in pain. "This is for Uncle Asuma and messing with Jinjuuriki's," I said to him. He screamed and twitched in pain.

"How…? What…are you?" He grunted through his pain.

"I'm Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, Jinjuuriki of the Jyuubi," I told him. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anymore while he was in pain. We then heard an explosion making me smirk again. "Looks like your partner is done for…if I know Shikamaru correctly, he blew Hidan to pieces," I said to him. "You mess with one of us from Konoha, you mess with all of us…the ninja of the Leaf…with the will of fire," I told him. I then remembered Naruto who had the eyes of the Kyuubi. "Naruto, do what you have to do, all I can do with this ability is cause him pain, I can't take him down completely," I said to him.

"Right," he said to me as he made two clones.

"Please explain the situation and the enemy's powers," Yamato said to dad.

"The enemy is two persons from the Akatsuki, Shikamaru is fighting the other one and the other is right in front of us. This guy has the power to split. Those masks at both shoulders can split from the maid body and the masks each have a heart and can move on their own. He had five hearts to begin with, we took out two of them, and now there's three," dad told him.

"What do you mean?" Captain Yamato asked.

"It means we've already killed him twice and we need to kill him three more times to defeat him. Plus, he's a mid-range type and uses all element manipulations," dad told us. I smirked.

"You get that, Naruto?" I asked. He started running forward.

"Yeah, I was listening!" He shouted. Ino and Choji tried to stop him from rushing in, but of course he wouldn't listen to them. Kakuzu's strings took out the clones, but Naruto made more, I just smirked as I stopped the pain.

"Don't underestimate us. Tamotsu, a little help would be appreciated," I said to him. He nodded.

"With pleasure," he said to me. Naruto would need a little time using his clones to make his new Rasengan. Tamotsu and I started distracting Kakuzu with no problem at all.

"Alright, Tenshi and Tamotsu, I'm ready!" Naruto shouted. With that, we all looked at him. He had mastered with Rasenshuriken. I smirked at Kakuzu.

"I hope you're ready to die!" I grinned. I jumped back over to my father and steadied him. Naruto then started attacking. Dad looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked me. I smiled.

"My final level of the Taiingan, I mastered it a week ago now. Tamotsu and I are even stronger now," I told him. He smiled.

"Good, I need my kid and her friend to be strong enough to take care of themselves," he said to me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh…and mom says she loves you," I said to him. His eyes widened, I saw another smile under his mask and he nodded.

"I love you too, Yuki," I heard him whisper. We watched as Naruto attacked with the Rasenshuriken. I saw that Kakuzu was going to move but I stopped him using the possess ability.

"Oh no you don't," I mumbled to him. I made him freeze in place and accept the attack. Naruto ended up missing, dad and I ran forward while Kakuzu entangled Naruto with this string. Yamato helped as I cut Naruto free while dad grabbed him. Yamato used his wood to trap Kakuzu. The others tried to think of a plan while Naruto and I stood up.

"Let me do this one more time," Naruto said to us. I nodded agreeing with him. "I'll decide this with my new Jutsu," Naruto said showing his Kyuubi eyes while I kept my Arufa Taiingan eyes.

"The opponent is of the Akatsuki, if you do the same thing, he'll dodge it," Ino said to us.

"Now that the feint's been exposed it won't work anymore, let's all do this together!" Choji said to us.

"That is true…in this situation…right now it's seven against one. There's no need to cross a dangerous bridge," dad agreed.

"Kakashi-Sensei, do you remember what you said to me during my training?" Naruto asked him. Dad didn't reply instead he was confused. "That 'the only Shinobi that can surpass the Fourth Hokage is you, that's what I believe'," Naruto told him quoting my dad. I smiled. "It's true that teamwork is important and I know that, but right now, I want to cross that dangerous bridge myself. If I can't get to the other side, then I'll stay a kid forever. Please, don't do anything to remove that bridge," Naruto said to him. I nodded.

"Dad, you told me I'm just like my mother, that I'm even stronger than her and my grandfather as they were the First and Second Mangetsukage…I want to be what you see. I want to cross that same bridge as Naruto…otherwise…what use are we?" I asked. Naruto nodded agreeing with me. Dad sighed.

"Heh…what do you think, Yamato?" Dad asked.

"Yes…you still haven't seen it have you? Naruto is different from before…and no doubt, so is Tenshi," Yamato told him.

"It's decided then…go, Naruto and Tenshi!" dad said.

"Yes sir!" We confirmed. Kakuzu then made eight string tails…this'll be interesting.

"Not only did his form change, but he's building up chakra too," I heard Yamato say.

"Preparing himself against Naruto's and Tenshi's Jutsus," I heard dad say. Naruto then did a Shadow Clone Jutsu as did I. Naruto made two to help him with his Rasenshuriken while I made two to help me distract Kakuzu.

"Let's go girls!" I shouted.

"Right!" They shouted back. We then transformed into our wolf forms. We were faster now and more deadly. We just kept distracting him while Naruto worked on his Jutsu.

"Okay, it's ready!" Naruto shouted sending three Shadow Clones. Kakuzu then jumped into the air sending his tails towards me and Naruto. I smirked…both were Shadow Clones. I was back to normal and used possession to make him stay still so Naruto could get a good shot. Naruto appeared behind Kakuzu and got him with the Rasenshuriken. "Gotcha!" Naruto shouted. Naruto and I were then blown a little bit away with everyone else while Kakuzu died. Naruto and I were sprawled out on the ground. "Hehe, alright…we did it, sis," he said. I giggled.

"Yeah, we sure did, bro," I said to him. Kakuzu was dead. I looked at the others and smiled. "Can we go home now? I miss my bed," I joked. They all chuckled. Ino came over and healed Naruto while Choji helped him up. Dad and Tamotsu then came over to me, dad held me up while Tamotsu healed me. Tamotsu shook his.

"You and Naruto always get the spot light," he mumbled. Dad and I chuckled.

"You'll get your chance, my friend," I said to him. He playfully growled.

"I better!" He said to me. Dad and I laughed at him. Dad had to go take care of Kakuzu then we left back for the village where we reported to grandmother. She said we did a good job but to keep our guard up considering that there are still more Akatsuki out there, she also took us to take a well needed break. I then walked home with Tamotsu and dad, when we reached the house, Tori and Mamoru ran out with Neji. Tori ran up to me and hugged me.

"Next time, don't leave without writing a letter!" She lectured. I chuckled.

"Sorry, it was last minute," I said to her. She sighed and nodded. I then looked at Neji and raised an eyebrow.

"She was worried, I had to keep her from running out of the village to find you," he told me. I sighed and nodded. I lightly bonked Tori's head.

"Don't do that next time, you know I'm strong enough to take care of myself…I'm also too stubborn to die," I told her. She giggled.

"You and me both, sis," she said to me. She then walked over to Neji and hugged him from the side while he hugged her back. Dad saw this and glared.

"You treat my daughter right, Hyuuga…or you're in for a world of hurt," dad threatened. Neji got a little scared but nodded. Tori…was shocked that dad called her his daughter. She smiled and ran over to hug him. He chuckled and hugged her back. I smiled with Neji, Mamoru and Tamotsu. Tori, you have more family then you believed. I looked to the sky….and soon you'll have more…once we bring Sasuke and Itachi home. The next day, I was in my room resting from yesterday. Tamotsu was resting with me while everyone was out, Tori and Mamoru were with Neji while dad went to go see Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. I stood up to look out the window when someone hugged me from behind.

"I've missed you," the voice said. I smiled…Sasuke.

"I've missed you too. How did you get away, if I may ask?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I killed Orochimaru," he told me. My eyes widened, I turned and looked at him. I saw his eyes…he was telling the truth. I grinned and hugged him making him chuckle.

"That means you're free of him!" I grinned. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes…but that doesn't mean I'm staying, Tenshi," he told me. I frowned and looked down.

"You're still going after Itachi?" I asked him. He nodded. "Sasuke, what if Itachi had a real reason for back then? What if…he was forced into it?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"He told me he did it to prove his power, to see his worth," he told me. I shook my head.

"What if someone forced him and Itachi didn't want you to get hurt…what if he lied to make sure you got to live?" I asked him. Sasuke looked down thinking.

"It might be a possibility…but I still have to find him…maybe I can see if what your saying is true, I can tell you're not fully sure of it yourself," he said to me. I nodded. I hugged him and breathed in his calming scent. "Come with me," Sasuke suddenly said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me, I'll need your help to find him…your great at tracking and so is Tamotsu…we can find him together," he said to me. I sighed and looked down thinking about it. This would mean leaving my home…my friends and family…I would be leaving the village like Sasuke.

"I'm not sure I can do that, Sasuke. I love you, I truly do, but how do you expect me to leave everyone here? I mean, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, my dad, my sister, how would I be able to deal with leaving them?" I asked him. He kissed me forehead again.

"Just know that we would be able to come back, we'll just have people think your were kidnapped…okay?" He asked me. I sighed and looked into his eyes. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll come with you…but talk to Itachi first," I told him sternly. He nodded at me with a smile. He then kissed me. I looked at Tamotsu who was deeply asleep. "Now convincing Tamotsu is another story," I told him. He smirked and made a Shadow Clone that carried Tamotsu.

"Problem solved," he said to me. Sasuke helped me pack and we left. I was holding his hand. I then started thinking and groaned. "What is it?" Sasuke asked me.

"Tamotsu…I hope you're ready for hell, Love," I said to him. He then remembered what Tamotsu is like and shuddered.

"Can I just knock him out when he sees me?" He asked me. I smirked.

"I think you kind of deserve it," I said to him. His eyes widened.

"Why do you say that?" He asked me.

"Well...your broke my heart almost three years ago, you think Tamotsu's going to let you slide with breaking his sister's heart?" I asked him. He gulped.

"Now I'm afraid," he mumbled. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Just make it up to me and I'll make sure Tamotsu leaves you alone," I said to him. He smiled with a small blush and kissed me.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you," he said to me. I smiled at him.

"I'll have to think about it," I said to him.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

~Tenshi's POV~

Sasuke and I were walking hand-in-hand while Sasuke's Shadow Clone carried a sleeping Tamotsu. I was kind of looking forward to seeing how Tamotsu would handle this…but yet, I was kind of scared…I hope to have a boyfriend when this is over. We soon met up with a guy with white hair and…shark teeth. I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, he ignored it. The man with silver hair walked up to me with a smile. He grabbed my hand.

"My name is Suigetsu Houzuki, and your name, beautiful?" Suigetsu asked me.

"Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," I said to him. He smirked and kissed my hand making Sasuke growl at him.

"Hands off of her, Suigetsu," Sasuke ordered. Suigetsu looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I?" He asked. I giggled a little bit making him look at me with a small blush.

"It would be best not to make my mate angry," I told him. His eyes bugged out.

"Mate?! Him?!" Suigetsu asked pointing at Sasuke who glared at him. I chuckled.

"Yes, he is my mate, has been for about three years now," I told him. I then pointed to Tamotsu who was still asleep. "And this is my partner, Tamotsu…you might want to steer clear of him when he wakes up," I warned. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. We then heard a groan, I looked at Tamotsu as the Shadow Clone of Sasuke set him down and disappeared. I walked up to Tamotsu and scratched his ear making him purr.

"Tenshi, why must you scratch there? You know it feels good," he purred making me chuckle.

"I think she's doing it to butter you up, Tamotsu," Sasuke said. Tamotsu's ears perked up, he looked at Sasuke and then stepped in front of me growling at Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"What do you want, scumbag?! Haven't you done enough?!" Tamotsu growled at him. I sighed and pat Tamotsu's head.

"Tamotsu, I came with Sasuke of my own free will," I said to him. Tamotsu stopped growling and glared at me.

"Are you fuckin' insane?! Don't you know that this bastard broke your heart?! You decided to join this, bastard?! What is going through that head of yours?!" Tamotsu shouted at me. I stayed calm through his whole yelling session while Sasuke and Suigetsu stood there with shocked eyes.

"You done now?" I asked him. Tamotsu sighed and nodded.

"Yes, now, will you answer the damn questions?" Tamotsu grumbled. I used our telepathy.

'_I'm doing it to save both Sasuke and Itachi. I went with Sasuke so I would get him to talk to Itachi rather getting right to the battle. You will not tell Sasuke I told you, please, I need to do this. I need to bring him home, not just for me…but for everyone back home,'_ I thought to him. He narrowed his eyes, looked at Sasuke, then looked back at me and sighed with a nod.

"Alright, I'll be good…to the white haired guy…when we get Sasuke home…he'll be my new chew toy for a three years, you won't change my mind," Tamotsu told me. I nodded while Sasuke just looked at me and Tamotsu with fear written eyes. Suigetsu was a little scared himself.

"Is Tamotsu always this scary?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. He nodded not taking his eyes off of me and Tamotsu.

"You have no idea," Sasuke replied. I then looked at them with a smile.

"So, where to next?" I asked, I then looked at Suigetsu and saw the sword making me glare at him which he flinch at. "Is that Zabuza Momochi's sword?" I asked with a hint of a growl. Suigetsu nodded, I then looked at Sasuke who avoided my gaze, and I smacked him upside the head. "Are you stupid?! We buried Zabuza and Haku with grateful attitudes because they helped us get rid of Gatou's men and you give Suigetsu his sword?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"I shouted at him. He flinched back.

"Suigetsu wouldn't be able to fight unless he had a sword like that one, so I got him Zabuza's considering that's the only one I know of," Sasuke told me. I sighed and looked at Suigetsu with a stern look.

"You better take care of that sword or I'll put you in so much pain, you'll be begging me to kill you," I said to him. Suigetsu gulped and nodded.

"Women are scary," I heard Suigetsu mumble.

"No…just her, she is an Ookami no and Hatake…that tells a lot right there," Sasuke told him. I smirked.

"I'm also one third Senju," I told them. They both shuddered while Tamotsu chuckled with a smirk.

"That's even worse," Sasuke and Suigetsu mumbled.

"Anyways, we're off to get two more people, Juugo and Karin," Sasuke told me. I nodded. We started walking until we came across and ocean that we needed to cross, so we walked on top of the water.

"Can I asked you something?" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you gathering teammates?" He asked him.

"I have a goal, there's a better chance to achieve that goal with a smaller team," Sasuke told him. I gave Sasuke a look that showed he had to keep his promise and he nodded at me.

"But why me?" Suigetsu asked him.

"From the time I got close to Orochimaru I thought about this possibility and chose a powerful Shinobi," he replied.

"Heh, but then I think there's no reason to choose Karin. She, unlike me, is Orochimaru's subordinate. She's messed around with my body before, and first off, I can't stand her attitude. Also, we have Tenshi and Tamotsu…why do we need a chakra tracker?" Suigetsu asked. I chuckled.

"I can't track chakra so I can't tell how far someone is from us unless I use my Taiingan, and that can wear me out," I told him. He nodded.

"It's true that there's a lot of strong Shinobi that would be easier to handle, but she has a special power that no one else has," Sasuke told him.

"Heh, that's true," Suigetsu agreed. We soon made it to the keep and walked in. I saw people in cages and frowned while Tamotsu growled.

"If I ever get thrown into a cage…I'll kill everyone I see," Tamotsu grumbled. Suigetsu and Sasuke gave us a confused look.

"You lock the beast up, the beast gets angry, we're wolves meaning beasts," I told them. They nodded and we kept walking until we saw a red headed girl who had a hand on her hip.

"So, it really is you guys," she said looking at Sasuke and Suigetsu. "Sasuke, if you're here by yourself, then that rumor must be true," Karin said to him.

"That's cold, we're here too," Suigetsu said motioning towards the three of us.

"So what are you doing here?" Karin asked ignoring Suigetsu's comment.

"Apparently, Sasuke wants to talk to you. Instead of standing around talking, can you show us to a room? It's been quite a while since I've walked and I'm beat," Suigetsu said to her. She nodded and led us to a room. I sat next to Sasuke making her glare at me, I just glared back making her flinch.

"Karin, come with us, we need you," Sasuke said getting to the point.

"Huh?! Why the hell should I? I've been put in charge of this place!" Karin said to him. I sighed.

"Orochimaru's gone," I told her.

"What about all the people we are detaining?" She asked Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, Tenshi, Tamotsu, go and release everyone being held here," Sasuke ordered. I gave him a look that said not to boss me around.

"Still acting like you're the boss," Suigetsu sighed.

"Don't you dare do it!" Karin ordered us.

"No, there will be no need for a guard, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked her. I glared at her.

"Give me the key and I won't rip your throat out," I bluffed. She was shaking but glared at me.

"Why should I?" She asked me. Tamotsu came up next.

"Because I'll rip your throat out with my teeth, so hand it over, girlie," Tamotsu growled. She then gave us the key and we started to leave. I stopped and glared at her.

"Oh…and if you hit on my mate…be ready for a world of hurt," I said to her. She was scared. We walked out of the room and Suigetsu busted out laughing with Tamotsu.

"You are officially my best friend," Suigetsu said putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"Honestly, I just don't like her, she's just stuck up and I don't like those kinds of people, and the way she keeps these people locked up is despicable," I said to him. That and she dresses like a slut. Suigetsu nodded at me. We made it to a cell full of people.

"I see…so, it's true, Sasuke defeated Orochimaru!" A man cheered.

"Yup, that's right," Suigetsu confirmed.

"So what's going to happen to us?" Another man asked. I smiled warmly at them.

"You're free of course," I said to them.

"Re-really?" Another man asked.

"Yeah…I'm out of here like this too. Tenshi will open the lock now, but before she does, there's one thing I want to ask of you guys," Suigetsu said to them.

"What?" A man asked.

"The one that defeated Orochimaru and freed us is Sasuke, once your outside, spread that a man who'll being peace and stability to the world has appeared," Suigetsu said to them. They agreed and I let them out. I smiled at all of them.

"Now, go and live the lives you deserve," I said to them. They all nodded with grateful smiles and left. We went back to the room and saw that the door was locked. I sighed and looked at Suigetsu. "Do you mind taking the door down, Sui?" I asked him. He smirked and nodded. His arm grew more muscle and he sliced the door. We then walked in to find Karin standing by Sasuke putting her glasses one.

"Come on, let's go, Sasuke. It seems like Karin won't come," Suigetsu said to him.

"No, she says she'll come with us," Sasuke said to us.

"w-who said I will go?! I'm just…just headed in the same direction!" Karin said to us. I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Oh? That's convenient then, let's go partway together," Suigetsu offered.

"Just partway!" Karin said pushing her glasses up. Suigetsu's arm then went back to normal.

"Then next is Juugo, right?" Suigetsu asked. I nodded.

"What? Did you say 'Juugo'? You're going to include that guy on the team?" Karin asked. I smirked.

"You're only going with us partway, right? Why should it concern you?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"It doesn't concern me! So what?! Are you picking a fight?!" She yelled at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes while Suigetsu smirked.

"You won't be able to take her down if you tried," Suigetsu told her. He hasn't seen what I can do and he's saying that. I looked at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Well, I think the Silver Wolf can take her down," he told me. I smirked while Karin shrunk back in fear.

"T-the S-Silver Wolf?" She stuttered. Sasuke came to my side and kissed my forehead.

"That's right, she's the strongest Shinobi of the Leaf and of Mangetsu," he told her. I smiled at him. Tamotsu chuckled.

Yeah, so mess with her then you're just going to end up six feet under…wait, with her strength…you'll end up in hell," Tamotsu told her. I giggled a little.

"Stop you guys, you're going to make me blush," I said to them. Karin glared at me while the boys chuckled. We then left the keep to head for Juugo. By the time we made it out, Suigetsu stopped to take a drink.

"We're walking again? I'm already beat," Suigetsu said to us. I couldn't blame him, he had been locked up for so long, he's bound to not to be used to walking. I smiled and sat next to him.

"It's okay, we'll take a small break," I told him. He smiled gratefully at me

"Heh, you're going to the north hideout, if it's like that, we'll get killed the second we get there," Karin said looking at us. I looked at Sasuke.

'_Can I please sew her mouth shut?" _I asked him. He smirked

'_Don't tempt me,'_ he thought to me. I smiled at him.

'_Why not? It's fun to tempt you,'_ I thought to him. He tried to hide his smile.

'_You tempt me in more ways than one,'_ he thought to me.

"I only know about it from maps…is it that bad?" Suigetsu asked her.

"The north isn't just a regular hideout. That place is a human experiment lab. And the uncontrollable monsters that are born there are kept locked up," she told us. I smirked at her and winked at Sasuke who knew was I was thinking.

"Well, sounds like my kind of place," I said standing up. Karin and Suigetsu looked at me confused.

"Why do you say that, Ten?" Suigetsu asked me. I smirked and showed them my Jyuubi eyes.

"Because I'm a monster that lacks control," I told him. Karin and Suigetsu were shocked and Tamotsu started laughing.

"Well, I'm starting to like this trip more and more, what does Jinroo think?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"She says…it feels free out here," I said looking at the ocean. I saw Sasuke smile.

"Well, that's what wolves need…freedom," he said to me. I nodded grabbing his hand. We all started walking again. It was becoming too quiet for my comfort and I thought of a song to pass the time. "_Been a long road to follow, been there and gone tomorrow, without saying goodbye to yesterday. Are the memories I hold still valid? Or have the tears deluded them? Maybe this time tomorrow, the rain will cease to follow, and the mist will fade into one more today, something somewhere out there keeps calling. Am I going home? Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? Zero gravity, what's it like? Am I alone? Is somebody there behind these heavy aching feet? Still the road keeps on telling me to go on. Something is pulling me, I feel the gravity of it all,"_ I sang. I saw Sasuke looked at me with a smile.

"You voice is still as beautiful as it was three years ago," he said to me.

"That was amazing!" Suigetsu ran up to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I laughed.

"Thanks, Sui," I said to him. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hey, chill, Sasuke. I only see her as a little sister," Suigetsu told him. Sasuke nodded. Tamotsu howled at me.

"That's a great song, Tenshi. Where did you hear that?" He asked me. I looked up at the sky.

"I wrote it about a year after my village's massacre," I told him. Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Tamotsu frowned.

"What massacre?" Suigetsu asked me. I looked down.

"She's talking about the Mangetsu massacre that happened ten, almost eleven years ago. Orochimaru killed everyone to get the Jyuubi," Sasuke told him while pulled me to his side as we walked. Suigetsu just grabbed my hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Well, at least Orochimaru's dead, don't have to worry about him getting you anymore," Suigetsu said. I knew it was more to himself. I squeezed his hand back and gave him a small smile. I heard a scoff.

"What a stupid pity story," Karin said. Tamotsu growled while glaring at her.

"Shut up, you bitch. You don't know half the crap we've been through, Tenshi not only lost her village, but she lost her mother in the process, so if you have something to say, be prepared to get your throat ripped out with my teeth," he threatened. She was shaking, but nodded her head.

"Tamotsu, that's enough, I think you've scared her enough. Let's just go get Juugo and get this over with," I said to him. He frowned as did Suigetsu and Sasuke when they heard a hint of sadness and anger in my voice. We kept moving and after about half an hour Suigetsu stopped.

"Hey, aren't you tired? Why don't we rest a little?" Suigetsu asked drinking some water.

"You're pathetic! We still have a long way to go until we reach the north hideout," Karin told him.

"Where we're headed should be different than yours, no need to worry about me, just leave," Suigetsu said to her.

"I just remembered I had business at the north hideout! I'm going there first!" She shouted at him. I rolled my eyes. I knew she just wanted to come along because of Sasuke…my mate. Okay, now my inner wolf is getting possessive. I sat down by Suigetsu as Sasuke sat by me.

"Suigetsu, why are you going along with Sasuke?" Karin asked. Suigetsu smirked.

"I have my own goals and being with Sasuke will make them come true, speaking of, that should be my line really," Suigetsu told her. She looked at me.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I have my own goal that involves Sasuke," I told her.

"I don't know what your guys' goals are, but do you really know about Juugo when you say you want him on the team?" She asked us.

"A little, I've fought him once. He was pretty strong and had some interesting powers, but I feel like I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I didn't like him because of it. To rumors, he came to be captured by Orochimaru on his own, he's not right in the head," Suigetsu told her.

"Do you know why he came to Orochimaru on his own?" Karin asked him crossing her arms.

"No idea…probably because he's stupid," he said. I frowned, I know there's bound to be more to it than that. "Why?" He asked as he saw Karin and I frown.

"To be rehabilitated," she told him. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Rehabilitated?" He asked.

"Yeah…to Juugo, Orochimaru's hideout is like a rehabilitation clinic," she told him.

"Why would he want rehabilitation?" Suigetsu asked.

"…It's like a drug…something he can't do anything about himself," Karin told him confusing him. "He wanted to suppress his killing impulses," she told him. I frowned, he has that strong of an urge?

"Heh, so he's a crazy bastard that loves to kill," Suigetsu said.

"No…that's not it. Normally that abnormal impulse is kept down, but when it reaches its limit, he forgets himself and his appearance and personality change into a fearsome and murderous monster," she told him.

"So he's that kind of guy, he was using a different power when we fought," Suigetsu told us.

"To Orochimaru, Juugo's powers were very appealing, so he took Juugo's body fluids and created an enzyme that would create the same condition in other Shinobis," she said to him. She then looked at Sasuke. "You know about it too, right?" She asked him. He looked away from us, I just grabbed his hand. "That's the cursed seal. Juugo is where it first originated from," she told us. Sasuke looked at me, frowned, and then looked away. He was ashamed. I just gave a comforting squeeze in his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. Tamotsu growled.

"That murderous bastard of a snake is lucky he's dead…I could rip him apart so bad no one would recognize him!" Tamotsu growled. I nodded glared at the ground.

"No one should have to go through that hell," I sneered. We all started walking again. This is going to be on hell of a journey.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

~Tenshi's POV~

We have been walking for a few hours now, honestly, I was starting to doubt this place really existed. Suigetsu stopped walking.

"Hey…why don't we rest a little?" Suigetsu asked.

"Suigetsu, you! All you do is rest! We're already at the hideout!" She yelled at him. I sighed.

"He's not used to walking so much considering he was confined for a long amount of time, so shut your mouth before I sew it shut and let's go," I said with an irritated voice. She was shocked that I actually sounded irritated, Tamotsu was chuckling, Suigetsu was understanding though. He knew why I was annoyed. She looked at back at Suigetsu.

"Is it that sword? That swords heavy, isn't it? Just leave it!" She told him. Sasuke and I then saw something.

"Hey," we said getting Suigetsu's and Karin's attention. I ran over to the guy that had collapsed and held him up, Karin then ran over.

"This guys from the north hideout, he's still breathing," she noted. I looked at him and placed a cool hand on his forehead to give him some relief. Sasuke came over and knelt beside me.

"What happened?" He asked the man.

"Your S-Sasuke Uchiha…help me…" the man begged. I frowned.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" I asked him softly. He looked at me.

"It…it started…from the news that Orochimaru died…the prisoners started to riot…if left like this…" he then died. I sighed.

"May the wolves and the Goddess of the Moon watch over you," I whispered. Sasuke looked at me, I just shook my head. "He's gone," I told them. That's when a man with dark skin and wings crashed down and glared at us.

"You…should be…" he didn't finished.

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Cursed Seal level two, he's already changed!" Karin told us. Sasuke, within a flash, killed him making the man turn back to normal.

"The north hideout is right here. Let's hurry up and go see Juugo," Sasuke said in a cold voice. I frowned and walked with him.

'_You're a lot colder than I remember,'_ I thought to him. He looked at me and sighed.

'_Comes in handy with people like Karin and Suigetsu,'_ he thought back.

'_Just don't act like that in front of me, it was bad enough when I had premonitions of it,'_ I told him. His eyes widened.

'_You had that kind of premonition?' _He asked me. I nodded.

'_Yeah, and many others…but I'll tell you when we're finished up here,'_ I promised. He nodded and we made it to the front of the hideout to find everyone at Cursed Seal level two. I did hand seals. "Moon Style: Lunar Fang Saber!" I shouted. The saber then appeared and I was ready to fight. Everyone, but Tamotsu was shocked at my new blade. "Tamotsu and I will handle this one," I told them. Sasuke was about to protest but I shook my head with a smile. Tamotsu and I ran forward. I jumped up. "Moon Scar!" I shouted taking out most of the guys. Tamotsu stood in front of the other group and raised his paw.

"Let's try this new power out…Ultimate Raging Claw!" He shouted. The rays of his claws were big and took out the rest. I rested the blade on my shoulder and looked the three shocked ninjas.

"Shall we go?" I asked with a smile. Suigetsu and Karin nodded and ran in while Sasuke walked with me.

"Where did you learn all of that?" He asked me.

"Did you think I spent two and half years thinking of a way to get you home? No, I trained until most of my Jutsus were upgraded, especially the Lunar Blade…and my Taiingan," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" He asked me. I smirked.

"I reached the third and final level of my Taiingan making me the most deadly girl there is," I told him. He looked way.

"Remind me not to make you angry," he grumbled making me giggle. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulled me close, and kissed my head.

"I found the key," Karin said coming out of the room with…a bunch of keys.

"Karin, which way? Lead us," Sasuke ordered.

"Sasuke! What are you doing taking the lead since earlier?!" Karin asked him.

"Can you just hurry up and find out? That's your power that you're always going on about," Suigetsu said getting bored. She looked straight ahead.

"That way," She told us. I glared at her smelling dishonesty from her. I stopped Suigetsu from walking and walked up to Karin.

"Now, what's the real direction? And don't lie," I glared at her. She gulped and pointed at the right direction. Sasuke smirked as we all started walking.

"How did she know I was lying?" I heard Karin ask.

"She smelt your dishonesty, she's practically a wolf, Karin," Sasuke told her. I could hear the smirk in his voice as we went to Juugo's cage. Karin unlocked the cage and Sasuke opened it.

"Bingo! I'll kill!" Juugo shouted with his Cursed Seal taking up half of his face. He punched and held Sasuke in the wall. But knowing Sasuke he had a way out of it. Turns out I was right, he transformed half way revealing a wing to block the attack. "Another one of my copies?! I have to admit, your something to be able to achieve a 'partial change'. You're good at controlling the Cursed Seal," Juugo said to him.

"I have no intention of fighting, I just want to talk to you, Juugo," Sasuke said to him.

"You're strong! The first copy of this caliber since Kimimaro!" Juugo shouted going for another attack. This time, Suigetsu stopped him.

"You didn't use that power last time, Juugo. So hard too," Suigetsu said to him smirking. "Sasuke, I want to take this guy," he told him. Sasuke started turning back to normal.

"Stop, Suigetsu. We didn't come here to fight. I'll talk to him," Sasuke said to him.

"He isn't someone who will listen when you talk…just have to take him by force," Suigetsu said to him.

"So that's it, your Suigetsu. I remember now," Juugo said. They started fighting each other.

"Both of you, stop now," Sasuke ordered. His demanded was ignored though. Sasuke ended up stopping them with…snakes? He copied some of Orochimaru's Jutsus. "You two, do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke asked with his Sharingan activated. Suigetsu turned back to normal and ran back into his cage.

"H-hurry and lock the door!" Juugo told them hiding his head in his knees and hands.

"Juugo, I just came to take you out of here. Come with me," Sasuke said to him.

"He's too scared," Suigetsu said.

"No…that's not it," Karin said.

"I don't want to kill any more people! I don't want to go outside!" Juugo shouted.

"What's that? A split personality?" Suigetsu asked.

"I told you, Juugo was driven by an intent to kill that he can't do anything about. He can't control himself, he really doesn't want to kill," Karin told him. I was frowning through the whole thing. I walked up to Juugo and bent down across from him. I offered a warm smile. He looked at me with fear filled eyes.

"Get out of here, I don't want to hurt you," he said to me. I sighed and grabbed his hand gently. I smiled at him.

"Juugo, I know what you did was unintentional. Sasuke, Tamotsu, and I will be your prison, so to speak," I said to him.

"How do you know that you can? And what about Kimimaro? If he's out there then I'm staying," He said to me. I shook my head.

"Because, I know a way to keep you sane. Kimimaro is dead, he died three years ago protecting Sasuke," I told him. He calmed down a little.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's right out there," I said pointing to Sasuke. He looked at him then back at me. Tamotsu came in, when Juugo saw him he let his hand out to Tamotsu to sniff. Tamotsu did so and nuzzled his hand.

"So, you like animals," Tamotsu said to him making him jumped.

"How can he talk?" Juugo asked. I chuckled.

"He's a special wolf of the Ookami no Clan," I told her. Juugo looked at me with surprise.

"Ookami no?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. He smiled back at me. I stood up and offered a hand to him which he gratefully took. He then looked at Tamotsu. "How did you know I like animals?" He asked him. Tamotsu chuckled.

"The way you waited for my trust and how gentle you pet me, you didn't want to hurt me," he told him. Juugo nodded. We walked out of his cage and looked at everyone.

"Wow, I can see why you like her…she's good," I heard Suigetsu say to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded with a proud smile at me. I smiled back with a hint of blush on my cheeks. I grabbed Juugo's hand and led him out, he reminded me of a child who was scared of the dark and needed someone. I'll be that someone for him. We made it outside and Sasuke looked at all of us.

"My motive is to find Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki, to that end, I want your power," Sasuke said to us. I raised an eyebrow and he gave me a look that meant he didn't really mean me.

"I figured as much," Suigetsu said crossing his arms.

"However, Karin, you said you had other plans. So, what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked her. I rolled my eyes…she's staying, she has no other plans.

"She doesn't have any plans, she's just here because of you, she's a fan girl," I told him. He smirked while Karin glared at me.

"T-that's not it!" She shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You obviously forgot I can smell your dishonesty, you were lying then and you're lying now," I told her. With that, she and Suigetsu got into a banter which Sasuke had to stop. Everyone said they would stay except for me and Tamotsu. They all looked at us, Juugo gave me a pleading look to stay, Sasuke also tried to cover up he pleading look. I sighed and looked at Tamotsu.

"It would be a good chance for an adventure," he said to me. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"I'm going to regret this in the future I bet. But alright, we're in," I said to them. Only Sasuke wasn't confused when I said I was going to regret it. He knew I was talking about our teammates back home. I grabbed Juugo's hand again and smiled at him. "You're stuck with me," I told him. He smiled in relief and nodded.

"Then it's decided, from now one we'll call ourselves Team Hebi. Hebi has only one motive…Itachi Uchiha," he said to us. We nodded and began walking. It was soon that Suigetsu needed another break. I soon felt Tori trying to contact me. I opened my Taiingan and let her in.

'_Tenshi! Are you okay?! Where are you?! Were you kidnapped?!'_ She thought me. I smiled.

'_I'm with Sasuke, I'm going with him to stop him from killing Itachi. I need you to have everyone think I was kidnapped, but I'll keep in contact to tell you I'm fine. Sasuke would never hurt me like that, you know that,' _I thought to her.

'_Okay…so I guess you made yourself your own mission by going under cover…good plan. Does Sasuke know this?'_ She asked me.

'_About the kidnapping part, yeah, it was his idea. But the part where I plan to bring _both_ of them home…no,'_ I thought to her. She sighed.

'_You can't hide it forever…what should I tell dad?'_ She asked me. I sighed…there was no other way around it.

'_You can tell him the truth, but make sure he keeps it secret, okay?'_ I asked her.

'_You got it…it'll be hard work, but I'll find away,'_ she said to me. I smirked.

'_Threaten his porn books, that always works,'_ I advised. She giggled.

'_No problem. See you soon, sis, love you,'_ she thought me. I smiled.

'_Love you too, sis,'_ I thought back. Sasuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I was talking with my sister," I told him. He nodded knowing why while the other three were confused. "With the Taiingan, I can speak telepathically with others. My sister has the Taiingan, so she can contact me if needed be," I told them. They nodded in understanding. I looked at Juugo who looked a little bit down. I activated my Arufa Taiingan and turned into my wolf form. I walked up to him and began wagging my tail while nuzzling his arms and legs. He chuckled. Everyone hadn't seen that I turned into a wolf and looked for me.

"Where's Tenshi?" Suigetsu asked. I mentally laughed. Juugo just pet me making me purr. I looked at Tamotsu who was trying not to laugh. "Does she do this a lot?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"No, she doesn't which is strange," he answered. I jumped up to Juugo, resting my paws on his chest and started licking him making him laugh. Sasuke looked at me. "Where did that wolf come from?" Sasuke asked. Juugo shrugged.

"I don't know, she just came up to me and wanted attention," he said to him. I then walked over to Sasuke and nuzzled against his leg. He bent down to pet me.

"Have you seen a girl with silver hair, girl?" He asked me while scratching my ear. I started purring like Tamotsu does. Now I know why Tamotsu likes this…it feels so nice! I should be a wolf more often if I get pampered like this. Tamotsu couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing while rolling on the ground.

"You idiots! That is Tenshi!" He laughed. They all looked at me as I began laughing.

"Yup! It's me!" I told them still in my wolf form. They were all shocked. I then turned back to my human form with my Arufa Taiingan still activated. Sasuke then saw it.

"You are able to change because of your final level," he stated. I nodded.

"Correct, the Arufa Taiingan allows me to turn into a wolf and also inflict pain on others," I told them. They all became scared of that. I shook my head. "I won't use it on you guys…maybe Karin…but the rest of you, I won't," I told them. Suigetsu and Tamotsu laughed as Karin started shaking in fear. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You make a beautiful wolf," he told me. I blushed and kissed his cheek. Juugo looked at me.

"So why did you turn into a wolf?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"You looked a little down, so I wanted to cheer you up," I told him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks," he said to me. I nodded at him. My stomach then growled making Sasuke chuckle as I blushed. Tamotsu scratched his head.

"When was the last time we ate?" Tamotsu asked me. I sighed.

"At least four days," I told him. Tamotsu growled.

"I need meat! And a lot of it, where's a good dear when you need one?!" Tamotsu shouted looking around. I giggled.

"We're not in a forest, so we won't find one here, Tamo," I said to him. He looked down sulking.

"Can we find a forest…or maybe a town to get food?" He asked. I looked into my wallet, I had a lot of money since I never really spend it.

"Well, I can buy us food if we go to a town," I told everyone. We started walking for the next couple of days until we reached a town. Tamotsu and I transformed to look a little different. I made my eyes blue my hair turn brown and went to my mid back. Tamotsu turned into a man about dad's height with light grey messy hair and grey eyes. I'll admit, I blushed when I saw him, even Karin had hearts in her eyes. I pointed to him and looked at Karin. "I've been living with that and I had no idea," I told her. She was surprised, Tamotsu chuckled.

"Hey, I can help it if I look good," he said to me.

"Well, if you look that good, I can't wait to see Mamoru," I said to him. He laughed and I joined in. I looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Tamotsu. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I still love you, Sasuke. No need to be jealous," I whispered in his ear. He gave a small smile. "And I don't think Karin will be fan girling over you any time soon," I told him as we watch Karin blush at Tamotsu's appearance. Tamotsu and I then left to get some food for the group. Tamotsu had his arm around me to make it look like we were a couple. All the girls blushed when they saw him.

"So, Sasuke was jealous, huh?" Tamotsu asked me. I giggled.

"Yup, he indeed was," I told him.

"Like I said before, I can't help it if I look this good," he told me. I chuckled.

"Indeed you can't," I told him. He then bumped into a girl with shaggy black hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and wearing a trench coat with thigh high boots and a red scarf.

"Sorry about that, miss," Tamotsu smiled. She smiled back.

"No problem," she said to him, she then walked off. Tamotsu then looked forward and I saw…blush? I smirked.

"Someone's got a crush," I sang. He growled.

"I do not!" he growled at me. I smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that," I said to him. We finished shopping and went back to the group. They had made camp and I started cooking dinner for us. Tamotsu reverted back to his original form as I did. I kept smirking at Tamotsu while he glared. Sasuke looked between us with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked us. I giggled.

"Tamotsu met a cute girl in town today and was blushing," I told him. Tamotsu growled.

"I was not blushing! I don't know her! How can I have a crush on human female if I don't know her?!" He shouted at me. I giggled.

"Maybe she's like you, Tamotsu," I said to him. He tilted his head like a cute confused pup would.

"What are you talking about, Tenshi?" He asked me.

"The fact that you blushed, maybe she is a wolf like you…maybe she was Kaori from my premonitions," I said to him with a smirk. His golden eyes widened.

"I need to find her! If she really is Kaori then…I just met my mate!" He howled. Sasuke and I chuckled at him while the others watched in amusement. "Man, if that's her human form…then damn I can't wait to see her wolf form!" He wagged his tail excitedly. I laughed.

"If you guys are meant to be like I've seen, then you'll meet again," I said to him. He sighed.

"Okay…I'll wait, I'll then be old by the time I can have pups," he grumbled. I chuckled and kissed his head.

"Be positive," I told him. He nodded and everyone ate the food I cooked. After that, we went to bed to get some rest for tomorrow. I was sleeping in Sasuke's arms happily. I woke up early, I looked at Sasuke's sleeping face and moved some hair out of his way. I've really missed him, I missed being like this. I got up and activated my Taiingan. I entered Gaara's mind, he was dreaming. I walked up to him. "Finally able to sleep now, huh?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. He stood up and hugged me.

"Where have you been? I heard you were kidnapped, are you okay?" He asked me with worry. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm with Sasuke right now," I told him. He nodded. I frowned. "I need to stop him from killing his brother or he'll regret it, I had to have people think I was kidnapped so they wouldn't get in the way when I went after Itachi. If they found out, then Itachi would know and we would not be able to find him. So, for my sake, don't tell anyone, I just needed you to know," I told him. He nodded with a small smile. After a little bit of talking he frowned.

"So, are you…actually with Sasuke?" he asked. I sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, but if it hurts you then I won't be with him," I said to him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, it's alright…believe it or not, I had a feeling you would choose him, I know he loves you, I've seen it. I actually developed some feelings for a student of mine," he told me. I smiled at him.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Her name is Matsuri, I think you would like her. She's kind like you are, she doesn't care about what I used to be, she likes me for me," he told me. I smiled and held his hand in a friendly way.

"Then go for it, if she treats you right then I'm happy for you," I told him. He smiled and hugged me. I felt like we were kids again.

"Go and be happy with Sasuke…I hope you succeed in your mission in bringing them both home," he said to me. I nodded with a smile then left his mind. I looked down at Sasuke and kissed his cheek. I will bring you and Itachi home, Sasuke, you just wait…even if I have to die for that to happen.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

~Tenshi's POV~

We finally arrived at Soraku, or Sky Area. It looked really run down, but other than that, it was a good place for a hideout.

"Wow, a hideout actually exists in these ruins…it's the first time I've heard of it," Suigetsu mentioned. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"This place has nothing to do with Orochimaru. This is a weapons house my family used. We're here to prepare for battle," Sasuke said to him. I hope it doesn't come down to it.

"Geez, everything looks the same, I'm getting confused," Suigetsu said to us. Karin nodded.

"This place irritates me…the air is kind of thin here. Such an irritating place is bad," she said. We then heard something and turned.

"It's been a long time, Denka, Hina," he said to the cats.

"Hey, I knew it, it's that boy Sasuke!" One cat, with the kanji for Shinobi said.

"What are you doing here, nya?" The other with the kanji saying Ki on asked.

"Weapons and medicine…that kind of thing, we're setting up for battle," Sasuke said to them. Tamotsu sniffed them and sneezed.

"Yuck, I always hate the smell of cats," he grumbled. I giggled.

"I think they feel the same about wolves and dogs," I told him. He playfully glared at me.

"A talking raccoon dog! Heya kitty, kitty, come here," Suigetsu said to them. One of them hissed at him. I giggled as he took his hand back.

"These are ninja cats, like Tamotsu is a ninja wolf. Be careful not to feed them, they bite," I warned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you think you were the only Clan that knew they were here? My mother brought Tori and I here once to see the cats," I told him. That's when the cat with Ki on his head came up to me.

"It's little Tenshi, nya!" Hina told Denka. They both attack me and started licking me making me laugh.

"Attack of the killer ninja cats!" I laughed. They both stopped and we laughed.

"Did ya bring any goodies, nya?" Denka asked. Sasuke took out a bottle of cat nip.

"Of course, here's a bottle of cat nip," Sasuke told them.

"Okay, come this way. I'll show you to Granny Cat," Denka said to us. Sasuke and I soon saw her and bowed.

"We're in debt to you, Granny Cat," We said to her.

"I'm assuming you're going after Itachi?" She asked us. He didn't reply. I sighed and nodded. "I've known you three since you were wee little kittens and pup, I can't believe it's come to this and now there's only you two, coming face to face only to murder each other," she said to us.

"We're going, thanks for all your help, Granny Cat," Sasuke said placing money by her. I looked at her with a frown.

"We aren't going to kill Itachi," I said to her.

"Yet," Sasuke mumbled. I glared at him making him flinch.

"Don't push it, Sasuke Uchiha. We're going to talk to him first to see if my theory is correct," I said to him. He sighed but nodded. The girl that was dressing Juugo had a hard time finding a shirt that would fit him. I then smiled and grabbed the curtain and put it around him. "That should do it, maybe I can sew it and make a shirt," I told him. He smiled at me and nodded. Granny Cat then gave all of us black cloaks, even one fore Tamotsu. We were leaving until Granny Cat stopped me.

"Make sure you stop that boy from killing Itachi, he'll regret it later on," she said to me. I smiled at her.

"I plan on bringing them both home, you have my word, Granny Cat," I said to her. She smiled and nodded at me. Soon, we were standing on the cliff looking at the ocean.

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered. We all nodded and left. After a day, we made it to a spot where the others could start looking for Itachi. Suigetsu and Juugo went off first. Karin looked at me expecting me to leave. I rolled my eyes. "Karin, you go too," Sasuke told her. She sighed and left. I was about to leave until Sasuke stopped me. "You're staying," he told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Order or request?" I asked him.

"Request," he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. Tamotsu closed his eyes and started sniffing the air. I closed my eyes and did the same thing. I then smelled someone, I guess Sasuke sensed it too.

"Come out, whoever you are," Sasuke and I said at the same time. That's when one of the Akatsuki came out, he was wearing an orange mask with a hole on his right eye. I glared getting a horrible feeling about this.

"That outfit…you're…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Akatsuki," I finished.

"So, your Sasuke and Tenshi. You sure do look a lot like Itachi and Tori," he said to us. We glared at him making run behind a tree. "Damn your scary!" He shouted. I glared harder making him flinch, I knew this was just an act, I could sense it. That's when a bird appeared in the sky…Deidara. He was going to drop a bomb on us. I did hand seals.

"Moon Style: Moon Dome!" I shouted. I huge white shield covered us as Sasuke's snake did the same over the shield. The smoke disappeared revealing us.

"Looks like they got some skills," Orange mask said.

"Hah…I still can't believe Orochimaru was done in by a brat like him, un," Deidara said to him. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated as I had my Arufa Taiingan activated. "Oh, such malice, I like these eyes of there, Tobi, un!" He grinned. I glared.

"I'm going to have to apologize to Itachi after this," Tobi said. I growled with Tamotsu and stepped in front of Sasuke.

"I only have eight words for you two: Back the hell off, unless you want to die," I growled. They actually showed fear.

"Well, the Jyuubi, the beast that's supposed to be nurturing is actually scary, un," Deidara said.

"Not just the Jyuubi, us Ookami no's are scary as well," I heard a voice say. They turned to show Tori and Mamoru. Deidara was shocked.

"Tori and Mamoru, un! What are you doing here, yeah?!" Deidara asked. She glared at him making him flinch as I smirked. She walked over to me and smirked with me.

"Helping my sister and her mate, got a problem with that, Dei?" She asked him while activating her Arufa Taiingan. Auntie Kenmei must have trained her. Tamotsu smirked at them with Mamoru.

"You bastards ought to run, this will be a double threat that you won't get out of," Tamotsu told them. I chuckled with Tori.

"They have no idea what we're capable of, do they, Sis?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Nope! I actually wanted to try this out on them, mostly Hidan…but he's already dead," she pouted. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I did this it Kakuzu for you," I smirked. Deidara glared at me.

"You're the one that killed them, un?!" He shouted at me. I shook my head with a smirk.

"No, I didn't kill them, of friend of mine killed Hidan while I tortured Kakuzu and helped kill him. I'll say, I had a good time showing him some of my true power," I growled. Tobi gulped.

"H-how did you torture him?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Look in my eyes and find out," I told him. He shook his head.

"Tobi don't want to find out!" Tobi shouted shaking his head. I nodded at Sasuke, he nodded back and ran at Deidara and Tobi he cut Tobi while Deidara jumped into the tree. Tori and I nodded at each other and did hand seals.

"Moon Style: Lunar/Fang Saber!" We shouted. Our sabers appeared and we were in front of Tobi. Deidara started talking and fighting Sasuke while we handled Tobi. Deidara threw spiders in mine and Sasuke's directions. Tori made a shield around all of us while Sasuke and I threw senbons at the clay spiders. Sasuke then appeared behind Deidara to strike him when Deidara made the spiders explode. Deidara and Tobi jumped out of the way, but I appeared in front of them with Tori. I grabbed Tobi while Tori got Deidara, we then looked into their eyes. "Pain," we said to them. They both started screaming in pain holding their heads as we let them go. Sasuke came up behind us.

"Well, this is interesting, you weren't lying when you said you could inflict pain on others," Sasuke said to me. I nodded not taking my eyes off Tobi.

"Tori, get out of here, we don't want anyone thinking you're working with us," I said to her. She shook her head.

"I'm staying with you," she said to me. Sasuke sighed.

"Tori, listen to your sister, she wants you safe and not accused of wrong doing. Both you and Mamoru have to leave," Sasuke told her. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but take care of my sister, Uchiha, or you'll be the next to experience what they are," Tori threatened motioning towards the Akatsuki members. Sasuke nodded and she left with Mamoru. I stopped causing Tobi pain as I felt a little light headed. Deidara glared at me and made a huge dragon with his hands. Deidara got on the bird while saying:

"You know what to do, Tobi, un!" he shouted.

"You can count on me! It's 'that' isn't it?" Tobi asked. I have a feeling that his is going to get worse.

"Yeah, get ready, Tobi, un," Deidara told him. The clay dragon then spat out a whole lot of spider balls. Sasuke, Tamotsu, and I ran at Deidara.

"What a pain," Sasuke mumbled.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said to him. Soon, Deidara brought out a smaller dragon to fly in our direction, it blew up before it reached us creating smoke and cover for Deidara and Tobi. Tobi got away but Deidara was in the sky on his dragon. Sasuke's hand was engulfed with lightning ready for an attack while I held my saber. The explosion came at us making us transform. I had the elements of a wolf while Sasuke was in his Cursed Seal level two form. Sasuke was about to fly but with another explosion, his katana came out and cut his left wing off. "Sasuke!" I shouted in worry. I had him lean on me as I helped him up. "We have to get up there," I said to him. He nodded, he looked at the katana that was in the ground, I then knew what he was thinking and nodded. He used that while I looked at Tamotsu. "Tamotsu, I need a lift!" I told me. He nodded, I ran over to him, I used Wind Chakra to make me light when I jumped onto his head, he bounced me off and Sasuke and I flew towards Deidara. Sasuke sent lightning to Deidara had made diamond daggers on my way up and threw them. I then lifted my saber up. "Moon Scar!" I shouted. We managed to cut the clay wing off. Sasuke then threw an Evil Wind Shuriken injuring Deidara's arms as his stuck in his arm pinning him. Sasuke did hand seals and made some snakes appear where his wing was. I jumped away as the dragon crashed, we landed on a tree and Sasuke turned back to normal, as did I. Sasuke already had his Sharingan activated a little bit back, but looked at Deidara.

"He just keeps on coming," Sasuke groaned. I nodded and an idea came to me.

"Use Genjutsu on him," I said to him. He nodded and looked Deidara in the eye. After it, Deidara reached into his pouch and starts eating clay. "This guy has serious issues…how was my sister friends with them?" I groaned. Sasuke shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing," he told me. Deidara told Tobi to get out here and spat out a loud of clay making…a giant Deidara. If that thing goes off…then everything for miles will disintegrate! Sasuke and I started running until the giant Deidara exploded. Nothing happened until we saw the birds and lizard perish just by the wind…then it was our turn. Okay, I'm lying! It was a part of Sasuke's Genjutsu that I looked into. We then appeared behind Deidara a little beat up Sasuke was in his level two form and plunged his hand into Deidara's chest. "You've slowed down too much…you're almost out of chakra," Sasuke told him. I smirked.

"You used invisible bombs, but Sasuke's Sharingan gives color to chakra. He was able to see the color in those tiny bombs, as a large cloud of smoke. We noticed you were flying just outside the boundary of that cloud, avoiding the bombs was simple," I told him.

"Then when I saw the C4…kill you…it was…" Deidara trailed off.

"My Genjutsu," Sasuke told him. Deidara chuckled.

"I knew it," He mumbled.

"I missed your heart on purpose. Now, tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke demanded.

"Know why…I said…I needed to…thank Itachi?" Deidara asked referring to the first Genjutsu he was under. Sasuke and I then became confused. Turns out, this was a Clay Clone. Deidara came out from under us grabbing our ankles. "I've seen that Genjutsu before…and this time I saw right through it. You're the same as Itachi…but I don't fall for the same trick twice!" Deidara told Sasuke. Deidara then made the clay bird turn into another him and have us stuck inside while he got out. Sasuke then knew how to get out of this, he grabbed me, electrocuting us both, I'll say, it hurt like a bitch, and he then used Lightning to cut us out. We flew at Deidara, I was partially transformed into the Jyuubi, and we crashed into him and threw him to the ground. I had already grown one tail, I hadn't fully lost control yet, I was fighting it. I appeared behind Deidara and punched him while Sasuke appeared behind him next punching him afterwards. Sasuke had electricity going around him while I had Jyuubi chakra covering me. While I was fighting the Jyuubi, he and Sasuke talked, Sasuke told him how he found out about his trap. Soon, snakes grabbed my hands and both mine and Sasuke's ankles making us fall to the ground. Deidara then ripped off his shirt revealing a sealed mouth on his chest. He took the strings out and put clay in it. That's when he told us he was going to blow himself up. Sasuke used a snake to replace him and another snake to replace me. The Jyuubi chakra faded and I felt light headed. I was about to collapse, but Tamotsu caught me. He carried me as Sasuke walked himself. That's when we ran into Suigetsu. Juugo and Karin showed up a little bit after. I didn't really hear what they said, I stood up only to black out.

"Tenshi!" I heard Sasuke shout.

~Sasuke's POV~

After I told Karin that Orochimaru was already weakened when I killed him, I saw Tenshi stand up only to black out.

"Tenshi!" I shouted as I caught her. I looked at Tamotsu. "Is she okay?" I asked. She shouldn't be this bad unless…

"She over used the Arufa Taiingan and she used too much of the Jyuubi chakra. That's what saved you from really dying, the chakra shield from the Jyuubi kept your both from getting killed," he told me. I looked at her, I smelt a hint of blood, I look down, her cloak was gone and her normally white and silver clothes were covered with red. She was bleeding badly.

"We have to get her healed, and fast!" I said urgently. Karin knelt next to me.

"Lay her down, I'll heal her," she told me. I did as she told me and she started healing her. I thought Karin hated her, why the sudden change?

"I thought you hated her," I said while looking at Tenshi's pained face. Karin sighed.

"But she means a lot to you, honestly, I think we all like it better when your happy, she makes you happy," Karin told me. Suigetsu placed a hand on my shoulder while Juugo tried to calm down a worried Tamotsu. She was right, Tenshi makes me happy. Karin finished and bandaged Tenshi up. Suigetsu and Karin helped me walk while Juugo carried Tamotsu and Tenshi. We made it to a village and got a room. Karin bandaged me up then after a little healing. Tenshi and Tamotsu were on my left sleeping. I looked at the group.

"Did anyone get any leads on Itachi?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding me?! Your half dead and you're still trying to be the tough-guy?!" Karin shouted at me. I just ignored her. I listened to Juugo and Suigetsu, they only heard about the Akatsuki as a whole, nothing more. Karin ended up beating up Suigetsu into a puddle. Juugo stared to lose control making Karin and Suigetsu hold him down. I activated my Sharingan.

"Juugo, calm down, think about Tenshi and Tamotsu, would they want you like this?" I asked him. He looked at Tenshi and Tamotsu and calmed down.

"S-sorry," he said to me. I nodded.

"Can you leave us? We need our rest," I told them. They nodded and went to the other room. I heard stirring and looked at Tenshi who had a pained face. She was sweating a lot and panting with tears in her eyes.

"Mother…father…don't leave…me. Sasuke…don't go…please," she groaned. She was having a nightmare, I slid over to her and held her.

"It's okay I've got you. I won't ever leave you again, I promise, Angel," I whispered in her ear. She then relaxed and snuggled into me. I wiped her tears away and soon fell asleep with her.


	21. Chapter Twenty

~Tenshi's POV~

I woke up this morning and felt warm, I looked up to see Sasuke's sleeping face. I smiled at him and carefully got out of his arms. I then laid his head on my lap and ran my fingers through his hair as a I smiled. He stirred a little before that, but soon relaxed at my touch.

"You really love him, don't you?" I heard someone asked. I looked up and realized Suigetsu and Juugo, who was petting a now awake Tamotsu, were in the room. The all smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I really do. I mean, we've known each other since I was about six, a year after I came to Konoha…he was my third friend," I told them.

"Who were the first and second?" Juugo asked me. Tamotsu chuckled knowing the answer. I just smiled.

"First was Tamotsu, obviously, I've known him since I was born. Second person was Naruto, I met him at the academy on my first day. Then Sasuke came into the picture, back then he was all smiles compared to now," I told him. They frowned.

"He still smiled for you though," Suigetsu said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but if it's someone else, he'll just smirk at them, not a real smile…even for the guy who is like a brother to him, the girl who is like a sister…and the man who is like a father to him…our old team," I mumbled. Tamotsu came up next to me whimpering, he nuzzled my face and licked my cheek. "I have a feeling we'll be that team again though…this time with more heart and soul," I said with confidence. That's when they smiled at me.

"Well, I sure know you and Tamotsu deserve it, Tenshi…so does Sasuke, I can tell just by looking into his eyes that's he's experienced so much pain," Juugo said to me. I nodded as I gingerly ran my fingers through Sasuke soft midnight black hair. I then smelt something...Naruto! Everyone seemed to have sensed my alarm and looked me with urgent eyes.

"What is it, Ten?" Suigetsu asked me.

"Mine and Sasuke's old team is coming along with others, they're looking for us. Get ready, we're heading out," I said to them. They nodded, Suigetsu was going to get Karin but she busted the door down. I gently shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, Love, wake up, we have to get going," I said to him. He woke up and looked at me with confused eyes. "Naruto, Sakura, dad, and Tori along with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino," I said to him. He nodded and we got ready. It appears that Karin had my outfit cleaned and fixed last night because it looked brand new. I looked at Karin and smiled. "Thanks for fixing my clothes up, Karin," I said to her. She gave me a hint of a smile and nodded. We then left the town. Sasuke put on a black shirt and his new black cloak like mine as the others put theirs on.

"Absorbing Orochimaru's abilities really increased my healing power," Sasuke observed. I smiled.

"Good thing I have Jinroo to heal me as well," I said to him. He smiled at me. We met up with the group.

"Whether it's the Akatsuki or the Leaf, they may have info about Itachi. Should we ambush them, Sasuke?" Karin asked. I shook my head.

"I know it's the Leaf for sure, there were too many to be the Akatsuki considering they work in two man groups," I told her. Karin nodded as did Suigetsu.

"Ambushing would be a waste of time," he said.

"Agreed, we don't bother with the Leaf," Sasuke said to us.

"What do we do then?" Karin asked.

"Find Itachi. If we find him, then the worst case scenario is the three of you having to fight the Leaf Ninjas," Sasuke told her. Sasuke then took out a map. "For now, we move as Hebi and follow up on what Juugo learned. We will head to the various Akatsuki hideouts," he said to us. We all nodded. "Let's go," he ordered. We then began walking. A long the walk, I saw Sasuke wince in pain as he grabbed his stomach. I grabbed his hand and used some of Jinroo's power to heal him. He looked at me with confused eyes. I smiled at him to let him know I was helping. He then smiled at me. "Thank you, Angel," He whispered to me. I kissed his cheek.

"Any time, Obsidian," I said to him. Along the walk, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I took out a kunai. "Who is there, show yourself," I demanded. Everyone else was confused, that's when a black wolf with blue eyes came out. I smiled and put my kunai away. I walked up to her, she coward back a little bit, I stopped and smiled at her. "It's okay, you're among friends…Kaori," I said to her. Yup, I recognized her from my dreams. Sasuke came up by me.

"So, this is Kaori?" He asked me. I nodded. Kaori walked up me and tilted her head.

"How do you know my name?" She asked me. Sasuke started petting her with a small smile.

"Well, my mate and I had premonitions about you," I said to her. Her blue eyes widened.

"You're really and Ookami no?" She asked me. Tamotsu walked up.

"Yes, she is," Tamotsu told her. I could tell he was happy he had fur.

"Did you guys know an Ookami no Toboe?" She asked us. I nodded with Tamotsu.

"He was my step father," I told her. That's when it clicked. "You were his partner, weren't you?" I asked her. She nodded, Sasuke just pet her.

"Do you have any place to go?" He asked her. She shook her head. "You can join us then," Sasuke told her. I was shocked that he said she could join us…but the dreams, I think he wants to meet our children's partners soon. Kaori smiled and started licking Sasuke's face making him chuckle.

"Now you know how I feel when Tamotsu does that to me," I said to him. Kaori pulled away and smiled at us.

"It would be an honor to join your group," she said to us. We nodded and got moving. A long the way, I saw Tamotsu and Kaori talking. I looked at Sasuke who had a smirk dancing on his lips. He knew they would get close on this trip!

"You're very sneaky, Love," I said to him. He chuckled.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later," he said to me. I nodded and we kept walking. We soon reached a statue of a Buddha. "You four stay here and wait for my orders, Tamotsu and Tenshi will come with me and check it out," Sasuke said to us. We all nodded and Tamotsu and I left with Sasuke. Of course, Kaori licked Tamotsu's cheek before he left with us. We were soon inside a cave looking around. That's when we saw a silhouette.

"You came," he said to us.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's me, Sasuke," Itachi said showing himself. Sasuke and I were shocked to find him here, we activated our Kekkei Genkais. "Have you grown at all Sasuke, I can see that Tenshi and Tamotsu have," he said to him. Sasuke pushed me behind him.

"You haven't changed at all, including those cold eyes," Sasuke said to him.

"You're not going to rush in screaming like last time?" Itachi asked. I stepped in front of Sasuke giving him a warning look.

"No, but we need to ask you something about that night," I said to him. He looked at me with his Sharingan eyes, I then knew what he was trying to do. "Don't even try putting me in a Genjutsu, it won't work with my eyes," I told him. He smirked.

"You always were brilliant, Tenshi, I'll give you that, but why do you want to know about that night?" He asked me. I sighed.

"We want to know the truth," I said to him. I then looked him in the eye. '_I also know that you're sick…I can cure you,'_ I thought to him. His eyes widened then narrowed.

'_How? It's an incurable disease,'_ he thought back.

'_There's more to the Ookami no Clan then just our fighting abilities,'_ I thought to him. He nodded.

"Come alone to the Uchiha Hideout, we can settle things there," he said to us. We nodded. He then took off as crows leaving us.

"Do you really think he'll tell us the truth?" Sasuke asked me. I sighed.

"If he doesn't then I'll force it out of him. Sasuke, I know your brother still cares about you, I know he wouldn't kill his clan unless for a good reason…he was like a big brother to me too," I said as tears gathered in my eyes. Sasuke pulled me into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know, we'll get this all sorted out later…but if he really means what he said years ago and that's the truth then I will kill him," Sasuke said to me. I knew there was no stopping him so I nodded.

"Just don't go seeking any more revenge…it only leads to more, I don't want to lose the Sasuke I love," I told him. I felt him nod and we were about to leave the cave until everyone rushed it.

"I thought I told you to stay back until I said otherwise," Sasuke said to them.

"Karin said she sensed someone else's chakra, we got curious," Suigetsu said to us.

"Feathers?" Karin asked looking at the crow feathers on the ground. Sasuke still had his Sharingan activated.

"We're moving, let's go," he said to them. We left the cave and started running through the trees.

"There's a bunch of people with identical chakra all around us! What the hell is this?!" Karin asked us. That's when I knew and I knew Sasuke also found out.

"Do we need to take another route, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Ignore it. We'll charge straight through it," Sasuke told him.

"Thank god, detours always wipe me out," Suigetsu told us. I chuckled a little bit and we kept going. That's when we saw him.

"Sasuke! Tenshi!" He called us. Sasuke used his Lightning chakra in his hand to get rid of the clone, but not before I did something.

'_Don't follow us, Naruto,'_ I thought to him. He was then gone. "Naruto's Shadow Clone," I smiled.

"Naruto…he never gives up," Sasuke mused. I smiled.

"What do you expect of the guy I think of as a brother? He wants his brother back and thinks you also kidnapped his sister," I said to him. He smirked.

"Well, he'll find out soon that I didn't kidnap you," he said to me. I smiled and looked at Tamotsu and Kaori. They've been together since we asked her to join the team a couple hours ago…they work fast. We soon made it to a town but didn't slow down until Karin said something.

"Oh my god, there's an incredible chakra! It's coming our way! And fast!" Karin warned us. We were then on top of a building and saw…

"Kisame Hoshigake…it's been a while," I said to him. He smirked.

"Sasuke, Tenshi, Tamotsu, if you would please continue on by yourselves. Itachi would prefer if the rest of us stayed here," Kisame told us.

"No problem, I only formed this team to make sure no one would interfere when we found him. This works out perfectly," Sasuke said. I nodded, I mostly just didn't want anyone to come along in case we were to battle.

"That's crazy, Sasuke! We should kick this guy's butt and fight Itachi together!" Karin argued.

"I'm really not in the mood for another fight, but if you insist on passing by together, I won't go easy on any of you," Kisame said to us.

"Don't even think about, Karin, You four stay here, this revenge is for me, Tenshi, and Tamotsu," Sasuke said. I nodded and we left. After a little bit, we made it to the Uchiha Hideout. We walked in and saw Itachi sitting. I walked up to Itachi.

"So, are you going to start talking? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I asked him. He smirked.

"You are more aggressive now, it's pretty intimidating," he said to me. I just glared.

"Three years can change you with the right training, I happen to have become more aggressive because I knew it was needed…especially for a stubborn idiot like you and your brother," I told him. I felt them both glare at me. "Don't glare at me, you both know you're stubborn, it runs in your blood," I shrugged. Sasuke walked up next to me with Tamotsu.

"Just tell us the truth, Itachi, my patience is wearing thin," Sasuke growled. I elbowed his ribs making him grunt.

"Excuse your brother's bad manners. Now, please tell us the truth, and don't lie, I'll know if you are," I said to him. He smirked again.

"What will you do if I do lie?" He asked me. I smirked and activated my Arufa Taiingan.

"Do you want to find out the hard way? Maybe you should ask Tobi how it felt when I used my Kekkei Genkai on him," I said to him. His eyes widened and looked at Sasuke.

"You chose a very intimidating girl to be your girlfriend," He said to him. Sasuke nodded.

"I know, I kinda like it," Sasuke mumbled the last part. "Just tell us the truth," Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"I meant what I said back then," he said to us. I sighed, Sasuke was about to attack until I stopped him.

"That's a lie…don't make me hurt you, Itachi…I don't want to hurt the man I consider a brother," I said to him with pleading eyes. I saw a flicker of regret go through his eyes, but he didn't say anything. "I guess I have no choice," I said to him. I looked him straight in the eye and gave him an apologetic look. "Pain," I whispered. He clutched his head as he screamed in pain. After a minute I stopped the pain and he panted. "Don't make me do it again…you know I don't bluff when it comes to things like this," I said to him. He looked at me and I knew tears were pricking my eyes. I then saw sadness enter his. Sasuke held my hand knowing this was hard for me. "I know your stubborn, but put away your pride for one damn minute and answer me," I said to him. I looked down. "If not for me…or for Sasuke then…for Tori, for my baby sister, the girl you rescued and took care of for nine and half years," I said to him. His eyes widened then he frowned. He stood up and looked at me. He nodded his head.

"Alright, I did lie about my reason back then, I didn't do it to test my worthiness or to prove my power…I was forced into it by a man name Danzou. He said the Uchiha Clan was planning something big and that I had to wipe them out…I just couldn't kill Sasuke, he was too innocent back then," Itachi said to us. Sasuke was shocked.

"You didn't want to kill Sasuke because you still love your little brother," I said looking at Sasuke, he looked down feeling guilty. I could tell he was ashamed he thought his brother didn't care about him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and looked at Itachi. Itachi nodded at me and walked up to us. He smiled at me and cupped my cheek.

"You really have grown to be wise beyond your years. It makes me wonder if you're really fifteen," he said to me. I chuckled. He then walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his head. "Sasuke, I really am sorry for all I have done…I didn't want you in danger like that," he said to him. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke had deactivated his Sharingan and looked at Itachi.

"I guess I could forgive you," Sasuke said to him. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Just shut up and hug your weasel of a big brother, duckbutt!" Tamotsu growled at him. The Uchiha siblings glared at him. "What? Nothing wrong with showing family love," Tamotsu said coming to my side. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"That's right," I agreed. The Uchiha boys rolled their eyes. I glared at them making them flinch and they hugged quickly and let go. I smiled. "Let's go home now please, I miss my family," I said to them. They sighed and nodded.

"You chose a scary girlfriend, little brother," I heard Itachi whisper.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke mumbled. I stifled my giggles.

"So, when did you two start dating?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and I blushed when we heard the smirk in his voice. Yup, he's definitely an Uchiha.

"Three years ago," we told him.

"So have you guys become mates yet?" Itachi asked smirking. We knew what he meant and blushed furiously.

"No we didn't! Shut up!" We shouted at him. Itachi and Tamotsu began laughing them. Sasuke and I calmed down and I looked at Itachi.

"Itachi…when we get home, I'll treat you right away, I don't want to take any chances of waiting," I said to him. He nodded, but Sasuke looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sick, Sasuke. I have a disease that can't be cured, but Tenshi thinks she can help me," Itachi told him. Sasuke looked at me.

"How did you know he was sick?" He asked me.

"I felt it, when someone is sick, animals can feel it," I told him. He nodded and we kept walking until we reached the group. I was surprised. "Wow, you guys haven't killed each other yet, I think I'm dreaming," I said blinking. They all chuckled. Kaori ran up to Tamotsu and nuzzled him. "When did this happen?!"I asked them. They both grinned sheepishly.

"About two hours after you asked her to join us…I told her about your premonitions," Tamotsu said the last part quickly. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Kaori, you don't have to be with him just because of mine and my mates premonitions," I said to her. She nodded.

"I know, it's just hard not to be with him," she said to me. I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm starting to think I'm the adult and you're the teenagers," I said to them. They laughed. Itachi looked at Kisame who frowned.

"I take it you're going home?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded and handed Kisame his cloak.

"I think it's about time I did so," Itachi said to him. Kisame nodded with a sharkish grin.

"Alright, I'll tell leader you died, that way no one will be after you," Kisame told him. We were all looking at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" He asked us.

"Your part of the Akatsuki…and you're helping him leave…" Sasuke trailed off. Kisame chuckled.

"It's not like we all really wanted to join this organization, it's either join or die, I prefer to live, thank you very much," Kisame said to us. We nodded in understanding. I walked up To Kisame with a smile and held my hand out to him.

"I wanted to say thank you for taking care of Tori and Mamoru," I said to him. He smiled back and shook my hand.

"No problem, she's a good kid actually. There were times when she was scary…she really is your sister," Kisame shuddered and I laughed. Kisame then left and we went to find the Leaf ninja. As we were going, Itachi looked at me.

"Did you know that Zetsu was watching us?" He asked me. I smirked and nodded. "Then he knows I left with you guys," he said to me. I shook my head.

"While I had my Arufa Taiingan activated, I used vision projection on him, I placed a scene in his head to make it look like you and Sasuke fought and that Sasuke won the battle. I must say, I was impressed with my own work," I smiled. He chuckled with Sasuke who also smirked.

"Another reason I love her, she's beyond sneaky when it comes to enemies," he said. I giggled. I still had my Taiingan activated so I could keep a look out.

'_And she's looking more beautiful than three years ago,'_ he complimented in my head. I blushed and looked at him, he just smirked. I playfully glared.

'_Stop making blush, Uchiha,'_ I thought back to him.

'_Sorry, can't do that, I like seeing you blush, it's cute,'_ he thought to me with a smug smirk as I blushed more. Itachi looked at us with a raised eyebrow. We shook our heads saying 'don't ask'.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

~Tori's POV~

We were all fighting Tobi right now, it wasn't as easy. I was shocked that he was still alive because of Tenshi. I glared at him with my Arufa Taiingan. I looked at Mamoru and we nodded at each other. We did hand seals.

"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" We shouted. We soon turned into our stronger form and summoned the Lunar Saber. Tobi shook.

"You really are as scary as your sister!" He shouted. I growled at him. I ran up to him and started fighting him until he kicked me away, I landed on the ground, groaning in pain. Dad ran over to me.

"Tori, are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded and tried to sit up as best as I could.

"Leave my little sister a lone you bastard!" I heard a woman shout. We turned to see Tenshi in her Lone Wolf Warrior form holding her Lunar Fang Saber. Sasuke and Itachi were at her sides with a black wolf, a red haired girl, a man with spiky orange hair, and another with white hair and a sword. "Karin, go check on Tori. The boys and I will handle this. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Kaori to help the Leaf ninja with back up. Let's go!" Tenshi shouted. They all nodded and moved. Karin came over to me and healed me. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Kaori stood by us ready to fight if need and Tenshi as well as the Uchiha brothers began fighting. "Hurting my little sister…your begging to be killed, Tobi," Tenshi growled. She jumped up. "Moon Scar!" She shouted. She looked at the Uchiha's and nodded. They nodded back and did the same hand signs.

"Fire Style: Grand Dragon Fire Jutsu!" They shouted. Two dragon heads came out and went after Tobi. Sasuke, Itachi, and Tenshi then landed in front of us ready for another attack. Dad stepped up with Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you all doing here?" Dad asked them. Tenshi looked and smiled at him.

"Isn't it obvious, dad? We're here to help, us Ninja of the Leaf have to stick together…right boys?" Tenshi asked the brothers. They both nodded with smirks. Tenshi landed in front of Tobi. "Don't try to put me in a Genjutsu, Tobi, the Sharingan doesn't work on me," she said to him as she used her strength and hit him.

"Sharingan?!" We all shouted.

"And don't bother looking for Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha…they're both dead," she told him with a fierce glare.

"Tobi is out of here!" Tobi shouted. He then left leaving us with a group. We were all confused on the fact that she said the Uchiha brothers were dead when we were looking right at them. Tenshi jumped down turning back to normal with Tamotsu. Sasuke caught her and spun her around.

"Great work, Angel," he said to her. Itachi went up to her and ruffled her hair making her giggle. I looked at Itachi and my eyes widened. It really was him.

"Itachi?" I asked. He turned towards me and gave me a soft, warm smile. I ran up to him with tears in my eyes and hugged him, he returned it while soothing my hair.

"What the hell just happened?!" Naruto shouted looking at all of them. Tenshi smiled.

"A well devised plan is what happened, my blond friend. Now do I get any 'hi's'? 'I missed you's'? Hugs?" She asked. The dogs and Mamoru ran up and licked her making her laugh. Once she got up, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino ran up to her to hug her. She laughed some more. Dad and I walked up to her after everyone pulled away and hugged her.

"I was so worried, Tenshi," dad said to her. She just smiled and hugged us back.

"I really missed you guys and I'm sorry I worried you…but I had to do something about the stubborn Uchiha's," she said to us. Sasuke and Itachi gave her playful glares. Yamato smiled at Tenshi and Tamotsu.

"It's great to have you both back," he said to them. They nodded at him with smiles. Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"So…are you coming back? Or do we have to fight and force you?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm coming home, Loser…you'll now have two Uchiha's in Konoha," he told him. Naruto was confused and looked at Itachi and backed away.

"Tenshi, Sasuke, get away from him," Naruto said to us, ready to attack Itachi. Itachi sighed.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys. Sasuke and Tenshi learned the truth about why I did what I did in the past. Tenshi even came up with my staged death for Tobi and Zetsu," Itachi told us. Naruto relaxed. Sakura and Sai walked up to Tenshi again.

"Why did you say Sasuke and Itachi were dead when they were fight in front of him?" Sakura asked her. Tenshi chuckled.

"I used vision projection on him, I made Sasuke and Itachi look like my summon wolves in his eyes. He now thinks they're both dead after fighting each other…damn I'm good," Tenshi joked making us all chuckle or giggle. Kaori went up to Tamotsu and licked his cheek making him nuzzle her. I thought it was cute. Itachi looked at dad.

"You have a scary daughter, Kakashi," Itachi said bluntly making him laugh.

"I have two scary daughters…put them together and they're worse than the devil himself," dad joked. Tenshi and I pouted.

"Hey! That's just cruel, dad!" We shouted at him making everyone laugh. Tenshi sighed and smiled at everyone.

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired…" she trailed off. Her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards making Sasuke catch her. I was worried and ran over to her.

"Is she alright?!" I asked as everyone ran over to her. Sasuke picked her up bridal style.

"Yeah, she's just over used her Taiingan and used all her Chakra," Sasuke told me. Itachi nodded.

"The illusions she made to Tobi and Zetsu were bound to take a toll on her," Itachi said to us. We all nodded and headed home. Sasuke carried Tenshi the whole way. I walked in pace with Itachi and grabbed his hand making him look at me.

"Thanks for finally coming home…big brother," I said to him. He smiled and ruffled my hair with his other hand.

"It'll be good to be home…I've missed it," he said to me. I nodded then went back over to dad who smiled at me. We heard a groan.

"Ugh, remind me never to over use that damn Taiingan ever again, I'm sick of fainting," I heard Tenshi say. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, think before you over use it next time," Sasuke said to her. She playfully glared at him.

"Keep pushing it, Uchiha, I still have my strength, I could send you to Suna with one punch," she told him. He chuckled.

"I don't doubt it, Angel. Just get some rest, we'll be in Konoha soon," he said to her. She sighed.

"Okay, just wake me up when we get there, please," she said to him. He kissed her head again.

"You got it," he said to her. She then fell asleep again. I looked at everyone who was smiling at the scene, you can tell the love between then just by looking at them. It makes me think of Neji, I can't wait to see him! After a few hours, we reached the gates, as we walked in, Izumo and Kotetsu were…sleeping. Sasuke had already woken Tenshi up and she saw them.

"Let me handle this," she said as Sasuke set her down. She walked up to them. "Izumo, Kotetsu, I just saw a girl who was half naked walk by here," she said to them. They jumped up and looked around.

"Where?!" They shouted making all of us laugh. They looked at Tenshi and smiled, they hugged her making her laugh.

"When did you get back?" Izumo asked her.

"Just now and why were you both sleeping on the job?" She asked them. They grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of their necks.

"Um…lack of sleep from worrying about you?" Kotetsu said…well asked. She sighed and shook her heads.

"Glad you both missed me," she said to them. She then looked at the group. "We better go talk to grandmother before she sends unnecessary reinforcements," she said to us. We all nodded and left for grandmother. When we got there, dad and I along with the rest of our group went in first leaving Sasuke and Tenshi as a surprise. Grandmother smiled at me then looked at the group.

"So?" She asked. Dad and I smiled.

"Our mission…was a success," dad told her. We the showed Tenshi, Tamotsu, Sasuke, and Itachi. They bowed to her.

"Lady Hokage," they said to her. She looked at Tenshi and smiled, tears in her eyes. She ran over and hugged Tenshi. Sasuke, Tamotsu, and Itachi were smiling at her.

"Okay, who kidnapped her?" Grandmother asked looking at Itachi and Sasuke. Tenshi chuckled.

"No one kidnapped me, grandmother. Sasuke and I made it looked like a kidnapping, I actually went willingly with him. I created my own mission, my mission was to bring the Uchiha brothers home," Tenshi said. She smiled at the brothers. "I succeeded my mission," she said. Grandmother sighed and bonked Tenshi on the head.

"Next time you better talk to me, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake!" Grandmother lectured. Tenshi rubbed her head.

"Sorry, grandmother, but would you have really let me do this if I talked to you?" Tenshi asked knowing the answer. Grandmother shook her head. "There you go, I did it because it was the right thing to do. Now, I would like to introduce you to our team," Tenshi said to her. The others stepped up and bowed. "This is Juugo," she pointed to the orange haired man. "Suigetsu Houzuki," she said pointing to the white haired man with shark teeth. "Karin Uzumaki," she said pointing to the red next. "And Tamotsu' mate, Kaori," she finished pointing to the black wolf. "We are team…Taka," Tenshi said looking at Sasuke who looked a little surprised. What were they before? Naruto walked up to Karin.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto asked looking at Tenshi who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…your cousin," Tenshi said to him. Karin and Naruto looked at each other surprised. "Karin, this is Naruto Uzumaki," she introduced. Karin and Naruto smiled at each other. I guess they're happy their not the only ones anymore. Grandmother looked at Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha, what is your reason for coming back?" She asked.

"Tenshi and Sasuke are my reason, Lady Hokage…" Tenshi placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder stopping him from talking.

"He was forced to kill his clan be a man named Danzou. Itachi is innocent, if he didn't kill his clan then he would have lost Sasuke. He had no choice in the matter and was forced to leave the village," Tenshi told her. Grandmother sighed and nodded.

"Alright, thank you, Tenshi. You all can be Ninja of the Leaf, but you will be on probation for a little while. Will you all accept?" Grandmother asked. Everyone nodded and were handed a headband. Tenshi hugged Sasuke who returned her embrace. Grandmother went back to her desk, I saw a smile on her face so I knew she was happy about this. "Now, all of you, get out, I have work to do…I'm going to need a drink," she mumbled. We all bowed and left. I then saw Neji waiting for me when we exited the building. I ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat, I looked behind Neji and saw Itachi.

"Tori…who is this?" He asked me. I smiled.

"My boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga," I told him. "Neji, this is Itachi Uchiha," I said to Neji. Neji bowed to Itachi.

"Thank you for keeping her safe the past few years," he said to him. Itachi raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"It was no problem, just make sure she stays safe when I'm not around," Itachi said to her. Neji nodded with a smile then held my hand. Hinata and Mamoru came up to us and we walked to the Hyuuga compound. I waved at Tenshi, Tamotsu, and Sasuke.

"I'll see you guys later!" I said to them. They nodded and waved back.

~Tenshi's POV~

I watched as my sister went off with the Hyuuga's and smiled. Sasuke had his arm around me keeping me close.

"When did Tori get a mate?" Sasuke asked me. I smiled.

"When I brought her home…after we saved Gaara," I told him. He nodded. I looked at everyone. "I'm going to take Itachi and Sasuke home, I'll be back in a bit," I said to them. They nodded. Naruto grinned at me.

"When you get back, I'm treating you to ramen, sis, believe it!" He said to me. I laughed and nodded.

"Oh, I believe it, bro," I said to him. He just laughed and we left. We made it to the compound and looked around. It didn't look to good and needed some fixing.

"I guess Sasuke and I have some work to do," Itachi sighed. I smiled.

"I can lend some help for you guys," I said to them. They looked at me confused. "Captain Yamato and I can help fix it," I said to them. They nodded and Tamotsu looked around.

"Mamoru, Kouga, father, and I can transform and help rebuild as well," Tamotsu said to them. They nodded at him. Itachi smiled at us.

"We'll start tomorrow or the next day, for now, let's just relax after a long day," Itachi said to us. We nodded then I remembered.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I still have to cure you. Itachi, go inside and lay down, I'm going to get the herbs I need and make the antidote," I said to him. He nodded and left with Sasuke. I went home for a moment and grabbed the herbs I needed, Tamotsu decided to stay home. I then went back to the Uchiha compound and went to their house. Sasuke let me in and showed me Itachi's room. Itachi was already laying down looking relaxed. I started working on the medicine, after half an hour, I added the final ingredient, the Moon Flower. "This is what will cure you, the Moon Flower has healing properties curing a lot of incurable illnesses," I told him. He nodded and I finished the antidote. I had him sit up and I fed him the antidote.

"That's different, usually medicine tastes horrible," he said to me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, the Moon Flower also makes the medicine tastes better. I took some seeds from Mangetsu and now I'm growing them in my garden for the hospital," I told him. He smiled at me and nodded. I saw that he was getting tired. "When you get tired, don't worry, the antidote is supposed to do that to help the healing process," I told him. He nodded and went to sleep. I started to leave the room and stopped to look at him. "Welcome home, Itachi," I whispered. I walked to Sasuke's room and saw him lying on his bed. I laid down next to him and he held me.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked me. I smiled.

"He'll be fully cured in a week as long as he takes the antidote," I said to him. He nodded. After a little bit of comfortable silence, he broke it.

"You never told me about those dreams you had," he said to me. I frowned because of the first couple I had.

"The first one was of you leaving the village…the next was when we first saw you after two and a half years," I told him. He pulled me closer to him.

"Have you had any…happy ones?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, one was when we were a family, we had two children…"

"Itachi and Yuki," We both said. I looked at him with a surprised look. He just smiled.

"I talked to Tamotsu about, he was the one who told me that they were premonitions," he told me. I nodded and rested my head back on his chest.

"My last one…it was when Itachi was born…but now it's different because your brother is a live now. We still named our son after Itachi, but he was there," I told him. I looked at Sasuke who smiled.

"I remember a dream like that, it was really nice," he said to me. He then frowned. "Your dad didn't like the fact that Itachi looked like me," he grumbled making me giggle. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Well, I liked it…and I can't wait to have him," I said to him. Sasuke smiled at me and kissed me. I was on cloud nine the moment his lips touched mine. He pulled back resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Angel," he said to me. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Obsidian," I said to him. He started kissing me again this time with even more passion and love. I could just feel all his love in this kiss. I know he pour's his heart out into each kiss, but there's more in this one, I could feel it and I hoped he could feel all my love. As we kissed, I entangled my fingers into his hair, gently tugging him making him groan. His hands rubbed up and down my sides. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in and we began feeling every inch of each other's caverns. We then started fighting for dominance, he won of course. We both had to break away for air, but he kept kissing, planting butterfly kisses from my mouth to my cheek, from me cheek to my neck, and from my neck to my shoulder. When he came to the spot between my shoulder and neck, I moaned. I felt him smile, he started sucking, licking, and nibbling the spot making me feel more. He then came back to my lips claiming them. I took the advantage and turned us over so I was straddling him. I then started kissing down his neck, I traveled to his collar bone with butterfly kissed like he did me. When I reached his collar bone he let out a small moan. I gave him the same treatment he gave me to make him feel as much as I did. I knew he was feeling a lot with the way his hands entangled in my hair. I pulled back and kissed him. We looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other was thinking.

"We should wait until after we finish the Akatsuki," he said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to bring little Itachi into a mess like this, I wouldn't want him in constant danger because…I'm a Jinjuuriki," I said to him. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Then we'll wait, that way we can do this properly," he smiled at me. I smiled back knowing what he meant. I nodded and laid my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my long silver locks. After a little bit of talking, I looked at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"I should be getting home before dad, Tori, and the twins worry," I said to him. He nodded.

"I'll walk you home," he said to me. I nodded and we left. We walked hand in hand, that's when Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru saw us. They smiled and ran over. Shikamaru picked me up and spun me making me laugh.

"Are you alright?! We heard you were kidnapped!" Ino said worriedly about me. They all hugged me.

"I'm fine, I was on a mission…to bring some special people home," I said looking at Sasuke who smile at me. They looked at him, Ino grinned and hugged him. The others…well, they were pissed at him. Shikamaru went up to him and lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you did to Tenshi," Shikamaru glared.

"I don't have a reason…if you all want to kick my ass for what I did then I accept it. I was beating myself up for it for the past three years," Sasuke said to him. Tenten walked up and placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"He's telling the truth," she told him. Choji walked up next.

"Anyways, we need to wait for everyone to beat him to a bloody pulp," Choji told him. Shikamaru let Sasuke go. Lee raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I'm surprised Naruto didn't beat him up already," Lee said glaring. He then pointed at Sasuke. "He hurt my youthful flower!" He shouted. I sighed and walked up to Sasuke.

"Guys, its fine…he made it up to me anyways," I said to them. They all became confused.

"How?" Shikamaru asked me.

"By coming home with his brother," I smiled at Sasuke, he gave me a smile back. I heard Shikamaru sigh.

"What a drag, I was looking forward to actually beating him up," he said. I crossed my arms.

"Not now, I need my mate in one piece until we defeat the Akatsuki…then you can do what you will," I said to them. Sasuke looked at me with surprise.

"You said what now?" He asked me. I smirked.

"You may have made it up to me, but you didn't make it up to everyone else," I said to him. He sighed and nodded. "Well, I better head home," I said to everyone. They all said their goodbyes and Sasuke walked me home. He kissed me before we went back home. I went to my room, got ready for bed, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

~Tenshi's POV~

I was woken up by dad who was looking at me with sad eyes. I was confused but sat up. I looked around for Tamotsu, but he wasn't around. I looked back at dad.

"What's going on, dad? Where's Tamotsu?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Everyone is meeting with the Fifth Hokage…you and I need to get Naruto, she has something to tell you both," he told me. I nodded with a confused look. I got ready and we left to get Naruto. Dad tapped on Naruto's window waking him up.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. Dad nodded.

"The Fifth needs to see you and Tenshi, Naruto," dad said to him. Naruto got ready and we left. When we reached the building we saw Gamabunta and Gamakichi.

"Huh? Boss toad and Gamakichi?" Naruto asked.

"What's shakin', Naruto and Tenshi?" Gamakichi asked us.

"What are you guys doing out so early, did something happen?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Gamakichi said.

"Gamakichi! Keep your trap shut! The head Tsunade'll tell them!" Gamabunta told him. Naruto and I were confused. We looked at dad.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Naruto asked. Dad sighed.

"Just hurry up," He mumbled to us. Went inside and saw everyone; Grandmother, Auntie Kenmei who had tears in her eyes, Shizune who was holding Tonton, Sai, Sakura, Tori, Tamotsu, Kaori, Mamoru, Hige, Akira, Kouga, Emi, Sasuke, and Itachi. They all looked really sad like dad does. Even Lord Fukusaku was here with two other frogs.

"So this here boy is Jiraiya's pupil and the girl is his practical niece?" Lord Fukusaku asked.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Ookami no Tenshi Hatake. The destine children, I suppose," grandmother said.

"A grandpa frog now, what gives?" Naruto asked. I nudged his arm.

"Watch your tone, Naruto!" Grandmother scolded. "This is one of the great head hermits of Myouboku Mountain, Lord Fukusaku! He came all the way here to talk to you and Tenshi!" Grandmother told us. I looked at Lord Fukusaku.

"What is that you needed to see us for, Lord Fukusaku?" I asked him.

"Where do I start? Guess I'd better just say it…Jiraiya was killed in battle," he told us. Naruto and I froze. This has to be a bad dream.

"Huh? W-what are you saying?" Naruto asked not wanting to believe this. I didn't know I stopped breathing, I fell on my knees feeling tears in my eyes. Sasuke was over by me holding. I shook my head.

"This can't be real, this is nothing but a bad dream! Sasuke, tell me this is a nightmare!" I exclaimed. He looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head.

"I wish I could, Angel, I really wish I could," he chocked. Before I knew it, I was shaking and sobbing.

~Kakashi's POV~

I watched as Sasuke held my sobbing daughter. Naruto just stood in shock. He shook his head and looked down. Lord Fukusaku took off his cloak and reveal numbers on his back showing Tenshi and Naruto. Tenshi stood up with Sasuke's help, she and Naruto looked at Lady Tsunade.

"Did you send him?" Naruto asked her.

"I did," Lady Tsunade answered. Tenshi and Naruto glared at her. Naruto was too angry to talk, but Tenshi on the other hand.

"Why did you let him go?! You know how he is! How could you send him into danger all alone?! Are you an idiot?!" Tenshi shouted at her.

"Enough, Tenshi," I said to her. She looked at me. "You know she feels just as bad," I said to her. She glared at me then back at her. She shook Sasuke off and walked over to Naruto who began walking away.

"Naruto, Tenshi! Where are you going?" Sakura asked them.

"If Pervy Sage had been made the Fifth Hokage then Tsunade wouldn't have forced him to do this…I know it," Naruto said to us. Sakura tried to stop them but Lady Tsunade told her to leave them. Sasuke looked down and was about to leave.

"Sasuke, just leave her alone for a bit," Itachi told him. Sasuke shook his head and glared at Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto was right about one thing…Jiraiya would have been better than you. Then Tenshi wouldn't have lost yet another person close to her! She's already lost so much and you just made her lose another member of her family, I hope you're happy with yourself. Some grandmother you are," Sasuke sneered and ran out. Lady Tsunade just looked down.

~Sasuke's POV~

Seeing Tenshi like this just broke my heart. I ran after her, but when I got out of the building I just saw Naruto. I walked up to him.

"Naruto, do you know where Tenshi went?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded.

"She went to our old training grounds…she's probably taking her anger out there," he told me. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto…if you ever need to talk, then you can talk to me…I know how it feels to lose someone close to you, I'm here for you," I said to him. He nodded and walked away and I left for the training grounds. When I got there, I saw that Naruto was right. There were holes in the ground and in the trees. I then saw Tenshi who was beating the tree up, I then felt her chakra spike; she was starting to lose control of the Jyuubi. Before I could reach her, she was cloaked in chakra and had one tail. I ran up to her and held her. "Tenshi, calm down! I know you're angry but this isn't the way to solve it!" I told her. She struggled.

"Let me go!" She shouted. I just held her tighter.

"No! I won't! You can hurt me all you want but I'm not letting go!" I told her. She kept struggling until she just shook in my hold. The chakra cloak faded and she was just sobbing in my arms. We fell to our knees and I held her.

"Why…why does everyone I love have to die?" She cried. I just held her tighter as she clung to my shirt. I felt the cloth on my chest start to soak, but I didn't care. Tenshi just lost another uncle figure in her life, she needs to stop being so strong and let herself go. "How many more people are going to die until I'm all alone?" She sobbed. I started soothing her hair.

"I can't promise you won't lose anyone else, but you not going to lose everyone…you won't lose Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Tori, Tamotsu, Mamoru, Kaori, your dad, Itachi…me. You won't lose us that much I promise you. I won't ever leave you Tenshi," I promised her. She held onto me tighter as I did her. I kissed her head.

"P-please…don't ever leave me again," she cried. I kissed her forehead.

"I promise, Angel, this time I won't break this promise, I'll never leave you," I said to her. This time I will keep this promise, I'll stay with her like I should have done years ago. After a little while, she calmed down. I lifted her face up cupping her cheeks, I whipped her tears away with my thumbs and kissed her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this again," I said to her. She just held my wrists with her shaky hands.

"Me too, thank you for being there, Sasuke," she said to me. I gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. I helped her up.

"Do you want to go see Naruto?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"He doesn't need me right now…I sent a message to Iruka-Sensei…he's the one Naruto needs right now," she said to me. I knew she was right, Iruka-Sensei knows Naruto even better than Tenshi does, and he was like a father to Naruto, sometimes an elder brother. I nodded and we started walking until we reach the compound. We stayed in my room and I just held her. We were both laying down, her head was on my chest over my heart, her left hand was in mine over my stomach, and my other hand was running through her hair. Itachi came in and saw her tear stained face and puffy red eyes making him frown. He sat on my bed and looked at her.

"How much more pain is this girl going to go through?" He asked no one.

"I just wish I could make her pain go away," I said to him. He nodded wishing the same thing. We both hate seeing Tenshi suffer, she's not the kind of girl that should ever have a frown, she's the kind of girl that should smile and bring light to this world…touch someone's heart just with her smile. I saw Itachi have a small smile.

"Remember when mother and father first met her?" He asked me. I smiled remembering that day.

"Yeah, mother thought Tenshi was the cutest thing in the world," I said to him. Itachi chuckled.

"Father had a feeling that you two would marry when you got older. Mother was ready to make wedding plans for that day," he said to me. I chuckled a little bit. Itachi looked at me with a serious look.

"Are you going to ask her when this is all over? Because knowing the Akatsuki…this is bound to turn into war," he said to me. I nodded at him.

"Yeah…I was planning to ask her after we got rid of the Akatsuki. I know we're too young yet…but I don't want to die without knowing she would be mine for all eternity," I said to him. He nodded.

"She's a lucky girl then. Treat her right Sasuke, marry her, have beautiful children, and grow old together. Let's just make sure this world becomes safe and peaceful for that life," he said to me. I nodded. He stood up. "I'll go tell Kakashi that she'll be staying here tonight…I don't think she'll want to be home right now," he told me. I nodded and he left. I soon let sleep take me over.

~Kakashi's POV~

I was in the living room worrying about Tenshi. Tori was in her room with Mamoru, Tamotsu, and Kaori. I heard a knock at the door, I stood up and walked over to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw Itachi. I let him in and closed the door.

"Is Tenshi alright?" I asked him. I shook my head. "Sorry, stupid question. Of course she's not alright, she just lost another uncle right after Asuma. How can she be alright?!" I punched the wall. Itachi sighed and looked down.

"Right now…we're in a world were ninja die every day. Tenshi knows that…she just wishes it wasn't someone close to her, we all do," he said to me. He just sighed and looked at me. "Tenshi is staying at my place for tonight…maybe a couple of days. I don't think she can handle being around a lot of people right now," he said to me. I nodded understanding.

"Just keep her safe and keep me updated," I told him. He nodded at me. He was about to leave until he stopped.

"Oh, and make sure Lady Tsunade steers clear of us…I don't want Sasuke to kill her just with his glare," Itachi told me. I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll pass the message on," I told him. With that he left. I sighed and went over to the book case. I took out a photo album of when Tenshi was little. I even went to Mangetsu and to Yuki's old photo albums. I looked through the pictures of Tenshi from when she was born up until she was five. She was mostly around either her mother, step-father, or her little sister. Sometimes it showed the wolves in there with her or Lady Kenmei, Lady Tsunade and Lord Isamu were with her. She always had a big smile on her face. I grabbed another that went from the age of five until she was ten. Some of them had Naruto while some had Sasuke or Tamotsu. Her three best friends. Some even showed the Jounin with her. The last one was from the age of eleven till now. This one had pictures of her and all her friends. Tenshi was growing up so fast that I wish we were back to the day I first brought her home. Sure it was hard, but it was worth it, and through the years, she had everyone. Tori came out of her room with the wolves and looked at me.

"Where's Tenshi?" She asked me as she sat next to me.

"She's going to stay with Sasuke and Itachi for a couple of days," I told her. She nodded. We were quiet for a few minutes until she spoke up.

"Dad, do think this will involve more than just the Akatsuki?" She asked me. I looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean, Tori?" I asked her. She had the same thinking look as Tenshi. A narrowed gaze while biting her thumb nail.

"I mean, what if it's more than just the Akatsuki behind this? What if someone powerful is leading them?" She asked me. Now that she mentioned, I had a feeling that it was going to get worse.

"Like who?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I looked through Itachi's mind…someone really powerful is leading the Akatsuki…he also should be dead, what was his name?" she asked herself. I couldn't place a name to it, but I could tell she was on to something. Her eyes widened. "Madara Uchiha," she gasped. My eyes widened.

"Madara Uchiha is dead, Tori. How are you so sure?" I asked her.

"A part of me remembers seeing him, Itachi saw him. Somehow, Madara was able to stay alive all these years, but how I don't know," she said to me. I narrowed my eyes to the ground and thought about it. Tori has seen him, he must have done something to make sure she wouldn't remember, but looking through Itachi's mind, she was able to.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk to Itachi, I'll get this straightened out," I told her. She nodded. I smiled at her. "Go to bed, it's late," I told her. She nodded and went to bed with the wolves following her. God, what is this world coming to?

~Kenmei's POV~

I was in mine and Jiraiya's bedroom crying. First I lose Orochimaru to evil and now I lose Jiraiya to death. Now Tenshi hates her grandmother for sending him out. I don't honestly blame her, I should have gone with Jiraiya. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. I saw Tsunade, I opened the door letting her in. She looked at me and before I knew it we were crying in each other's arms. After we calmed down we sat on the coach.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"I'm going to raise the baby of course. Jiraiya would have wanted me to and I will love the baby with everything I've got," I told her. That's right, I am five months pregnant. I remember when I first told Jiraiya, Tenshi, and Naruto. We were at the hot springs hotel and I was only a month pregnant.

~FLASHBACK~

We were all in a plain area for training after we checked into a hotel room for later. I was watching Naruto train with Jiraiya while Tenshi and Tamotsu were training. I felt a little sick and ran to a bush to throw up. Jiraiya and the kids ran over. Jiraiya placed a gentle hand on my back while Tenshi moved my hair. I finished and stood up.

"Mei, are you okay?" My husband asked me with concern. Yes that's right, husband. We got married about a year ago. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm okay, just happens when you're with child, Raiya," I said to him. Tenshi and Tamotsu grinned, Naruto froze with a grinned and Jiraiya was shocked and looked at my stomach.

"You mean you're…pregnant?" He asked me. I smile and nodded at him. He grinned and picked me up spinning me around. "I'm going to be a father!" He shouted as the teen laughed.

"Congratulations, Auntie Kenmei!" Tenshi said hugging me after Jiraiya set me down. I hugged her back and Naruto hugged me next.

"Congrats, Auntie Mei! Believe it!" He grinned. I laughed with them as Tamotsu howled.

"It's gonna be one cut pup! ….let's just hope he or she is not a pervert like their father," he said to me. All of us busted out laughing as Jiraiya pouted.

"Shut up you stinking mutt!" Jiraiya shouted. I laughed and kissed Jiraiya. "Okay, now I'm better," he smiled.

"Whipped," the two teens and wolf said looking at him. He glared at them.

"Shut up you ungrateful kids!" He shouted at them. I sighed and kissed him again. "Dammit, I am whipped," he mumbled making us laugh. Jiraiya looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Kenmei," he said to me. I smiled back.

"I love you too, Jiraiya," I said to him.

~FLASHBACK END~

This child will never now her father. Our baby girl is going to grow up without a father who would treat her like a princess. I started crying again and Tsunade held me close to comfort me. I heard another knock at the door and Tsunade got it. Naruto ran in and saw me. He ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Auntie Mei, I promise to help you take care of the baby…for Pervy Sage," he told me. I gave him a small smile.

"I think he would like that, as would I, Naruto, as long as you're willing to be the godfather," I said to him. He was shocked, he soon nodded with a grin and hugged me. "Jiraiya already chose a name for her too," I said to him. He pulled back.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Naruko (Thunderstorm) Kariudo," I told him. He smiled as he held my wrist.

"It's odd, I thought you would choose Tenshi to be the godparent," he told me. I chuckled.

"She is also the godmother, I thought two godparents would be better than just one. I know you both will protect her," I told him. He nodded with determination in his eyes.

"I will protect Naruko, I promise, Auntie Mei," he said to me. I nodded. We talked for a little while and he went home to rest. Tsunade had already left when Naruto came here. Naruko…you have some caring people who will welcome you to this world soon.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

~Tenshi's POV~

I woke up next to Sasuke who was holding to him. I raised a hand and moved some hair out of his face. I then cupped his cheek and began rubbing it with my thumb. He just leaned into my touch sighing with content. It was then that his hand came up to my wrist, holding it, he then kissed my palm. His eyes were still closed, I rolled my eyes with a smile. I sat up a little and kissed him, he kissed me back. I pulled back and saw a smile dance on his lips. He sighed again.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning," he said opening his onyx eyes. I smiled and snuggled into his neck.

"Really now, what makes you think you'll get the same treatment every morning?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"You mean I might get even better treatments in the morning. I might never let you go home," he said to me. I kissed his collar bone making him groan. "Okay, you're never going back home, ever again," he joked. I chuckled and he joined. I then just relaxed back into his touch.

"Can we just stay here today? I'm too comfortable," I said to him. Sasuke just smiled and kissed my head.

"As much as I would like that, we should walk through town, I haven't seen all of it in about three years. We can spend the day together," he said to me. I sighed.

"Alright, get ready, lover boy," I said to him. I took some clothes out of my bag and changed into my casual wear. Sasuke just put on a black t-shirt, dark green pants, and blue ninja shoes. We walked out of the room and to the kitchen. There we saw Itachi drinking some coffee. I smiled at him making him smile back. "Did you take your antidote last night?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm actually starting to feel a little better," he said to me as I poured Sasuke and me some coffee.

"That's good, five more nights of taking it and you'll be fully healed," I told him. He nodded and I started making bacon and eggs for everyone. When it was done, we all sat down and ate. Once we finished, Sasuke helped me with the dishes. I heard Itachi chuckle.

"You guys look like a married couple," he said to us making Sasuke and I blush. I smiled a little bit, I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Sasuke also have a small smile.

"You get your own girlfriend and we'll pick on you next, big brother," Sasuke said to him. Itachi chuckled.

"If I can find the right girl, but I'll make sure to keep the relationship secret until I marry her," Itachi told him. I gave Itachi a stern look.

"You will do no such thing, I for one would like to meet the girl first," I told him. Itachi raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you can meet her when that happens…Sasuke can't," Itachi said to us. Sasuke turned and glared at Itachi while crossing his arms.

"Why not, Itachi?" He asked his big brother.

"You'll just find a way to chase her off," Itachi replied shrugging. I sighed.

"Not if I'm there, I'll make sure he behaves. Now, I don't know about you boys, but I'm going out for some air," I said to them. Sasuke grabbed my hand and walked out with me. As we were walking through town, I started thinking about the code Uncle Jiraiya put on Lord Fukusaku's back. Sasuke saw this and gave a small squeeze on my hand.

"What's up, Angel?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking about that code Uncle Jiraiya gave me and Naruto…he knew it was something only Naruto and I could figure out," I told him. I started thinking about the numbers. "Nine, thirty-one, eight, One hundred and six, seven, one hundred and seven, and fifteen," I mumbled. I then remembered the nine. "The nine!" I realized.

"What are you talking about? It was a nine, so what?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head.

"Uncle Jiraiya always did something with his nines…he made them look like the Katakana, Ta," I told him. I remembered reading all the books because Uncle Jiraiya wanted a women's opinion, but he didn't want Auntie Kenmei to scold him for it. I then remembered, Icha Icha _Ta_ctics! "When it came to one of the books, one was called Icha Icha _Ta_ctics. That leaves six more numbers. If I used the first sentences of each page, the first words make a sentence," I told him. He knew I was onto something. "We have to get to Naruto!" I told him. He nodded, I started looking for Naruto's scent, it was at the library with Shikamaru's and my dad's. "They're at the library, let's go," I told him. He nodded and we ran over. We made it in there just as soon as they opened to page thirty-one. "It's 'The Real One Isn't With Them'! I was thinking about the numbers, I had all the books memorized…against my will…but I know the code," I told them. Dad looked at me and nodded.

"That makes sense, good work, Tenshi," dad told me. Shikamaru looked at me.

"We have to tell the Hokage," he said to me. I nodded with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay, we have to hurry to Lady Tsunade and Lord Fukusaku," I told them. We kept running until Naruto came up to my side.

"For once, you didn't call her grandmother," he said to me.

"She doesn't deserve to be called that right now," I told him. He nodded and we made it to the Hokage building. We walked in and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk. "Lady Tsunade, we need Lord Fukusaku here now," I said to her. She nodded and had him head over. Once we got here I told them what I found out. "On my walk with Sasuke I started thinking about the code, I realized it could only come from one of his books, in the book there were six sentences and the first word of the sentences created one sentence together; The Real One Isn't With Them," I told them. Lord Fukusaku started thinking. I activated my Taiingan and looked into his mind. Lady Tsunade saw that.

"Tenshi, it's not right to look into someone's mind like that!" She lectured. I glared at her.

"If it helps get the information I need, then I'll do what I can. So you battled six people who called themselves Pein…and the real leader isn't with them. The autopsy will take a week at the earliest and that's too long, we could be attacked before then. We need to get more information…but we need to be ready in case they show up," I said to everyone. We heard the door open.

"That will involve some training if you wish to go up against everyone in the Akatsuki," I heard a male say. I turned and saw a smaller version the midnight furred, blue eyed, Masanori. I bowed to him.

"Lord Masanori," I said to him. Tamotsu walked in with him.

"Grandfather said you needed training…how much freakin' training do you need?!" Tamotsu asked me. I giggled a little bit as Masanori chuckled.

"Calm yourself, grandson. I will be training Tenshi in the ways of the Sage Arts. Just as Lord Fukusaku will do to Naruto," Lord Masanori said. Naruto and I were shocked.

"And we'll be able to beat Pein that way?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know, all I know is that if you both stay the way you are now, you're no good," Lord Fukusaku told us. He then looked at Lady Tsunade and my dad. "Do you both mind?" He asked them. They smiled.

"Of course not. Naruto, Tenshi, you both better work hard," Lady Tsunade said to us. Dad just nodded in agreement.

"Training in these arts are harsher than you'll ever imagine. Think you both can do it?" Lord Masanori asked us. Naruto and I smirked.

"If Pervy Sage and Auntie Mei could do it, then so can we," Naruto said. I nodded.

"We'll do everything we can to become strong enough to protect everyone in the village," I told them. Lord Masanori and Lord Fukusaku smiled.

"Well said," they commented. Naruto and I left to go pack for the journey, Sasuke went with me.

"So, were will you be going?" He asked me.

"If I'm going to be training with Lord Masanori, then I'm going to be training in Eisei (Moons) Peak," I told him. He nodded and I saw a frown. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'll still see you every night in our dreams. I can meet you there and we can talk and hang out," I told him. He nodded with a small smile and kissed me. He finished helping me back. He then went towards my panty drawer with a smirk. I pointed at him. "Away from the panty drawer, pervert," I said to him. He chuckled.

"Ruin my fun," he joked. I giggled. After a bit, I met up with Lord Masanori, Lord Fukusaku, and Naruto at the gate. Shikamaru, Sakura, Lady Tsunade, dad, Itachi, and Sasuke were there now.

"We're heading out, say goodbye, Naruto and Tenshi," Lord Fukusaku said to us. I hugged Sasuke and Itachi. Then I hugged Sakura and Shikamaru, and then lastly my dad. I walked up to grandmother, she knew I was still upset with her, but I won't be seeing her for a while. I hugged her. She hugged me back with a small smile.

"We'll see you guys later, figure out that code Shikamaru, we need to be sure," Naruto said to him.

"Don't worry about me," Shikamaru smirked at him.

"I'll send word when the autopsy and interrogation have both concluded," grandmother said to us. Lord Masanori stepped up.

"I'll leave Kouga and Emi with you so they can send the messages to us. Anything happens you let them know," he told her. Grandmother nodded. Sakura smiled.

"Go get them you two," she said to us. Dad, Itachi, and Sasuke smiled at me. Sasuke walked up and kissed me.

"See you tonight," he said to me. I hugged him again and smiled.

"I'll be there," I said to him.

"Let's roll!" Naruto saluted. We watch him start to walk off. He then stopped. "So which way is Myouboku Mountain?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be about a month on foot. They call it a mountain of mazes, if ya don't know the secret path, you'll never make it through," Lord Fukusaku told him. Lord Masanori chuckled.

"Eisei Peak takes about two months, that involves walking there and climbing the mountain," he told me. He looked at both me and Naruto. "You both sighed contracts with us. So you don't have to worry about a long travel," Lord Masanori told us. He showed me the contract I signed with the wolves. It had my name, mother's, and Auntie Kenmei's as well as a few others.

"We'll be off now!" Lord Fukusaku said.

"Take good care of them," grandmother said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto was about to ask Lord Fukusaku something, Naruto, Tamotsu, and I disappeared in a puff of smoke. Reverse summoning. Comes in handy. When I arrived I saw the most beautiful scenery.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Tamotsu howled. I smiled in awe. The sky was a mixture of blues, pinks, and purples. It was amazing.

"This place is beautiful," I whispered. Tamotsu nodded with a smile.

"I'm going to go look around for a while, I haven't been here in years," he said to me. I nodded and he ran off. Lord Masanori came up to me.

"Let's go to my home, we shall eat dinner there," he said to me. I nodded, he had me jumped onto his back and he ran off. There I saw Lady Yuzuki. She saw me and smiled.

"Tenshi, welcome," she said to me. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Yuzuki," I said to her. We walked in and ate the lunch she prepared. It was mouthwatering, that's for sure. After lunch, Lord Masanori led me to a place in the forest that had stone wolves there that looked like they were meditating.

"Let me see your strength, I want to see if can lift the biggest wolf stone here," he said to me. I nodded and did what he asked. I lifted it up about three feet with both hands. He nodded in approval. "Alright, now, what do you know about Senjutsu?" He asked me.

"It's much like Ninjutsu but you also add nature energy as well as spiritual and physical. You take that chakra and augment it the nature's energy, creating a new, much more powerful form of chakra. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu is then heightened in power. When used all together is called Senjutsu. Toads, like Naruto is learning, uses air and the ground…we use the air, ground, and the moon. I'm able to lift the rock because I was connecting myself with nature," I said to him. He nodded with a smile.

"Kenmei and Yuki were right, you are bright and wise beyond your years. But now, you've got to become one with the earth and the moon," he said to me. "When we do so, I don't want you to move a muscle, it will disrupt the flow of nature energy if you do. This will be the first step in reach harmony with nature. I know it will be difficult considering you never had to do it before, but the sooner you do it, the faster it will be," he said to me. He then turned towards the waterfall that was coming out of a wolf's mouth. "Follow me, child," he said to me. I followed him, he stuck his paw into the water. "Give me your hand," he said to me. I rolled up my sleeve and he placed the water on the top of my hand, it tingled when he rubbed it in. "This is special wolf oil, it will nature's magnet and will help with your training. You need to rub the oil on your body and draw in all kinds of power to you, over time you'll feel it in your skin. You have to focus on the feeling, that sensation will help you to where you won't need the oil at all, but there is a risk, if you're not focused enough you'll turn into a wolf. Considering who you are, you're always focused so you don't lose control of the Jyuubi. But you have to make sure all three energies are balanced otherwise something could go wrong. You needn't worry about doing this alone, I'll be with you every step of the way and no doubt, so will Tamotsu. Kenmei and Yuki were able to pass through this while others failed. Kenmei and your mother were able to turn into wolves half way. Now I ask you, are you ready to begin your training in the way of the Wolf Sage?" He asked me. I nodded with a determined look.

"I am ready to follow the same ninja way as my mother and my aunt. I will do anything to become stronger to protect my home," I said to him. He smiled.

"Then we shall get to work, young wolf," he said to me. I changed into my white bikini and went back to where we were before. Lord Masanori had me dip myself in the pond of Wolf Oil. Once I was covered, I got out and sat in a meditation pose. "Make four Shadow Clones so you can gain the experience faster," he told me. I nodded and made four Clones of myself while Lord Masanori made four Clones as well. We all closed our eyes and stayed completely still keeping our focus. We kept practicing considering I lost focus a couple of times with my Clones. Today is the third day. Today, I was going to get it right. I focused more. I opened my eyes, they were now golden wolf eyes with light blue designs on my eye lids and cheeks. I walked to the huge stone wolf and used one hand to pick it up. I ended up lifting it over my head. Lord Masanori and Tamotsu smiled.

"You mastered the oil, sis!" Tamotsu cheered. Lord Masanori laughed at his grandson's enthusiasm.

"Calm yourself, Grandson, I still need to see if she can do it without the oil now," he told him. I smiled and nodded.

"I can do it, I know I can. I can feel the strength inside me," I told him confidently. They smiled and nodded. They did a water Jutsu on me to get the oil off. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the strength. I went back to the stone wolf and did the same thing I did before. I was able to lift it as if it was a feather. Lord Masanori and Tamotsu howled. I ran over and hugged them making them laugh.

"Let's go home and rest for tonight, we'll continue training tomorrow," Lord Masanori said to us. We nodded and left with him we got back to his home and I cleaned myself up. I soon went to sleep and entered Sasuke's dream. He saw me and smiled. He ran over and hugged me.

"How much longer are you going to be gone?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"Not much longer, I just mastered Senjutsu!" I told him excitedly. He smiled and spun me around making laugh.

"That's great! I can't wait for you to come home and I know everyone else can't wait for you and Naruto to come back," he said to me. I nodded and hugged him.

"So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Training with Itachi, he's…helping me achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan in a different way. He has it but he doesn't want me to access the Mangekyou Sharingan the way he had to," he told me. I smiled.

"I know you can do it, you're Sasuke Uchiha after all…a Warrior Ninja," I said to him. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"How come when you say something like that I feel I can do just about anything?" He asked me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Because it comes from the heart," I said to him. I soon felt Tamotsu trying to wake me. "Tamotsu's trying to wake me up, I have to go, Love," I said to him. He nodded and kissed me.

"I love you, Angel," he said to me.

"I love you too, Obsidian," I told him. I then woke up to a smirking Tamotsu.

"You dream about your mate while I dream about mine, what has this world come to?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"It's gone to the wolves," I answered. We both laughed and went to eat some breakfast. I sat next to Lord Masanori. "What shall our training be today, Lord Masanori?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I shall be testing your physical balance, your sword fighting skills, wolf kata, and you're fighting as a wolf," he told me. I nodded and ate breakfast. When finished, we got to work. This is a lot of work, so Lord Masanori had me make all the Shadow Clones I could to train in each area. By the end of the day I mastered everything. The designs that were only on my eye lids and cheeks were now down to my jaw and created a light blue crescent moon on my forehead. Tamotsu saw my Sage Mode and grinned.

"Tenshi, you look amazing in Sage Mode!" He exclaimed. Lord Masanori smiled at me.

"Even more beautiful than your mother and aunt. Your mother would be proud of you…young Wolf Sage," he said to me. I grinned and hugged him making him laugh.

"Thank you so much, for everything," I said to him. He nodded.

"Now, if I'm correct, Naruto should be finished with his training," he said to me. I nodded. Lord Masanori even gave me a long jacket that was white with blue accents. It had the kanji for moon on the back and a holder for my saber when it was in its Lunar Saber form. I was now ready for battle and I know Naruto is as well.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

***Song is Chikai by Eiko Shimamiya and Strength by Gen Ittetsu Group***

~Sasuke's POV~

While Tenshi's been off training in Eisei Peak, I've been training with Itachi, I finally achieved my Mangekyou Sharingan. I'll admit, I hated the way my brother had to do it, but I also hated the way he made me do it. He had me in a Genjutsu were I had to kill him and Tenshi. That helped me unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, but of course, I couldn't stop the tears when it was over. Itachi understood that it was hard for me and just comforted me like a big brother would. Now I'm training to control it and learn the abilities, so far it's going great. While training, we heard an explosion and turned around.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Itachi came up to my side and looked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," he said to me. I nodded and we got ready in our ninja wear in case of anything. We ran out of the compound and towards the east part of the village. Itachi was then thrown against a wall.

"Itachi!" I shouted. I was about to go after him until someone caught me by the throat. It was a big guy with piercings, orange hair and purple eyes with rings.

"Where are the Nine Tails and Ten Tails?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"Like hell I'll tell you," I spat. He threw me over to Itachi who helped me stand up. "Where's my team when I need them?" I mumbled. That's when I heard a chuckle.

"Someone call for team Taka?" Suigetsu asked readying his sword. Kaori ran up and stood in front of me growling at the man. Karin was next to Juugo who stood behind me.

"Who is this guy?" Karin asked.

"I am Pein, and I'm looking for the Kyuubi and Jyuubi, where are they?" Pein asked. If he's Pein then that means there's more of him around the village.

"We're not letting you anywhere near them, bastard!" Suigetsu shouted at him. I knew he cared about Tenshi like a sister, but Naruto, he must want him safe for Tenshi. We started fighting Pein. He hit Kaori sending her back. I ran over to her and helped her up.

"Kaori, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke, I am alright, but I need to change into my stronger form, step back," she told me. I was confused but stepped away. She closed her blue eyes. "Wolf Warrior Transform!" She shouted. She was then surrounded in a blue light when the light faded, I saw Kaori, only bigger with blue designs on her fur. She was beautiful, if she could do this then could Tamotsu as well? I did a hand seal and my hand was engulf with lightning. I ran forward using Chidori. But he before I could use it on him, he caught my wrist and twisted it making me cringe at the pain.

"Sasuke!" I heard Itachi shout. I was then thrown over to him, Itachi caught me and set me down as I held my wrist. Karin came over and healed me.

"Damn, Tenshi was right, these bastards mean business," I told them. They nodded.

"Just tell me where Naruto Uzumaki and Ookami no Tenshi Hatake are and we'll leave," Pein said to us. We all glared at him. I just smirked and walked up.

"I only have this to say for them…fuck off," I told him. He glared at me and ran at me. We kept fighting. It was then Suigetsu appeared behind Pein while Itachi, Juugo, Kaori, I distracted him. Suigetsu then stabbed him. He was dead. Kaori sniffed around and froze.

"Oh no, Kakashi!" She shouted. I looked at everyone.

"You all go help around the village, Itachi and I will follow Kaori!" I told them. They nodded and left and we followed Kaori. When we got there, I saw Kakashi stuck in some rubble ran over. Choji's dad was already out and Choji was gone most likely to get help. I walked up to Kakashi and saw his eyes closed and blood running down his forehead. "Come on, Kakashi-Sensei, wake up. If not for me or Itachi then for Tenshi and Tori! Think about them! What would happen to them if they lost their father?!" I asked him. Itachi and I were trying to wake him up but were getting no results.

~Kakashi's POV~

I was sitting with my father who smiled when he saw me.

"So, a beautiful daughter…or daughters now," he said to me. I nodded and smiled proudly.

"Yes, Tenshi and Tori are my lives, I have grown proud of the women they are becoming," I told him. He nodded with a proud smile of his own.

"Especially Tenshi, she has definitely grown into a great woman, one everyone should be proud of, I know I'm proud of my granddaughter," he said to me. I nodded and he sighed. "But that doesn't mean you're coming with me just yet," he said to me. I was surprised and he smiled. "Someone else wants to see you before we send you back," he said to me. He stepped away and a white light appeared. I had covered my eyes until the light faded. I removed my hand and saw her…Yuki. I ran over and hugged her. She returned my embrace. We pulled back and she pulled my mask down capturing my lips with hers. We pulled away and smile at each other.

"Kakashi, I have missed you so much," she said to me.

"I've missed you too, Yuki," I said holding her face in my hands. She smiled at me then smirked.

"You better not be planning to leave our daughters," she said to me. I chuckled.

"I would never plan that, I would rather stay alive long enough to meet my grandchildren…that better not be for many years," I said to her. She giggled.

"Don't count on the grandchildren part. Sasuke plans on proposing when the Akatsuki are gone," she told me. My eyes widened.

"I refuse," I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Kakashi Hatake, you by nice to that boy, you hear me?" She asked me sternly. I gulped and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," I said to her. She nodded and smiled with approval.

"You know he'll treat her right, just like Neji will treat Tori right. Those boys love our girls. Tori may not be your birth daughter but you love her like one," she said to me. I nodded with a smile. She kissed me one more time. "Now, go back and be the great father you are to our daughters…tell them I love them," she said to me. I nodded and we kissed one last time.

"I love you, Yuki," I said to her.

"I Love you too, Kakashi," she replied. I then woke up seeing Sasuke and Itachi. They sighed in relief.

"Thank god, Tenshi would have killed me if you died," Sasuke mumbled I chuckled and nodded.

"Get me out of here please," I said to them. They nodded with smirks and dug me out. That's when a woman showed up. She had White hair and purple eyes. I looked at Itachi, he was staring at her with…a lot of interest. Sasuke stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked her. We saw she was wearing a forehead protector plate on her wrist.

"My name is Aya Ongakuno, I came to warn the Uchiha brother's the man they killed," she said to us. That's when a big guy with red hair and purple eyes appeared.

"I thought we killed the bastard already!" Sasuke glared.

"That's what I thought too," Itachi said to him. We were ready to fight until Aya stood in front of us. She did hand seals.

"Cover your ears," she said to us. We did as told but we could still read her lips. "Let's see if you can deflect this. Music Style: Song of the Devil!" She shouted. She started singing.

_"Yamanai ame ga binetsu o haramu  
Itami no naka de "iyada iyada korejanai" tte  
Demo ne….wakatteta  
Demo ne….kimochi i i  
Watashi kawaisou na jibun ga suki nanda _

_Hageshii ame wa agari chikai no niji ga kakaru  
Umarekawareta toki kimi ga mata soba ni ite kuretara  
Tokei no hari ga nido to kako ni modoranu you ni  
Nureta asufaruto ni tatakitsukereba  
Juusei no you n l,"_ she sang. The man passed out with blood running out of his ears. I realized through the whole thing that he was screaming in pain and holding is head. Itachi was mesmerized by the how strong her Jutsu was. I was amazed that she could take him down like that.

"Is he dead this time?" Sasuke asked. Aya nodded.

"Yes, I made sure of it," she told us. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm surprised you don't remember me Kakashi, you and my father and mother knew each other well. You even let them watch Tenshi when you had a mission," she told me. That's when I remembered a twelve year old girl who looked exactly like her mother but with her father's personality.

"Your mother and father were Ayumu and Ayame, you've grown Aya," I said to her. She smiled and nodded. She then looked at Itachi and Sasuke.

"We have to help others in the village," she said to them making them nod. Then she looked at me. "We need to heal you," she said to me. She did hand seals. "Music Style: Harmony Healing"

"_Kanashii yume no sekaii de_

_Aii suru hito mo naku_

_Ikite yuku koto sae tomerarenai nara_

_Boku wa nani wo sureba ii no" _she sang. It was heavenly. I smiled.

"The famous Ongakuno Kekkei Genkai…Music Style Jutsus. I finally get to see it in person," I said to her. She smiled and nodded. She helped me up and I felt like I hadn't fought at all. It was amazing. She looked around.

"Where is Tenshi when you need that girl?" She mumbled. I chuckled.

"She'll be here soon, I can just feel it," I told her. She nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"So, the little wolf finally found a mate…it had to be an Uchiha?" She asked. I chuckled again.

"I know what you mean…but Tenshi's mother liked him. Ookami no women are too stubborn for their own good sometimes," I told her. She nodded.

"It looks like they're retreated," Itachi said to us. It was then that we heard and explosion. We all looked at each other. "I take that back," Itachi mumbled.

"Let's go!" Sasuke told us. We all nodded and ran towards the explosion. When we got there, that's when we saw them…Naruto and Tenshi.

~Sasuke's POV~

We finally arrived in the area of the explosion and saw the two people we were counting on most to show up. Naruto and Tenshi, they both had looked different, they had different eye colors and markings, they were wearing jackets, Naruto had a scroll on his back while Tenshi had the Lunar Saber. Tamotsu and Lord Fukusaku were at their sides. Naruto was standing on Gamakichi who was on Gamabunta while Tenshi was on Lord Masanori. I got a good look at Tenshi and she was amazing. Her eyes were now gold and looked like a wolves, her markings of light blue fit her well. She looked stronger. There were other large toads and wolves around.

~Tenshi's POV~

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as we looked around. All we could see was smoke.

"Where is the enemy?" Gamakichi asked. I sniffed around. It all smells familiar, but I mostly smell smoke. Lord Masanori looked around.

"What is going on? I thought I summoned us to Konoha," Lord Masanori said to us.

"This is Konoha," Lady Suzuki whimpered. That's when Naruto and I froze. I sniffed around again.

"She's telling the truth! Looked at the over there!" I told Naruto pointing at the Hokage Summit.

"It's obvious who did this," Lady Shima said to us. "I recognize this presence when we fought with Jiraiya," she told us. Mine and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Pein," we growled. Pein then looked at us.

"Saves me the trouble of looking for you both," he said to us. We just glared at him. Tamotsu growled. I looked at Tamotsu.

"Change, Tamotsu," I said to him. He nodded.

"Wolf Warrior Transform!" He shouted. A bright white light covered him, when the light faded, I saw Tamotsu with tribal markings covering him, and he was also bigger. That's when five more Peins showed up.

"Looks like all six are here," Lord Fukusaku said. That's when grandmother appeared.

"I am the Fifth Hokage, and I will never forgive you…for trampling on the treasure, the dreams…of those who came before me! As Hokage, I will put a stop to you right here!" Grandmother shouted at Pein.

"Looks like you understand a little of the pain I know, but…I have no use for you," Pein said to her. That's when one of the other Peins rushed forward. Naruto and I nodded. "The one I want…" he didn't get to finish that sentence. Naruto and I jumped off and punched him turning him into billions of pieces.

"Is us right?" We asked him.

"There's no need for Konoha's Hokage to deal with the likes of these guys," I said to grandmother.

"Just go enjoy a nice cup of tea or something," Naruto finished. I knew in everyone's eyes we look like the two people we've surpassed, Naruto surpassed his father and Uncle Jiraiya, and I surpassed mother and Auntie Kenmei.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," Pein said. Naruto and I glared at him.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" We shouted at him.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

~Tenshi's POV~

We stood there waiting for them to make a move, as soon as they did we had to get grandmother out of here.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto shouted. Gamakichi came down behind us. "Take Tsunade to safety!" Naruto ordered.

"Roger!" Gamakichi confirmed.

"Grandmother, leave this to us! Tell the villagers not to interfere! It will just make it harder to fight if we have to protect them at the same time," I told her.

"All right, Then take Katsuyu with you…he should be useful, he has Intel on them," she told us. We nodded. Lord Fukusaku grabbed Katsuyu and jumped onto Naruto's scroll.

"Katsuyu, hide in Naruto's pocket!" Lord Fukusaku told him. The little slug then went to Naruto's pocket as we glared at the six Peins.

"Gamakichi, go," Naruto told him. Gamakichi then left and one of the Peins decided to do a Summoning Jutsu. He sent a huge rhino at us, Naruto and I didn't flinch. We looked up with a glare and grabbed the rhino by the horn stopping him, I nodded at Naruto and he threw the rhino into the air. Two more summons followed afterwards, Lord Fukusaku and Lady Shima jumped up and did hand seals.

"Sage Style: Frog Song!" They shouted. It was then that sound waves came out of their mouths stopping the bull and dog. Naruto ran forward making Shadow Clones making a Sage Style: Giant Rasengan for the dull. I grabbed my Lunar Saber which transformed into the Lunar Fang Saber. I ran up to the dog and jumped.

"Sage Style: Ultimate Moon Scar!" I shouted. A huge blast came out of my blade and towards the dog summon. Lord Fukusaku had Bun, Ken, and Hiro finish the summons off. Naruto and I started running for the Peins.

"Naruto! Tenshi! Ninja techniques won't work against Pein! He'll absorb and Jutsus you have!" Katsuyu told us. I smirked.

"I guess that leave frog and wolf katas instead!" I told them. Naruto nodded, Naruto and I punch the two Peins that came up to us, not effecting us when they punched, but we got them. Naruto and I jumped a little bit away and did a hand seal.

"Let's put an end to this with our new Jutsus, Tenshi!" Naruto said to me. I nodded. Naruto made two Shadow Clones while Tamotsu came up to.

"I see, so you've both became Sages like Master Jiraiya and Master Kenmei," Pein said to us.

"Master Jiraiya/Kenmei?" Naruto and I asked.

"I studied under them too, they were my old masters. I'm your fellow pupil…all three of us studied under the same masters. We should be able to understand each other, out masters longed for peace," Pein said to us. Naruto and I glared at him. Naruto finished forming the Rasenshuriken as I changed showing wolf like features.

"Don't make me laugh!" Naruto shouted.

"Look at what you've done!" I shouted next.

"How can you call this peace?!" We shouted together.

"You can't see the forest for the trees. You don't understand the meaning of peace. Come quietly, your deaths will lead to peace," Pein said to us. Naruto and just glared harder.

"I just said don't make me laugh!" Naruto shouted throwing the Rasenshuriken. Tamotsu and I did a hand seal.

"Moon Style: Moon Goddess Howl!" We shouted. A bright white light came out of our mouths and combined as one make the shape of a wolf with angel like wings. The angel like wolf ran towards the Peins. Our Jutsus then expanded together and took out two of the Peins.

"Deidara was right, you can't be reasoned with," Pein said to us. We kept fighting. I can't stay in Sage Mode much longer and I know Naruto can't either. Tamotsu is becoming exhausted staying in his Warrior Form. Gamabunta came and helped us out. Naruto did a Double Rasengan on one of the Peins while I ran up to another Pein and jumped up.

"Moon Scar Double Blade!" I shouted. I swiped the blade twice towards Pein. When I was done, I landed next to Naruto and our Sage Modes faded. We were now out of Sage Mode and wondering what we should do.

"Looks like that's if for your Sage Techniques," Pein said to us. He started running towards us. "Now's my chance," he said to us. I took a scroll out of my bag while Naruto grabbed his big scroll. We started running. Lord Fukusaku and Emi ran up.

"Naruto! Tenshi! Throw them over here!" Lord Fukusaku told us. We threw our scrolls, mine landing with Emi and Naruto's with Lord Fukusaku. Naruto and I turned as Pein reached us, we blocked his attacks.

"Get out of the way kids! Hige and I'll do it!" Gamabunta shouted.

"Tenshi and I are going to use Sage Mode! You guys stand back!" Naruto shouted.

"We don't want you to get caught in our attacks!" I shouted.

"No more bravado!" Gamabunta shouted. Lord Fukusaku and Emi used out scrolls to summon our other clones that we left in Eisei and Myouboku.

"We got them! End the technique!" Emi shouted. The Clones disappeared and Naruto and I immediately felt power. With that we changed into our Sage Mode once again. Pein tried to block our kicks but it sent him twenty feet away from us. Tamotsu came up to me again as Naruto got ready to do his Rasenshuriken again. We did our same attack as before, but the attack was blocked by one of the other Peins.

"Didn't we kill him?!" I asked.

"I thought we did too!" Naruto answered. But then I remembered

"He can absorb any technique," I told them. We looked behind us to see another Pein standing beside a demon like statue.

What's that?!" Naruto asked.

"It looks like that Pein is the key," Katsuyu answered.

"Lord Fukusaku said one of them can revive the others, that's probably him," Tamotsu said to us.

"That's why when they were in formation, that Pein stayed back. And the one on the left is the one to watch out for, he can repel any attacks and draw anything towards himself," I told them. Naruto nodded.

"He hasn't used his powers yet and that's strange, maybe there's a reason he can't use his powers right now," Naruto said.

"Either way, we have to get the one in the back first," Tamotsu said. Naruto did a Double Rasengan, using one for the smoke bombs to cover us. Naruto then used a Rasenshuriken making the first one block it. Truth is, it was really Naruto as the Rasenshuriken while Tamotsu and I used the Moon Scar Double Blade as our cover to get closer. Naruto held the first guy down.

"Now you can't get away," he said. The next Rasenshuriken was repelled by the middle Pein.

"My strength has finally returned," that Pein said. While Naruto held the first Pein down, I used Ultimate Moon Scar on the Pein behind the middle, taking him down. I smirked at the last Pein.

"Surprise!" I sang. Naruto took his Pein down with his strength. Naruto and I stood up and went to punch the last Pein, he stopped us and threw us away. Tamotsu was at my side.

"Are you alight?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, just going to have a huge ass bruise on my back in the morning," I told him. He chuckled.

"The fact that you can still joke is a good sign," he said to me. It was then the Bun, Hiro, Ken, Hige, Akira, Kouga, Emi, Lord Masanori and Lady Yuzuki went to attack Pein only to be thrown away without being touched. I glared.

"Dammit, what is that technique?" I asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Naruto said.

"It looks like Pein's main power is back. It was probably his power that destroyed the village. Probably, the more power he uses, the longer he must wait before he can use the technique again," Katsuyu told us.

"So that's why he couldn't use it until now. What should we do? We can't use Ninja techniques or physical attacks on him," Naruto said.

"Choji said there's about a five second interval until he can use his technique again. You'll just have to aim for that interval," Katsuyu said to us. I sighed.

"Only five seconds…" I trailed off.

"I guess we'll have to use an illusion just like before," Lord Fukusaku said.

"How?! I can't do illusions!" Naruto told him. That's when Lord Fukusaku smirked.

"I'll do it," he told us. "I'd better do the illusion right away, but I'll need a lot of Sage Chakra. In other words, I'll take a while before I'm ready," Lord Fukusaku told us. Naruto nodded.

"Tenshi and I will go for the five second interval! You create the illusion as soon as you've got enough chakra," Naruto told him.

"But you both only got one Clone left to focus your Sage chakras. Once that's done you won't be able to stay on the battle field for long enough to focus more. Then you'll only be able to stay in Sage Mode for about five minutes," Lord Fukusaku said to us.

"It was good thinking to make clones to focus the Sage chakra, but why didn't you two make more?!" Lady Shima asked us.

"You can't look right and left at the same time. Focusing Sage chakra isn't easy. Two clones were all they could manage," Lord Fukusaku told her. Naruto and I nodded.

"And we can only make three clones on the battlefield. If we make anymore, it'll interfere with the one focusing on the Sage chakra," I told her.

"I see, we can't afford to let this drag on then," she agreed. Pein walked up.

"Your both very strong, no one's ever given Pein this much trouble before," Pein said to us. He lifted his hand up. "But…" he trailed off and we were pulled forward. The other Pein made a clone and held us in a body lock. "…That's enough," he finished. "Don't worry, I won't kill you both. You'll both be my other precious hosts, after all," Pein said to us. Naruto and I smirked.

"Heh, this doesn't hurt!" Naruto told him.

"Don't underestimate us in Sage Mode, now it's our turn!" I told him. We tried to do something but couldn't.

"You're right, that would be troublesome," Pein said to us. My power…it was leaving me. This Clone is absorbing my chakra! With that, we were out of our Sage Mode. We then started to go limp. "The Nine Tailed Fox and the Ten Tailed Wolf have been captured," he said to himself.

"We're not done yet," Naruto grunted. I growled in agreement.

"Your quite stubborn are you two?" Pein asked us. Naruto and I looked at the Lord and Lady frogs then at each other. We nodded and used the moment to help ourselves. We focus and since the Clone and the other Pein are holding us…they are absorbing our chakra. When we were sure enough, we saw that their eyes changed to our Sage Mode and they started turning into a frog and wolf. The red haired Pein was surprised. I smirked with Naruto.

"The energy of nature isn't that easy to handle you know!" I told him. We were then able to break free.

"Senjutsu chakra, it would appear to carry a fair risk along with its uses," Pein mused. Naruto and I panted.

"I guess it's just you know," Naruto said looking at him.

"Well…I wouldn't say that," he told us making us confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"The Pein bodies you see here are mere puppets…it would appear that someone is manipulating them from the shadows…a final, real body," Katsuyu told us. Lord Fukusaku then jumped forward ready to start the illusion, but Pein stopped him. Naruto and I were going to help him. Tamotsu came up but was but with the sword and thrown back.

"I'm already familiar with that Genjutsu," Pein said. He used a katana and stabbed Lord Fukusaku as Naruto and I landed on the ground. Naruto and stood up and went to attack until we were taking down. Our hands were then stabbed together making us scream in pain. "Will this make you a little more accommodating, Kyuubi and Jyuubi?" Pein asked us. I grunted in pain as Naruto glared.

"What are you?! What the hell are you, dammit?! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"'Why' you ask? Events always occur without warning, it is only after the fact that the reasons become so clear. In this situations…yes…I see no reason to talk a little," he told us. "My goal is something not even something Jiraiya and Kenmei could achieve, I told you before. Through justice, I'll bring peace," he told us. I glared and gritted my teeth.

"Peace? Justice? You've got to be kidding me…you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted at him. "Our masters! Our teachers! Our friends! Our village! How can you say that when you destroyed them all?!" I shouted at him.

"Then…what do you want?" Pein asked me.

"We want to defeat you! And bring peace to the world of ninjas!" I shouted for both me and Naruto.

"I see…what's wonderful…that is justice. But...my family, my friends, my village were all destroyed too. Do you really think…the ninjas of Konoha are the only ones allowed to talk about peace and justice?" Pein asked us.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked.

"The Land of Fire, Konoha, has grown too big…the nations make war to protect their interests, and for national gain…if not…the people would starve. But the battleground was always our small village, our small land. And each time, our land was land waste and the people left impoverished. After many wars, the great lands stabilized and our small country was left to bear the wounds of war," Pein told us. It was then that Naruto and I felt a little pity for him. "We all want the same thing. We all want the peace Jiraiya and Kenmei spoke of. The both of you and I are no different. We're all working for our own justice. The justice I have meted out against Konoha is exactly that same as you two are trying to mete out against me. Everyone feels the pain and loss the same, all three of us know that pain. You are working for your Justice and I for mine. We are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice. But if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds yet more revenge and becomes the chain of hatred. Living within it, aware of the past, predicting the future. That is what it means to know history. We cannot help but know that people can never understand each other. The word of ninjas is ruled by hatred. How would you face this hatred in order to build peace? Let me hear your answers," Pein said to us.

"I don't know…I just don't know," Naruto frowned. I glared.

"There will never be away to get rid of hatred, it's impossible. We all hate something…I recently just took the man I love out of his ring of hatred and now he's home. I know he still feels some hatred, that will never change, but I know that with enough light in our hearts, we can shine through the darkness and bring peace. Sure, there will be battles to reach it, but in the end it's worth it when we see the people who become happy…even I want a future of happiness," I told him. I want to be with Sasuke and have the family we dreamed. Pein was shocked by my speech but went back to his neutral expression.

"I created the Akatsuki in order to break that chain of hatred. I can do it…that's why I need the Nine Tails and the Ten Tails' powers. With the power of all the Tailed Beasts, I will build a weapon far more powerful than what it took to destroy this village. It will be able to destroy an entire land in an instant. The world will know true pain and the fear of that pain will but an end to war, it will lead the world to stability and peace," he told us. Naruto glared.

"That's not real peace! It's nothing but a lie!" Naruto shouted at him.

"People are stupid. If I don't do this, there will be no peace. Eventually, time will pass and the pain will heal. Eventually the checkmates power will weaken and people will begin fighting again. This time they will use the weapon themselves and once more know true pain and then a short time of peace will come again. It will give birth to short periods of peace within the endless chains of hatred…that is my wish," he told us.

"You're wrong! That pervy old man believed the day would come when people truly understand one another!" Naruto shouted at him. Pein just brought out a katana.

"I already told you, your deaths will bring peace," he told us. He took out more sticks and stabbed out shoulders, sides, and legs down. Naruto and I were screaming in pain. Shima told us not to listen to Pein…to stay strong. It was then that Hinata and Sasuke showed up with their Kekkei Genkais activated.

"We won't let you lay another finger on Tenshi and Naruto you bastard!" Sasuke growled.

"What are you doing here?! Get out of here, your no match…"

"We know," Hinata interrupted Naruto. As Naruto tried to get Hinata away, I did the same with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you have to get out of here! Naruto and I are bad enough, we don't need you in the same situation!" I told him. He just looked at Pein with a glare.

"I'm here of my own free will, the will that wants to make sure you keep living. I used to believe in just hatred…then you changed me, Tenshi. You came into my life more so after I lost my clan…you gave me a heart…made me feel more besides hate. You helped me relearn what it means to love again. Hinata and I came here to protect you because we care about you. We are will to die for you both!" He told us. "Tenshi, I love you," he said to me. Hinata said the same to Naruto and they both ran off to fight Pein. As soon as they reached Pein they were deflected back intensely making them cough up blood.

"No! Stop!" Naruto and I shouted.

"This is just like how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes. Love breeds sacrifice…which breeds hatred," Pein said to us. That's When Naruto and I lost it.

~Sasuke's POV~

As I was lying on the ground in pain, I listen to was Pein said to Naruto and Tenshi. I looked at them and saw their eyes change to the Kyuubi and Jyuubi eyes. They were then surrounded in an explosion. The smoke cleared around them. Naruto and Tenshi had four tails…covered in their own blood…and the skeleton structure on them like armor. The both roared and growled at Pein.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

~Sasuke's POV~

I was watching as Naruto and Tenshi roared and growled at Pein. When they looked at us they whimpered then looked back at Pein with hate. Soon they were caught in something trying to hold them, but they broke away. Itachi ran over to me while Aya ran over and got Hinata. They grabbed us and took us a little bit away from the scene. But we could still see it. I kept thinking, what if Tenshi and Naruto couldn't get out of this? I saw Juugo who grabbed Tamotsu. I tried to sit up and Itachi helped me.

"I never thought Tenshi would lose control like this," Itachi said to no one. Kakashi-Sensei came up by us.

"According to Yamato, she already lost control once. But there was a way to bring her back without a seal," Kakashi-Sensei told me. I looked at him with a desperate look.

"How?" I asked him. He sighed.

"You," he simply answered. My eyes widened and I looked at Tenshi. "Tamotsu would talk to her saying you wouldn't want to see her like that, that you would want her to fight it," he told me. I looked at Tenshi again, she and Naruto were getting passed Pein's attack. Tenshi and Naruto then started making particle like beam disintegrating the area they were in. When the smoke cleared we saw it…they both had six tails now. I shook my head and did my best to stand up. Itachi had to help me.

"I have to stop her," I grunted out. Kakashi-Sensei shook his head and looked at Aya.

"Can't you put them to sleep or something?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I never tried on a Tailed Beast before, I don't think it'll be powerful enough. Unless I can get close enough, I don't think it'll work," Aya told us. I saw Pein and he was a little beat up and his Akatsuki cloak was ripped up. Pein tried to run but Tenshi and Naruto ran after him until we couldn't see them anymore.

"We have to go after them!" I told everyone. Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Kaori, Itachi, Aya, and Kakashi-Sensei nodded. With that, we chased them leaving Hinata and Tamotsu for someone to find and heal them. Suddenly, a sphere of the earth was taken out and Tenshi and Naruto were on it. There was a blast and we were all knocked out.

~Tenshi's POV~

I was in a white room in front of a cage.

"Someone, help me! What should I do?! I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Answer me!" I shouted. I felt my chest hurt and I opened the area to my seal. It was burning and…bleeding? I heard a voice in my head. _Come and take this seal off _the voice said. I stood up and walked to the cage. This can't be Jinroo…is she changing? Soon the whole ground was covered in my blood, but I didn't feel like I was drained of it. I was about to grab the seal until someone stopped me…mother? "Mother?" I asked. She picked me up.

"The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen…I never wanted to see you again, Ten Tails, but I looked forward to seeing how my daughter had grown…so I guess you could call it even," mother said with a smirk.

"Second Mangetsukage! Come here, I'll rip you to shreds!" Jinroo shouted.

"You've really changed, what made you changed from a nurturing beast to a beast much like your son the Nine Tails?" mother asked. That's what I'm wondering.

"Mother, what's going on with her?" I asked.

"I don't know, Tenshi…when you saw Sasuke hurt like that, your inner wolf must have become blood thirsty to avenge your mate effecting Jinroo," she said to me. I nodded, she smiled at me. "How about we talk somewhere more…private?" She asked me. She then snapped her fingers and we were in a white room. She walked up to me and moved some hair out of my face. "Tenshi, you've grown into a beautiful young lady, you'll make an even more beautiful woman," she said to me. She then frowned. "Tenshi, I'm sorry for sealing the Ten Tails inside, you went through so much pain in the past, but you were the only one I could think of that would be strong enough to control her," she said to me. I had tears running down my face. I just hugged her.

"Of course I'm going to be strong…I'm the Second Mangetsukage's daughter, after all," I told her. She chuckled and held me tightly. She pulled back and looked me over.

"How old are you now?" She asked me. I smiled.

"I'm sixteen," I told her. She grinned.

"You look more like your twenty," she said to me. She then became serious. "Tenshi, do you remember what I told you about the Nine Tails incident sixteen years ago?" She asked me. I nodded at her. "Well, the Nine Tails was being controlled by someone, that's why Minato, Naruto's father, sealed the Nine Tails in Naruto. I have a feeling that the person that went after the Nine Tails is back again," she told me. My eyes widened, this mean that Naruto was in danger!

"Who was it?" I asked her.

"His name was Madara Uchiha, he is currently in the Akatsuki right now," she told me. That's when it clicked…Tobi! "Pein is actually being used by him, and I know you want peace for everyone…and I know it's not the same way he does," she told me. I nodded. She smiled. "You want peace the way Jiraiya wanted it, for peace to be born when people open up to each other…you and Naruto are the beginning to that," she told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She smiled warm and softly.

"Because I believe in you, so do your father and step-father, Toboe would be so proud of who you are today, just as I am," she told me. I hugged her again. "So…when did dating an Uchiha become a fad?" She asked. I looked at her and she smirked. I laughed and she joined.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, you know that, mother," I said to her. She nodded and held my face in her hands, my hands held her wrists.

"Continue being the great girl that you are, have the family you've been dreaming about…I'll always watch over you. My chakra is faded, I have to go," she said to me. I nodded and smiled.

"I love you, mother, and thank you for this," I said to her. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, my angel. May the Goddess of the Moon and the wolves guide you, my darling," she said to me. Everything faded. I opened my eyes reveal my Sage mode. Naruto and I looked at Pein with glares. I realized, I didn't have any clones in Eisei…how am I able to turn into Sage Mode now? Naruto and I looked around.

"Um, did we do all of this?" Naruto asked me. I shrugged.

"I was too busy talking to my mother to notice," I told him. His eyes widened.

"Your mom?!" He asked me. I nodded with a smile.

"I take it you met your father," I said to him. He nodded with a smile. We looked around and saw how far we were from Konoha. I then remembered Sasuke and Hinata. "Katsuyu…did we hurt anyone?" I asked him.

"No, you didn't, this was all Pein, not you two," Katsuyu told us. We nodded in relief, it was then that Pein walked up to us.

"I think it's time we finish this," he said to us. I did hand seals and summoned my Lunar Fang Saber. "Do you understand Pein a little now? If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth," he said to us. Naruto and I glared at him.

"Take us to the real you! We want to speak with him face to face," Naruto said to him.

"Oh, so you figured it out, both of you, Jiraiya, Kenmei, all of Konoha really are quite something," Pein mused. "But…the time for talk is over...nothing you can say now will change anything," Pein said to us.

"Let us speak to him!" I growled.

"Sage Mode, looks like you can only do two of those Shurikens and two of those blade tricks. And once you do, you won't be able to maintain Sage Mode," Pein said to us.

"I guess…we'll have to fight you," Naruto said to him. I nodded readying my saber.

"If your Jutsus miss, you lose…I won't give you another chance…if you miss, I'll beat you half to death and you both prisoner," Pein said to us. I then told Naruto a plan to find the real Pein.

"Then we have no choice…we'll just have to find the real you ourselves," Naruto said. I nodded.

"How?" Katsuyu asked.

"Naruto and I have an idea," I told him. Pein came at us with chakra sticks attempted to stab us, Naruto and I grabbed them and broke them off. We then kicked him away making him crash into a stone wall. Naruto and I nodded at each other. We took the chakra sticks and stabbed our shoulders. With that we used the Sage Mode to track the real Pein. That's when we saw him.

"Found you!" We declared.

"Bastards," Pein mumbled getting up. Naruto made two Shadow Clones and made the Rasenshuriken as I got ready for my attack. Naruto threw it with a smoke bomb. I jumped up.

"Moon Scar Double Blade!" I shouted as I also threw a smoke bomb. With the smoke bomb and our attacks we made all the rocks around him into our Shadow Clones. We were using the five second interval to our advantage. The Shadow Clones went to attack him with two seconds left. He was able to repel it sending some of the Clones away, but most of our clones helped Naruto and I stay in place.

"If neither of you have an answer than give up!" Pein shouted at us. He then saw us standing compared to our clones. Naruto started doing Double Rasengan while I had a clone ready to help me with the Moon Goddess Howl. Naruto and I glared at him.

"You give up thinking we're giving up!" We shouted at him as we attacked. It was then that we killed Pein, or at least his host. Naruto and I walked up to the beaten Pein and pulled the chakra sticks out of him.

"Pein used these to receive chakra, allowing him to move," I said to him.

"If we take them out, he shouldn't be able to move anymore," Naruto confirmed. We then started to think about what Pein told us before we lost control. We took the chakra sticks and stabbed them into our hands so we could find the real Pein.

"Are you going? You should take reinforcement," Katsuyu said to us.

"No, we're going alone," Naruto said for us both. I nodded.

"We should get going before someone comes looking for us," I said to him. Naruto nodded and we left. Naruto and I started looking for Pein as we went through the trees. After a little bit we heard someone.

"Naruto! Tenshi!" I heard Uncle Shikaku shout. We stopped and looked at them. Uncle Hiashi was there as well as Uncle Inoichi.

"If you're both here, then that means you beat Pein," Uncle Inoichi said to us. Naruto and I looked down with frowns.

"Winning, losing, none of that matters," Naruto said to them.

"What happened?" Uncle Shikaku asked us.

"It's hard to explain," I told them.

"Hard to explain? What do you mean?!" Uncle Inoichi asked us.

"…Anyway, Tenshi and I are going to find the real Pein. Please, don't follow us, we want to go alone," Naruto told them ignoring Uncle Inoichi's question.

"You know where he is?" Uncle Hiashi asked us. We nodded.

"Yeah, we found him when we were in Sage Mode," I told them.

"By why do you want to go alone?! What on earth happened?!" Uncle Inoichi asked us.

"There's something we want to find out," Naruto told him. I nodded.

"We want to talk to Pein," I told them.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm grateful you defeated Pein, but talking won't solve anything!" Uncle Inoichi yelled at us. That's when we snapped.

"So what then?! Should we just destroy Pein and his cronies and his whole village and that'll solve everything?!" I shouted at them. They were surprised that I shouted at them since I never done it before but they went back to before.

"What use will talking be?! He is the enemy of Konoha! We can't just forgive him!" Uncle Inoichi yelled.

"We feel the same!" Naruto and I shouted.

"We can't just forgive him for what he did to our master and the village and everyone!" Naruto shouted at him.

"So what then?!" Uncle Inoichi asked. Uncle Shikaku sighed.

"Inoichi, let's just let Naruto and Tenshi go alone," he said surprising him. "They are the ones who stopped Pein, I'm sure they have a plan," Uncle Shikaku said to him.

"But…"

"Just let them go," Uncle Shikaku interrupted. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Uncle Shikaku," I said to him. He hugged back and smirked at us.

"Just be careful," he said. We nodded and went off.

"Thanks, Mr. Shikaku!" Naruto smiled. We soon found the tree, it was made out of paper, Naruto and I reached out and opened it.

"So you're the real one!" We said.

"So, peace has arrived, eh?" Pein asked. We took a good look at him, he was nothing but skin and bone, hooked to a machine. He had red hair like Karin's and his purple ringed eyes. We looked to see what he did before we came back…I saw how he hurt my dad…Uncle Choza…Choji…Itachi…Sasuke. "Do you hate me? Now that you see me before you, you want your revenge don't you?" Pein asked us.

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything. It'll only make you feel better," said the girl with blue hair and orange eyes. Naruto and I had our fists shaking. Two chakra sticks came out of the machine and stabbed us both in the stomach. We looked up and they saw that we changed. We were still in our Sage Mode but also had the looks of our Tailed Beasts.

"We came here to talk to you, but there was something else we wanted to find out," I said to him.

"Something…you wanted to find out?" Pein asked.

"We wanted to see how we would feel, we didn't know how we would feel…if we really saw you right in front of us," Naruto said to him.

"And…?" Nagato asked.

"And we can't forgive you!" We glared.

"We want to kill you so much we're trembling," I told him. We took the chakra sticks and ran towards Nagato, but when we got close we stopped.

"Pervy Sage said the day will come when people truly understand on another…he had faith. He told us that…but I wasn't really listening to him. He said he wanted us to find the answers, but I was glad I was able to have his approval. Now, we finally know what he truly meant. It's not that easy," Naruto said to him.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness can't be bought with petty words," Pein said to us. We nodded.

"Yeah…we know," I mumbled.

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idolism now, that's just not realistic. You said you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you? Even if that's just an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge. If that's your justice, then fine. You're not god," Nagato said to us. We glared at him. "Can you really believe Jiraiya's and Kenmei's nonsense after seeing the reality?" He asked us.

"When Tenshi and I found out you were their apprentice, there was something we really wanted to ask you," Naruto said.

"What?" Pein asked us.

"If you were their apprentice, how did you turn out like this? We don't know anything about you," Naruto said to him. I nodded.

"We want to hear your story before we give you our answer," I said to him.

"Alright, I'll show you our pain," he said to us.

"Nagato, that's just a waste of time! Just hurry up and…" the blue haired girl was interrupted.

"Wait, Konan, I want to hear their answers," Pein told her. He then looked at us. "I have two great sources of pain. One is my parents' death. This is a story of how Amegakure became a battlefield in a war between the great countries," he said to us. He then told us about how two Leaf Ninja came into his house one night and killed his parents thinking they were ninja. It was how Nagato came to possess his purple eyes. "My mother and father died for a war Konoha started. I can't forget the pain of that day, it still hurts even now," he told us. Naruto and just looked down. He told us more about how he had to try and survive on his own then he had another mouth to feed when a dog found him. But he soon met Konan and boy name Yahiko. They were all orphans, but they became the best of friends. He then told us how they would have to steal food just to survive and…how Yahiko never gave up hope. Nagato said that Yahiko wanted to rule the world…like a god…and put an end to war. Soon they met Orochimaru, grandmother, Uncle Jiraiya, and Auntie Kenmei. Uncle Jiraiya and Auntie Kenmei decided to stay with them and take care of them until they could really take care of themselves, then they trained the three. Soon, a Konoha ninja came and tried to kill Yahiko when Nagato ended up killing the ninja with his Rinnegan…that was when Auntie Kenmei and Uncle Jiraiya decided to teach them. Pein soon came to excepting Uncle Jiraiya and Auntie Kenmei because of the hope they gave him. Jiraiya didn't know the answer to Nagato's question, what was peace to him? After Jiraiya and Kenmei said they were capable then, they left. Yahiko became leader of a gang, fighting alongside Nagato and Konan. But after Yahiko and another man made a pact, they were betrayed by Hanzou and Danzou, Yahiko was then killed. Nagato then did a Summoning Jutsu, he then took care of all the ninja. It was then that Nagato became the leader of their gang. I sighed.

"I know how you feel…my mother was killed by Orochimaru…I thought I had lost my sister and one of my best friends for seven years. My whole village was destroyed…buts it was because of Konoha, I was able to heal. There are some who wish to rule this world for selfish purposes…Danzou is one of them, that's why he betrayed you and practically killed Yahiko, he thought you were all in the way of his horrible goal. For that, I'm sorry, not all of us are like that. There are people like me and Naruto that wish for peace the right way, through our hearts," I told him. I nodded at Naruto. He pulled the book out that Uncle Jiraiya wrote. _The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja_

"What you said, Pein…that may be true…I think your right," Naruto said to him. Nagato was surprised with what we said.

"Really?" He asked.

"We both understand you, but we still can't forgive you…we still hate you," Naruto said. I nodded.

"Then let's finish this," Pein said to us.

"But…that Pervy Sage and Auntie Mei believed in us…so we…"Naruto started.

"Will believe in what they believed. That's our answer," We told him.

"So…we won't kill you," I told him.

"You believe in what Jiraiya and Kenmei believed in? I see…so that's your answer. So…should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world?!" He asked. Us we didn't reply. "Give me a break! How can I believe Jiraiya and Kenmei now?! There's no such thing as real peace! It's impossible as long as we're living in this accursed world!" Nagato told us. Our eyes narrowed.

"Then…Tenshi and I will break that curse. If there's such a thing as peace, we will find it. We won't give up!" Naruto said determination. I nodded agreeing with him. Nagato was shocked.

"You…that's…"he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Nagato, what's the matter?" Konan asked him.

"…Those words…" He whispered. I nodded.

"That's right, those were lines from that book, the first book he ever wrote. Uncle Jiraiya wrote that book to try and change the world. And the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this…that was you, Nagato," I said to him. He was more shocked now.

"What? Is this just a coincidence?" He asked.

"And the name of the main character is Naruto!" Naruto told him. "So, my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up and stomp on his memento! I will become the Hokage and Tenshi will be at my side all the way! And we'll make sure there's peace in Amegakure too! Believe in us!" Naruto told him.

"We studied under the same masters, I told you both before that we should therefore be able to understand each other. I was just joking back then, but…your odd kids, you remind me of myself when I was younger. I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya and Kenmei believed it or in the man and woman themselves, but you both chose a different path. In the both of you…I can see a different future. I will believe in you Naruto Uzumaki and Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," he said to us. He made a hand seal. "Gedo Rinne Tensei Jutsu," He mumbled.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

~Tenshi's POV~

He said a Jutsu making us think it was an attack, but Konan even freaked.

"Nagato, you…!"

"Konan, that's enough…I have a choice…and choice I'd given up on," Nagato told her.

"What is that technique?" Naruto asked him.

"He who control the Rinnegan is the master of all six Peins' techniques. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the seventh Pein, able to control life and death. I used Taiingan and saw what he was doing…I smiled.

"Naruto…he's healing and bringing life back to everyone," I said to him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at Nagato. "Thank you, and I'm sorry we had to meet this…my friend," I said to him. Nagato smiled at me and nodded. Then we saw that he was dying making Naruto and frown.

"War begins with death…and wounds and pain to both side…there's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love…so you believe…they could never die. Especially those who haven't known war…like your generation. You try to find the meaning in death…but…there's only pain…and hatred…that you don't know what to do with. Dying like trash…never ending hatred…pain that never heals…that is war. Naruto, Tenshi…this is what you must face…the book and you…it's like someone…set this all up…or maybe…this is the hand of the real god," he said to us. Konan then released the paper tree bringing in the sun. "My role is over now…Naruto, Tenshi…you…can really…" he then passed on. I sighed.

"May the wolves and the Goddess of the Moon guide you, Nagato," I said to him. We left with Konan after she made a carrier for Nagato. We went to the spot where Pein laid. Konan this did the same thing to him as she did to Nagato.

"You're taking him too?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"This god realm Pein was created from Yahiko's corpse, he was someone very special to us," Konan told us.

"That's Yahiko?" Naruto asked. She nodded. I frowned at her.

"What about you? I don't want to think you'd just return to the Akatsuki," I said to her.

"I'm through with the Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. Yahiko's dream and Nagato's dream…if they've entrusted their dreams to the both of you, then now you are their dreams. Nagato believe in the both of you, so I believe in you too. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true," she said to us. I smiled.

"The name Naruto, and the guts to never give up, and Pein…that's when our master and our pupils have given us!" Naruto told her. I nodded, I knew he meant Konohamaru and Tori. Konan gave us a hint of a smile used her paper style to make us each a bouquet of roses.

"This time…I hope for you these will be flowers of hope that never die," she told us. We smiled at her and nodded. We soon left the area to go home. As we were going we felt exhausted. I was about to collapse with Naruto until two people caught us…dad and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at me.

"You both did great, Angel," he said to me.

"Dad, Sasuke," I smiled tiredly.

"Just hang on you two," dad told us. We were then placed on their back and they carried us home.

"What about Tamotsu, Hinata, and grandmother?" I asked them.

"Tamotsu and Hinata will be fine, but Lady Tsunade was majorly weakened," dad told me. When we got back, everyone in the village was there…cheering for us. Naruto and I stared in awe. "They've been waiting for the both of you to return," dad told us. He and Sasuke set us down. Naruto and I were then crowded and bombarded with questions about Pein. Katsuyu had told them everything we did. Tori ran up to me and bonked me on the head.

"Ouch, Ookami no Tori!" I lectured. She just hugged me.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again, you hear me?!" She shouted at me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but you know being a ninja comes with risks," I told her. She nodded.

"I can't help but worry," she told me. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That's my line, Moon Bird," I said to her. Naruto and Sakura were hugging and she thanked him. All our friends were smiling at us. Naruto and I were then grabbed and were being thrown in the air making us laugh. I was set down and saw Sasuke smiling at me. I ran over to him and hugged him. He pulled back and kissed me.

"I'm so proud of you," he said to me. I smiled and kissed him again. Uncle Shikaku then came up to us.

"Tenshi, I need you to come with me for a little while," he told me. I nodded and gave on last kiss to Sasuke before I left. We made to where we were supposed to meet and sat down.

"We plan to continue working on with the other countries against the threat posed by Akatsuki," the male advisor said.

"After what's happened to the village, the Land of Fire will put every effort into getting it rebuilt. First we'll come up with the budget…and considering the stain on their countries," and elder said.

"There's something else we should consider first. Who will be next Hokage?" Danzou asked. I glared at him. I knew this was his plan! Uncle Shikaku grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Can we not wait until Tsunade is recovered?" The Fire Lord asked.

"My Lord, Tsunade will be in a coma, we can't decide on a plan for the village when we don't know when she will wake up. Besides, she's partially responsible for Konoha's destruction," the female advisor told her. I glared at her, my grandmother is not responsible at all!

"Excuse, my Lord, but Tsunade is not responsible at all, if anything she was working to heal everyone which caused her to fall into the coma," I told him. The female advisor glared at me as the Fire Lord nodded and smiled at me.

"I'd thought I choose Jiraiya, I liked him, but he's gone now. So…who shall it be?" Fire Lord asked.

"Well…" Uncle Shikaku interrupted Danzou.

"I nominate Ookami no Tenshi Hatake!" He said to the Fire Lord. I was shocked. The Fire Lord smiled at me.

"Yes, the granddaughter of the White Fang, First Mangetsukage Ookami no Isamu, Tsunade, daughter of both Copy Cat Kakashi and Second Mangetsukage, Ookami no Yuki…I always liked them. I like the idea!" Fire Lord declared.

"But isn't she too young?" One of the elders asked.

"She was temporary Hokage before when we had to find Tsunade. She knows the responsibilities and puts the village and their wellbeing before herself. I think she's suitable for it," Uncle Shikaku smiled at me. I smiled at him. "She is also the pupil of Sannin Kenmei Kariudo, who I believe she's surpassed right about now, and she also helped Naruto Uzumaki save this village from Pein," he added. Danzou stood up and glared at me then looked back at the Fire Lord.

"Why should we let a child rule over Konoha? What if she messes up? She's only what, sixteen? And she's a woman! She even brought two traitors home!" Danzou told him. I stood up and glared at him.

"That is enough, Danzou! I may be sixteen and a woman, but I have been most responsible since I was a child. Also, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are not traitors! It was you who forced Itachi to kill his clan, for what reason, I don't really know, but it was wrong. That involved killing children for god's sake! Sasuke redeemed himself when he killed Orochimaru and helped me bring his brother home. Sasuke has redeemed himself here as well, everyone trusts them again! When I was with Naruto, we talked to Pein, we found out why he did it; he wanted to stop war. Yes, it was the wrong way to do, so Naruto and I vowed that we would make this world a safer and more peaceful place, we plan to do with open hearts and spread light through all the lands. If you all object then fine, but that won't stop me from fulfilling my new dream, my new goal of creating well needed peace in this world, if it means killing myself to do so, then I will do it. So make your decisions," I told them with confidence and determination. I knew Uncle Shikaku was smiling because he gave me a gentle squeeze on my hand. Danzou glared at me, but the Fire Lord smiled at me with admiration. The elders talked and nodded at the Fire Lord.

"Ookami no Tenshi Hatake will become the Sixth Hokage!" The Fire Lord announced. He looked at me. "You will need an assistant, who do you chose?" He asked me. I smiled.

"If it is alright, I would like to choose two," I said to him. He nodded at me. "I choose Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha," I told him. He smiled and nodded then looked at Uncle.

"Shikaku, I want you to find those boys and have them meet…in Tenshi's new office," he said to him. Uncle Shikaku smiled and stood with a nod.

"It would be my honor, my Lord," he said. With that, we were dismissed and headed to the Hokage building. I sat in the chair and began working. The door was knocked on then.

"Come in!" I called. That's when the Uchiha brothers came in.

"We were told to meet the new Hokage, why are you here, Tenshi?" Itachi asked. I smiled at them as Uncle Shikaku chuckled.

"You're looking at the Sixth Hokage, show some respect you two," he told them. They were shocked, but then smiled at me. They then bowed to me with smirks.

"What was it you needed us for, Lady Hokage," Sasuke asked me. I smiled at them as the stopped bowing.

"I would like you two to be my assistants…and my advisors," I told them. They were shocked.

"Why us, Tenshi?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would choose Naruto," Sasuke said to me. I smiled at them then frowned.

"The reason I didn't choose Naruto is because this was originally his dream, and we all know he's not fully ready for it," I told them. They nodded. "Plus, I don't think he'll be able to stand the paper work at all," I added. They chuckled at that. "But the reason I chose you both is because I trust you with my life, and if anything happens to me, you guys will know how I do things," I said to them. They smiled and nodded at me.

"We would be honored to work with you, Lady Tenshi," they said to me. I nodded with a smile. We heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. That's when my team came in. Tamotsu ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Dad saw me wearing the Hokage robe then and his eyes widened.

"You're the Sixth Hokage?!" He asked me. I nodded. Naruto and Sakura were shocked, but Naruto, there was hurt in his eyes making me frown.

"Naruto…"

"It's alright," he said to me with a small smile. I sighed.

"Naruto, I know this is your dream…but it was either me or Danzou, I couldn't let him become Hokage knowing he'll do everything wrong," I told him. Naruto nodded with a real smile.

"True, at least I won't have to worry about paper work then," he said to me. I chuckled and nodded. The next day, everyone began working on rebuilding the village. I was currently with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Tamotsu was spending time with Kaori. I soon saw two people. I grinned.

"Inari! Mr. Tazuna!" I called. They turned and smiled at me. Inari ran over and hugged me.

"Big sis!" Inari grinned. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I missed you too, little brother," I said to him.

"Is it really you guys?!" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is, I never thought I would see one of my heroes again," Inari grinned. I ruffled his hair. Inari and Tazuna then looked at me with smiles. "What's going on, Tenshi?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I'm tired…to much paper work," I said to him. I looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Remind me again why I became Hokage?" I asked them. They just laughed. Inari and Tazuna though were shocked.

"Your Hokage now?!" Tazuna asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"She's the Sixth Hokage to be exact!" Naruto grinned wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Tazuna smiled at me with Inari.

"Well, I'm not surprised, you have the heart to spread light throughout the land," he said to me. I smiled and looked at my teammates.

"If it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't have any light at all…especially Sasuke and Naruto, they gave me light," I smiled. They all smiled at me. Tazuna looked at all of us.

"It's hard to believe how much you've all grown…is Sasuke actually smiling?" Tazuna asked. Sasuke glared at him as we laughed.

"Tenshi softened him up," Sakura told him. Tazuna nodded with a smile at Sasuke.

"A special woman will do that when it comes to love," he told him. Sasuke nodded and grabbed my hand. That's when dad came up with Tori. "Ah, Kakashi! This is a super great reunion!" Tazuna grinned. Inari just stood by me and kept hugging me, not that I minded. I kept my promise to him to visit every birthday of his.

"Yeah, I see my comrades are treating you well," Kakashi said. Tazuna nodded.

"As soon as we heard there was trouble we were on our way, we knew some things were bound to be destroyed and decided to come help out," he said to us. He then looked at Inari. "And I knew Inari wanted to be Tenshi and Naruto again," he told him. Tori looked at me confused.

"Oh, Tori, this are our friends Inari and Tazuna. Guys, this is my little sister, Tori," I told them. Inari saw her and blushed. Someone has a crush! Tori smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you," she said to them. They smiled and nodded at her. They had to leave to get back to work so we waved at them.

"Sasuke, I think I know how you felt when you wanted revenge," Naruto said to him. Sasuke was surprised.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" He asked.

"When Tenshi and I talked to Pein, we learned why you felt the way you did," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded with a frown.

"Luckily Tenshi was there otherwise I would have killed Itachi…and I would still be going for revenge," Sasuke told him as he lovingly squeezed my hand. Sasuke and I went back to the Hokage building after that. Sasuke and Itachi helped me with my paper work to help me get done quicker. After a couple of hours, Itachi had to leave to help rebuild a little of the Uchiha compound. I heard Sasuke groan and I looked to see him trying to pop his neck. Since I was done with my work, I walked up behind Sasuke and started messaging his neck and shoulders making him groan in relaxation. "Where did you learn this?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"I learned so I could help dad when he got back from missions," I told him. He smiled, he then grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Thanks, Angel. Are we all done now?" He asked me. I nodded, we then left the Hokage building and went home. Okay, I started living with Itachi and Sasuke now, dad was surprisingly okay with it. We came home and saw Itachi making dinner. I hugged him and followed Sasuke to the table to sit down.

"Sorry I didn't help you both finish with work," Itachi said to us. I smiled at him.

"It's alright, rebuilding the village is more important. It's a good thing Lord Masanori had all the wolves transform and help around the village," I said to him. I then smirked. "So, how is Aya doing?" I asked him. He stopped cooking and blushed.

"She's doing great, why do you ask?" He asked me. I smiled.

"You like her," I sang. Sasuke chuckled.

"Aya is just a nice girl is all," Itachi argued. I smiled.

"I know she is, I've known her since I was five," I said to him. He went back to cooking and I winking at Sasuke. "I think Aya likes you too, I remember how she used to look at you when she saw you in town," I told him. He stopped for a moment then went back to cook with a smile. Sasuke looked at me with a smirk.

'_Matchmaker? Isn't it bad enough to take on the responsibilities of the Hokage?'_ He thought to me. I mentally chuckled.

'_I just want Itachi to be happy, he can't have just us forever, and what if he wants to find love?'_ I asked him. He shrugged with a nod. Itachi served dinner and we ate. Sasuke and I went to our room later on. I was cuddling with Sasuke as he played with my hair. I saw him smiling. "What is it?" I asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking…we only have three more Akatsuki members and I…wanted to ask you something," he said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked him. He got off the bed and went to his dresser. He came back over to me as I sat on the bed. He knelt down on one knee while taking my left hand. Is he going to…?

"Tenshi, we have known each other for ten years and each year has grown precious to me. I know for two and half years I was a disappointment to you, but you knew I loved you anyway. Tenshi, I promise to love you now and forever like I loved you when we first met. So, I'm asking, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?" Sasuke asked me. I had tears in my eyes as he showed me the ring. When I saw it…it was Mankato's wedding ring, it was Sasuke's mother's wedding ring! I smiled at him and nodded.

"I would love to marry you, Sasuke!" I told him. He smiled and slipped the ring on. He then picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and kissed me. I returned the kiss with all the love I could give him. "I love you so much, Sasuke Uchiha," I said to him. He kissed me again with a smile.

"I love you too…Tenshi Uchiha," he said to me. I grinned, I loved my future name. "Look at the inside of the ring," he told me. I took the ring off and saw one engraved word on it…_Angel_. I smiled and put the ring back on. "My mother wanted me to give this ring to the one I want to spend my life forever with, you're the one I want to be with, for the rest of eternity," he said to me. I couldn't stop the joyful tears as I kissed. I then realized.

"Wait…what will my dad say about this?" I asked. He smirked.

"He said as long as I treat you right and keep loving you with all my heart, then I have his blessing…I already have your mother's," he said to me. I smiled and hugged him. How he got my mother's blessing I don't know, but I'm glad she and my dad are letting us get married.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

~Tenshi's POV~

I was in the Hokage office working on more paper work when Sai came in. I had told him to report to me whenever Danzou talked to him. I never trusted that bastard before and I won't trust him now. I smiled at Sai who gave a smile back.

"Report," I told him. He pointed to his mouth that held the seal Danzou placed on him. That bastard. I did a hand seal. "Release!" I shouted. The seal was then gone. I nodded for him to start.

"He wishes for me to keep an eye on Naruto and you and to report to him if either of do anything out of the ordinary," he told me. I nodded and glared at the ground.

"That bastard…he should give me one good reason I shouldn't lock him in a cell," I growled on my breath. Sai nodded, he then saw the ring on my finger and smiled.

"Congratulations, Tenshi," he said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Sai. I better place the seal back on before Danzou gets suspicious," I told him. He nodded and I did as said. "Remember to keep me informed. Once I get enough information then I can put him away for good. He tried to hurt my family and home before…I won't let him do it again," I said to him. He smiled and nodded. He then left to go help with rebuilding. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. That's when three people came in and bowed then looked at me.

"You're not the Hokage," the blond said to me. I sighed.

"Actually, I am the Sixth Hokage. I will be Hokage until my grandmother, Tsunade, is well again. My name is Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, what can I do for you?" I asked. They were all about my age maybe a year or two older.

"I am Captain Samui, this is Omoi and Karui. Our master, Killer Bee, the host of the Eight Tails, has been taken by the Akatsuki, Lord Raikage has asked us to come here to request help," Samui told me. I nodded. I looked at the letter she gave me and sighed.

"I shall talk to him at the Kage Summit. Thank you for coming all this way, if you need to, you can stay for a day or two and rest up before you go back, I'll make sure you get a free room for the night," I told them. They nodded with smiles and bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," they replied. They then left and I sighed as I sat down. I heard another knock.

"Come in!" I said not looking up as I started working. "If it has anything to do with the Akatsuki, I already know," I told them.

"Well, I just came to see my fiancée, I didn't know anything about something going with the Akatsuki," I heard the man say. I smiled and looked at Sasuke, the man who has been my fiancée for a week now. He smiled and came around behind the desk and leaned on it. "You look stressed, Angel," he said to me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Danzou wants Sai to keep an eye on me and Naruto, and now the Akatsuki has taken Killer Bee, the Eight Tails, to extract it. I know Konan is not a part of it, she left the Akatsuki…so that leaves Kisame Hoshigake, Zetsu, and Tobi," I told him. I looked at him and frowned. "I also found out who Tobi really is," I said to him. He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Who is it?" He asked me. I stood up and walked around the desk.

"Madara Uchiha, and before you say anything, I know he should be dead, he should have died decades ago…but somehow, he is still alive…at least that's what my mother told me. He plans to get me and Naruto for our Tailed Beasts, when he'll strike, I don't know," I told him. Sasuke walked over to me and pulled me to his chest.

"I won't let him hurt you or Naruto, that's a promise and I know the whole village will agree with me," he said to me. I smiled at him and kissed him. We heard someone clear their throat and turned to see dad, Tori, Tamotsu, Mamoru, Kaori, Yamato, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto. I blushed and hid my face in Sasuke's chest making him chuckle. I looked at them and waved, that's when they saw the ring.

"You're getting married?!" They shouted. Sasuke and I laughed. I nodded at them. Dad looked at Sasuke.

"Like I said before, you better treat my daughter right…or I'll kill you," dad threatened making Sasuke shudder. Dad, Yamato, Naruto, Tamotsu, Mamoru, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Itachi glared at him nodding as well.

"Itachi, aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" Sasuke asked him. Itachi glared harder.

"Not always, I consider Tenshi like a sister so I'm more protective of her," he told him. Sakura, Kaori, Karin, and Tori were by me looking at my ring. I then remembered and groaned. Sasuke came over to me with concerned eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded with a small smile.

"I just have to worry about the Kage Summit. Make that three things I have to worry about. You and Itachi are coming with me!" I pointed at him. He nodded as did Itachi.

"Of course we will, we are your advisors. That and we're going to be your bodyguards," he told me. I nodded. I sighed.

"I'm still not looking forward to this," I told him. I grabbed my Hokage hat and looked at them as I put it on. "Let's get going before I change my mind," I told them. They all chuckled, the Uchiha brothers went home and changed into their Jounin wear then. With that, Sasuke, Itachi, Tamotsu, and I left. I looked at Tamotsu who was smiling. I raised an eyebrow. "What's got you all smiley?" I asked him.

"Kaori and I may or may not have mated last night," he told me. We were all wide eyed. I smiled at him and hugged him make him laugh.

"That means we'll get to see puppy Mamoru soon! I can't wait," I told him. All of us laughed. We kept walking. We were soon attacked, but Itachi got them with his Sharingan. I smiled. "Good work, Itachi, I think your reaction has gotten better since you condition was healed," I commented. He smiled and nodded at me. Sasuke walked up to the eight ninjas.

"Why were you trying to hurt Lady Tenshi?" He asked them. Tamotsu was by him growling. When they didn't answer, Tamotsu was in their faces.

"Answer or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth nice and slow!" He growled.

"Lord Danzou sent us to kill her so he'll can take his place as Hokage!" One of them shouted out of fear. My fist clenched. I walked up to them with a glare making them shake in fear even more.

"When you go back to Danzou, tell him he's in for hell when I get back, now go!" I ordered. They nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Lady Hokage!" They said before they left. I gritted my teeth and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, make a clone and tell Uncle Ibiki to take Danzou into custody. He will be charge for attempted murder against the Hokage," I told him. Sasuke nodded and made a clone that left faster than the other ninja. We started walking again and I was shaking with anger. Sasuke grabbed my hand to calm me which it worked. I weaved my fingers with his.

"So, I heard you made Tori your pupil," Itachi said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, well I'm the only one who can teach Moon Style to her, but I can use Auntie Kenmei's teachings since she can't train Tori right now. From what I heard…she was able to conjure the Lunar Fang Saber like me when we were all fighting Pein," I smiled. They smiled at me. I then made it to the Land of Iron. A man was waiting outside for us. He gave us a confused look, but saw my hat.

"We've been waiting for you, Lady Hokage. I am the leader of the Land of Iron, my name is Mifune," he told us. I smiled and nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, these are my bodyguards, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, and my partner Tamotsu," I told him. He smiled and nodded at me. He let us through and I saw three on my favorite people. I smiled. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro!" I called. They turned and smiled. Temari and Kankuro ran and hugged me making me laugh. Gaara walked up with a smile and hugged me next.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. Itachi and Sasuke walked up with Tamotsu between them. Itachi smirked.

"You don't expect the Sixth Hokage to miss a Kage Summit do you?" He asked him. All three of them were shocked and I smiled.

"Surprise," I said to them. Temari looked at my hand after seeing a flicker of light hit it. She grinned.

"You're getting married!" She shouted. I laughed and nodded. Gaara and Kankuro glared at Sasuke.

"Treat her right," they ordered. Sasuke nodded and smiled at me.

"Of course I will, I'm not about to lose the most important thing in my life," he said to them make me blush. They smiled and nodded. I looked at Gaara.

"How's Matsuri doing?" I asked him. He blushed a little bit.

"She's doing great, she actually wants to meet you," he told me. I smiled and nodded. I then saw the Mizukage and the Raikage arrive. I looked at the others.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told them. I then walked up to the Raikage. "Lord Raikage, I heard about your brother, Killer Bee, and I promise to do all I can to get him back," I told him. The Raikage was shocked.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I'm Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage. It's an honor to meet you, Lord Raikage," I bowed. He was shocked that I said was the Hokage. I also saw that the Mizukage was shocked as well.

"You and Kazekage are the same age, are you not?" She asked me. I nodded. "What happened to Lady Tsunade?" She asked. I frowned and look down.

"Our village was attacked by Pein of the Akatsuki. He was looking for me and my friend Naruto Uzumaki. Grandmother used her abilities to heal everyone in the village but ended up in a coma. I'm taking her place for the time being," I told them. They frowned at me,

"I'm sorry to hear that, kid. But why was Pein after you and Naruto?" Raikage asked me. I showed them my seal.

"I am the Ten Tailed Wolf as Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox," I told them. They were shocked yet again. I smiled. "I'll be heading back to my bodyguards now, see you in a bit," I said to them. I then walked over to Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. We soon took our seats after the Tsuchikage arrived. Itachi and Sasuke stood behind me as Tamotsu as by my side. I was sitting in the middle between Gaara and the Tsuchikage as the Mizukage and Raikage were at the ends. Mifune was sitting across from us. He had us place out hats in front of us.

"You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will begin now," Mifune said to us.

~Sasuke's POV~

"I'll go first, listen up…" Gaara was then interrupted by the Tsuchikage.

"The makeup of five Kages sure has changed. You and the girl must be something special to be made Kazekage and Hokage at your age. Your father and her grandmother must have taught you both right, but apparently he forgot to instill you in any manners," he told him.

"I guess that's why I'm here as Kazekage," Gaara countered. Tsuchikage glared.

"Cheeky brat!" He shouted. Tenshi sighed.

"Both of you, that's enough. We're here for a meeting, not little arguments. Am I clear?" She asked them. Gaara said and nodded.

"Sorry, Tenshi," he said to her. Tsuchikage glared at her making me glare at him with Itachi.

"Why should I listen to some brat?" He asked. Tenshi glared at him making him flinch.

"With the way your acting, I would say you're the brat, now stay in your seat and shut up before I lose my patients. I was just attacked not too long ago and I need to vent, I don't think you want to be my target," she threatened. He gulped and nodded. I saw the Raikage and Gaara smirking at the scene just as Itachi, Tamotsu, and I were. Tenshi looked at Gaara and gave a soft smile. "Gaara, can you please continue?" She asked. He nodded with a grateful smile. He then looked at everyone.

"I am a former host just as Tenshi is a host herself. I was captured by the Akatsuki and was nearly killed when the One Tails was extracted from me. That's why I believe the Akatsuki are extremely dangerous. I requested and informed the Kages many times, but they all ignored me except for the former Hokage. Though at this point, with so many hosts captured, it's too late for aid," Gaara told them.

"Hmph! If a country has had its host captured, it has no business giving other countries orders! It's an embarrassment! You should have tried to recover it in secret! Once it's stolen, you can't expect other countries to help you!" The Tsuchikage told him.

"Appearance…honor…I don't have that kind of time for your old fashioned thinking," Gaara told him. I smirked. I'll give him more respect with that. Tenshi sighed.

"As Gaara said, I am a host, the host of the Ten Tailed Wolf…"

"Ten Tails?! That's impossible! What village would that beast come from?!" The Tsuchikage shouted at her. She glared at him making him shut up. Raikage stood up and punched the table. We all thought he was going to attack so we all jumped in front of our Kages. Mifune spoke up.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of rudeness," Mifune said.

"Sasuke, Itachi, it's alright, stand down," Tenshi said to us. We nodded and put out weapons away and deactivated our Sharingan.

"You too, Kankuro, Temari," Gaara said to his siblings. They followed next. Ao and Chojiro followed after the Mizukage told them. Raikage looked at Tenshi.

"You were saying, Lady Hokage?" He asked her. She smiled at him making him smile back. I couldn't help but give a small smile myself. You really know how to touch people's hearts, Angel.

"The Ten Tails is a Tailed Beast of the Ookami no Clan, my clan. Continuing on, my village was recently attacked by the so called 'leader' of the Akatsuki, Pein and another named Konan. I talked to Pein, he wants peace for this world so he was going to extract and take all the Tailed Beast to make a machine. With it, he would use it to stop war, it was the wrong way to do so, but I do agree with wanting peace. I, for one, am sick of war. I know we all are sick and tired of losing loved ones and seeing our countries feel nothing but fear. Pein is dead and Konan has left the Akatsuki so that leaves three members left. Kisame Hoshigake, Zetsu, and Tobi, the real leader… is also known as Madara Uchiha," she told them. I heard Itachi's breathing hitch and he had wide eyes. He looked at me and saw that I wasn't surprised. I nodded showing that I just found out. Everyone was shocked.

"I thought he was long since dead!" Tsuchikage gasped.

"I don't understand either, but my source is certain," she told them. Mizukage narrowed her eyes.

"What source?" She asked. Tenshi sighed and frowned.

"When I was taken over by the power of the Jyuubi, I met the Jyuubi in person and one other person…my mother, Ookami no Yuki, the Second Mangetsukage. She told me about how Madara controlled the Nine Tails sixteen years ago and how the Fourth Hokage sealed him away into a baby. My mother then told me that Madara is very much alive and taking on the form of Tobi in the Akatsuki, he doesn't know that we now know ourselves. So we must keep that part under wraps not to cause panic among our people. I felt it was right to share with you so we can make a plan to take him down and stop everything. I know he wants the Tailed Beasts for a different reason…to rule over all countries. I believe that if we all worked together we can keep everyone safe…I know how it feels to lose a whole village and yet I wasn't a Kage. I know you all don't want to suffer the same fate, so I'm asking for all of us to form an alliance," Tenshi told them. I was shocked and I could tell everyone else was too. For sixteen, she sounds so professional and wise. But she knows so much. Gaara nodded.

"I already have an alliance with you, so you know my answer, Tenshi," he said to her. She nodded with a grateful smile. The Mizukage and Raikage smiled and nodded.

"I'm in!" Raikage told her grinning.

"I think it will be a great idea," The Mizukage told her. They all looked at the Tsuchikage. He sighed.

"Fine, I'm in," he grumbled.

"Now, who should lead the alliance?" Mifune asked.

"I vote for Lady Tenshi," Gaara told him.

"Lady Hokage," Mizukage said next.

"I say it should be Lady Hokage!" Raikage grinned.

"I lose this one…the Hokage brat," Tsuchikage grumbled. Tenshi was shocked but smiled.

"I won't let any of you down, I promise," she told them. That was when a part of Zetsu appeared…the white part. I stood in front of Tenshi with Itachi, Tamotsu was growling. '_Sasuke, Itachi, you are still camouflaged as wolves to him so don't do too much speaking unless you change your voice,'_ Tenshi thought to us. Then then had everyone else play along.

"Where are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha?" Zetsu asked. Tenshi stood up crossing her arms.

"They are dead, they killed each other," she told them. Zetsu glared at her.

"Speak the truth!" He demanded. Lord Raikage was then in front of him in a blur and held his throat. Tenshi walked up and placed a hand on Lord Raikage's arm.

"It is quite alright, Lord Raikage," she told him. Lord Raikage moved away as Tenshi did hand seals. "Moon Style: Lunar Chains of Imprisonment!" She shouted. Soon white glowing chains held Zetsu and he struggled. Tenshi activated her Arufa Taiingan. "Now, tell me where Tobi is and I'll let you go," she told him. He didn't respond instead he glared at her. I changed my voice making it a little deeper.

"I would answer her unless you want your head to feel like it's on fire," I told him. He grimaced but remained silent. Tenshi sighed and looked at everyone.

"I am sorry for what you're about to see, everyone," she told them. She then looked back at Zetsu, looking him in the eye. "Pain," she whispered only giving it a little power. Zetsu wanted to hold his head, but couldn't due to the chains. He was grunting and groaning in pain. She stopped the pain and looked at him. "Tell where Tobi is or I'll make it worse," she threatened. I looked at everyone, they were shocked that she could do this, even Gaara was shocked. "Pain," She mumbled adding a little more power making him let out small screams of pain. She then stopped it. "Tell me, I don't want to hurt you, Zetsu, I don't like using this ability, but I will if I have to get the answer out of you," she told him. He didn't answer. "Fine….pa…"

"Wait!" Zetsu shouted. "H-he's down s-stairs with K-Kisame!" Zetsu said still hurting from the pain. "T-they're trying to m-make their way up h-here…we came for you," Zetsu told her. She sighed and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara, make sure he doesn't leave," she told him. Gaara nodded and used his sand ion Zetsu. Tenshi then bit her thumb and drew the circle before doing hand seals and slamming her hands against it. With that all the royal wolves were summoned; Hige, Akira, Kouga, Emi, Yuzuki, and Masanori. They looked at Tenshi and bowed.

"Lady Tenshi, why have you summoned us?" Kouga asked her. She gave a serious look to them.

"The Kage Summit has been infiltrated by the Akatsuki, I need you all to find Tobi and Kisame and then let me know where they are. Do not engage in battle unless they start it first, alright?" She asked them. They nodded.

"Yes, milady!" They agreed. Masanori looked everyone.

"Alright, Hige, Kouga, you two come with me. Emi, Akira, you stay with Yuzuki and look for Kisame. Move out!" He told them. They nodded and ran off. I looked at Tenshi who seemed a little nervous. I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lady Mizukage looked at Tenshi with worry as did Gaara.

"Are you alright, Lady Hokage?" She asked her. Tenshi gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'll live…Tobi is just really ticking me off…if I lose my patients and start tearing this place apart to look for him, blame him," she told her. Lady Mizukage chuckled and nodded.

"I think we all feel the same way," she told her. Tsuchikage looked at Tenshi skeptically.

"How powerful is the Ten Tails?" He asked. Tenshi gave him a hard look.

"Powerful enough to kill everyone in all countries. If my beast ends up getting extracted…then we're all in trouble," she told us. Everyone was shocked. "The Jyuubi can control all chakra natures considering she's the mother of all Tailed Beasts. The only beasts that are a live right now are her, the Nine Tails…and the Eight Tails. Killer Bee was able to trick the Akatsuki somehow," Tenshi told them. Lord Raikage had a look of relief when he heard his brother was fine. We soon saw Emi running over.

"We found Kisame," she told Tenshi. Tenshi nodded.

"Lead me to him," she ordered. Emi nodded and they were off. Itachi, Tamotsu, and I followed. That's when we found him and the Samurai's were on the ground.

"Honestly…Kisame, I thought you would be trying to help me considering you helped Itachi and Sasuke," she told him. He grinned.

"I am on your side…like I said, we were all forced to join the Akatsuki…so you know about Tobi, huh?" Kisame asked. Tenshi nodded.

"That he's really Madara Uchiha? Yeah, it's not surprising that he would make himself look like an idiot so he didn't come off as the leader," she told him. Kisame nodded. Tenshi sighed. "This is not my day," she grumbled making Kisame chuckle.

"Sorry, kid. Make sure to say hi to Tori for me though," he said to her. Tenshi gave a small smile and nodded. Kisame then looked at me and Itachi. "The wolves are Itachi and Sasuke, aren't they?" He asked. Tenshi nodded.

"Kisame, you better go…make it look like you got beat up," she told him. He was surprised that she was letting him go, we all were.

"Lady Tenshi, are you insane? He's the enemy!" Yuzuki said to her. Tenshi sighed.

"Like he said, he was forced into the organization…I'm giving him a chance to leave like Konan did," she said to us. Kisame smiled and nodded. He walked forward and handed Tenshi his sword.

"Give this to Suigetsu for me, I know he's been wanting it…just make it look like you killed me, yeah?" Kisame asked. Tenshi smirked.

"I already have, Black Zetsu has been watching, so I already projected something to make it look like we fought…you died," she told him. I smirked…this girl is full of surprises. Kisame was shocked.

"Well I'll be damned. You're good," he said to her. He started to walk away until he looked at me and Tenshi. "Oh yeah, and congratulations on the engagement," he said to us. Tenshi smiled and nodded while I just gave a small smile. He then walked off and Tenshi put the sword in her item scroll.

"Let's go back to the others," she said to us. We nodded and the female wolves disappeared. The only ones left now are Zetsu and Madara.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

~Sasuke's POV~

After talking with Kisame, we went to find the male wolves, when we arrived, the rest of the Kages were there, but Zetsu was gone. Tenshi stepped up in front of them.

"Let me try this alone," she told them. Our eye widened. Everyone began to protest until she put up her hand to silence us. "I know what I'm doing, if I need help, you'll know," she told us with a small smile. She walked up to Tobi and crossed her arms. "So, Tobi, are you going to come quietly or do I have to use force?" She asked. 'Tobi' started shaking.

"Y-you're really s-scary, Tenshi!" Tobi stuttered. I wanted to roll my eyes but didn't, Tenshi did though.

"Cut the act, I know who you are," Tenshi glared. Madara stopped shaking and chuckled.

"Very observant of you, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," he said to her. He took a step up. "Are you going to take me down like you did Pein?" He asked her. Tenshi smirked.

"Why should I waste my powers on a coward behind a mask?" She asked him. He growled. "Now, tell me everything I want to know about the Mooneye Operation and…I might consider letting you live," she threatened showing her Jyuubi eyes as she glared. He flinched a little. "Now, how are you still alive, Madara?" She asked him.

"Th wounds from my battle with the First Hokage, Hashirama, were too deep…right now, I am powerless. I am nothing more than an empty shell of my former self," Madara told us.

"So this 'Operation'…is the purpose of returning you to your former self?" Lord Raikage's bodyguard, Shi, asked.

"Well…that is one of putting it…but that is not all that entails," Madara told him.

"What are you plotting?! What exactly is this 'Mooneye Operation'?!" Mifune shouted at him. Madara sat down.

"I would like to take my time with this tale. If you don't mind, I'll just take a seat," he said to us.

"We're asking you what this plan of your's is!" Kankuro shouted at him. Madara held up one finger.

"To have everything become one with me! I mean to achieve 'complete form', in which all is united," he told us. This really got out attention, Tenshi just glared.

"One with you…all united? What does that mean?!" Tsuchikage asked.

"There is a stone monument passed down amongst the Uchiha for generations. Even now, it lies beneath the village of Konoha. Upon it are recorded the secrets left to us by the Rikudou Sennin. Without our eyes, it is impossible to see. What's more, the Mangekyou Sharingan can decode more than the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan still more than that…maybe even the Taiingan, but the Arufa Taiingan, we never knew," Madara told us.

"Now this is starting to get ridiculous! The Rikudou Sennin?!" Tsuchikage yelled.

"I speak the truth. The Sennin existed. And he left us the monument," Madara told him.

"He's telling the truth, he hasn't lied to us yet," Tenshi told us. She was listening to his heartbeat!

"Do you know why it is that he became the stuff of legend, worshiped by the Shinobi world almost like a god? Therein lies the connection between that man and my goal," Madara told us.

"Madara Uchiha…you possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, and Akatsuki also possessed the man with the Rinnegan. You must know everything that is inscribed there," Lady Mizukage said to him.

"Let's hear it," Tsuchikage said to him.

"The Rikudou Sennin saved the world. Saved it from a monster," Madara told them.

"A monster…?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara…you once played home to but a portion of that monster. The monster in question was the fused form of all the Bijuu….a being possessed the ultimate chakra…"Madara told him. Tenshi's eyes widened as she placed a hand of her seal that was over her heart.

"The Jyuubi…" she gasped. Madara chuckled.

"Yes, the Jyuubi, the mother of all Tailed Beast, the nurturer among the beasts. She never told you...why did she separate all the Tailed Beasts? It made her too powerful especially when she was sealed in the Rikudou Sennin…she like she's sealed into you," he told her. She was shaking.

"You don't to extract her from me…you plan to use me to control the beast so you won't have to suffer the same fate as he did. But then…when the power is all together…you'll take the power for your eyes, won't you? You want the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" she said to him. He chuckled.

"Like I said, you're a very clever girl," he said to her. I growled with Itachi while Tamotsu was bearing his teeth and growling menacingly. "I will cast my Genjutsu upon all humans living upon the earth's surface! Controlling all of humanity within that Genjutsu, I will become one with the world! It will be a world without hatred or conflict. Everything will be one with me; everything united. That is my Mooneye Operation," he told us. Everyone started shouting stuff at him, but I kept looking at a shaking Tenshi. She didn't want to believe this was all going on…that she was the holder of that monster? The one Madara plans to use to take over the world. "There is no such thing as hope! The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning. I just need the remaining Hachibi, Kyuubi, and Jyuubi and cooperation with my operation otherwise war will be upon us," he said to us. All the Kage's brought Tenshi behind them with me holding her. She was shaking in my grasp.

"Lord Raikage will not hand of his brother and I will not hand over my friends! We will not abandon hope!" Gaara told him.

"Very well. In that case, I hereby declare…the Fourth Ninja World War," Madara told us. He then left. Everyone looked at Tenshi who appeared to stop breathing. I panicked.

"Tenshi, breath. Come on, Angel," I said to her. She then passed out. "Tenshi!" I called. She didn't wake up. Gaara and his siblings along with Tamotsu and Itachi were by our sides.

"This was all too much shock for her," Gaara said to me.

"Humph, some Hokage," Tsuchikage smirked. I glared at him. I went to go punch him but Itachi and Gaara stopped me, holding me back.

"You son of a bitch! How you would feel if you learned you were the holder of something so horrible?! Something that could kill us all?! You would be in the same damn situation, you asshole!" I shouted at him. The Raikage nodded with the Mizukage in agreement.

"The kid is right, we all would be the same way as she is!" Lord Raikage told him.

"She had to grow up never knowing that, then she finds out today while hearing that there is going to be another war when she wants peace! At least she has the heart of a Kage compared to you," Lady Mizukage told him. He was shocked that we all ganged up on him. He sighed and looked down.

"Alright, I get it, you're right," he said to us. Lady Mizukage looked at me and frowned.

"Get Lady Hokage home so she can rest, she's going to need it right now," she said to me I nodded and went over to Tenshi. Gaara sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Take good care of her, Sasuke…we'll let you all you know what's going on when I'm finished here," he said to me. I nodded at him in thanks. I picked Tenshi up and carried her out. I kissed her head. Itachi looked at her and frowned.

"I can't believe this is all happening…and to a girl like Tenshi nonetheless," he said to me. Tamotsu whimpered.

"She doesn't deserve it, Tenshi deserves a happy life…and not to be the damned Jyuubi," he said to us. I nodded.

"She deserves nothing but happiness and love," I agreed. We made it back home to see Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, Tori, Mamoru, Aya, and Kaori all waiting for us. They saw her and panicked.

"Is she alright?!" Kakashi-Sensei asked me. I sighed.

"We all just learned something very horrible and she went into shock, she needs to rest," I told them as I walked past them. I took her to our room and laid her down. I sat next to her on the bed holding her hand. I was moving some hair from her face and caressing her cheek. Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei came in then. They were frowning sadly at Tenshi. Itachi and Tamotsu must have told them what happened.

"I've never even seen Tenshi get scared…but this is scariest thing for anyone," Naruto murmured. I nodded as I stroked Tenshi's hand with my thumb.

"Naruto, it was so bad she stopped breathing," I told him. Kakashi growled.

"When I find Madara, I'm going to kill him for doing that to her," he hissed. I narrowed my eyes with Naruto.

"We're helping you, it's my fiancée he hurt and Naruto's sister," I told him. Kakashi nodded. I looked back at her, she was panting and sweating. I checked her forehead. "She's burning up, we need Sakura, Ino, or Karin in here," I told them. Naruto nodded.

"I'll go get them both just in case," he told me. I nodded and looked back worried at Tenshi.

"Tenshi, please be alright," I quietly prayed. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder and I could see he was silently praying that his daughter would be alright as well. Sakura, Ino, and Karin came running in and began healing Tenshi. Kakashi and I stepped out of the room and walked to the living room where we saw everyone. Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Neji who was comforting Tori, Kiba, Hinata who was being comforted by Naruto, Sai, Shino, Juugo, Suigetsu, Itachi who was comforting Aya, Lady Kenmei, and a few Jounin. I sat down in a chair and rest my head in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. I let out a huge sigh while closing my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Shikaku.

"I'm sorry this happened, I shouldn't have recommended Tenshi became the Hokage, that's enough stress, and now with this added to it…it seems to be too much for her," he told me. I shook my head.

"She would have rather to nominated her instead of Danzou…you all should have seen the way she acted at the meeting…it was she was born to be a leader," I told them. They all let out a small smile at that. I then told them everything she said at the meeting.

"That's Tenshi for you, she knows how to persuade people with her heart," Shikamaru smiled. We all nodded at that.

"She's always had her way of helping people…even with just a smile," Kiba said.

"The way she acts is always inspirational, she always manages to touch someone's heart," Naruto mused. We nodded. Sakura, Karin, and Ino soon came down with a somewhat tired Tenshi. I saw her and sighed of relief as I stood up. I strode over and brought her into my embrace inhaling her sweet vanilla and jasmine scent.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I said almost choking on my words. I honestly wanted to cry in relief. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry I worried you all," she said to us. I kissed her head.

"It's alright, what you went through would have shocked anyone like that," I told her. I let her go and Kakashi hugged her next. Everyone either hugged her or kissed her head. She soon came over by me and sat down. Soon everyone left wishing her well. Her dad was the last to leave with Tori, Mamoru, and Neji.

"So, what happened after I…passed out?" She asked me.

"Not much, Lord Raikage and Lady Mizukage gave Lord Tsuchikage an earful. But Gaara told me that he and his siblings will come here and tell us what they've decided…he'll also be speaking for you there," I told her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, I think I'm going to get some more rest," she told me. I nodded and helped her back to our room. I laid down with her and fell asleep. The next day we went to the Hokage building and I helped her with some paper work. She had someone go and get Suigetsu while we worked. He came in and smiled at her.

"What did you need, Tenshi?" He asked her. She smiled and took out her item scroll.

"I got a little present for you," she told him. She then took out Samehada. Suigetsu was shocked when he saw the sword. She handed it to him.

"How did you get this?" He asked in awe.

"Kisame gave it to me when he quit the Akatsuki," she told him. He grinned and hugged her.

"I official love this girl! Sasuke get rid of the ring, I'm marrying her!" He joked. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Tenshi's waist.

"Not happening, I asked her first," I told him. We all laughed. This is what Tenshi needed, a nice laugh. She doesn't need to be thinking about the Jyuubi problem right now. She already has to worry about Naruto, Killer Bee, and being Hokage.

"Anyways, how has construction been going since I left?" She asked him. Suigetsu smiled.

"We're almost done, thank god!" He exclaimed. She chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks you, Suigetsu," she said to him. He nodded and left after that. I sighed and rested my forehead on her shoulder. "Getting comfortable there?" She asked me. I sighed in content.

"Definitely," I told her. She giggled.

"If you're comfortable like this then I can't to see how comfortable you are on our honeymoon," she told me. I looked at her blushing.

"No doubt I'll be very comfortable…and very excited," I mumbled the last part. She heard it though and giggled. I smiled and kissed her sweet vanilla lips. She pulled back and sighed with a smile.

"Keep this up and I might be able to wait until the wedding," she told me. I smirked.

"I think I like that idea," I told her. I started kissing her neck and went to her soft spot. She let out a soft moan making me smirked again. I kept kissing, nibbling, and sucking the spot turning her into a soft moaning mess.

"S-Sasuke…w-we shouldn't b-be doing this here. S-someone might come in," she stuttered. I smirked.

"You can tell them to go away…maybe put up a 'don't disturb' sign?" I asked her as I kept placing butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned again.

"D-don't tempt me!" she told me. I chuckled. I kissed her neck again. "Sasuke Uchiha, stop this now or you're sleeping on the coach tonight," she threatened. I immediately stopped and softly glared at her.

"You wouldn't," I said to her. She smirked.

"Do you want to try me?" She asked. I gulped and shook my head.

"No, thank you, I'm perfectly find sharing a bed with my future wife, thank you very much," I told her. She giggled. She was about to kiss me before we walked over to her desk to start working again. I growled. "Tease," I said to her. She smirked.

"All's fair in love and war, Obsidian," she told me. Sighed and smiled before I went back to working with her. After about two hours, there was a knock. "Come in!" Tenshi called. A Jounin walked in.

"Lord Kazekage and his siblings are here to see you, Lady Tenshi," he told her. Tenshi sighed but nodded. Gaara then came in with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara and his siblings gave her worried looks.

"How are you, Tenshi?" Gaara asked her. She smiled softly.

"I'm doing better now, thank you. So, any news?" She asked them. Gaara nodded with a small smile.

"You're still leader of the alliance and…I think we finally opened the Tsuchikage's eyes. He is will to help us all, to help you. But we plan to protect Naruto, Killer Bee, and you," Gaara told her. Tenshi's eyes widened.

"When you say protect…you mean…?" He nodded at her unfinished question.

"We'll make sure your safe while we fight," he told her. She shook her head with a stern gaze.

"No, you just told me, I'm the leader of this alliance. How can I be a leader if I'm somewhere hiding? I should be fighting with you guys. I know I didn't prove it back at the Summit when…Madara gave us the information, but you know I'm stronger than I look," she told him. Kankuro sighed and walked up.

"Tenshi, we know that, we just want you guys to be safe. Especially you and Naruto, you guys are important to us…your family," he said to her. Tenshi smiled and hugged him which he did back to her.

"You guys are my family too, but I can't abandon everyone because of what I have inside of me…I'm also the Hokage, have to lead my…army, if needed be," she told him. That's when I got an idea.

"What if you had Shadow Clones to do that? Then we can keep the real you safe," I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes then smiled.

"That might actually work…or better yet…what if I had Tamotsu turn into me…I mean, he knows me better than anyone, he would know exactly how I would run things," she told me. We all smiled and nodded.

"Even better idea, that way you can also save Chakra if you and the others are needed," Temari told her. Tenshi nodded and smirked at me.

"Damn, with our brains we're a double threat," she told me. I smirked back.

"Add Tamotsu and Itachi to the mixed and we're a quadruple threat," I told her. She nodded. She then closed her eyes and I knew what she was doing. The others were confused though. "She's contacting Tamotsu through their communication link," I told him. They then nodded in understanding. A few minutes later, Tamotsu was at the front door.

"Is true?! Is Kaori pupped?!" He shouted at her. I looked at her confused.

'_He wouldn't have come here unless it's important, he would rather stay at home than see me do paperwork,'_ she thought to me. I nodded. She gave a sheepish smile to Tamotsu and he whimpered.

"You lied, didn't you?" He asked her. She nodded making him cry crocodile tears. "That was mean! You know I want pups!" He told her. Tenshi chuckled.

"And I have no doubt you'll be having pups, now listen," she told him. He stopped and sat there patiently. "When it comes down to Madara coming here, Naruto, Killer Bee, and, I will go into hiding. I need you to pose as me and command the army if needed be. Can you do that for me?" She asked him. Tamotsu nodded.

"Sure, as long as it keep you and that blond idiot safe, I go with anything," he told her. We all let out a chuckle until Tenshi gasped.

"What is it?" Gaara, Tamotsu, and I asked worriedly. She glared at the ground.

"I forgot about Danzou," she growled. I then remembered when we were on our way to the Kage Summit. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked her. Tenshi sighed and looked at me for help, I nodded and stepped up by Tenshi.

"On our way to the Kage Summit, we were attacked by eight ninjas…ninjas that were sent by Danzou. He wanted to kill Tenshi so he would become Hokage…I had a clone come here and tell Ibiki about what Danzou did charging him the attempt the murder of the Hokage," I told them. They were shocked. Temari glared.

"Where is that bastard, I'll kill him myself. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it," she growled. Tenshi smiled at the fact that Temari thought of her as a sister.

"He is already in his cell," we heard someone say. We looked at the door and saw Ibiki. Tenshi ran over and hugged him. She told me that he is actually a softy when it comes to kids, but when it comes to Tenshi, he's softer than butter. He hugged her back. "Are you sure I just can't kill him…I never liked him anyway," he told her. Tenshi chuckled.

"Don't tempt me, Uncle Ibiki," she told him. He just smirked.

"What can I say? The man tried to kill my niece…I can't let a bastard like him slide like that," he lowly growled. I nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, I know," I glared at the ground. Tenshi looked at her uncle.

"Is Uncle Inoichi interrogating him?" She asked. Ibiki nodded. "Great, I can't wait to see that man has been doing all these years," she growled. I nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Especially for what he did to Itachi and my clan," I growled under my breath. Tenshi frowned and walked up to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I just hugged her back. Temari walked up to Tenshi with a smirk which made Tenshi shrink back a little.

"Now I'm scared," she mumbled. Ibiki and I were confused but Kankuro and Gaara groaned.

"Who will be planning your wedding, Tenshi?" She asked my fiancée. Tenshi blushed and looked away.

"We haven't even thought of a date yet," she told her. I sighed.

"We were planning to wait until all of this was over before we planned anything. I just wanted to let her know how much I love her while we're fighting…and while she wears this ring, it'll give me something to fight for," I told them. I knew they were smiling but I was looking at Tenshi who hugged me.

"This is like a good romance story!" Temari exclaimed. Tenshi chuckled.

"With our life, I'm surprised Uncle Jiraiya never wrote a book about us," she told her. That's when Gaara smiled and took something out of his pouch.

"That's where you're wrong. His last book was dedicated to his niece, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake and his future nephew-in-law, Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara said handing us the book. It was titled _The Avenger's Angel_. Tenshi looked at it with shock running her fingers over the cover. She looked at the back and saw that what Gaara said was true. It really was dedicated to us. Ibiki smiled.

"I remember reading that book, it came out a week before…he passed. It was a really good book, I'm surprised you two haven't read it," he said to us. Tenshi smiled.

"He usually wrote those stupid make-out paradise books…I had to read those because he needed feminine insight. The only book I really loved was the first one he wrote, _The legend of the Gutsy Ninja_. It was the book where Naruto was named after the main character," she told him. Ibiki smiled and nodded at that. Tenshi smiled at me. "We'll have to read it when we have time," she told me. I nodded with a smirk. I had a feeling it was going to be good…but it will have some…intimacy knowing Lord Jiraiya. Tenshi then knew what I was thinking by the look I had on my face. She looked at Ibiki. "Uncle Ibiki…there's nothing inappropriate, is there?" She asked him. He chuckled.

"You'll have to see for yourself," he told her. Tenshi huffed and looked at Gaara who smirked and shook his head saying he wasn't going to tell her. She pouted.

"Okay, you're all mean," she told him. We all laughed at that. At least we can enjoy a few laughs a horrible time like this.


	31. Chapter Thirty

~Tenshi's POV~

After a good laugh Gaara told me that we need to bring Naruto in. I had Uncle Ibiki go find him then. I heard a knock at the door and told them to come in. That's when Naruto entered, he saw Gaara and grinned.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto greeted. Gaara nodded with a small smile. Naruto then looked at me.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have news on the Summit that I missed," I told him. I nodded at Gaara to tell him what they've decided.

"We have to protect the Hachibi, Kyuubi, and Jyuubi for the upcoming war. In other words, you, Killer Bee, and Tenshi. For the sake of the ninja world and as Kazekage, I will guard you with my life," Gaara told him. Naruto was about to protest but I put a hand up.

"Naruto, you told me you plan to become Hokage, how can you do that if the Akatsuki get you and kill you? Naruto, I'll be going with you while Tamotsu transforms into me and takes my place. Trust me, I want to fight too, but if we get taken my Madara…then it's all over," I told him. He sighed and looked down.

"Alright, but I'm not going to like it," he told me. I gave a small smile.

"Oh? And I am?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Knowing you, you would rather fight," Naruto said to me. I nodded. I heard the door open and saw a frantic Uncle Ibiki.

"What is it, Uncle Ibiki?" I asked him.

"You might want to come see this," he told me. I nodded.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I told everyone. Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming with you," he said to me. I nodded, with that we ran following Uncle Ibiki. We made it to Interrogation Headquarters and went to the room they held Danzou in. When we entered the room I gasped. The Sharingan was all over his right arm. Sasuke glared menacingly at him.

"This is why you had the whole Uchiha Clan killed?!" Sasuke yelled at him. I stopped Sasuke from getting any closer. I walked up and activated my Arufa Taiingan.

"Is what Sasuke said true?" I asked him. He didn't reply. I glared. "Don't make me hurt you, it's not only his family you killed, it's mine too," I growled. Danzou still didn't answer and I sighed. "Sasuke, Uncle Inoichi, Uncle Ibiki, please leave the room," I told them. My uncles left, but Sasuke didn't. "Sasuke…"

"No, I want to see this guy pay for what he did. I want to see him in as much pain as he caused my clan," Sasuke told me sternly. I sighed and nodded. I looked at Danzou.

"One last chance to tell me the truth," I told him. Once again, he didn't answer. "You leave me no choice then. Pain," I simply said. He wanted to clutch his head as he screamed in pain. I kept this going for about three minutes before I stopped. "Are you going to talk now? Otherwise, if you don't, the pain will get worse until you're dead. When I fully use this ability I can fry your brain until there's nothing left. Without a brain, you can't live," I told him. He still didn't answer me. "Fine, pain," I said a little louder making him scream more. This last a few minutes until I stopped again. "Danzou, I don't like using this ability, but I will use it on you if I have to. Talk," I ordered. He was still shaking from the pain. I got some water for him to drink then so he could talk clearly. He cleared his throat after that.

"It's true, I did have the Uchiha Clan killed to get the eyes," he told me. I sighed and looked down.

"Then you know what this means, either you are imprisoned for life or you die for your crimes," I told him. He nodded. I looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's your choice, he's caused you and Itachi the most pain, but that means you'll have to talk to Itachi about this too," I told him. Sasuke nodded. I walked out of the room and saw my uncles. "I need one of you to get Itachi…this concerns him just as it does Sasuke," I told them. Uncle Ibiki nodded.

"I'll go get him," he told me. I nodded and he left. A few minutes later, he and Itachi arrived. I pointed to the door.

"Sasuke's in there," I told him. Itachi nodded and walked in while giving me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. After a half an hour, Sasuke and Itachi came out. "Well?" I asked.

"Death, he may as well die with the little pride and dignity he has left," Itachi told me. I looked at Sasuke who nodded in agreement. I nodded. I was about to go in when Uncle Inoichi stopped me.

"We'll take care of it, you guys go on home," he told me. I sighed but nodded. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and we walked home with Itachi. I looked at Itachi and gave a small smile.

"Go and spend time with Aya, I know you want to," I told him. He gave a small smile and kissed my head before he left. Sasuke and I continued walking home. I looked at Sasuke who was looking down I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him as we reached the compound. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders then.

"When we get inside," he told me. I nodded and we made it to the living room after we reached the house. We sat on the couch and Sasuke held me in his arms. "I couldn't believe I had blamed my brother for everything when it was all Danzou's fault," he said to me. I lightly tightened my arms around him.

"Sasuke, Itachi made you believe it was his fault and you were only a kid. When we're children, we believe anything with ease," I told him. He sighed and kissed my head.

"I know, I just can't believe I would still believe him with something like that…I mean, he's my brother and when he left…I saw him crying. That should have been enough evidence for me…but I brushed it off as my imagination," he said. I nuzzled my head in his chest as he brought my legs over to lay over his. I started to feel him shake, I looked up and saw he was trying to hold back tears. I placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"Sasuke, let it all out, you don't have to be strong for me," I told him. That's when he finally broke down and I held him. His head rested over my heart and I held him. Fugaku, Mikoto, I hope you've become proud of your son. I know I am. I ran my fingers through Sasuke's soft raven hair. After a while, he calmed down. I lift his face so I could see him. I wiped the tears away by kissing his cheek.

"I haven't cried like that since the Wave Country," he told me. I then remembered, that was the day I temporarily died. I hugged him and he returned the embrace his a gentle but tight grip.

"I know I've made you promise to never leave me…now it's my turn to promise you. Sasuke, I promise I'll never leave you, I love you," I told him. He looked at me and kissed me gently.

"I love you too, Angel," he said to me. I smiled at him.

"How about I go make us some tea?" I told him. He nodded and I left to make the tea. I was happy that Sasuke let me use his mother's old garden to grow my old village's fruits and flowers. I took some moon berries to give it a nice fruit taste. It wouldn't be sweet, but I'll be relaxing for us. I soon finished it and brought the tray into the living room. I handed him a cup and I sat down starting to drink mine. He took a sip and looked at it with amazement.

"I've never had tea like this before," he said to me. I chuckled.

"It's my mother's recipe, she told me the moon berry makes it taste good as well helping the drinker relax," I told him. He smiled and took another sip.

"Well, it works, is it supposed to make you feel warm?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I remember when my mom used to make this for us on winter nights. Especially after Tori and I came in after playing in the snow. She would make this for us and she would tell us a story. After we would finish, Tori and I would be asleep," I told him. I was smiling just remembering those days. I looked at Sasuke and he was smiling too. That's when I knew what he was thinking. "You know I'm going to do that to Itachi and Yuki, don't you?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded. "How come I have a feeling you'll be telling them stories about us?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Because I'm going to," he told me. He then set his cup down as we finished. He then pulled me into his arms as we cuddled. "I will tell them how I met the most beautiful angel in the world and how I've become blessed with the love she gave me," he told me. I blushed and snuggled into him.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the one that became blessed," I told him. He kissed my head and we soon fell asleep on the couch. I was now dreaming…I was in the training field of the Uchiha compound. I was watching three year old Yuki being chased by a ten year old Itachi. The pups, Mamoru and Toboe were playing with them. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was Sasuke.

"Three more years and Itachi will graduate," Sasuke told me. I groaned.

"No, my babies are staying babies," I told him. He chuckled.

"It's not like he'll be leaving us anytime soon," he told me as he kissed my temple. I sighed as I leaned into his hold.

"I want to keep it that way…for a long, long time," I told him. That's when Yuki ran over and hid behind me.

"Mommy, save me!" Yuki cried. I looked at Itachi who was pouting.

"No fair, Yuki! You can't use mama to protect you," he pointed at her. Sasuke and I were watching the scene with amusement.

"Yes, I can! Mommy always keeps me safe!" Yuki told him. I smiled and picked her up.

"Dang right I do, but I keep both my babies safe," I told them as I placed a hand on Itachi's cheek. Itachi smiled at me and hugged me. He looked at me with his big black eyes.

"I promise to keep mama safe too!" He told me. Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"That's right, we have to keep our girls safe, don't we?" Sasuke asked him. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, we do! You'll all see, I'll become the best ninja in the village and I'll keep my whole family safe!" Itachi declared. I smiled at him, when he does this he reminds me of his Uncle Naruto.

"Hey, that's my job, little man!" Speaking of the devil….

"Uncle Naruto!" The kids shouted. I set Yuki down and they ran over to him. He laughed and hugged them both.

"My god! You two grew another foot, believe it!" He told them making them both laugh. Sasuke and I watched with smiles. Mamoru and Toboe ran over and knocked him over while licking Naruto's face. "Attack of the Wolf Brothers!" Naruto shouted. I chuckled and whistled for the wolves to come by me. Itachi and Yuki helped him up. Itachi looked at his godfather.

"Uncle Naruto, can you teach me the Rasengan?" He asked. Naruto grinned and ruffled his hair.

"You got it! By the time I'm finished teaching you, you'll be the best, believe it!" Naruto said with confidence. Itachi beamed and hugged him. Yuki ran back over to me and held her arms up, her way of asking me to pick her up. I did so and lightly tapped her nose with my finger making her giggle. She hugged me around my neck.

"I love you, mommy and daddy," she said to us. Sasuke and I smiled at her.

"We love you too, Snow Angel," Sasuke told her. With that, I woke up. I was smiling as I opened my eyes. I looked at up at Sasuke who was smiling down at me. "You had the same dream too?" He asked me. I nodded and kissed him.

"I really can't wait for this war to be over…I want the future I saw us have," I told him. He hummed.

"It would be really nice. Having these dreams make my happy, but to be able to live it…I'll be the happiest man on earth," he told me. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Just as I'll be the happiest woman…my babies are staying babies," I told him. He chuckled and nodded.

"They'll always be our babies, even when they have families of their own, they'll still be our babies," he promised. I smiled and nodded. I then groaned and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sixteen and I'm thinking about babies…we're not even married yet," I told him. That made him chuckle.

"No babies until your thirty!" I heard someone say. We looked at the door and saw my dad. He was glaring at Sasuke. I sighed.

"Dad, I love you, but no, when Sasuke and I are eighteen and married the next thing that will come is kids," I told him. He groaned.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather," he grumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"With your hair, that's doubtful," Sasuke told him. Dad glared at him.

"Don't push it, Uchiha or you'll never be able to have kids when I'm done with you," dad threatened. Sasuke gulped and nodded.

"Anyways…was there something you needed, dad?" I asked him.

"You left Gaara and his siblings hanging in your office," he answered. My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Dammit!" I shouted as I ran out the door putting my shoes on. I then ran to the office and saw them there. "Sorry, the interrogation was nerve wrecking," I told them. They gave small smiles.

"Yeah, we saw that when you guys left the headquarters. Everything okay?" Temari asked me. I sighed.

"Danzou was behind the Uchiha Clan's massacre and he used that to get the Sharingan to cover his arms. I had to use my Arufa Taiingan to get him to confess…and we chose his punishment," I told them. They're eyes widened.

"What punishment?" Kankuro asked me.

"I had Sasuke and Itachi talk it over. They wanted him to die with the little pride and dignity he had left, it was either that or Danzou would spend the rest of his life in prison for all the lives he took," I told them. They nodded in understanding. Gaara got a closer look at me and saw tear stains on my shoulder.

"Did Sasuke…?" I nodded at his unfinished question.

"He was ashamed that he actually thought his brother would do something so horrible. The last time he cried like that was about three and a half years ago," I told them. They frowned.

"What happened then?" Gaara asked me.

"I temporarily died, we all thought I was really dead," I told them making their eyes widen in shock. "It was our first C rank that was really meant to be a B or A rank," I told them.

"That was when you all battled Zabuza Momochi," Temari gathered. I nodded. After a little bit, they left to go to a hotel for the night before they left in the morning. I finished the rest of the paper work from early this morning. I kept thinking about the war we'll have to face…all the people we might lose, it hurt me to think about that. Mom, what would you have done? I heard the door open and I saw Tori panting with Mamoru.

"Tenshi! Grandmother's awake!" She told me. My eyes widened and I grinned and ran out to where grandmother was. When I reached the place, I saw her eating away all the food she could get. She saw me and smiled. I ran over and hugged her. I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself!" I lectured her. She just laughed and held me like she used to. She pulled back and looked at me. She then frowned.

"What happened, Tenshi?" She asked me. I frowned and looked away.

"Madara Uchiha has declared the Fourth Ninja World War…I'm the alliance leader," I told her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"You became the Sixth Hokage and…you have to fight in the war?" She asked me. I sighed.

"That's the thing, the other Kages won't let me fight, they want to keep me, Naruto, and Killer Bee safe so Madara doesn't get the last of the Tailed Beasts," I told her. She hugged me again.

"We'll get through this, we always do," she told me. I smiled and nodded. Shizune looked at us with a smile then looked at my left hand. She pointed at me.

"You're getting married?!" She shouted. Grandmother jumped and looked at my hand.

"You're getting married?!" She shouted next. I laughed.

"Yup, Sasuke asked me to marry him a couple days after the attack happened," I said to her. Grandmother smiled.

"Alright…but I need to have a talk with that boy," she told me. I sighed.

"All my friends and uncles as well as my dad and sister have already threatened him, why do you have to do it?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Because, I'm your grandmother, I can't let one of my grandbabies get married without threatening the man first," she told me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Alright, when you're better…then you're taking over your work again," I told her. She chuckled and nodded. With that, I went home while Tori went to go see Neji…again. Man, if she wasn't fourteen now, I would be surprised if they did get engaged too. I made it home and saw Sasuke sitting the living room reading the book Gaara gave us. "How is it?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Accurate…I think your uncle loved our love life a little too much, but it's good," he told me. I sat next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Grandmother is awake," I told her. He stopped reading and looked at me.

"Is she alright?" He asked me. I nodded with a smile.

"Yup…and she knows about our engagement…it's her turn to threaten you," I told him. He groaned and started lightly hitting his head with the book.

"Do me a favor and just kill me," he said to me. I laughed.

"It won't be that bad," I told her. He stopped with the book.

"The woman can be very scary when she wants to," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't scare me," I told him. Now he rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're related to her, you also scare her when you glare. But when it comes to all of us…we're scared shitless of her," he told me. I chuckled and cuddled with him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't kill you with her glares," I told him. He chuckled and nodded. I then started thinking about the upcoming war…this is going to be a long battle.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

~Tenshi's POV~

Sasuke and I were still cuddling on the couch. He was telling me about the book he started reading, how it started when we were kids. He only managed to reach the part where we were in the Wave Country. Uncle Jiraiya, you took advantage of me when I read your mind, didn't you? Well, he wasn't a Sanin for nothing. I held the book.

"How do you think it ends?" I asked him.

"Us being happy with our children…at least I hope so," he told me. I then started thinking and knew what he was getting at.

"Yeah, if I know Uncle Jiraiya, he probably add a little more to the end," I told him. He sighed.

"Probably my death…with him beating me up," he grumbled. I chuckled.

"That would be a sight to see," I smirked. Sasuke looked at me with a playful glare.

"You're still on that?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"Not just me, I mean, your still Tamotsu's chew toy…how is that going?" I asked him. He groaned.

"Every time we train, he kicks my ass leaving me with cuts a bruises…he almost took a limb off," he told me. I wasn't shocked by it, but I sighed and looked at him.

"Shirt, off, now," I told him. He raised an eyebrow, I blushed a little. "Don't even think about it, Sasuke Uchiha!" I said sternly. He gave a small pout, but nodded and did as I said. That's when I saw all the bruises. I then used the ability I copied from Sakura. I healed him! When I was done, his skin was back to his white, flawless, soft tissue as normal. I then wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. I felt him relax in my touch and he kissed my hands.

"Where did you learn to heal?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I may or may not have used the Beeta-Ban Taiingan to copy her abilities," I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm kind of glad you did it," he told me. I just kissed his shoulder again as a response. Before I knew it, I was in Eisei Peak! I saw Lord Masanori and Lady Yuzuki. I glared at them.

"Someone better be dying! I was with my fiancée!" I told them. They just chuckled.

"The Great Elder wants to talk to you," Lord Masanori told me. I sighed and nodded for him to show me the way. That's when I saw a snow white wolf as big as Lord Masanori's normal size. I then looked at Masanori.

"Naruto is going through the same thing, isn't he?" I asked already knowing that answer. The midnight wolf nodded. The Elder smiled at me.

"Young Tenshi, I finally meet the daughter of one of my greatest contractors. Now, I have seen your future…you will meet an octopus it seems like," he told me. I started thinking.

"And octopus?" I thought out loud. It then clicked. "The Eight Tails!" I smiled. I finally get to meet Killer Bee. The Elder Wolf smiled and nodded.

"And…you will be battling a man…he has great power in just one eye," he told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know…its Madara Uchiha," I told him. They gasped.

"How do you know, Tenshi?" Lord Masanori asked me. I sighed.

"I met him at the Kage Summit…when he declared the Fourth Ninja World War," I told them. They nodded but looked like they wanted to kill. The Elder looked at one of the small wolves.

"Open the key to the Second's seal," he told a young grey wolf. That's when I saw the seal that resembled the seal on my chest. I was shocked to see it. "With this, you could release the Ten Tails chakra if you wanted to. But if you put your hand on the square, then it'll your ticket you will be able to perfect the Moon Goddess Howl," he told me. I sighed, yes the Moon Goddess Howl isn't finished yet, I can do some damage, but I can't use it to full power unless I want to pass out. I placed a hand over my seal. I know that when I use my chakra, Jinroo's will comes along with it. With it, when I feel angry, it fuels the hate making her take me over. The only way to stop it is to have a strong enough will with no hatred, doing that I can completely filter the mind out of the chakra. The seal my mother created so a tiny bit of chakra would leak out and naturally combine with my own. But with the key it will get full force of Jinroo's will. I remember when I lost control of the Ten Tails when we fought Orochimaru…I had hurt Tamotsu so bad. But if I do this…I'll be able to have more control! I smiled, I know it has taken me a while mother…but I'm ready to learn out to control this beast. I placed my hand on the square and we were done. It was then time for Unaru (Growl) and me to have him store himself in my. Instead of doing it like Naruto is probably doing it right now…he cut out hands and put them together. He was then sucked into my hand and my hand healed afterwards.

"Alright, now you can go back to Konoha," Lord Masanori told me. I sighed.

"Finally!" I shouted making everyone laugh. I smiled at them and then I was back in the living room. Sasuke was laying on the couch as I fell on top of him, waking him instantly.

"What the hell!?" He shouted. The then saw me. "Where did you go?" He asked me. I laughed sheepishly.

"Eisei Peak," I told him. I got off him and helped him up. "Better pack up, we have a journey to do," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" He asked me. I smirked.

"To find an octopus," I told him. We got ready and left…but we ended up meeting with Naruto and Captain Yamato after we got Tamotsu. "Well I'll be damned, you got the same thing?" I asked Naruto. He nodded with a grin.

"Let's go find us an octopus," he told me. I nodded and we went to the where we were told. As we were on the boat, I was getting excited I couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you all smiley about?" Sasuke asked smiling at me.

"I finally get to meet the holder of the Eight Tails! I always wanted to meet other Jinjuurikis and I've only met two, Naruto and Gaara," I told him. He nodded with a small smile. We then saw the island and…it was creepy. I frowned. "Is it too late to change my mind?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he told me. That's when we saw an octopus arm. Naruto got really excited, but the rest of us saw something else.

"Naruto…that's not an octopus…that's a squid!" I shouted. Naruto and I were then grabbed and I screamed.

"Tenshi! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Soon, something grabbed the squid.

"Yo squid you bettah get back to yo' place, before my boot leaves a skid mark on yo' face!" The octopus shouted or…rapped? Naruto and I jumped down and counted the octopus tails….eight tails!

"That's an octopus alright! It's the Eight Tailed Beast, Killer Bee!" I grinned.

"You're late, you tools and fools!" He rapped. I chuckled.

"Finally, we get to meet, Killer Bee," I told him. He grinned and turned back to his normal self.

"Nice Octopus guy! Thanks, believe it!" Naruto shouted. Killed Bee then looked at his book saying 'believe it'.

"Should I talk to these kids or pass. If I had to pick, I'd turn and haul ass. I'm bad with kids-send them back to class," Killer Bee rapped. Tamotsu growled in annoyance.

"Okay, that is really irritating," he complained. I chuckled. We managed to get off the boat and walked until we saw a huge gorilla. Killer Bee fist bumped it. I smiled and walked up. The gorilla looked at me before raising finger using it to ruffle my hair. I laughed.

"You know, you're actually kind of cute," I said to him. The gorilla smiled and I saw that Killer Bee was shocked. I walked back over to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to meet Killer Bee, Jinjuuriki of the Eight Tails…he's just like us," I told him. Naruto was shocked.

"How can he control the Eight Tails?" He asked me. I sighed with a frown.

"That's what I want to know," I told him. Naruto went to talk to him…but failed. I sighed and went up to the door knocking on it while Naruto and Sasuke watched. I had noticed that Naruto had to rap and fist bump him. Let's see if I can do it. Killer Bee opened the door. I smiled. "Hey, my name is Tenshi, and I'm the Ten Tailed Jinjuuriki," I said holding out my fist. He grinned and bumped fists with me.

"She may not have wings, but she's an angel when she sings!" He told me. I laughed.

"What can I say? I've been through a lot of pain, but I know how to stay sane," I told him. If you want to get along with Killer Bee, then you have to speak his language.

~Naruto and Sasuke's POV~

She can rap?!

~Tenshi's POV~

Killer Bee smiled at me and let me in his house. I took off my shoes and he led me to the living room.

"What could it be that you needed to see me?" Killer Bee rapped. I sighed.

"I need your help to control the Ten Tails, everything I've tried fails," I told him. Okay, I'm kinda getting sick of rapping. He sighed and nodded.

"I shall teach your, but only if you be you," he rapped. I smiled knowing that he meant I don't have to rap anymore. I nodded.

"You got it, Bee," I told him. He smiled and ruffled my hair making me chuckle. We then heard a knock at the door and Killer Bee got up to open it.

"Can I come in and see my fiancée?" I heard Sasuke asked impatiently. I chuckled and went up to Bee and Sasuke. Bee looked at me.

"Fiancée?" He asked me. I nodded and showed him the ring.

"Killer Bee, this is Sasuke Uchiha and my partner Tamotsu. Sasuke, Tamotsu, this the holder of the Eight Tails, Killer Bee," I told him. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah, we met your brother at the Kage Summit," Sasuke told him. Bee was shocked and looked between us. I sighed.

"I became the Sixth Hokage after my grandmother was put in a coma," I told him. Bee nodded and let Sasuke in who was followed by Tamotsu. We all sat in the living room.

"Okay, so you want to learn to control the beast, right?" Bee asked me. I nodded and then realized…he didn't rap! "Why?" He asked me. I knew my answer.

"Back in my old village, I was hated by everyone. But when I came to Konoha…I met so many people that didn't really know what I was. But even when they found out…they still cared about me. It made me want to become strong enough to protect everyone. I also want to show everyone that even though we have these beasts inside of us, we're not evil, we're just misunderstood. I want to protect my home and create a peaceful future not only for us…but for our future generation," I told him. Sasuke was smiling with Tamotsu. Killer Bee looked at me for a minute then grinned.

"I guess it's true when people say wolves are full of pride and loyalty. They are also passionate and nurturing," he told me. I smiled and nodded at him. I then had a bad feeling.

_'Naruto is in trouble,' _Jinroo told me. I stood up and ran out, the other's followed me. I was fast enough until I saw them.

"Bee, let's go!" I told him. He nodded and transformed as I summoned my Lunar Fang Saber. I ran up and but the squid tail that was holding Mr. Motoi. I grabbed him and got him out of there while Bee handled the squid.

"Big 8-T is back in the sea! Here to get rid of this punk ass squid!" Bee rapped. Soon the Squid was gone and Bee was by us as Sasuke and Tamotsu ran over. Mr. Motoi looked at Bee with a sad look.

"Bee…you knew, didn't you…you knew I was the one who tried to kill you! And you still…" he trailed off. Bee grinned.

"Say what? You did?" Bee asked him holding his fist out. Mr. Motoi smiled and they bumped fists. Naruto looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you could rap?" He asked me. I laughed nervously.

"That's what I'm wondering," Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"It's not that hard," I told them. They went wide eyed.

"Not that hard?! Are you crazy?!" They shouted at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's not that hard," I repeated. I sighed. "And I'm not crazy!" I told them. Naruto smirked.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I playfully glared at him and placed him in a headlock while ruffling his hair.

"Want to ask again, blondie?" I smirked. His arms were flailing.

"No! I'm sorry, believe it!" He shouted. I laughed and let him go. He joined in on the laughter while Sasuke just looked at us. Naruto and I smirked. I grabbed Sasuke's hands as Naruto put Sasuke in a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"Ah! What you're doing, Loser?!" Sasuke shouted at him. We just laughed.

"Making you laugh, Bastard, believe it!" Naruto told him. We let Sasuke go and we broke out laughing. Bee and everyone else was laughing with us. Sasuke looked at me.

"You're lucky we love you," he told me. Naruto nodded. I wrapped my arms around their waists as their arms went around my shoulders.

"I know, I love my boys too," I told them. I kissed their cheeks. Naruto grinned and Sasuke kissed my temple. We started walking back to Bee's place and Naruto was trying to rap, but he was failing. I sighed. "You really suck at this, Naruto. Try something like this: I'm the greatest she-wolf there is, be damn grateful I'm your sis," I rapped. Bee and I fist bumped as Naruto was shocked. He then started thinking.

"You're wolf can beat it, I'm the great fox, believe it!" Naruto rapped. I laughed and nodded.

"Now, you got it!" I told him. I motioned towards Bee and he nodded.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it, I said I'm Naruto, believe it!" Naruto rapped holding his fist out. Naruto chuckled.

"Good lord…believe it…cut that out-believe it!" Bee grinned. Bee then told him to go back to the falls of truth and they he'll pull it off like a wisdom tooth. Killer Bee looked at me as we watched Naruto. "What about you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I've already battled my inner self. I went on a dream quest back in my old village," I told him. Sasuke looked at me.

"What dream quest?" He asked me.

"One to get over my fear. The fear of losing everyone because of what I am…I had to realize that having this beast inside of me may not just be a curse…but sometimes it's a blessing as well. The power the Jyuubi gives me, it's to help me protect my loved ones. When someone comes for the beast, it's only for the beast, not for me. I learned that no one can control the Ten Tails…not without the right amount of will and heart. When I was back in my old village, I remembered how everyone hated me…I wanted to kill them so bad just for looking at me like I was a plague. But, I learned that, that would actually make me a monster. I didn't want to become like that. There will always be that little bit of darkness in my heart, that will never go away, but I know that I won't let it rule my life, I'll have faith in myself. So if someone is scared or hates me I'll just smile," I told them smiling. They smiled back at me and nodded. Naruto then stood up and looked at us with a smile.

"You did it, didn't you?" Yamato smiled.

"It's too early to celebrate, mothafucka!" Bee told him. Bee went over to Naruto with me. "Now ya gotta learn how to control the Nine Tails. Starting today…I'm your guys' teacher, getting up in your head…follow my lead or you'll wind up dead!" Bee rapped. We nodded and followed Bee to behind the waterfall with Yamato, Sasuke, and Tamotsu behind us. Motoi had to go back to the Cloud. We soon saw what was behind the waterfall, I was in awe at the sight. "This is where you two are going to fight the Nine Tailed Fox and the Ten Tailed Wolf!" Bee told us. We started walking around until we saw something, two things actually. They were carvings, one was the Nine Tailed Fox, the other was the Ten Tailed Wolf. Bee told us what to do and I smirked.

'_Naruto…how about a little fun to ease the tension?'_ I asked him He smirked and nodded. We placed out heads in and pulled the lever…but we pretended out heads were cut off after we screamed. Sasuke, Tamotsu, and Yamato were calling for us. Sasuke took me out of the whole.

"Tenshi!" He shouted. Naruto and I busted out laughing and pulled our heads threw the shirt holes.

"Gotcha!" Naruto and I shouted. I smirked at Sasuke.

"Think of it as pay back for the past three years," I told him. He nodded. "Tamotsu, thanks for the help," I said to him. He busted out laughing unable to hold it anymore. Okay, I didn't just think the idea to Naruto, but to Tamotsu as well. "Your done being Tamotsu chew toy now," I told him. Sasuke sighed.

"Man, I did the same exactly joke! And I was only playin', those statues are broke!" Bee rapped.

"This is supposed to be a scared temple, 'Mother Fucker'!" Yamato shouted at us. A door opened and we walked in. After a little bit of talking, Naruto and I took a seat. Naruto was across from Bee while I sat next to both. We placed our fists together and before I knew it, Jinroo was right in front of me.

"Well, I see you haven't changed since I met you, Jinroo," I said to her. She was still in her evil like trance. But she became angry when I saw Sasuke hurt during the attack with Pein. She growled at me.

"Why are _you_ here? Where's the real you? I can't sense her," she growled I sighed.

"This is the real me," I told her. I took the seal paper off. I then undid the top part of my top revealing only the mark as I rolled up my sleeve that had my mother's seal on it. I fueled the chakra into my fingers and placed it on my seal. It burned a little, but when I did that, the circle like lock on the door opened setting the Jyuubi free. I made a clone like person come out of my back part way. She was going to be the thing that took the darkness out of the Jyuubi. Jinroo was about to attack me when Killer Bee's tails wrapped around her. He did the chakra thing to her just as I did to me. Now I just have to latch them together.

"You're trying to take control of my powers, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Let's do this!" I shouted. I ran forward to latch my chakra to hers, but she did a particle like attack. She then shot it out of her mouth and at me. Bee blocked the attack for me. I then turned into my Sage Mode and saber. "Sage Style: Ultimate Moon Scar!" I shouted. I then attacked her. While she was down, I latched our chakra together. My chakra clone started turning all bloody. I felt her pain, the pain of losing her children to the Akatsuki, I heard what she's heard, the same things I've heard.

_"You're a freak!"_

_ "I hate you!"_

_ "You're a monster!"_

_ "It's all your fault!"_ There was so much pain…it all hurt so much, I grunted in pain.

~Sasuke's POV~

We were watching Tenshi and Naruto until their beasts' chakra took them over. Yamato went to help Naruto while Tamotsu and I were at Tenshi's side.

"Tenshi, don't let her take over!" Tamotsu begged. I grabbed Tenshi's free hand.

"Tenshi, listen to me, your stronger than this, you can fight it. I love you, Tenshi, come back to me!" I begged. She then stopped half way. Half of her was covered in red while the other was the Jyuubi chakra.

~Tenshi's POV~

I opened my eyes and saw someone in front of me, a man with short shaggy brown hair and purple/blue eyes…Toboe? He smiled at me.

"Tenshi," he said to me. I was wide eyed. I stood up with tears in my eyes.

"D-daddy?" I asked him. He nodded with that same warm smile. I ran over and hugged him making him chuckle. "I never thought I would see you again," I cried. He just held me while softly petting my head.

"Tenshi, I've missed you so much, but we'll talk later, we have a Ten Tailed Wolf to take care of," he told me. I pulled away and nodded. I pulled the chakra latch off a little bit and made chakra chains. It held her down. I then looked back at Toboe. He smiled at me. "My, you look so much like your mother…except for the hair color," he told me. I chuckled and nodded. "How is it with your real father?" He asked me smirking. I smiled.

"I love it…it's because of him that I have a huge family now…and so many friends," I told him. He smiled and cupped my chin.

"Good, I'm glad you have so many people now compared to before," he told me. He then frowned. "It hurt me so much when people would just look at your wrong or talk behind your back. I wanted you to be happy, I even mentioned to your mother about having you stay with your father where you could be a normal kid," he told me. I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but your mother didn't want to lose her baby and I guess I still didn't want to lose the little girl I considered my own," he told me. I hugged him and he returned the embrace tightly. "I think I'm a little jealous of your real father," he told me. I smiled.

"You'll always be my dad, even if you're not my biological father, you're still my dad," I told him. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Good, I was going to say you're still my pup either way," he told me. We laughed. He then smirked at me. "So…and Uchiha, huh?" He asked me. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah…Sasuke Uchiha," I told him. He sighed.

"That boy better treat you right or he'll be getting a visit in his dreams…and I will make the worse nightmare he's ever had!" Dad declared. I laughed.

"I'll pass on the message, but mother likes him," I told him. He smiled.

"Your mother always wanted you to find your mate, she wanted to live long enough to meet her grandkids," he told me. I smiled.

"I think she would have loved them. From the dreams I've had, I know I love them more than anything," I told him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well, you will be their mother," he told me. I blushed and smiled. "Tenshi, keep being the great woman you are, I love you, kiddo," he told me. I smiled.

"I love you too, dad," I said to him.

~Sasuke's POV~

After a couple of minutes, the chakra cloaks went away. Did they beat them?

~Tenshi's POV~

I feel so at peace right now…thanks, dad. I now felt more strength, I let out a battle cry forcing more light in my chakra latch, I then made Shadow Clones and had them do the Moon Goddess Howl Barrage.

"You may be strong, Jinroo…but I'm stronger!" I shouted at her. I and my Shadow Clones were now back in Sage Mode. We hit her with the Moon Goddess Howl Barrage Jutsu. Now it was time to take her down for good. I summoned my saber. "Let's end this! Sage Style: Ultimate Moon Scar!" I shouted. Her light came into me, I felt more power now…I looked down and saw that I was practically transformed differently. It was like white fire covered my body with light blue designs on it. She was about to attack again until I touched my seal area. I then caged her in a stronger cage than she was in before. I used some of my power to calm her. She relax then looked at me with a sad look.

"Tenshi…I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said to me. I smiled at her as I turned back to normal.

"You were upset over the loss of most of your children, that's understandable…but you let your anger take you over," I told her. She nodded at me. I then appeared in front of my step-father. He smiled at me

"Looks like I can now be with your mother…but, I need to tell you something that happened sixteen years ago," he told me with a frown. I became worried.

"What is it, dad?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I was the previous Ten Tailed Wolf as your grandfather was the first. When I was chosen, your mother wasn't even born yet considering I'm three years older than her. Your grandfather's seal was weakening. Normally, the seals weaken in childbirth, but for our clan it's different. It'll weaken when we know we are getting closer to death. For your grandfather, we tried to make it stronger, and it lasted a little bit until your grandmother was pregnant with your mother. It was then that the power had to be passed down to the next. They chose me the same day your mother was born. Your mother would have been perfect had it not been for your mother's condition," he told me. I then remembered…mother would always get sick at least once a month. "But then you're were born when my seal began to become weak, that meant the power had to be passed to someone stronger, we knew you were going to be stronger than all of us, turns out we were right," he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"I became stronger to protect the ones I love," I told him. He nodded at me. I frowned. "Did you know about the story of why Madara wants the Ten Tails?" I asked him. He frowned and nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do, I never wanted that for you, but we thought he was dead…and now you're in danger, I'm so sorry," he told me. I hugged him.

"You didn't know that he was still alive, it's not your fault," I told him. He hugged me back and kissed my head. I was finally happy seeing both my parents again.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

~Tenshi's POV~

As my step-father was hugging me I kept smiling.

"Keep making me proud, Tenshi. I know your mother is more proud than anyone…aside from me and your real father," he told me. I chuckled and nodded.

"I promise…and thank you, for being the best dad a girl could ask for," I told him. He smiled with tears pricking his eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"And thank you and Tori for being the best daughters a man could ask for…I love you both," he told me. He then disappeared. I then woke up hearing Naruto shout 'yes'. I just smiled and looked at Sasuke and Tamotsu.

"Mission succeeded," I told them. They smiled at me. I stood up and Sasuke hugged me. I pulled away and smiled at him. I then kissed. I pulled back and realized I was ignoring the others who were…now staring at us. Naruto grinned at me.

"Tenshi, I got to meet my mom!" He told me. I chuckled and wrapped an around Sasuke's waist as his was around my shoulder.

"I got to see my step-father again," I smiled. I looked at Bee with Naruto. "And you won't believe what can happen when we use the Beast Chakra now," I told him. I stepped away from Sasuke and towards Naruto. I closed my eyes then opened them, seeing shocked expressions. I looked at Naruto who looked at me.

"Ha! We must be brother and sister if we have the same chakra cloak! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. I laughed.

"Slight difference, Loser, Tenshi has chakra wolf ears and tail…you don't," Sasuke told him. Naruto looked at my head then behind me for my tail.

"Dammit! Your's is so much cooler!" He told me. We all laughed. I sighed and changed back to normal with Naruto. We got out of the cave and towards the others. Uncle Guy was with us too. Bee soon gathered the big animals and Naruto started taking notes for the mission on ecology. And believe it or not, we got a letter that said Naruko was born. She had Auntie's Kenmei's hair, she also had Uncle Jiraiya's eyes and the lines that he did. Other than that, she mostly looked like Auntie Kenmei. It was funny to watch, especially when it came to the huge armadillo. I walked up the Armadillo and smiled.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared," I told it. It brought its head down to me and I started petting it. I looked into its mind and smiled. "You're a boy, well, you're very handsome," I told him. He made a happy noise and I kept petting him. I looked at Naruto. "He's male, now leave the poor boy alone," I told him. He nodded at me. I walked back over to Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You never cease to amaze me," he told me. I smiled.

"What can I say? I try my best at everything I do, you never know what might come in handy," I told him. He smiled and kissed my neck. Tamotsu gave a warning growl.

"No PDA! It's bad enough I didn't bring Kaori!" He told us. I sighed and gave a playful glare.

"It was your idea not to invite her, so suffer," I told him. We stuck our tongues out at each other and I knew the others were watching in amusement. I then looked at the sky. I'm starting to get a bad feeling…what is going on? Then there was an earthquake. Sasuke held me as Tamotsu stayed at my side. We were then thrown into another area, Yamato made a forest for us to land in to make the fall safer. I landed on Sasuke. I groaned and got up while bring Sasuke with me. "Damn, let's hope we don't have to do that again," I said to him. He nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it-ouch!" He yelped. He brought a hand to his upper back. I frowned. "I must have landed wrong," he told me. I sighed.

"Here, I'll heal you," I said to him. He nodded and undid the top of his shirt so I could take a look. It was already starting to bruise. I placed my hands on it to get a good feel of it. He would stiffen at some of my touches and I would apologize. I then started healing it. It wasn't much of bruise now, but to be safe, I wrapped his chest and back up. There was then another earthquake and Sasuke held me in case of anything.

"Boy, sure are a lot of earthquakes today!" Yamato said nervously.

"Y-you said it!" Aoba agreed.

"Too many if you asked me! And…earthquakes can't actually flip the sky and the ground, can they?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you just got tossed around so much it _felt_ like they switched," Yamato lied.

"You think?" Naruto asked. Naruto said he would go check it out but Yamato stopped him, told him that the current mission he's doing is important. Naruto walked away and I gave Aoba and Yamato a look that said 'I know your lying'. I crossed my arms.

"Now, are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to read your minds?" I asked them. They grumbled and started telling me everything. I was so upset that they kept that from me, Naruto, and Bee. I hit them both on the head. "Are you freakin' stupid?!" I shouted quietly at them as they held their new found bumps. "This has to do with us and your hiding it?!" I asked them. I got a closer look at them. "These are really your clones, aren't they?" I asked them. They nodded at me. I sighed. I went back over to Sasuke and glared at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head.

"No, Yamato and Aoba were lying to all of us about Naruto's 'mission'. Something is going on outside of the area. I'm going to use the Taiingan to see what's going on, cover for me, okay?" I asked him. He nodded at me. I sat down and activated my Taiingan. I then started looking for the real Yamato and Aoba, I finally found them and…Kabuto and Deidara. I gasped.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked me worriedly.

"Sasuke…didn't we already kill Deidara?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, unless he has a twin brother, he's alive," I told him.

"How can that be possible?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know…but Kabuto is here too, he looks different though. It's like he started to turn into Orochimaru," I told him. Sasuke stiffened.

"That can't be possible," he mumbled. I sighed.

"When being ninjas…anything is possible. It appears the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards are here to help us too," I told him. I started looking around the area. "Oh no…" I breathed.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yamato's gone, Madara has taken him. If Madara has him then this is really bad," I told him. Aoba and Motoi came back without Yamato. They told Naruto that he was just searching around the perimeter. I lead them away and frowned. "Madara has Yamato, doesn't he?" I asked. Aoba sighed and nodded. "We need to get back to the Leaf and fast," I told them. Bee then came over and told me that he need to train Naruto and I a little more. I turned into my Jyuubi chakra form just as Naruto did. I was able to stack the blocks no problem, but Naruto…he had a lot of trouble. I sighed. "Naruto, you need to have patients," I told him. I sighed and went to sit down. I contacted Itachi and Tori. '_What's going on back home, guys?'_ I asked them.

'_Just getting ready for war,'_ Itachi answered.

'_I'm working on keeping the civilians safe…damn, I want some action!'_ Tori thought to me. I chuckled.

'_I prefer what you have to do now, I'm not ready to lose my baby sister again,'_ I thought to her.

'_I agree. How are Sasuke and Naruto doing?'_ Itachi asked me.

'_Naruto's learning on control the Nine Tails chakra while Sasuke is here keeping us safe…I want to go home and join the action,'_ I told them. They both laughed. '_Guys, be careful, I don't know how, but Kabuto is able to bring the dead back to life. Aoba just had to fight Deidara again. So watch your backs. If he can bring the Akatsuki back, then he can bring more people back,'_ I told them.

'_You got it, we'll be careful, Tenshi,'_ Itachi told me.

'_You don't have to worry so much sis,'_ Tori said to me. I sighed.

'_How many times do I have to tell you? I'm you big sister, I'm supposed to worry,'_ I told her. She giggled. '_Make sure to tell Neji that I said to keep you safe, and Itachi, keep Aya safe,'_ told them. They agreed and left. Sasuke sat by me.

"Who did you talk to?" He asked me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Itachi and Tori…war is about to begin and we're not there," I told him. He help me to him.

"We will get through this, Angel, we always do," he said to me. I smiled and nodded. I then saw that Naruto was able to balance the stacked blocks. Now we just had one final part of this until we're finished.

'_Tenshi…'_ I heard a voice whisper. I looked around until I looked at Sasuke.

"Did you say something?" I asked him. He shook his head. Okay, now I'm confused. "I swore I just heard someone say my name," I mumbled. I sighed.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, the stress must be getting to me, that's all," I told him. Now we were going back to the temple we were in before, but this time, we were going to look through the Eight Tailed statue. Bee told us we were now going to transform into our Tailed Beasts. This will be fun. I looked at Sasuke who looked a little nervous. I took a deep breath and transformed into my Jyuubi chakra cloak. I started to concentrate, picturing what I wanted to turn into…failure. I turned into a Ten Tailed Puppy! Sasuke laughed at me. I growled at him. "Not funny, arf!" I shouted. Did I just bark?! He just kept laughing.

"Oh come on, that is funny…and kind of cute," he told me. He went to pet me but I gently bit his hand.

"Don't touch me…it feels weird," I told him. I turned back to normal. Bee then told us about the chakras. Apparently, Jinroo is taking my chakra since I'm using hers. Now, if I keep using her chakra, she'll keep using mine and I'll…die. And it turns out, those particle bombs Naruto and I made in our Bijuu forms were Tailed Beast Bombs. I started to concentrate more and turned in my cloak form. I then started imagining the Jyuubi's power. Naruto and I then were able to make the Tailed Beast Bombs. Naruto then learned that his was similar to the Rasengan. I just kept thinking about transforming. I then remembered, wolves like to run free. I started imagining me in the Jyuubi form running freely. My eyes were still closed until I heard clapping. I opened my eyes and looked down. Bee, Naruto, Tamotsu, and Sasuke were tiny! Suddenly, a white tail came by me. I gasped and grinned. "I became the Ten Tailed Wolf!" I howled. I transformed back and Sasuke hugged and kissed me. Bee said I was now done with my training. Sadly, Naruto still needs work. Sasuke and I walked out with Tamotsu behind us. We were walking hand-in-hand and went to go watch the ocean.

"So, you can finally control the Jyuubi…does that mean I'm not needed anymore?" Sasuke joked. I chuckled.

"I'll always need you, Love," I said to him. I then kissed him.

"Tenshi…"I heard the voice say. We turned and I saw…grandfather! We stood up and Sasuke got in front me protectively. I stopped Sasuke.

"Grandfather?" I asked. Grandfather nodded.

"Kabuto has brought me back…Tenshi, you either need to kill me or run away!" He told me. I shook my head with wide eyes. He did hand seals. "Moon Style: Lunar Fang Saber!" He shouted. He then had the saber in his hands. He ran towards me, but we jumped out of the way. I summoned my saber.

"Grandfather! What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"My body is moving on its own, I can't stop it," he told me. We kept fighting with our sabers and Sasuke used his Sharingan while Tamotsu turned into his warrior form. He then hurt Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I shouted. I ran over to him. Sasuke had a big gash on his stomach. "Sasuke, Love, stay awake, you hear me?" I asked him. He nodded. He smirked at me.

"Is this your grandfather's way of disapproving our engagement?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"Fortunately, no," I told him. Grandfather came at me again. His soul is stuck…how do we make a soul pass on…I get it, something they want to accomplish! "Grandfather, what is it that you wanted to accomplish before you died?" I asked him. We kept fighting with the sabers while Tamotsu treated Sasuke.

"To see you happy with a family," he told me. I smiled and activated my Taiingan. I then showed him my future, what Sasuke and I want and will have. Grandfather stopped fighting and smile. "You two are getting married…you're going to have beautiful children," he told me. I nodded. I walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. He looked at Sasuke. "Take care of my granddaughter, son. Treat the pups well," he told Sasuke who was now healed. Sasuke nodded with a small smile. Grandfather then started to fall apart. He smiled at me. "I love you, my angelic wolf," He told me. I let tears run down my face as I smiled.

"I love you too, grandfather," I said to him. He was then gone. I looked down and cried. Sasuke came up to me and brought me into a warm, soothing embrace.

"I'm glad I got to meet him at least once. He seemed like a good man," he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"He sure was," I told him. Tamotsu whimpered. Sasuke pat his head.

"At least he's now resting in peace," he told us. I nodded with Tamotsu. I then realized something. My eyes widened.

"Sasuke…if grandfather came back then that means…my mother and step-father will be back as well," I told him. He was shocked.

"You're right, you have to let your dad and Tori know," he told me. I nodded and activated my Taiingan.

'_Dad, Tori! Have you guys fought any of the people that were brought back to life yet?'_ I asked them.

'_No, I haven't. Why?' _Dad asked.

'_Me neither,'_ Tori told me.

'_ I just battled grandfather…if he was able to come back then that means mother and Toboe were able to as well,'_ I told him.

'_Thanks for tell us, Tenshi. We'll keep an eye out, how do you beat them?'_ Dad asked.

'_Their most desired wish before they died,'_ I told them. They told me they'll handle it and left. I hope everyone's okay.

~Tori's POV~

I was getting the civilians to safety so they wouldn't have to worry. Then I left after I got a message from Tenshi. Neji met up with me. We were both wearing our Jounin gear. I had tied my new head band in my hair like Sakura.

"Tori, are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded and hugged him.

"Yeah, but I got a message from Tenshi. She just had to battle our grandfather, there's a possibility that my mother and father might be back too," I told him. He was shocked but nodded. Mamoru was ready to fight. We ran off to join the others until we saw a man…my father. I was shocked to see him. "Father? Is that you?" I asked him. He gave a smile and nodded.

"Hey, Lunar Bird, it's been a while," he said to me. I nodded. Neji stood in front of me knowing that father is bound to attack. Dad frowned. "You two should get out of here before I hurt you, I don't want you to hurt you kids," he told me. I shook my head and walked up.

"Father…what is your one desire? What did you want to see before you died?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"That's easy, I wanted to see my girls grown up and happy," he told me. I smiled and showed him my future knowing he already saw Tenshi's. I had been having dreams of Neji and I being married and having a daughter named Aiko (Love Child). When I was done, father grinned at me. He looked at Neji. "Keep my baby girl safe…make sure that cute pup raises well," he told us. We nodded at him. I ran over and hugged him with all my might.

"I love you, daddy," I whispered to him. He kissed my head.

"I love you too, Tori," he told me. It was then that he was gone. Neji was by me with Mamoru. Neji smiled at me.

"Let's go end this war so we can make your father proud," he told me. I nodded with determination in my eyes. We were then off. Tenshi, dad, everyone, be careful.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

~Tori's POV~

Neji and I finally made to the group, it was mostly full of our friends, and thank goodness they were all okay. Hinata saw me and hugged me.

"Where have you three been? Are you okay?" She asked me worriedly. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we just ran into one of Kabuto's minions…my father, but now he's resting in peace," I told her. She smiled and nodded. Kiba ruffled my hair as he and Shino appeared. I smiled at them.

"That was quick, Kiba," Neji said to him.

"They told us to rendezvous with you! We got enemies nearby?" He asked I took a sniff and nodded with Neji.

"Yes," We answered. I got a better whiff and growled.

"It's Zetsu. Good, I want to kill him for nearly eating Mamoru!" I growled. Mamoru shuddered at the memory.

"Thank god Itachi and Kisame were there…I was nearly wolf kabob," Mamoru whimpered. Kiba pat Mamoru on the head. Neji smirked at us.

"Now's your chance to show him you're not a force to be reckoned with," he told me. I smirked and activated my Arufa Taiingan.

"Can't wait, love," I told him. The two bodyguards of the Tsuchikage then did the Earth Rising Escalation Jutsu making hundreds of Zetsus come out of the ground like a volcano.

"Attack!" We were ordered. Mamoru and I ran forward with my new Lunar Fang Saber and Mamoru who was in his warrior form. His underbelly and paws were black, but the top of his coat was red. He jumped up with me.

"Moon Scar!" I shouted.

"Raging Claw!" Mamoru shouted next. The same attacks Tenshi and Tamotsu taught us. They really came in handy taking down as many Zetsus as we did. Kiba and another Inuzuka went up next doing the Double Sawing Fang and the Double Piercing Fang. Hinata and Neji then did the Eight Trigrams Air Wall Palm. Shino then did a Bug Wall while Karui did a Cloud Style: Front Slash. Even though we took most of them down, more showed up. I looked at Mamoru. He nodded knowing what I wanted to do and did the hand seals with me.

"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" We shouted. With that, we transformed and were ready to fight again. Before I knew it, Neji was caught by one of the Zetsus.

"There's too many of them," he hissed. I ran forward and slashed the Zetsu that was holding him. Neji was then freed. "He drained some of my chakra," Neji told me as I helped him up.

"I didn't think he was that powerful," I growled. Soon, more Zetsus showed up again.

"There's no end to these freaks!" Kiba shouted in irritation.

"Stop complaining and fight!" Neji told him. I took down some of the Zetsus with my saber but more showed up.

"Not only are they strong, they're durable! If this keeps up it'll end up being a war of attrition," Shino told us. I nodded in agreement.

"The things is, how do we take these assholes down?!" I shouted as I took some more Zetsus down. I growled, "Where's Tenshi and Naruto when you need them?!" I then looked at all the Zetsus. "I'll give it to you, Zetsu, you're not as dumb as you look," I sneered. I looked at Neji. "As long as the real Zetsu is still alive, then more of these guys will keep coming," I told him. He nodded.

"But how do we find and kill the real Zetsu?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I don't know, when I try to track him, he can shift his scent so I can't pinpoint him," I told him. He nodded. Neji, Mamoru, Hinata, and I were now back to back.

"Are you all alright?" Hinata asked us. We nodded.

"Yeah," Neji answered her. We kept fighting until all the Zetsus were dead. No more had shown up. After a few hours, it was night time…and the full moon.

~Itachi's POV~

Aya and I were running to our group after helping Tori with the civilians until we ran into some stray…Zetsus. Tori and the others must have found them. I activated my Sharingan and started attacking with Aya. Soon Aya got fed up with it.

"Itachi, cover your ears," she told me. I nodded and she did hand seals. "Music Style: Song of the Devil!" She shouted. She started singing.

_"Yamanai ame ga binetsu o haramu  
Itami no naka de "iyada iyada korejanai" tte  
Demo ne….wakatteta  
Demo ne….kimochi i i  
Watashi kawaisou na jibun ga suki nanda _

_Hageshii ame wa agari chikai no niji ga kakaru  
Umarekawareta toki kimi ga mata soba ni ite kuretara  
Tokei no hari ga nido to kako ni modoranu you ni  
Nureta asufaruto ni tatakitsukereba  
Juusei no you n l,"_ she sang. With that, all the Zetsus died. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I never get tired of seeing your Ninjutsus," I told her. She smiled and kissed me. She smirked at me.

"And I never get tired of the sexy Sharingan of yours…but I prefer your onyx eyes better," she told me. I smirked.

"You'll have to live with it for a while," I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately, we better hurry over to Kakashi," she told me. I nodded and we left. On our way, I saw Aya smirk. "So, how does it feel to know your little brother will be married before you?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes with a smirk of my own.

"Awful, I'm supposed to do everything first and give him advice on it," I told her. She chuckled.

"Well, now you'll be getting advice from him," she told me. I sighed the girl I've been dating for the past few months is telling me I might be getting advice from my little brother. I smirked.

"Not unless you marry me after this," I told her. She gasped with wide eyes and stopped jumping through the trees with me. I looked over at her.

"M-Marriage?! We've been dating for three months!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "Your little brother and Tenshi have been dating for about three years, nearly three and a half!" She told me. I nodded again.

"Your point being?" I asked as we got moving again. She frowned.

"How do you know we're meant to be like they are?" She asked me. I sighed, but gave a small smile.

"Because I know that I love you and want no one else, is that enough proof?" I asked her. She looked at me shocked then smiled.

"I love you too, Itachi. Well…if we make it out of this war, make sure to ask me again, and then I'll happily marry you," she told me. I smiled at her, I wanted to run up and hug and kisser to death with how happy I was that she said that. We finally reached Kakashi and saw he was fighting…the Seven Swordsmen?! This can't be good. We watched as Kakashi was able to get Zabuza and Haku, but that left five more.

~Tenshi's POV~

We were back in the room watching Naruto train. He was getting better, but slowly. I know is still going on and that everyone needs our help. Please, Naruto, hurry. Bee and Naruto talked until Naruto asked for the bathroom. I knew what Naruto was doing and I followed him. That's when we saw Uncle Shibi and other Leaf Ninja.

"Freeze, Naruto and Tenshi," Uncle Shibi said to us. "Naruto, Tenshi…I'm afraid I can't let you pass. Please, go back to your training room," he told us.

"Uncle Shibi, what are you doing here? Why are all of you guarding us?" I asked him.

"That's what I want to know," Naruto said to him.

"Let's just go back, we'll talk then," he told us.

"Can't we talk outside just as easily?" Naruto asked Uncle.

"Let me talk to them, Gen," someone said. We looked and saw…

"Uncle Iruka/Sensei?!" Naruto and I exclaimed. Uncle Iruka chuckled.

"You've been given a second mission on this island, we're just here for support. I heard it was dangerous out here," he told us.

"So why can't we go outside?" Naruto asked.

"They've _just_ discovered a completely new species here, and we need to confirm what it is. You see…"

"Earlier I felt the Nine Tails chakra…you think they're related?" Naruto asked. I then remembered getting a feeling of a Tailed Beast.

"R-right, it's some type of creature with the Nine Tails' chakra! Apparently there can be animals with its chakra besides the Fox Demon itself. If we let you outside, your chakras will react with the creatures and it'll flip out. That's why we need you to remain in here for now," Uncle Iruka said to us. I glared showing him that I knew he was lying.

"And that's why Captain Yamato's still not back yet?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, we need his Wood Element abilities to keep it in check. You know how it goes," Uncle Shibi said to us.

"Let's all go back inside," Uncle Iruka said to us. I activated my Taiingan.

'_You all should stop lying to us!' _I thought to them.

'_We just want to keep you guys safe,'_ Uncle Iruka thought back. I mentally growled.

'_But that doesn't mean we shouldn't know! I've known about the war for a while now, I've known since it started. Hell! I was there when Madara declared the damn war! I just talked to Tori, Itachi, and dad about it to let them know about the revivals. And I just took down my revived grandfather not too long ago!'_ I shouted at them. They were shocked at what I found out. '_Oh, and I know that Madara has Yamato and Kabuto is the one reviving the dead,'_ I added.

"If there are any animals acting up _we'll_ take care of them. Let us out so we can get a look at this thing!" Naruto shouted. They didn't move. I nodded to Naruto and we activated our Sage Mode and ran forward. The two Akimichi's tried to stop us, but we got out. As soon as we got out, we were caught in the Shadow Mimic. That's when Naruto and I got a glimpse of what was happening with the war. I saw Tori, Neji, dad, Itachi, and Aya fighting. "What the hell is going on out there?" Naruto asked.

"War…Madara is making his move!" I told Naruto.

"Tenshi, that is enough," Uncle Shibi tried to stop me, but Uncle Iruka stopped him.

"I think it's time we stopped lying, Gen. Naruto and Tenshi are no fools, our only choice now is to explain the situation rationally," Uncle Iruka told him.

"Yeah, explain why Tenshi and I should sit on our asses and hide while our friends and comrades are out there suffering and dying!" Naruto shouted. I nodded.

"I already had a plan for all of that and then you trick us!" I shouted at them.

"Because we're fighting this war and protecting the both of _you_! Madara is hitting us with full brunt of his forces. He is determined to capture the both of you and Killer Bee once and for all. If he gets his hands on the Hachibi, Kyuubi, and Jyuubi, he'll complete his technique and the world will be doomed! By protecting the both of you, we're protecting our future itself! Yes, these people are putting their lives on the line to protect you. Naruto, Tenshi…your battles this time is a battle with yourselves…to wait and endure," Uncle Iruka told us. Naruto and I just looked down and Sasuke came over to me.

"Let's go back inside," Sasuke said to us. We looked up and glared.

"We'll end this war ourselves, we'll endure the hate and pain on our own! That's our role!" Naruto told everyone. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you _listening_ to me?! You both have the Kyuubi and Jyuubi inside you! This isn't just your problem, Naruto and Tenshi!" Uncle Iruka shouted at us.

"You were the first person to recognize me! Why is it that you're only worried about the Nine Tails and Ten Tails?! Why don't you trust us?!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop acting like babies! You wanna know what I really think of you both?! I think you guys are my most precious students and you're like a little brother and sister to me," he told us. Naruto and I were shocked and were out of our Sage Mode. "The enemy leader is personally coming after you both. How could I even fathom letting you two out there to face him? And you're not alone…you guys don't need to shoulder the burden by yourselves," he told us. I sighed.

"Iruka, we're not little kids anymore, we've grown stronger than we've ever been. Iruka, you gave Naruto your old forehead protector and while you gave me mine, you told me my mother would be proud of me. I've gotten this far just to become stronger to make her more proud and not only her, but you as well," I told him. Iruka looked at the forehead protector that fell off of Naruto and picked it up before coming over to us. He handed the headband to Naruto, but then a barrier was around us.

"No! I can't let you guys leave!" He told us. Naruto and I turned into our Bijuu cloak form.

"Sensei, Tenshi told just told you, we're stronger than we used to be. This barrier can't hold us," Naruto told him. We then broke the barrier.

"They broke free!" The Nara ninja said.

"Hold him!" Uncle Shibi ordered. Sasuke grabbed my hand and nodded at me and Naruto. I held his hand. Uncle Shibi tried to stop us with his bugs but we jumped away. Naruto and I changed into our normal forms and Naruto went to put his forehead protector back on. But there was a letter behind the Leaf plate. I smiled.

"He knew we were going to leave anyways, he knows us better than we thought, Naru," I told him. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Let's go, we have a war to win!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke, Tamotsu, and I nodded with determined looks and ran forward with Naruto. We soon made it back and saw a barrier. Naruto, Sasuke, Tamotsu, and I tried to take it down, but couldn't. A sudden blast happened and we turned to find Bee in his Bijuu form! I smiled.

"It's about time you showed up, my friend!" I told him. Bee nodded at us giving us rock on signs. Naruto and I changed into our Bijuu forms as Sasuke turned into his demon form and Tamotsu into his warrior form. We kept going until we were in a field of spikes. We then kept running, Naruto and I in our Bijuu chakra forms while Sasuke and Tamotsu were in their other forms. "We have no time to waste, we have to hurry!" I told them. They all nodded in agreement and we ran faster. It was dark and I could smell the blood of over a couple hundred thousand ninjas…and this was only the first day.

~Tori's POV~

With all the Zetsus gone, we were now just keeping an eye out in case more showed up. Neji still had his Byakugan activated and I was getting worried. He soon swayed a little and collapsed.

"Neji!" Kiba and I called in worry. I had Neji lean on me.

"Neji, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told me.

"Don't kill yourself man, mine and Tori's noses are here to sniff out the enemy too. Your eyes don't have to do all the work," Kiba told him. Kiba then took out a map. "Let me handle things for a while, you should go to the medic tents and get patched up. The coordinates are behind the center point of all the squads," Kiba told him. Neji shook his head.

"I don't need to go there, I'll be fine," Neji told him. I sighed.

"You're so damn stubborn," I said to him. He gave me a small sheepish smile. "It can't be helped, I'll patch you up myself, but your resting for a bit until your back at full strength, and don't try arguing with me," I told him sternly. He nodded and I made an area to patch him up. "Vest and shirt off so I can bandage you," I told him. He nodded and did as he was told. I started putting medicine on the cuts and bruises before putting on the bandages. After that, he put his top and vest back on. He was about to get up but I stopped him giving him a stern glare. "Lay down and rest before I knock you out," I threatened. He nodded and laid down. Kiba chuckled.

"Never mess with a woman," he said to Neji. I smirked.

"Woman tend to be stronger and scarier than men," I told them. They were about to protest until I spoke up. "Can you two handle giving birth to a child? As far as I'm concerned, you guys wouldn't even be able to handle a broken hand," I told them. They shook their heads vigorously at the idea. I smiled. "Then don't think men are stronger than woman, we go through more hell than you all do," I told them. They nodded at me. I sighed. "Neji, you just get some rest, I'll stay here while Kiba keeps an eye out, or rather a nose out," I told him. He and Kiba nodded. Kiba then left. I sat next to Neji and he grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for helping me," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Of course. Did you honestly think I wouldn't?" I asked him. He shook his head. We were silent for a little bit until he broke the silence.

"So, what did you show your father that made him so happy?" He asked me. I blushed.

"A premonition I've had," I told him. He knows about having premonitions when we find our mates.

"Which one did you show him?" He asked. I smiled remembering it.

"When Aiko was born," I told him. He smiled.

"She looked a lot like you," he remembered. I giggled.

"She had dark brown hair like yours, and instead of my purple/blue eyes, they were pale purple/blue eyes…she was so cute!" I giggled. Neji chuckled and nodded. I bent down and kissed him. After a few seconds, we pulled back and I rested my forehead on his. "Let's finish this war and have our future," I told him. He nodded in agreement.

~Tenshi's POV~

We were getting closer until two people landed in front of us. Grandmother and the Raikage!

"Grandmother/Granny!" Naruto and I gasped.

"No…brassiere!" Bee gasped. I glared.

"Bee! How dare you stare at the Hokage's chest at a time like this?!" Lord Raikage scolded his brother.

"N-no, I meant to say 'brother' and tripped on the 'T'…but since you mentioned it I bet the Hokage's an 'E'," Bee told him.

"We're here to put a stop to this! You three aren't going on step further!" Lord Raikage yelled at us. Oh boy…this will be fun….


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

~Tenshi's POV~

Okay, so right now Bee, Naruto, Sasuke, Tamotsu, and I are standing in front of Bee's brother, the Raikage, and my grandmother and they're trying to stop us. They just don't get it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raikage told us. Grandmother looked at Naruto and I in awe seeing as we still in our Bijuu cloak forms.

"Brother, you gotta let us through, Naruto, Tenshi, and me! We'll be fine, that's a Killer Bee guarantee!" Bee rapped.

"Are you out of you mind? We're fighting this war to protect you three! If you're captured…"

"If the enemy completes his technique it'll be the end of the world, Iruka-Sensei told us!" Naruto told with frustration.

"Then why are you trying to leave?! You three are the biggest idiots I've ever seen!" Raikage shouted at us. I glared at him, I'm not an idiot! I know what I'm doing! And I know Naruto and I won't stand to have people dying for us!

"We can't sit around while everyone's sacrificing themselves for us! If we win the war, but they'll all die in the end…it's all meaningless, we won't stand for it!" I shouted at him. Naruto nodded in agreement with me. Sasuke and Tamotsu nodded too knowing full well they would feel the same way if it were them.

"It'd be better than the whole world ending! They all feel that way too, that's why they're prepared to die to protect you both!" Raikage shouted at us.

"And now that Tenshi and I know that, if we just hid and kept ourselves safe we wouldn't even consider ourselves as human beings!" Naruto shouted him.

"Enough complaining! You're not getting through me!" Raikage shouted at us. Naruto and I glared at him.

"One way or another, we will get through you and end this god damned war!" I shouted. Naruto and I tried to go around him quickly, but he was fast than us and blocked our path. He then punched Naruto and then me away. I growled. "Grandmother, you understand, don't you?! We promise to stop this war, let us through!" I shouted over to her. She just gave me a grim look and I frowned. "Grandmother…"

"I'm here in my capacity as a leader of the joint Shinobi army. The army's view is that you need to be stopped. I can't take individual action as the Hokage this time!" She told us. I glared. I was supposed to be the leader of the army, she sends us away and then takes my place. All the Kages trusted me and she just pushed me aside and took the position.

"Alright, you've gotta do what you've gotta do, I understand, so…we'll force our way through!" Naruto shouted. I nodded with him. Naruto and I tried to run around but the Raikage was in front of us again. "You're really fast, Grandpa Raikage," Naruto commented.

"I am the fastest Shinobi alive, now that the Forth Hokage as passed away," he said to us. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You knew my dad?" He asked.

"We butted heads on more than one occasion. He was a great man, one I thought would never be surpassed. One of the Leaf's Legendary Sanin, Jiraiya, called him the destined child, the savior of the world. But if he was our savior, why are we facing this crises?! Because he failed to deal with the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and you his son, have learned nothing!" He shouted at Naruto. He then looked at me. "The famous daughter of Great Alpha, the Second Mangetsukage, Yuki. Kenmei had the same beliefs in her, but when her husband lost control of the demon, she could only do what she could to pass the power on. You became the holder and then she died for you! Just like this kid, you've learned nothing!" He shouted at me. Naruto and I glared at him. He insulted our parents, that bastard is lucky I don't tear him to shreds. "Both idiots who run their mouths without being sure of anything…"

"Don't talk about our parents…like you know them," Naruto and I growled.

"My dad, Tenshi's mom…the Fourth Hokage and the Second Mangetsukage didn't fail at all!" Naruto shouted at him. I nodded in agreement.

"If anyone's the failure, it's you for not believing in their faith!" I growled. He narrowed his eyes at us.

"If you insist on going through…I'll kill you where you stand!" He shouted at us.

"What?! Raikage!" Grandmother shouted.

"If they die, it will buy us some time before the Nine Tails and the Ten Tails are revived! The enemy will be forced to delay his plan!" Raikage shouted at her. Naruto and I got ready to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "So you choose death!" He shouted at us. He was about to punch us until Sasuke blocked me with his wing and Killer Bee used the Hachibi fist. Sasuke looked at me.

"Are you alright, Tenshi?" He asked me. I nodded and Tamotsu ran up to me. He nudged my shoulder in worry. I just pet his muzzle and gave him a small smile.

"If that's your plan, you could kill me too. The enemy will still be totally screwed! You can take my life, and let Naruto and Tenshi through," Bee rapped. Naruto and I were shocked.

"Bee…" Naruto gasped.

"Raikage, you can't make a call like that without the agreement of the rest of the leaders! I don't care if you're the General of the Army, I won't accept it!" Grandmother shouted.

"My duty is to ensure our victory, I'll do whatever it takes!" Raikage shouted back.

"Then why are you only after Naruto and Tenshi and not the Nine and Ten Tails?!" Grandmother shouted.

"I'll kill my brother too, if and when the time comes! But right now Naruto and Tenshi are the smarter choice! Bee has more control over himself as a Jinjuuriki and he can use the Tailed Beast Bomb, he's more valuable in battle!" Raikage told her. I growled as did Sasuke.

"Then you're no different from Madara!" Sasuke shouted at him. Raikage was shocked but shook it off.

"Let me go, Bee!" Raikage shouted.

"No way, mothafucka!" Bee shouted back.

"You Jinjuuriki can't just live for yourselves! You're part of the balance of power for all the nations and the hidden strength of your villages! You can't just run around as you please! Know your place, you stupid kids!" Raikage shouted at us.

"Maybe your right, but I'm still and individual, with the things I won't give up. Without those, without those, I'm just another weapon for you to fire up!" Bee rapped. Bee's Hachibi fist turned back to normal and he connected fists with his brother.

"Why are you defending them so much, Bee?" Raikage asked him.

"Can you still read my mind when we bump fists, brother?" Bee asked him. While Raikage was doing so, Naruto and I nodded. This was our chance to get past him. We took the chance, but the Raikage got us and punched us away. Sasuke and Tamotsu caught us and set us down.

"Shit! He's so fast!" Naruto growled in annoyance. I nodded.

"We have to keep trying," I told him. He nodded at me. We tried again but Naruto got punched. Raikage was about to hit me when I grabbed his fist and then kicked him in the jaw. I flipped down as he fell. "Raikage, even without the Jyuubi, I'm still strong because of my lineage. You want to talk with fist? Then come at me and let's talk," I growled. Bee then ran up beside me.

"I'll deal with him," he told me. I knew why he was doing it and nodded. I ran over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Tamotsu.

"You think your lariat's enough to topple me?!" Raikage shouted at Bee. He then attacked be and punched his back making Bee practically choke.

"Bee!" Naruto, Sasuke, Tamotsu, and I shouted in worry. Bee used his Hachibi tail and stopped the Raikage.

"Why Bee?!" Raikage shouted.

"Don't you get it yet, brother? C'mon, mothafucka!" Bee shouted.

"Thanks a million, Bee!" Naruto shouted. Raikage used the tail and threw Bee over to me and Naruto making us fall back.

"Hokage, give me a hand here!" Raikage called. Sasuke ran over to me with Tamotsu.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked us. I nodded with Naruto.

"Yeah, I think we'll live," Naruto told him. Grandmother looked at us. She sighed and stepped between us and the Raikage.

"Hokage…you…you'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" He shouted at her.

"Even if you did kill Naruto and Tenshi and buy us some time with the Nine and Ten Tails was revived, I doubt our next Jinjuurikis would be able to control it's power as well as Naruto and Tenshi can right now! And since we still can't predict who'll win this war, we must be willing to fight with our full might! I'm letting Naruto and Tenshi through!" She shouted at him.

"Awsome excuse, granny! Well, it's not an excuse…that's the granny Hokage Tenshi and I know and love!" Naruto grinned. Grandmother gave us a small smile then glared at the Raikage.

"Oh, and if you ever threaten and try to kill my granddaughter ever again, I'll kill you," she growled. I smiled.

"Now that's the grandmother I know and love," I murmured.

"Hokage, you aren't allowed to make unilateral decisions either! You, Bee…what proof do you have that Naruto and Tenshi will succeed?!" He shouted at him. Bee ran up to do the Lariat. "I told you your lariat's inferior, you can't beat me!" Raikage told him.

"Brother…you've been misjudging my strength ever since you became Raikage!" Bee shouted at him. They both jumped back.

"Bee…I can't tell you how important you, Tenshi, and Naruto are as Jinjuurikis! To your villages…to your countries! That's why I can't let you pass! No matter how strong you think you are, Akatsuki as defeat and captured the other seven!" Raikage shouted at him. I then felt Jinroo whimper at the memories of them.

"Naruto, Tenshi, and I won't lose to them! We'll beat their ass ten times outta ten!" Bee shouted running forward to do lariat.

"Fine, bring it on! We'll see whose lariat wins!" Raikage shouted starting his lariat. They both then connected. Bee span and threw Raikage into a bolder.

"That was…badass," Naruto grinned. I nodded with Sasuke. Tamotsu chuckled.

"Take that, ya bastard," he lowly growled. We all smirked at that.

"Our power doesn't just come from being Jinjuuriki. The real strength comes from somewhere else, it ain't nearly as gimmicky. Brother, you once told me something I'll never forget. And as long as they're true, even a war's now sweat," Bee rapped. Raikage was shocked.

"I see…that day, in front of the Waterfalls of Truth," he gasped.

"Finally jogged your memory, huh, mothafucka? Now I'm the one looking down, brother! Awwwww yeeeeeah!" Bee shouted. I couldn't help but smile at him. Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Do you think he finally gets it?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"With how stubborn he is, I'll be surprised if he let us through," I told him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"You're more stubborn than him. If I remember your mother correctly, she's really stubborn, add that to your grandmother's and your father's then your then you're more stubborn than all of us combined," he told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, you got me there," I told him.

"'You're special to me…we are strongest as a tag team'. I remember saying this to you…but…can such simple words really make you strong?" Raikage asked Bee.

"I'm not just here for the country and village! I'm here for you too, brother. But you always protect me too much. You don't trust my power to be enough. Becoming a Jinjuuriki, I lost many things, my heart was aching. But that's how I learned to see what I still have, now my heart his shining," Bee rapped. Naruto and I gasped…we're all exactly the same. "My power doesn't just come from being the Bijuu, ya know! That thing I already had before getting the Bijuu started to shine and it was big and bright as the sun, that's prime. In other words, that's how I realized what the source of my power is. That's why I'm the only one that could control the Bijuu. But Naruto has the sun within just has Tenshi has the moon within. And you know what, they each have two, that's new," Bee rapped. I smiled with Naruto.

"Your right…I guess they are somewhat like the sun and just as Tenshi's are like the moon," Naruto said. I nodded.

"Naruto, Tenshi…what are these suns and moons of yours?" Raikage asked us. We smiled.

"Mom and dad!" We told him. My mother and step-father are my moons, and so is my real father.

"Your mothers and your fathers…the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, and The Second Mangetsu Kage and Ookami no Toboe? But didn't they die as soon as you were born?" He asked us. I shook my head.

"My step-father died a year after my little sister was born. He was on a mission. But my mother, she died protecting me and my little sister," I told him.

"My father and Tenshi's mother made it so when we got ahold of the kyuubi's and Jyuubi's powers, I could meet my mom and Tenshi could see her step-dad. They sealed their chakra so that when we opened our seals, we could meet them! My father and her mother did that for us!" Naruto grinned. I nodded. "When we got this power, my mother and Tenshi's step-father told us everything. In the past my dad fought against the masked man once and he realized two things. First…that masked guy would definitely cause a disaster in the future. Second…that Tenshi and I were the only ones that could stop him, as long as we managed to control both the Bijuus power!" Naruto told him. I nodded in agreement with determination in my eyes.

"Are you saying that Minato and Yuki entrusted everything to the both of you? So they weren't the saviors after all," Raikage said to us.

"We don't know if his father and my mother thought they were saviors or not, but our masters did say that they were of the prophecy…the saviors," I told him.

"Do you remember what I said earlier? Those saviors, Minato and Yuki, are dead. Do you both believe that this wasn't a mistake?" Raikage asked us.

"Yes, our parents died, they died protecting their villages from the enemy and the Bijuus! And to protect us! It was just an instant, but those times they left us so many things. And all those things made us believe that we can do it!" Naruto told him. I nodded.

"We were also entrusted with the task of being the saviors!" I finished.

"Raikage, if you kill Naruto and Tenshi and prevent the enemy from achieving their plan right now, next time they'll be able to steal is from us! It will be the end of the world!" Grandmother told him. "Naruto and Tenshi have control of their Bijuu's powers! Exactly as Minato and Yuki believed! The way to protect all Shinobi is to let them go! I'm betting on them! What is your decision?!" she asked him.

"I'm betting on them too, that asshole! Bastard!" Bee shouted. Sasuke and Tamotsu nodded in agreement. "Brother, I'm a big idiot, as you said too. And Naruto and Tenshi are as well, right dude. But the ones who can accomplish things are the big idiots that don't care about how thick and strong that wall is, yahoo!" Bee rapped. I sighed, okay, if that makes me an idiot, then I'm an idiot. Raikage punched Bee out of the way.

"As usual, you won't listen! But this time I am fighting as well!" Grandmother shouted. Naruto and I ran forward and the Raikage was about to get us.

"We were left too many things to do," Naruto told him. He was about to punch us, but we flashed away from him and ended about ten feet behind him as he punched the rock wall.

"We won't fail!" I told him. "Saviors don't make mistakes, so we won't," I told him.

"Exactly like my father and her mother. Exactly as we learned from them!" Naruto told him. Raikage chuckled.

"Heh…I attacked you with the intent to kill you because I wanted to make sure you're third and fourth person so far who has been able to dodge my Super Speed Punch. It looks like the saviors are alive inside you both," Raikage said to us. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Go," He told us. Naruto and I then ran off.

"Yes!" We agreed. Sasuke, Bee and Tamotsu then followed us. I looked at Naruto and smirked.

"I hope you're ready, bro," I said to him. He smirked back.

"As long as you are, sis," he said to me. I nodded at him and he nodded back. It's time to stop this war! We kept going until we heard a voice in our heads. It was Uncle Shikaku.

'_Listen to me, Naruto and Tenshi, you as well Killer Bee, Tamotsu, and Sasuke. I'm now talking with you directly through your minds. I will first explain the enemy's strategy and intentions,'_ he told us. He started telling us everything we needed to know.

"Is that why I can sense these fuzzy things? Then I guess only Tenshi and I can do it!" Naruto told him.

'_Yeah. In addition, Madara said that he needs your Bijuus for his 'Eye of the Moon' plan…which means that his targets are the three of you,'_ Uncle Shikaku told us.

"I know, Uncle, we won't get caught so easily," I said to him.

'_Then please refrain from trying to talk to him, he's not like Pein/Nagato. He doesn't care about peace, he just wants the world for himself; he's what you would call a real villain. To control people you have to use the darkness inside their hearts. Nagato was very easily influenced,'_ he thought to us.

"So that's what he plans to do to put all the people under his Genjutsu. The 'Eye of the Moon' project," Sasuke said.

'_Exactly, show no mercy! He's not moved by hatred…he is 'using' hatred. He's different from all the enemies you've seen so far, be careful!'_ Uncle Shikaku told us.

"No matter what, we'll defeat Madara and put this war to and end! We can always talk later!" Naruto told him.

'_I don't know about Kabuto, but Madara is apparently immortal. Then there are those living plants created from the cells of the first Hokage, and zombies that were supposed to be dead. They can only be stopped by sealing them. It's basically an army of immortals, be very careful!'_ he thought to us.

"That's actually good to know. We won't have to restrain our powers then," I told them. Naruto nodded. That's when we saw an army of ninja coming our way.

"This war is a mess! We must go back to defend the HQ!" One of the ninja shouted. I scoffed. They're all fakes! Naruto kicked him away and as the 'ninja' landed, it turned into Zetsu.

"I guess I'll let Naruto and Tenshi do. But if they command, I'll collaborate too!" Bee rapped.

"They're all enemies! Let's go, Uncle Bee!" Naruto shouted. With that we started attacking. I summoned my saber that was now infused with my Bijuu chakra. I nodded at Naruto.

"Absorbing Rasengan!" Naruto shouted creating a huge Rasengan making some of the Zetsus fly towards it. I raised my saber.

"Heaven's Moon Scar!" I shouted. I big burst of light came out of my saber and flew to the Zetsu, the light engulfed them and exploded. Some of the Zetsus came together then.

"Then I guess I won't let you affect me," Zetsu said to us. Naruto and I then did mini versions of the Rasenshuriken and the Double Blade. We got him and then Gamahiro landed on the Zetsus with his arms crossed.

"It's thanks to the training-it's thanks to me-oh yeah!" Bee cheered.

"We'll leave my Shadow Clones and Gamahiro on the lookout and go! Tenshi and I will head to all the battlefields at the same time!" Naruto said. I nodded and we did the Ultimate Shadow Clones Jutsu. Our clones then split up as they partnered up. We saw some about to be attacked and jumped on the attacker. I looked at the ninjas.

"You guys okay?" I asked them. They nodded and Naruto and I tied up the zombie. Bee and Sasuke talked to the guy to get some more information but they knew what we did. We all then took off again. I kept thinking about our friends…my family. I hope Tori, dad, Itachi, Aya, Kaori, and Mamoru are alright. Sasuke grabbed my hand and I saw he was out of his demon form.

"I know you're worried about them, I am too, but we have to keep going if we want them to be safe," he told me. I nodded and we gave each other a gentle squeeze in the hand. This will be a long war, but we will stop it, that's a promise I intend to keep until my draw my last breath.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

~Tenshi's POV~

After helping those other ninja, we were moving again until we landed in front of Itachi and…Nagato? Sasuke was shocked to see his brother there instead of helping the others. Itachi smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm just a clone," Itachi told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Nagato!" Naruto and I gasped.

"You know him, Naruto? Tenshi?" Bee asked us. We nodded.

"I never thought I would have to fight you two, Naruto and Tenshi. I suppose it's been sometime since we last met…but it feels like it's been an instant, since you were there when I died. You both look different," Nagato said to us.

"Oh this? I took control of the Nine Tails just as Tenshi took control of the Ten Tails. Right not we're in Tailed Chakra Mode," Naruto told him.

"Makes sense, but what I meant were your expressions," Nagato smiled. We smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you both have advanced so far in such time," Itachi said to us.

"Hey, we both apprenticed under the same masters…I'm not surprised at all," Nagato told him.

"It's 'cause of my training. Before they met me they couldn't do a thing!" Bee rapped. Naruto and glared at him.

"The hell we couldn't!" We shouted at him. Sasuke and Tamotsu were just watching us with amused expressions.

"So, have you conquered your hatred, Naruto and Tenshi?" Nagato asked us. I nodded.

"Yup! We had you as a senior apprentice to teach us what pain meant. Bee here trained us at the Falls of Truth, I met my mom and dad and Tenshi saw her mom and step-dad," Naruto grinned. I smiled at them.

"We made it this far because of all of you," I told them. Naruto just grinned showing he agreed. Before we knew it Nagato was being controlled. He pulled us forward with Divine Attractor. He even pulled a boulder forth to hit us with it. Naruto and I used the chakra and threw it off.

"Good dodge, you two!" Nagato told us. He then kneeled down. "Okay, guys, first get away from me! I can't walk on my own!" He told us. He then made a summoning circle and a summoned two headed dog and huge bird appeared. "But I can fly," Nagato joked.

"Since when do you crack jokes?!" Naruto shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone can joke, Naruto," I told him. I then summoned my saber and we began fighting the dog. Naruto did a huge Rasengan on it but it grew more heads!

"Why won't they stop?!" Naruto yelled frustrated.

"Hitting that dog makes it multiply, you have to defeat me!" Nagato told us. I groaned.

"And you chose now to tell us?!" I shouted. Itachi looked at Sasuke. They nodded at each other and ran towards Nagato.

"Amaterasu!" They shouted. It was then that Nagato and the bird went down. The bird was gone, but Nagato was coming back together. I sighed.

"Nagato, I hate to say it, but can't you just die already?!" I shouted him.

"Trust me, I don't want to do this either!" He told me. It was then that he did Shinra Tensei. It blasted Bee back one direction while it sent the rest of us a little bit a ways. We ran over to Bee to help him and saw he was in his Hachibi cloak form. When he did lariat on Nagato, his chakra was sucked away turning him back to normal. Nagato had all the powers of the Six Paths of Peins! I got a look at Nagato and saw red hair like Karin's and he…looked younger. Nagato summoned a snake for when Naruto and I got close and it caught us in its tongue. Okay, that's it, I officially hate snakes. Naruto and I tried to get out until Nagato started sucking our chakra out. Naruto tried to use the Rasengan, but it got absorbed.

"Naruto, he has the powers of all six Peins!" I told him. Nagato then summoned Naraka Path. Bee and Tamotsu tried to get us but Nagato used Asura Path on them which made him summon a metallic like armor. Tamotsu and Bee were about to be hurt but a skeleton like hand appeared and grabbed them while another grabbed me and Naruto. I turned with Naruto to find Sasuke and Itachi with their Susanoos.

"Thanks for the save guys," Naruto said. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," I said to them.

"What the hell is he doing?! This guy's hella strong, mothafucka!" Bee shouted.

"The Six Paths of Pein…they used these crazy powerful techniques created by the Sage of the Six Paths! But this time he's not using dead bodies, he's doing it all by himself, and the strength and speed of the techniques are on a higher level now," I told them.

"Here he comes," Itachi told us. Nagato then created a ball of some kind and parts of the earth started being sucked to it. "The black sphere has a powerful gravitational pull," Itachi told us.

"Now what, yo?!" Bee shouted.

"He got me and Tenshi with this technique before, it's a nasty one! If he gets you with it, you're dead!" Naruto told everyone.

"Naruto, Tenshi, if that's all true then how are you still alive?" Sasuke asked us. We didn't answer.

"Haha, so we're all right, we can still fight!" Bee rapped.

"This is no time for jokes! How can you be so relaxed when we're seconds away from being crushed to dust?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"If he suck in there's no way to escape, the pulls way to strong! Naruto and I only got out because our Bijuus got out on a rampage before we learned to control it!" I told them.

"It's not about being relaxed, you have to be calm to analyze the situation properly. Notice how the black orb Nagato threw is at the center of the mass," Itachi told us. I then knew where he was going with it.

"If we destroyed it and that should end the technique. If we all hit it with our strongest long range attacks that should do it!" I told everyone. Itachi nodded.

"How are we supposed to aim with all this crap flying around?!" Naruto shouted.

"You don't have to aim, the gravity will pull our attacks straight to the target. Every technique has a weakness!" Sasuke told him. Bee transformed into the Hachibi and was ready. The rest of us gave our consent to Itachi.

"Yasaka's Magatama!" Sasuke and Itachi shouted. They're Susanoos then attacked.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted.

"Moon Style: Moon Goddess Howl!" Tamotsu and I shouted.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" Bee shouted last. It was then that our attacks worked and destroyed the orb. Itachi walked forward to Nagato.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," Nagato said to him.

"Have you gained your senses? This is the sword of Totsuka, I'm about to seal you away permanently…any last words?" Itachi asked him. Nagato looked at us with a smile.

"Naruto, Tenshi…I'm going back to where master waits for me…to watch how your stories end. I think you're the third part of this trilogy…the first was Jiraiya, he was a masterpiece. But I…I was garbage, I was a bomb…and utter failure. Even our master wouldn't acknowledge me as a true part of the series….the third and final part is here, wrap it up! Be so stellar that everyone forgets how horrible the second part was, you two!" He told us. We nodded at him with seriousness and determination. We will make you proud, Nagato. With that, he was sealed away. Naruto growled.

"I really hate this Edoten Jutsu or whatever it is! You're forced to fight the people you don't want to fight! It's happening in the other battles as well, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded with me and Sasuke. Naruto looked at me. "How did you know?" He asked me.

"Sasuke and I battled my grandfather while you were still training," I told him. He nodded.

"I will stop the Edo Tenshi, I leave Madara to you," Itachi said to me and Naruto. We nodded at him. Sasuke stepped up.

"I'll help you, it might be faster and easier with the both of us," Sasuke said to him. Itachi nodded. Sasuke looked at me, I hugged him and he kissed me.

"Be careful, and take care of each other," I told them. They nodded at me. I looked at Sasuke. '_I love you,'_ I thought to him. He gave a small smile.

'_I love you too,'_ he said to me. They then left. Naruto and I then changed back into the Bijuu Cloak Mode and looked at Bee.

"Let's go, Uncle Bee!" Naruto said to him. With that, we were off.

~Tenshi Clone One~

Naruto and I were on our way to where Gaara and the Tsuchikage were in the desert. It took us a little bit, but we finally made it and when we did Gaara and the Tsuchikage were about to be attacked. I summoned my saber and started Moon Scar while Naruto readied his Rasengan. But the man moved out of the way. I then recognized him. It was Lord Muu, a former Tsuchikage. He's a sensor too. Naruto and I started falling. I looked at Gaara.

"Gaara, use the sand!" I shouted to him. He caught us and Naruto used the chakra cloak to help as support when he attacked Lord Muu again. "Moon Scar!" I shouted.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. Or attacks it Lord Muu then. Lord Muu crashed to the ground and Lord Tsuchikage made sure he stayed while Gaara used the seal on the revived Tsuchikage. Naruto and I landed by Gaara. "Wow! You're great, Gaara!" Naruto shouted. He then looked at Lord Tsuchikage. "And…you were great too, short grandpa," Naruto told him. Tsuchikage sulked a little.

"I'm the Tsuchikage by the way," he told him. We looked at Gaara and…he looked mad.

"Why are you here?! Why did you get out!?" He yelled at us.

"Erm, well, let me explain…" Naruto tried.

"Are you sure an explanation will convince me?!" He shouted at Naruto. I glared at Gaara making everyone flinch.

"Gaara of the Desert, don't you dare take that tone with me!" I shouted at him. He nodded. I sighed. "Now, you know how Naruto and I really feel about all of fighting to protect us. We couldn't stand it, and if you were still a Jinjuuriki then you would be the same way doing the same damn thing we're doing. So don't start being a hypocrite!" I lectured. He sighed.

"Sorry," he said to me. I nodded. I then gave a small smile to Lord Tsuchikage.

"Good to see you again, Lord Tsuchikage," I said to him. He nodded with a smile.

"You as well, Tenshi," he said to me. Okay, now I'm shocked.

"That's the first time you didn't call me brat…are you sick or something?" I asked him. He sighed.

"No, I just realized, thanks to Kazekage, that I used to be just like you all," he told me. I nodded.

"Well, we better get moving, there's still the former Raikage and the former Mizukage to take care of," I told them. They nodded and we left. As we started running, I noticed Gaara looking at us worriedly. I smiled at him. "Gaara, you don't need to worry about us, we'll be fine and we'll win this war. That's a promise," I told him. He sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, Tenshi and I will go right, Gaara and Tsuchikage grandpa, you go left!" Naruto told them. They nodded and went the other way while we went to take care of the Raikage. We soon arrived and landed between the army and the former Raikage. Naruto used the Rasenshuriken while I did the Double Blade. He was able to avoid them! He was like the present Raikage, of course he would take after his father! We managed to hit him when we snuck behind, but when we tried to seal him, he used the lightning to stop it. Dodai grabbed Naruto while I followed him. We got behind the wall the earth users put up so we didn't get hit by the former Raikage's attack. He was able to get through the wall though. Naruto and I nodded at each other. Then then started the Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" We shouted. The bomb disappeared and Naruto and I were changed back to normal. Naruto contacted Bee and Hachibi to find out more about the former Raikage. Turns out that the lightning shape scar on his chest was from the Hachibi. I smirked. His sword is stronger than his shield. Naruto and I then changed into our Sage Modes. He did the Rasengan while I did the Ultimate Moon Scar. With that, the ninja sealed him. Naruto and I caught our breath and smiled at each other. We then saw an explosion.

"Now, back to Gaara," I told him. Naruto nodded and we bid the other ninja farewell before we left to go find Gaara. We soon showed up and saw Gaara holding him in a pyramid of sand.

"Are you okay, Gaara?" Naruto asked him. Gaara nodded.

"How about you?" He asked us.

"We sealed the Raikage. Naruto and I saw an explosion so we rushed over here before Temari and the others," I told him. He nodded.

"I see…I'm almost finished too," he told us.

"So, where's your enemy?" Naruto asked. I pointed to the former Mizukage. The Mizukage then grinned at us. "W-what's with that guy and his weird body?!" Naruto asked.

"That's actually my Jutsu," Gaara told him.

"Haha…Kazekage, unlike you, this boy seems a little dorky, but the girl seems really nice! You make a nice trio," said the former Mizukage. Gaara smiled.

"Really?" He asked. The revived Mizukage was then sealed. We made it back to the other ninjas who were happy that their part over here was finished. Gaara found out we were clones and wondered where the originals where. I sighed.

"They're trying to get to Madara and take him down while our clones helped everyone else out," I told him. He nodded at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I walked up and grabbed his hand while smiling. "Like I said before, don't worry about us, we know what we're doing. We've been training for this, it's why we wanted to become stronger…to protect everyone's homes and lives," I told him. He smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned.

"Tenshi, always the persuasive talker!" Naruto exclaimed. I chuckled.

"I can't help it, wolves are supposed to be cunning," I told him. Naruto, Gaara, and I chuckled.

~Tenshi Clone Two~

After the real Tenshi and Naruto summoned us, we left to go find the other group that had Shikamaru's teammates in it. They all stayed in protective circles until we arrived, when they saw us they smiled. That's when I saw Dan. I smiled at him as I walked up to him.

"You must be Dan, my grandmother told me all about you," I told him. He was confused.

"Your grandmother?" He asked me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade is my grandmother from when she was with my grandfather, Isamu," I told him. He nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad she was able to move on after my death," he told me. I nodded. I then noticed that he looked at Naruto and smiled.

"He reminds you of Uncle Nawaki, huh?" I asked him. He nodded at me. I remembered how Dan and Uncle Nawaki had the same dream as Naruto, to become Hokage, at least that's what grandmother told me. Shikamaru looked at us and smirked.

"About time, you two!" He shouted at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled.

"Be grateful we came at all, pineapple head," I told him. He playfully glared at me.

"Very funny, Tenshi," he said to me.

~Dan's POV~

I was watching as Tenshi and Naruto talked to Chouza. They remind me so much of Nawaki. Tenshi on the other hand mostly reminds me of Tsunade when she jokes around. I was wondering why they looked the way they did since they were both glowing either golden or a white silver.

"Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi just as Tenshi is the holder of the Jyuubi," I heard someone say. I turned and saw Shikamaru. "They were my classmates years ago. Naruto is a huge knucklehead who plans to become Hokage. Tenshi…she's the best female ninja in Konoha. People even gave her the alias of Silver Wolf because of how strong she is in battle. When she's not fighting, she's like a guardian angel in the village," he told me. I chuckled.

"I bet she was the heart throb of the bunch," I told him. He laughed and nodded.

"Yup, all the guys in our classes fell in love with her, hell, I had a small crush on her, but those feelings grew to be sibling love. She ended up falling for the boy all the girls loved and she's getting married," he told me. I was shocked.

"Married? Isn't she only sixteen?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yup, but her and her fiancée have been dating for a while now, ever since we were thirteen. Oh…and her fiancée happens to be Sasuke Uchiha," he smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't Uchiha's normally have attitudes? Ones that show no emotion? I mean, she seems like the kind of girl that would want romance," I told him. He chuckled.

"If you would see them together, then you would know that they love each other. Sasuke actually shows more emotion now thanks to Tenshi," he told me. I smiled as I looked at Tenshi. She is the kind of girl who can change a person's heart for the better.

~Tenshi Clone Three~

We left just as the real Tenshi and Naruto ordered and went to the Medical Tents. As we got there, we saw that the two 'injured ninja' were about to go in. We ran faster and landed on them as they were about to attack Sakura. Naruto used the Rasengan while I stabbed the other with my saber.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. She was surprised to see us. I smiled.

"Good, your safe," I said in relief.

~Tenshi Clone Four~

We left to go to my sister's team when we saw the leader of the group going to punch 'Hinata'. He ended up punching her and it turned into Zetsu.

"The two other guys in the front left!" Naruto called.

"Got it!" Kitsuchi said to him. I saw that a couple of disguised Zetsu were about to attack Tori until I jumped in front of her and stopped the blades. I smirked at them.

"Now…trying to hurt my baby sister, I hope you're ready to die!" I growled. I used my saber then. "Moon Scar!" I shouted. It killed them. Neji ran up and hugged Tori to him. I smiled at the sight. I then saw that Naruto saved Hinata. Tori pulled away from Neji and ran over to me while I was still in my cloak form. She hugged me and I hugged her back with a smile.

"Wait, Tori, how do we know these are Tenshi and Naruto?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"They're eyes," she told him. Hinata nodded.

"I can see it too, it's really them," she told her cousin. He sighed and nodded. He looked at me and Naruto.

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere safe?" He asked us. I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't keep us out of a fight and we don't want our friends and family dying for us just because of what we are. Naruto and I worked to become stronger so we can help you all and stop this war," I told him. He nodded and Tori hugged him. I smiled at them as did Naruto and Hinata. Mamoru came up to me.

"Where's Tamotsu?" He asked me.

"With the real Tenshi, we, Naruto and I, are clones," I told him. He nodded at me. This is getting more interesting.

~Tenshi Clone Five~

Naruto and I ran after my dad and his team to help them out. When we got there we saw the battle the last of the Seven Swordsmen. Oh, fun. After they took down the other swordsmen, Zetsus showed up. Naruto and I landed right in front of them. I smirked.

"I hope you're all able to keep kicking some ass!" I told them. Dad nodded at me.

"Great to have you and Naruto back, Tenshi," he said to me. I nodded as I summoned my saber.

"Good to be back, now…let's go!" I shouted. We all started fighting then.

~Tenshi Clone Six~

We were the last clones of the group heading over to help Mifune and the samurai. When we go there, I saw Kimimaro.

"This time will be different, Kimimaro!" Naruto shouted. I was starting to feel a little weak and I knew Naruto was too. The other clones must be doing a lot. We then started fighting Kimimaro and Chiyo.

~Tenshi Clone One~

We were still with Gaara waiting on HQ until something shouted and pointed to a cliff. It was the former Tsuchikage! Didn't Gaara seal him? Unless, he made a double for it and hid his real self. Then another man walked up beside him…my eyes widened.

"Madara Uchiha?!" I shouted.

"What's going on?!" Gaara asked himself.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him.

"Look carefully…at his eyes…the Impure World Resurrection! For someone to be brought back to this world using the Impure World Resurrection…that would mean the person brought back has died," Gaara told us. I narrowed my eyes at Madara.

"But we confirmed that Madara was somehow alive!" I told him. I then realized. "Madara was supposed to be after the Jinjuuriki…if he's here then who is the guy behind the mask?!" I gasped. I have to let the real Tenshi know. I looked at Gaara and Naruto. "I have to tell the real Tenshi," I told them. They nodded and covered me while I activated my Taiingan, but then Madara used a Fire Element Jutsu which stopped me. Temari came up to me and Naruto.

"Can't you guys go back into the Mode from before?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, we can't anymore, we used up too much of the chakra," Naruto told her. Naruto and I ran forward and jumped. "Super Giant Ball Rasengan!" He shouted.

"Moon Scar Double Blade!" I shouted. But when we attacked him…he used Susanoo! One of our clones was working on getting into their Sage Modes finally they did it.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted.

"Sage Style: Ultimate Moon Scar!" I shouted. We attacked him, but…he absorbed our attack! When he got it, he did something and a huge boulder was right above us. It could clear and kill everyone for miles and miles. "This is…this the power of a god," I gasped.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

~Tenshi Clone One~  
I, Naruto, and Gaara were trying to get the other ninja way while Lord Tsuchikage went to try and stop the meteor. He used a special Jutsu on the meteor to make it lighter. Madara then added another meteor. We were going to be attacked by it, Dodai did a Lava Element Jutsu to protect Naruto and I while Gaara protecting him and Temari with his sand. Naruto and I went to see if the Tsuchikage was okay, he was alive, but he had some sever injuries. Soon, Naruto felt pain from his seal, with his pain came mine. I placed a hand over my heart and felt the same burning sensation. I looked at Naruto.  
"The Kyuubi remembers Madara, doesn't he?" I asked. Naruto nodded. Jinroo then used her abilities to help calm him and that helped us both. Turns out the Kyuubi hates Madara and would rather choose Naruto. Naruto and I nodded at each other. We ran off ignoring the calls for us while we made Shadow Clones. All of Naruto's clones did the Great Rasengan while all my clones did the Moon Scar Double Blade. We all then destroyed the barrier Madara and Muu made. Naruto and I were panting and sweaty. Gaara ran over to us and helped us up. Soon Madara and Lord Muu ran up to attack us until Grandmother and Lord Raikage appeared and punched them away. Grandmother's diamond was now expanded…she means business. They jumped over to us and Lady Mizukage appeared.  
"To think I'd live to see the day when the five Kages would stand and fight together," Tsuchikage mused.  
"This will do just fine, any less wouldn't be an adequate challenge," Madara told them. Grandmother went behind Gaara and Tsuchikage.  
"I'm going to heal the two of you! Raikage! Mizukage! Try and buy some more time!" Grandmother shouted. They nodded and started attacking. Mizukage used a Lava Element Jutsu while Raikage punched Madara. Unfortunately, Madara summoned his Susanoo. I ran up to grandmother.  
"Are you going to be okay, grandmother? If you use your forehead seal technique, you'll age and collapse again," I told her remembering our battle with Pein. She gave me a small smile at my worry.  
"This time is different than it was with Pein…I only healed my own wounds, and they're not nearly as bad. I still have plenty of chakra left," she told me. Naruto came up next to me.  
"Then please heal us! Our clones will disappear if you don't and we still need to fight here," Naruto told her.  
"There's no need for that," she told him.  
"What?!" Naruto asked. I sighed.  
"Naruto, this war isn't about protecting us anymore…this has become a battle to protect everyone," I told him. Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed, but nodded nonetheless. Madara was going to attack us with his Susanoo but Tsuchikage made a stone golem while Gaara made a sand shield around us.  
"We need to take Madara out right here!" Naruto said to me. I then noticed all the other ninja left to take care of Lord Muu, good they won't be as hurt if they battle Madara with us. I then got an idea. I looked at grandmother.  
"Grandmother, I have an idea to get Madara and take down his Susanoo, it's a long shot but it's worth a shot," I told her. She was reluctant but nodded. "Use your strength and throw me to him. I'll use one of my Jutsus to make me even stronger and take it down," I told her. She nodded. She grabbed me then threw me at Madara. I did hand seals. "Moon Style: Strength of the Beast!" I shouted. My fist glowed and I hit him with this strength and my natural strength. It only knocked him down…if he were really alive, he would have a monster headache. I jumped back to the others. Turns out Naruto and the Kages were talking about what Naruto and I should do. I got back and heard the final part of their conversation.  
"Naruto and Tenshi's clones, I have a word for you from the five Kage," grandmother said. All the Kages looked at us.  
"Win!" They all said. We nodded and then…we disappeared.  
~Tenshi's POV~  
We had just seen all that one of clones had seen. And we remember what grandmother and the other Kages told us.  
"We'll win this!" Naruto and I agreed. It was then that we bashed heads with Madara, it made me kind of glad I put my forehead protector on my forehead while we were on our way here. We were then thrown away just as Madara was. Bee caught Naruto as Tamotsu caught me.  
"Settle down, mothafucka!" Bee said to us.  
"Damn, that thing's solid, we didn't even crack it," Naruto gritted his teeth.  
"I just have slipped through you two, but you couldn't even scratch my mask? Come now, Naruto and Tenshi, I expect more than that from the Kyuubi and Jyuubi's powers," Madara said as the former Jinjuuriki landed around him. I didn't know the holder's names, but I do remember the Bijuu's names. I felt Jinroo whimper.  
'_My children,'_ she gasped. I frowned.  
'_We'll help them, Jinroo,'_ I said to her. The Yonbi, Son Goku, came up to us and did hand seals.  
"Magma Style: Blazing Boulder Steam!" He shouted. Balls of magma boulders came at us. I did hand seals.  
"Moon Style: Moon Dome!" I shouted. The white dome then covered us and protected us. We then went to attack the Sanbi, Isobu, but he used the Water Mirror Jutsu. Clones of ourselves attack us as we did the same Jutsus. We were sent back and soon bubbles surrounded us. The Rokubi, Saiken, was doing the Bubble Boom Jutsu. One landed on Naruto's shoulder and hurt him. The Rokubi snapped his fingers making the bubbles explode. We flew back, but Bee caught all three of us with his tails as he hung from a branch. Something came at us. I then recognized it, the Nanabi, Choumei, was using Scale Camouflage to blind us. It was then that the Nibi, Matatabi, and the Gobi, Kokuou, went to attack us thinking we were blind. We blocked their attacks.  
"My fly shades are too dark, you can't blind me with a few little sparks," Bee rapped.  
"We could sense your malice from a mile away!" Naruto and I shouted. We all jumped away. We then saw that they all had a Sharingan eye as well as a Rinnegan eye. Madara's eyes were the same Madara's mask was the same pattern as the Sharingan and it was made with special material that would be good for war.  
"So the other eye you've been hiding was a Rinnegan, like Nagato and that other Madara," Naruto realized. I nodded.  
"You're not really Madara," I growled.  
"We're going to stop the _both_ of you!" Naruto and I shouted. This 'Madara' was confused.  
"'Other' Madara?" He asked us. I nodded.  
"There is a revived Madara that a team is facing, we just saw him," I told him.  
"Damn that Kabuto," he lowly growled. I glared at him.  
"If you're not really Madara, then who the hell are you?!" I shouted. He chuckled.  
"You can call me by my old name, Tobi, if you prefer. The war has already begun, my name no longer matters. Madara, Tobi…call me whatever you want," he said to us. Naruto and I growled. "I am no one, I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Moon's Eye plan," he told us. The name Tobi sounds so familiar to something I've heard before, but what? "The world is completely worthless…there is nothing left in it but misery. You three have grown up as the host for Tailed Beasts, and you have endured the misery that comes with that role, have you not? You should all understand that misery…a little," Madara said to us.  
"Living with a Tailed Beast inside of you isn't all bad," Naruto told him. I smirked and nodded in agreement. Having Jinroo in me gave me a friend I could talk to in secret whenever I needed to talk.  
'_You have been a great host as well, my friend,'_ Jinroo told me. I mentally smiled at her but on the outside, I was glaring at Madara.  
"You can call yourself no one, you can start a war, but even in this world you think of as 'worthless', no one's falling for your dumbass lies!" I shouted at him. Naruto nodded.  
"You can change your mask, you can take on as many names as you want, but you're still you, and your just one guy! I have had enough," Naruto growled.  
"We are going to tear that mask off your face!" We shouted at him.  
"I'll go first, yeeeeeah boooooy!" Bee shouted.  
"If you wanna see what's under this mask, you're gonna have to work for it. Eight Tails, Nine tails, and Ten Tails, I'll capture you all and complete the Moon's Eye!" Madara declared. We glared at him. Tamotsu growled at him.  
"Bring it on you masked coward! We won't let you have the rest of the Tailed Beasts!" He growled as he changed back into his warrior form. Bee then went to attack the Nanabi, Choumei, with his swords, but nothing worked.  
"Bee, none of that's going to work, they can use the Six Paths of Pein because of the Rinnegan they have! The others can see they what another sees!" I told him. It was then that the Yonbi, Son Goku, started attacking us. Bee grabbed all of us and tried to get us away from the area. But the revived Jinjuuriki followed us. We hid after Bee attacked the Nibi, Matatabi. Some of her cleavage showed and we saw a chakra stick! Naruto got out of hiding and the Yonbi grabbed Naruto by the throat, with that we saw another chakra stick in his chest. I got out and attacked with my saber sending Son Goku's host away. I helped Naruto up and healed his neck. "Are you okay, Naruto?" I asked him. He nodded and gave a small smile.  
"Yeah, thanks," he said to me. We were then kicked back by the Gobi and Yonbi sending us a little bit a ways. Bee grabbed Naruto while Tamotsu grabbed me. We all then stopped moving. Bee then fully transformed into the Hachibi.  
"It's me, it's me, it's Killer Bee, back on the scene with the big Eight-T! Yeeeeeah boooooy!" Bee rapped. We then landed on the Eight Tails known as Gyuuki. He did the Eight Tails Whirlpool. With the strong wind, Tamotsu covered us and dug his nails in the skin of the beast. All the Tailed Beasts were down and we asked Bee if he knew any Sealing Jutsus. He tried the Octopus Hold which created enough Bees to hold the other Jinjuuriki. Worst part is…they all transformed into their Bijuu forms! I looked up to the sky.  
"You can't cut us one break, can you?!" I shouted. This is all getting really frustrating. All the other Tailed Beast ran for us and started attacking me and Naruto. I was hit with Cat Claw by the Nibi while Naruto was hit with Leech Gap by the Rokubi. We were both hit with Coral Fist by the Sanbi. As the Gobi was attacking Bee, Madara came out and came up to me and Naruto. It was then that Uncle Guy attacked Madara while dad grabbed us. They took us away from Madara and jumped to the ground setting Naruto and I behind them. Naruto and I grinned. "Dad, Uncle Guy!" I gasped.  
"Don't forget we have the Sharingan between us too," dad told Madara.  
"And the noble Green Beast of Konoha!" Uncle Guys told him.  
"Man, are we glad to have you here!" Naruto grinned. I nodded in agreement. Dad smiled at us.  
"I can't be sitting around while my daughter and two of my Team Seven students is overdoing it out here!" Dad said to us. Naruto then tried to tell them what was going on with Madara.  
"Wait! That guy has the Sharingan and the Rinnegan in his right and left eyes! And there's this stake in the left side of his chest, and…"  
"Calm down, you aren't making any sense," Uncle Guy told him. I sighed.  
"His right eye is the Sharingan while his left eye is the Rinnegan. There's also the same kind of stake in his left breast that Pein had," I clarified.  
"I see…" dad mumbled. I then saw something.  
"Guys, the Five Tails is coming!" I shouted. Uncle Guy got the effects of the Coral Fist off our backs and we felt less weight. Turns out the Gobi was going to attack Madara until he had chakra chains wrapped around his neck.  
'_Kokuou!'_ Jinroo shouted in worry.  
'_How could I let myself be controlled like this? I'm sorry, mother,'_ Kokuou thought to her.  
'_It's not your fault,'_ she told him. Kokuou was then choked with the chain.  
"It hurts!" He shouted.  
'_We Tailed Beasts have our own emotions, you know. Watching one of our own get treated like that naturally pisses us off!'_ Gyuuki growled.  
'_Heh, now you start sympathizing? The Shinobi have always treated us as pets! Eight Tails…you and that Bee kid are the only exception,' _Kurama thought to him.  
'_Hmph, I wonder about that, Nine Tails,'_ Gyuuki thought to him. '_I know what's going on with your, Nine Tails…'_  
_ '__Shut your mouth! If we were to go by tails, you're supposed to be the third strongest after mother, aren't you? Hurry up and finish them off! I'm going to sleep!'_ Kurama told him.  
'_Strength isn't determined by the number of tails one has! You've always been like this! That's why the One Tailed, Shukaku, hated you!'_ the Eight Tails shouted at him. Kurama ignored him. '_Are you listening to me?! Stop pretending to sleep, dammit!'_ He yelled. Finally, Jinroo had enough seeing the rest of us in pain.  
'_Quiet the both of you! You're bickering is not helping any and your hurting our hosts! Now behave!'_ Jinroo shouted.  
'_Sorry, mother,'_ they both told her. I could tell by their shaky voices that they were scared. Go, Jinroo. Dad and Uncle Guy then started attacking the Tailed Beasts. Three of the Tailed Beast came at us while dad and Uncle Guy took care of the other two. Dad then told us that Madara's eyes are taking a hefty amount of chakra just by controlling the beasts. It was then that the Yonbi and Rokubi fully transformed. Naruto and I flew back and were back to our normal forms. Something happened and Naruto and I flew to the Yonbi about to be eaten. We changed back into our Bijuu Cloak Forms and stopped the teeth, but it was stronger than us. Jinroo, give me strength.  
'_I'm trying my dear,'_ she thought to me. I growled at the Yonbi.  
"Let go of us you big ape!" I shouted.  
"Let go of Naruto and Tenshi you stupid monkey!" Bee shouted. Jinroo started helping now that she had even more strength.  
'_Son, don't you care about Naruto at all?'_ She thought to Kurama. We managed to get the mouth open, but we fell backwards. We were then we were in the Yonbi's inner world. He was all locked up in chains.  
"I take it you want to steal my power from me next, huh?! Barging in here of all places…you dirty little brats!" Son Goku shouted. He then let out a monkey like yell.  
"Y-you're the Four Tails?" Naruto asked.  
"Don't call me by that Retched name! I have a proper honorable name!" He yelled at him. I sighed.  
"His name is Son Goku, the Ape King of the Suiren Caves. He is also the Sage King of the Apes and his name was bestowed on him by the Sage of the Six Paths," I told him. They looked at me confused.  
"How do you know that?" Son Goku asked me. I chuckled.  
"Because I carry your mother and she told me about all of you," I told him. He was shocked.  
"M-mother?" He asked. I nodded. I then looked at Naruto.  
"Naruto, do you even know the Nine Tail's real name?" I asked him. He shook his head. "His name is Kurama just as the Ten Tails is named Jinroo," I told him. Son Goku scoffed.  
"You humans only view us as a source for power. So you don't know our names and see no reason to learn. You seal us away and deny our existence," Son Goku said to us. Naruto and frowned remembering our pasts. I sighed.  
"Son Goku, we understand you more than you'll ever know," I told him. Naruto nodded.  
"Back when I was younger, I was a moron and people would scold me. All I wanted was people's attention, it was better than losing myself and disappearing from the world. We're Jinjuurikis, but even we have names our parents left us. I'm Naruto and she is Tenshi. We can't stand the thought of you guys being controlled, but someone like _him_ who doesn't even care who he is!" Naruto told him.  
"Then…what would you do with us?" Son Goku asked. Naruto and I smiled.  
"Well, I want to be like Bee and Eight Tails as well as Tenshi and Ten Tails. They joke around, have fights, encourage each other, there for each other when they need to talk…I can't express it well, but I can see it from up close! It's like they're friends! And whenever I see that…I'm just so incredible jealous!" Naruto told him. I grabbed Naruto's hand and nodded. Son Goku started laughing.  
"A human like you, wanting to be friends with the Tailed Beasts? You're a funny boy!" Son Goku laughed. We kept a face showing him Naruto was serious. I felt Jinroo let out a little purr.  
'_You are a friend of mine, Naruto,'_ she thought to him. Naruto looked at me and smiled, I knew it was for Jinroo.  
'_Thanks, Jinroo,'_ he thought to her. I smiled at Son Goku.  
"We want to help you too, Son Goku," I told him. He sighed.  
"Well, I ate you out there, what're you going to do about that?" He asked us.  
"Crap, I forgot about that!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"There's a way to stop me. You might be able to convince me if you undo these chains for me!" Son Goku told us. Naruto grinned. Tailed Beasts, they may looked different, but inside, they are just like us.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

~Tenshi's POV~

We were in the inner world of Son Goku, the Ape King. We finally managed to get through to him in telling him that we want to help all Tailed Beasts. He said he would help if we could get him out of the chains.

"Just teach me how to stop this, then!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Before that, let me tell you one other thing. I've made a point of not trusting Jinjuuriki…especially not idiots who they want to make friends with the Tailed Beasts…in other words…don't think I'm gonna become your ally, even if you do save me. Unless I trust you," Son Goku told us.

"I'm fine with that as long as I know what to do," Naruto told him. I nodded agreeing with him. We then woke up on Son Goku's mouth. Naruto and I have tried to get him to open his mouth, but Son was stronger than us. I then got an idea and I knew Naruto got the same idea. We then created hundreds of Shadow Clones which made him spit us all out. As soon as Naruto and I were out, we started looking around Son Goku's neck for the chakra stake. Naruto and I were able to find it. I looked at Naruto.

"I'll distract him, you get the chakra stake!" I told him. He nodded and we got to work after we changed into our Bijuu Cloak Forms. As I was distracting the Four Tails, Naruto managed to get to the chakra stake, but he was having trouble getting it out. That was when chains wrapped around me and Naruto both. I grunted in pain from the chains. Tamotsu jumped up and tried to get me out. After a minute or two, Naruto got the chakra stake out. We then jumped away from Son Goku, but we were brought back to his inner world.

"Not bad kids!" Son Goku told us. All the other chains were off of him, but one was still connected to his back.

"Why haven't the chains disappeared?!" Naruto pointed out.

"Heh, so they haven't after all," Son Goku mused.

"Why not, I pulled the stake out!" Naruto shouted.

"That stake was just a temporary way to bind my chakra to the Jinjuuriki's body. My chakra itself is still in the hands of the masked man, through his demonic statue of outer path," Son Goku told us.

"And you knew about it? Then we haven't saved you at all!" I exclaimed.

"You…were being serious?" He asked us.

"Of course we were!" Naruto and I shouted.

"I just told you how to stop me, not how to save me!" Son told us.

"You should have told us everything from the start! So?! How do we save you?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Before that, there' something I want to give you two. Put your hand out," he said to us. Naruto and I stuck our fists out.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Something you'll both like, it'll help you out too," he told us. We connected fists with him and we felt a little strength come to us. We were then out of Son Goku and saw him being sucked into a monster like creature, we then found the host of Son Goku. We looked at Madara.

"You only stopped one beast and it looks like you're both knocking on death's door. But I don't intend to be stingy here. You have some very valuable things that belong to me now…and I'm going to take them all," Madara told us. I was then pulled into my inner world with Jinroo. She smiled at me.

"How would you feel about mending our chakra together?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"I think it would be an honor, Jinroo," I told her while holding out my fist. Hers came out and touched mine, I then felt more powerful. "Alright, let's do this!" I exclaimed. As the power flowed through me, I noticed that my Bijuu Cloak Mode changed. I was now wearing what looked to be a long short kimono and ninja skirt. The light blue designs spread through my whole body that glowed like white fire. I even had golden wolf eyes, and I still had the wolf ears and tail. We were then out of our inner world and I saw the other Tailed Beast doing the Tailed Beast Bomb. We rushed forward feeling even faster than before. Before my father and uncle were attacked, I picked them up. Naruto and I were now standing on the heads of Kurama and Jinroo.

"First, we need to pinpoint exactly where the rods are on each of their bodies!" Naruto told all of us. I smirked.

"Well, as long as we do this together, it should be no problem, wouldn't you say?" I asked him. He smirked back and nodded. While Naruto took care of Saiken and Choumei, I took care of Matatabi and Isobu, Bee and Gyuuki were handling Kokuou. While we were fighting we also looked for the chakra stakes. We had found them all. To make sure the other Tailed Beasts didn't stop us from getting the rods, we used the Tailed Beast Bomb to knock them down. Naruto and I each made chakra hands and made them go to the Tailed Beasts, we then made Clones to get the chakra stakes out. We closed our eyes and opened them to find ourselves in an inner world with all the Tailed Beasts except Shukaku and Son Goku. Even the Host of the Tailed Beasts are here.

"We've been waiting," Isobu said to us. I then realized Naruto and I were out of our Bijuu Modes.

"This is like what happened with Son," Naruto commented. I nodded.

"So, you managed to get in this deep this time? It's just like the Four Tails told us," A blond girl said. She was sitting on the Two Tails, Matatabi.

"This isn't the same place the Four Tails was," Kurama said from behind Naruto.

"We're completely linked now, so we're further down in the Tailed Beasts' minds and the Jinjuuriki themselves are here as well," Jinroo smiled. She was standing right behind me.

"Also, the Four Tails was bound by chakra chains," Kurama told Naruto. Jinroo growled a little, I guess she hates having all her children just being known by their tails.

"I don't understand what you saying, but…everyone's here and the stakes are gone, so we can relax more this time," Naruto said to him. I nodded.

"Yeah, Madara or whoever he is can't get in here either, so in a way, we're safe," I told them.

"Thanks for coming," we heard someone say. We then looked at the man with grey hair who had a stitch like pattern under his eye. "As the representative of the Jinjuuriki and Tailed Beasts, I thank you. Honestly, I've been wanting to meet you both, Naruto Uzumaki and Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," he said to us. Naruto was crying…a lot.

"Wow, your smaller than me, you look even weaker and look like a kid. You really must have had it rough as a Jinjuuriki. And on top of that…you've even left this plane of reality now…just thinking about that…it's too much…without knowing what good ramen tastes like…or a kiss from a girl tastes like," Naruto bawled. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey…you've never been kissed by a girl either! You haven't even kissed a girl, yet you kissed Sasuke a while back," Kurama snickered. Naruto started gagging.

"I don't want to remember stuff like that!" Naruto shouted at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Neither do it, to think he kissed my fiancée!" I lightly growled. "Anyways, this man is Yagura a former Mizukage," I told Naruto. Yagura was shocked.

"How did you know that?" He asked me. I smirked.

"I'm a Senju, Ookami no, and Hatake. People of those names tend to learn a lot," I told him. He nodded with an impressed look. I then looked around. "So, was Son Goku here too?" I asked. It was then that Son Goku and his host appeared.

"Do you remember the last words the ol' Sage of the Six Paths said? These kids are probably who he was talking about. That's what I felt," Son Goku told his Tailed Beast siblings. "'They'll probably come down here to save you, look after them. I'm being pulled away by the Mazou now, see ya,'" Son Goku recited.

"Four Tails, it might just be me, but I think maybe…we might have had the option to go down the same path as them," the red haired man said to Son Goku.

"Heh, that's funny coming from you. You're more hard headed that the Tsuchikage's axe! Maybe, if you had remembered my name when you became my Jinjuuriki," Son Goku said to him.

"I haven't become soft enough over these forty years to say your name, but I haven't forgotten it," he told him.

"Then say it out loud for me," Son Goku told him.

"Is 'Son' ok?" The redhead asked.

"The Four Tails urged us to gather here. We promised to stay here to tell you some things," the host on the Saiken said to me and Naruto.

"Wow…he did all of that? Hehe, anyway, I'm glad you're all here hanging out together!" Naruto grinned. I chuckled.

"That was after the Four Tails and Roushi disappeared though. Naruto, Tenshi, it's thanks to you," said the man on Kokuou.

"Naruto, Tenshi, come before me and put out your hand…it's time to keep my promise to the Four Tails…no, to Son Goku," Matatabi said. Jinroo smiled a little.

"Finally, I was hoping you would all use your real names," she said to them. They nodded at her.

"My name is Matatabi," the Two Tails told us.

"Nii Yugito," Matatabi's host told us. Isobu placed his hand on Matatabi's.

"I'm Isobu," said the Three Tails.

"I'm the ex-Fourth Mizukage, Yagura," Yagura said next. Kokuou came up next.

"I am Kokuou," he said placing a hand on Isobu's.

"Han," his host told us.

"I'm Saiken, alright?" The Six Tails told us coming up next.

"Utakata," the host introduced.

"Lucky Seven Choumei," said the Seven Tails playing a hand on top.

"Fuu!" The girl said. Naruto and I had our hands touching Matatabi's…it was then that we felt power coursing through us. We were then back in our world. We let go of the fellow Tailed Beasts and looked at Madara.

"I can't believe they'd be able to control the Nine Tails and Ten Tails as well. Although, it looks like they won't last long. This changes nothing," Madara mused. Naruto and I landed in front of dad and Uncle Guy who were one the ground. We were now out of our Bijuu forms.

"Things have changed," I smirked at him.

"Because we just learned a whole bunch of difficult names all at once," Naruto grinned.

"Difficult names? What are you talking about?" Madara asked. I chuckled.

"You don't know about them, do you?" I taunted

"Heh! Like hell we're going to tell you!" Naruto stuck his tongue out. Naruto and I just smirked at Madara with confidence. It started raining but Naruto and I didn't seem to notice too much.

"This war will make all pasts, all futures, and all existences completely irrelevant," Madara told us. We just kept out smirks. I took a step up.

"That's where you're wrong. The thing, is look around you, where are your comrades? Your teams? I don't see any. Naruto and I, we have the biggest team there is, all of them are our comrades and friends. We know they'll fight to keep us safe just as we will do the same for them. When we need them, they're just a call way," I told him. I could see Madara glaring at me through the holes in his mask.

'_We're on our way, sis!'_ Tori thought to me. I smirked.

'_We were wondering when the cavalry would come,' _I thought back. I heard her chuckle.

'_We were just given the message that you were fighting Madara and were told to help. You didn't expect you and Naruto to do this alone, did you?'_ She asked me.

'_We were never alone in this, it was all of you who gave us the strength to make it as far as we did, little sister,'_ I thought to her. I knew she was smiling. Now we just wait for them to show up.

~Sasuke's POV~

We've been moving through the forest trying to sense where the user for the Edo Tensei was. It was rather difficult and with how long we've been going, I keep wondering if Tenshi was alright. I've been trying to communicate with her, but her Taiingan hasn't been activated.

"I know your worried," I heard Itachi say. I looked at him. "I'm worried about Tenshi too, but we both know she's stronger than she looks," he told me. I sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. I mean, this is Madara we're talking about," I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, that also makes me worry about Aya, from what I gathered, some of the teams are heading to help Tenshi and Naruto. That means everyone will be helping Naruto and Tenshi take down Madara," he told me. I smirked.

"And they're leaving us out of the fun," I joked. He chuckled with a smirk of his own.

"Indeed they are, little brother. Let's hurry and stop the Edo Tenshi then we can go help as well as keep our girls safe," he told me. My smirk widened.

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all day, big brother," I said to him. We then sped up to the cave we sensed the Edo Tenshi coming from. We walked in a saw a guy dressed in a cloak.

"So, some ninjas having come to stop the Edo Tenshi…just so you know, the Edo Tenshi Jutsu won't stop even if I'm killed, only I can stop it…hehe, how my luck has finally turned," the man hissed. I got a closer look and my eyes widened.

"Orochimaru?!" I exclaimed.

"Hehe, not exactly," he answered. I had recognized that voice.

"That voice…Kabuto?" I asked. He smirked letting me know it was him. How the hell is this possible?

"I wasn't expecting my compensation for helping with this war to come here of its own accord at this timing…this is lucky," he hissed. I glared at him.

"What does that mean? Why are you here?" I asked him. How did he become so different?

"It's a bit complex, I'll try to make it simple," Kabuto told us.

"Feel free to explain. I'll stop your Edo Tenshi in the mean while," Itachi told him with a monotone voice.

"This Jutsu has no weakness…and no risks," Kabuto told us. I smirked.

"Every Jutsu as a weakness, and we will find the weakness to this one, Kabuto," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked me.

"Being around two very optimistic people was bound to rub off on me," I told him. Itachi was at my side.

"Let's defeat him first without killing him," he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "If you kill the one who performed the Edo Tenshi, the Jutsu will continue forever. First of all I will use my Tsukuyomi on him to understand how to stop it," he told me. I knew where this was going.

"Then while he's still under the effect of Tsukuyomi, you'll control him and stop the Jutsu," I concluded. He nodded at me. Kabuto grinned.

"You explain very well how you plan to defeat me. I hope it works as perfectly as it sounds, but as I said earlier, this Jutsu has no weakness nor risks," Kabuto told us.

"And as Sasuke said earlier, every Jutsu has a weakness. This Jutsu's weak point and risk are me and Sasuke," he told him as he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. I followed pursuit and glared at Kabuto. "Ready, Sasuke?" Itachi asked me. I nodded.

"Whenever you are, Itachi," I replied. Kabuto pulled his hood down more.

"As a shy person, I'm not used to being stared at by other people," he told us. Snakes were beside him hissing.

"To prevent our Genjutsu," I murmured.

"Watch out for those snakes. They seem to be able to clearly sense our existence," Itachi told me. I nodded.

"Snakes can sense things through temperature and they can also do it with their sense of smell by passing the smell in the mouth," I told him.

"You've learnt a lot, Dr. Snakes," Itachi said sarcastically. I smirked.

"I did plenty of research in order to beat Orochimaru," I told him.

"But you won't defeat me by becoming Dr. Snakes! This is my field, nature will be on my side," Kabuto told us. That's when the snakes grew.

"The locational advantage…it might be a trap, Sasuke," Itachi told me.

"A trap...? I don't think so," Kabuto told him. The snakes came after us, but we used our Susanoos to dodge and block the attacks. I saw snake tail about to sneak up, so I drew my katana and threw it pinning the snake tail. But it pulled its tail away causing the tail to split at the end. I smirked.

"You can't be that shy. You're hiding your body now, not just your head. Are you trying to escape by sloughing off your skin? Looks like your nothing more than a piece of crap left by Orochimaru," I taunted.

"Sasuke, don't underestimate me. Although, it's true that the bounty money for catching me in the Bingo Book is way less than yours was, not to mention compared to Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto told me. I activated my newest level of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Right. It doesn't make much sense if you hide for this reason," I told him. Using the eyes I could see the snakes like an x-ray.

"Be careful, Sasuke. I see chakra everywhere, I can't figure out which is the real one," Itachi told me.

"It's an ability to transform the body into a liquid form. I use my body fluid to perform it…so it looks like I'm sloughing off my skin. It's a technique that I created after researching and altering the transformation ability of the Houzuki clan. Don't you know him too? It's Suigetsu. He can transform into water from a human and turn back into a human from water….Besides, I have an amazingly impressive recovery power which I got from the woman of the Uzumaki Clan after I studied her body. I believe her name is Karin. Well, you may want to know I did study that other friend of yours, Juugo, was it? Anyway, since you selected those three people, you really had good taste. If only I could have studied that other girl, what was her name…Tenshi?" He asked. I growled at the thought of him getting his hands on her. "Her powers would have indeed proved useful. In the world of ninjas, if one doesn't have any talent, even his existence will be totally denied. Just go take it from others and make it yours," Kabuto hissed. I glared harder wishing I could rip him to shreds.

"It seems you possess the same ability as Juugo. Were you attracted by Orochimaru's Cursed Seal?" I asked him.

"No…that's just a pretension trick. Only that kind of ability can be gained by self-training…at the Ryuchidou," he told us. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Ryuchidou?! No way…" Itachi murmured.

"I'm finally found it! That's the legendary place equally famous as Myouboku Mountain, Eisei Peak, and Shikkotsu Forest! Under the guidance of the Sage of White Snake, I trained myself and gained that ability! I finally surpassed Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto told us. Snakes came after us, but I attacked the snakes with my Susanoo who used an arrow.

"Hurry, Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. We looked at the snakes and saw…

"My arrow…he dodged it?!" I exclaimed.

"The perceptual ability has been so much upgraded…I always have the force of nature to help me. Let me tell you something…people from the Jyugo Clan have special bodies. They can absorb the force of nature. That's the reason he went berserk…the answer to why his power always went out of control all of a sudden. Lord Orochimaru didn't only care why Juugo went berserk. He also kept on paying attention to the source of the Clan's abilities and making investigation on that. He finally found the source where that ability came from…that's Ryuchidou. Lord Orochimaru tried to gain that ability immediately, but he hadn't found the right body that could bear that ability," Kabuto told us. He then removed his cloak and he…looked even more different surprising Itachi and I both. "Even he couldn't become a true Sage in the end just like me!" He hissed.

"…I see, I was right indeed," Itachi whispered.

"Hn, he's the same as Orochimaru, an imperfect snake," I glared.

"If you're Dr. Snakes, I hope you keep that in your mind…I'm no longer a snake…the perfect force of Sage helped me shed my snake skin. I'm a dragon now!" Kabuto grinned maniacally. Tenshi, I hope you and Naruto are having more luck than we are.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

~Sasuke's POV~

I guess Tenshi was right when she being a ninja meant anything was possible. Right now…I wish she was wrong. Kabuto then did a Sage Jutsu making a dragon come out of this mouth. In an instant there was a blinding light and a sound that would make anyone wish they were dead. I placed my hands over my ears and my eyes were closed in pain, Itachi was the same. My ears…I feel that my bones are rubbing against each other. With this I won't be able to maintain Susanoo. Soon it was gone.

"Itachi…it looks like you're really good at sensing my existence…is it because you can sense my chakra?" Kabuto asked him.

"Who told you I could sense your chakra? It was Nagato who was with me at the time. I don't have this kind of ability. Besides…I know exactly what's on your mind….Well, I only have to prepare for it. If a cautious man like you who cares about nothing but benefits wants to catch Sasuke…you would grabbed him first, which could be done much more easily before your Jutsu was seen through by us. Then you could use Sasuke to make me your tool," Itachi told him.

"You are an incredibly insightful member of the Uchiha Clan. Totally different from the others. You can easily read people and use this ability in the fight. That's why you are such a good liar, especially when it came to lying to your own little brother," Kabuto taunted. I glared and used Lightning Cutter which Kabuto dodged. I cursed under my breath. "It's because of those lies your little brother never got to know you better…he hasn't seen how much you've changed," he taunted again. Itachi ignored him.

"Sasuke, do you remember you came with me in the task of dealing with Inoshishi years ago?" Itachi suddenly asked me. I remembered and smirked.

"Yeah, that really made a scene…I remember that," I mused. He smirked with me.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded.

"Ok," I agreed. Remembering that day, we would use the way we fought then against Kabuto. He would be Inoshishi, while Itachi and I would use our Susanoos. Back then I fought with bow and arrows, my Susanoo formed a bow and arrow while Itachi's Susanoo used what looked to be like Shurikens. As the Shurikens went around Kabuto and exploded, I would use the distraction and shoot the arrow. I pinned the snake that was coming out of his stomach with the arrow. Kabuto then tried to get my sword, I looked at Itachi who was closer to him. "He wants to escape by taking my sword to cut the snake at the end!" I told him. Itachi ran forward but was too late, he was stabbed in the arm with the sword. Itachi then turned into crows and got the sword. He then used the sword and cut off one of Kabuto's horns. I smirked.

"Alright, I almost forgot that there were horns…I haven't gotten used to it," Kabuto mused. Itachi landed over by me with a smile.

"Now beating a gigantic pig like that was just easy as pie to you," Itachi said to me. I gave a smirk.

"Instead of the giant pig, dealing with this snake is the most pressing priority," I told him. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"How funny," Kabuto said getting our attention. "Looking at you now you seem to get along pretty well. Even though you used to hate your bother so much," he told me. I smirked.

"Someone convinced me to listen rather than to fight," I told him. He grinned.

"Oh yes…that Ookami no…the Jyuubi…the Silver Wolf…the Mangetsu Prodigy…so many names for one girl. The girl who lives off instinct from what I've seen," he mused. I glared at him.

"Wolves tend to have better instincts than anything or anyone. She was right when she said we shouldn't have trusted you years ago," I said. Kabuto chuckled.

"That girl…what would have happened if she never lost her village? You would still be dead sent on killing Itachi and she would still be hated by many people," he said with that creepy grin. My fists were clenched. "How I would have loved to have seen the day her village was attacked…maybe if Lord Orochimaru waited a little longer and took her, I could have had a fine test subject," he taunted. I growled under my breath with my fists shaking. "Back then you wouldn't have cared, but now, if I did get her as a test subject…I would make her suffer more while you watched," he hissed. I growled and I heard Itachi growl. I knew he was glaring as well. "I believe she is the reason you really killed Orochimaru, to avenge what she had lost. Am I right?" Kabuto asked me. I just glared in response. He smirked knowing it was true. He then looked at Itachi. "Maybe I should also make that little Ongakuno girl…Aya I believe her name is, a test subject," Kabuto taunted. I then saw Itachi having the same reactions as me.

"You even think about laying one finger on them…" Itachi growled threateningly. Kabuto chuckled.

"What? Afraid they can't fight for themselves? That they'll die just like that?" Kabuto asked snapping his fingers for emphasis. I then smirked.

"Heh, they wouldn't give in so easily. They would kick your ass to hell and back without any effort or help from anyone else," I taunted back at him. Kabuto glared at me. Itachi smirked.

"Our girls are stronger and smarter than they look. I bet even they can take down your Edo Tensei. Especially Tenshi considering she can possess anyone with her ability…even Tori could do it," Itachi smirked.

"They wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Not even you can do it, I block my own eyesight so you're Genjutsus won't work on me. There's no way you can win! My Edo Tensei is invincible!" Kabuto grinned.

"His speech is really annoying, but his explanation has a point," Itachi said to me.

"I can tell that myself…so what do we do?" I asked him.

"He doesn't know the real strength of Uchiha. Uchiha's eyes have a power able to effect the enemy regardless of their five senses. In exchange of losing their own light," Itachi told me. I then remembered reading about what he was talking about.

"Izanagi," I murmured. Itachi nodded. "Do you know how to use it?" I asked him.

"It's not Izanagi, but it's another one that forms a pair with it," Itachi told me.

"Another one?" I questioned.

"It's already prepared. They ultimate Jutsu that holds his destiny…" Itachi said as Kabuto came after us. Itachi used my sword and blocked Kabuto's hand. "Izanami," he finished. Kabuto and Itachi then jumped away from each other and Itachi was by me again. "The Izanagi is a Jutsu that changes destiny, Izanami can decide it!" Itachi told me. He then stood in front of me with my sword like he was going to protect me. "Sasuke, stay close to me," he ordered. Kabuto looked right at Itachi.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but nothing's going to work against me! I think you still don't understand who I am!" Kabuto shouted. He then made some of the spikes from above fall. Itachi and I activated our Susanoos to protect us. I saw that Kabuto was going to come after us. I did one thing I could think of.

"Amaterasu!" I shouted. Black flames surround me and Itachi to keep us safe. It was then that the cave went back to its original shape away from us. Itachi just looked at Kabuto.

"You know, Kabuto…you remind me a lot of myself from not too long ago. And that's why you'll lose. You have no idea who you are just like I never understood who I was, that has changed meeting the people I have. They've helped me figure out who I am and made me a better person because of it," he told him. I knew he was talking about Tenshi, Aya, Tori, and even Naruto. All of them made Itachi a better person, it was them who helped him come home.

"You are the ones who know nothing of me. I spent my whole life trying to find my real self, in my own way," Kabuto told us. It was then that we found out he was really an orphan…just like Naruto. He was taken into an orphanage…the glasses he wears are the ones his 'mother' gave him. Kabuto soon met Danzou and was recruited to be a Shinobi because of his medical Ninjutsu. He became a ninja in all villages for the Root Anbu. Soon, he was attacked and accidently killed his 'mother'. It was then that he was confronted by Orochimaru. Turns out the Root wanted to get rid of Kabuto and his 'mother' because they were too skilled as spies and knew too much. The woman was then ordered to kill Kabuto while tricking her make Kabuto grow up looking somewhat different. Because he looked different in the photos, the woman didn't know it was really Kabuto she was sent to kill. Kabuto was told many things by Orochimaru before he joined him. Kabuto then started doing research while taking blood samples for himself. After getting enough blood, he injected it into himself…making him who he is now. "That's why what I want is not a sermon from you, but your abilities and the information you have. Itachi…you are a ninja of Konoha again just like you were back then and you were famous even among the members of the Uchiha Clan. You had the Sharingan that awoke the Mangekyou, you had several secrets that would stop this, and you had several techniques and powers. I must say, even before the two of you the name Uchiha looked strong…I envy that name after all," Kabuto told him.

"The name of the Uchiha just denotes your roots and the people you belong to. There is no meaning in you taking that name," Itachi told him.

"No…there is a meaning," he argued. He did hand seals. I looked at Itachi.

"Are you really sure we cannot kill him? We risk to lose here!" I called over to him.

"I already told you we cannot do that! Right now he's in control of the battle field…try to bear it," Itachi told me. I gritted my teeth.

"Is Izanami still not ready?! He is going to begin his attack soon!" I told him wishing the Izanami would hurry up.

"I intend to begin things soon as well, but I just need a little more time!" He told me. We then saw something form from Kabuto's stomach…it was Kimimaro!

"Lord Orochimaru said this…" Kabuto said as Kimimaro turned into Jiroubou. "…if you want to know your real self, you should gather things from all over the world and the information about them!" He finished as Jiroubou turned into Kidoumaru. He made the webbing and I looked at Itachi.

"You can't cut that thread with a sword!" I told him. He nodded at me.

"Amaterasu!" We shouted. We used the black flames to stop the webbing. The thing then turned back into Kimimaro who used his bones to make them come out of the ground. I looked at the spider web that was new and looked behind us at the new webbing.

"He even spun the spider web behind us! I'll do something about it! You think about the web in front of you, brother!" I told him. I activated Susanoo. "Can you still us Susanoo?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he told me as he activated it. We then separated and started attacking the webbing and bones. Once we got out, we hid behind some of the stone spikes. I then saw that the thing on Kabuto's stomach turned into Tayuya. Itachi looked at me. "Are you alright, Sasu…" he was interrupted with us being caught in a Genjutsu of us being held by snakes.

"A Genjutsu, huh…" I mumbled.

"Even the Susanoo that you are so proud of can't protect you from sound after all. Now I stopped your movements, what remains is…to take you in by using Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said to us. Tayuya had turned into Orochimaru and the snake shape he used before to try and get me. "Do you remember this, Sasuke? This form of mine?" Kabuto asked me.

"Kabuto, you're not Orochimaru. It is fine if you imitate the being you respect, but you cannot become one with that very being, it is impossible for you to become him," Itachi told him.

"Before doing something themselves, humans begin learning through imitating others just like Sasuke was imitating you," Kabuto hissed. I looked at the ground remembering how father would tell me to be like Itachi.

"That's something one does in order to grow and develop! It is not something you use in order to deceive yourself, just like you are doing now!" Itachi stated. It wasn't only to Kabuto but me as well. I wanted to be _like_ Itachi, not _become_ him. "You absorb in yourself the things you think have some kind of value and even if you try to find meaning about your true self, in the end you will not find anything. I will say this for the last time; don't lie and deceive yourself. Those who cannot accept their real self always fail," Itachi told him.

"I am…a failure…what are you talking about?!" Kabuto shouted sending the snake Orochimaru after us.

"Sasuke, look into my eyes!" Itachi ordered. I did as said.

"That's it!" I realized. We did Genjutsus on each other getting us out of the other Genjutsu. We then caught Orochimaru with the Susanoo.

"Now I will activate Izanami. You have already failed," Itachi told Kabuto. Kabuto then sped over to us and cut Itachi in half. My eyes widened.

"It seems that a genius that already had everything can't understand, I just want to find my true self and no one will bet in my way," Kabuto hissed. Anger filled me as Kabuto started attacking me. I threw shuriken at him. Kabuto and I did hand seals.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" I shouted.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" He shouted. I was hit with water as he was hit with fire. I looked up and saw Itachi's arm being stabbed again by Kabuto…but I thought Itachi was ripped in half? It must have been a clone. I watched from afar as Itachi did the same attacks as before when he went to get my sword. I ran over to Itachi who stood ready to attack with the sword.

"Get away from me, Sasuke," Itachi warned.

"This is just like Déjà vu. I'm tired of this…let's put an end to this fight," Kabuto said.

"I'm the one who has your destiny in his hands, but you are the one who will decide it. Remember what I said and think about it," Itachi told him.

"I don't quite understand what you are talking about. I'm tired of playing with words…someone like you who has obtained everything, is strong! That's the only thing I understand clearly!" Kabuto shouted making Orochimaru attack again.

"The ones who forgive themselves and are able to accept their real nature…they are the strong ones!" Itachi told him while catching Orochimaru with the Susanoo hand. Kabuto came out of the snake's mouth and took my sword from Itachi. He then stabbed Itachi in the shoulder, Itachi turned into crows and grabbed the sword cutting off another one of Kabuto's horns. Okay…what Kabuto didn't know is that he has been under Itachi's Genjutsu the whole time, replaying the same scene with the crows and sword. Itachi had his hand on Kabuto's head. I was surprised that this was what the Izanami could do. I looked at Itachi who gave me a smirk. "Try and contact Tenshi, see if she, Tori, and Aya are alright," he told me. I nodded and closed my eyes to see if her connection was open.

'_Tenshi?'_ I asked. I tried contacting her, but got nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. I saw a woman that looked exactly like Tenshi but with brown hair. She gave me a warm smile.

"You won't be able to contact her right now. She's fighting using the powers of Jinroo, not her Taiingan," she told me. Itachi looked at her while holding Kabuto.

"Yuki? It's been a while," he said to her. She smiled at him.

"Indeed, you have grown into a fine young man, Itachi. Aya is lucky…just as my little girl is," Yuki said the last part looking at me. I then realized…its Tenshi's mother.

"You're Tenshi's mother," I gasped. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, and I take it that your my daughter's fiancée," she told me. I nodded at her. She placed a hand on my cheek, even though she was supposed to be dead, her hand felt warm. "Take care of my angel and my future grandchildren. Make then all happy just as I know they will you," she told me. I couldn't help but smile and nodded at her.

"I promise, Mrs. Ookami no," I said to her. She chuckled.

"Please, you'll be marrying me daughter, I would prefer it if you called me mother or just mom," she told me. I nodded. She then looked at Kabuto and glared. "So this is where that scaly little bastard was hiding," she quietly growled. And now I know where Tenshi gets her anger. She was about to go up to him and practically kill him until I held her back.

"Itachi plans to release the Edo Tensei," I told her. She then frowned but stopped. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a small smile.

"I guess I just hoped to see my daughters before all of this ended," she told me. I nodded understanding why. I then saw Kabuto doing the hand seals like he was under a trance. He was releasing the Jutsu. Yuki sighed and looked at me and Itachi with a warm smile. "Take care of my little girls, tell them I love them," she said to us. She then had tears prick her eyes. "Make sure Aya, Tori, and Tenshi are happy," she told us. We nodded at her. "I will be watching over all of you, I love you all," she told us. She walked up to me and hugged me. "Especially you…my son," she whispered to me. I hugged her back.

"I love you too…mother," I whispered back to her. She was then gone. Itachi placed a hand on my head. I gave a small smile. "I can see why Tenshi, Tori, and Kakashi loved her so much," I told him. He nodded with a smile of his own.

"She was like that with everyone, just as Tenshi is. No one can hate them," he told me. I nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"We better go and help Naruto and Tenshi," I told him. He nodded and we took off to help the others. Tenshi, you were lucky to have her as a mother as long as you did, even in just that small moment, I was glad to have had her in life.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

~Tenshi's POV~

As we were fighting Tobi, we saw flashes of light. We looked at our fellow Jinjuuriki and saw that they were glowing. I smiled. Sasuke and Itachi much have released the Edo Tensei.

"Sasuke and Itachi did it! The Edo Tensei has been released!" I told my comrades. They all smiled, grateful that they can all rest in peace now. I smirked at Tobi. "Well, well, well, look who has a step up," I taunted. He growled under his breath. We went back to attacking Tobi/Madara. Naruto and I ran up and did an upper cut on the monster Tobi was controlling making it fall back.

"Heh, you look tired," Naruto commented.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

"I can't see your face so I'm imagining it! If that bothers you then take that mask off and show me that you're not tired!" Naruto shouted at him.

"I told you not to provoke your opponent," dad said to Naruto.

"It can't be helped," I said to him. That's when a huge gourd like item appeared.

"I guess I'll have to do this," I heard Tobi say.

"What's that?!" Dad asked curiously and somewhat irritated.

"In truth, I wanted to revive it to its full form, but even if it's just a piece, it still maintains its power," Tobi told him. We then noticed the Mazou has been acting weird since it swallowed something. "The new Ten Tails has been revived! The beginning and end of this world!" Madara shouted. Jinroo gasped. Now I was confused, didn't he need me and the others for this to happen? But didn't he need a vessel for that? That's when it clicked.

"The Mazou was made to be the vessel for the other Ten Tails!" I told everyone.

"If the five Kage were right at the meeting…then this war was all…for the sake of gathering the chakra of the Nine Tails and Ten Tails, which is necessary to revive the new Ten Tails!" Dad concluded. I nodded.

"But how is the real problem. We still have the chakra of the last three Tailed Beast, so how is this possible?" I asked. That's when Bee and Gyuuki explained about how they lost a little bit of chakra when he lost a small part of his octopus leg.

'_Tenshi, let me talk to Madara,'_ she thought to me. I nodded and closed my eyes. she then took over.

~Jinroo's POV~

I have now taken over Tenshi's body so I could tell them what happened. That's when I saw that my son, Kurama, took Naruto over as well.

"Everyone, listen," Kurama said to all of us. Everyone else was shocked that they heard Kurama's voice instead of Naruto's.

"We know how he managed to get our chakra," I said next to them. Now they were shocked to hear my voice instead of Tenshi's. "The pot and bottle that Mazou ate were treasures that the Rikudou brought. They have the power to strongly seal away anything. Whatever goes in can never come out, no matter what," I told them.

"And in the pot lied Kinkaku while in the bottle lied Ginkaku. They were probably revived with the Edo Tensei, used in this war, and then sealed back inside," Kurama told them.

"What does that have to do with your chakras?" Guy asked us. I sighed.

"They once fought us, I battled Ginkaku while Kurama battled Kinkaku. We ate them. Afterwards, however, they fed on the meat that was in our stomachs and absorbed our chakra," I told them. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"In other words, Kinkaku and Ginkaku each held a piece of your chakra. And then the masked man stole them as materials to use to revive the new Ten Tails from Darui's first squad," Kakashi concluded. I nodded.

"But we don't know what the other Ten Tails will be revived in. The other Ten Tails was killed for a reason. You've all heard that I'm supposed to be the mother of all Tailed Beast and the nurturing beast, but there is always a yang to a yin," I told them. Kurama looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about mother?" He asked me. I sighed and looked down.

"This other Ten Tails is my twin brother," I told them. They all gasped at the information. "When we were born, I was told to bet the light of the world while he was the darkness. But he soon craved too much power and become a true, power hungry, beast. I had to use every ounce of my strength to stop him. I had to kill my own brother in order to keep him from destroying the world," I told them. Gyuuki frowned.

"You did what you had to do, mother," he told me. I nodded.

"All I know is that right now, we have to defeat him. We cannot allow him to come back completely, if he does then all of this will be for nothing," I told them. They nodded.

"I'd like to do something before he's revived, if possible," Kakashi told me. I nodded.

"Kakashi, you always open your mouth so easily. It's no wonder you've lived a life of regret," the masked man said. We were all shocked at what he said. I knew what he was talking about with Kakashi, the regret of losing his teammates…

"Just…who are you?" Guy asked.

"You don't remember faces, so what point is there in telling you?" Asked the masked man.

"Kakashi, you said now is our only chance before the other Ten Tails is revived. Granpa Rikudou said that the dark Ten Tails' complete revival will signal the end of this world," Kurama told him. I nodded in agreement.

"I am still too weak from our last battle to fully take him down like I did then, but with all of us together, especially me and my sons, we can do this….We won't know unless we try," I told them.

"Your misunderstanding. The dark Ten Tails revival doesn't need to be perfect for my purposes. My goal is simply the great Genjutsu, Infinite Tsukuyomi!" The masked man told us. I glared at him feeling growls rip from my throat. "To cast a Genjutsu on every human on this planet. To make this world one and free of anyone. No war, no peace, nothing. A perfect world…there lies truth in a singular consciousness that has abandoned all individuality! This world no longer needs heroes like hope or the future! If the dark Ten Tails is revived, even if it's in complete, I'll be able to use Infinite Tsukuyomi…and then reality will end. All that will exist is a never single ending dream!" Said the masked man.

'_Let me come back, Jinroo,' _I heard Tenshi said to me. I nodded and I retreated back to our inner world.

~Tenshi's POV~

After hearing what Tobi or Madara had to say, it made me want to rip him to shreds. He really think that his way of creating the perfect world is by controlling or killing all of us?! He is seriously sick in the head. I looked and saw that Naruto came back as well.

"I had a father! A mother! Pervy Sage! All kids look up to heroes! That's why I was able to keep running forward without getting lost! I'm gonna become Hokage that beast out all the previous generations! That's _my_ dream, you idiot!" Naruto shouted grinning. I nodded with a smile of my own.

"Everyone who has dreams tend to make this world better, even if they're small dreams, just like my dream of becoming the best female Konoichi of Konoha. With it, I can become stronger and help keep others safe!" I told him.

"Even if you never want your youth to end…at some point, you have to stop dreaming!" Uncle Guy said next.

"Yeah, dreams are things that come true," dad agreed wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Dreams can give us a goal to make ourselves stronger, help us achieve in making everything better. We fight to work towards a peaceful world. When we finish this, everyone that has come together, will realize the peace in working together instead of fighting each other," Tamotsu said.

"Dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams, lots o' dreams! My dream is a middle aged woman's chest! The truth you see when lots of dreams come true is the best!" Bee rapped. I rolled my eyes with a small smile. He is still on the subject of my grandmother's chest. Even Gyuuki was a little annoyed by it.

"Individuality makes people blind to the truth. My words, the words of no one…the true words that will lead this world to truth," Madara told us. I glared with Naruto and Tamotsu who was growling.

"Your seriously sick in the head, asshole!" Tamotsu growled at him. I nodded in agreement with everyone else. Tamotsu and I ran forward as I changed into my Bijuu Mode.

"Moon Style: Moon Goddess Howl!" We shouted. Naruto transformed next and used Rasengan. We were hit with Madara's fan weapon and throw back.

"We will get under that mask and find out who you really are!" I shouted at him. It then clicked and I grinned. "Naruto, lend me your ear," I said to him. He nodded and leaned over to me. I told him my plan and he nodded at me with a smirk like grin. Naruto and I made clones.

"Naruto, Tenshi, you know his power, right? You have to aim for when he's about to absorb…that's when he becomes solid. Normal attacks will slip right through him," dad told us.

"It's like when you counter attack! You have to use feints to get close to him and create an opening! Don't use big attacks!" Uncle Guy told us. Naruto and I smirked.

"We know, that's why we made clones!" Naruto said to them. We started running up while forming our Mini Tailed Beast Bombs. Dad used his Mangekyou Sharingan, Tamotsu used his Warrior Form, and Uncle Guy used Soushuuga. We then attacked, but every time I got close, I would try to activate my Taiingan, but Tobi would throw me away. While Uncle Guy was battling Tobi with his numb-chucks dad was working on using Kamui on Mazou. Soon, Mazou disappeared and Naruto and I ran forward to go after Tobi. He kept blocking our attacks and making sure I can't get even a second in to activate my Taiingan. It was then that Kamui came forward and scratched Tobi's mask. We all jumped back and landed a little bit a ways from him.

"Great shot, dad, you managed to scratch his mask with Kamui," I said to him. He nodded at me. Mazou then appeared again. We were all panting and trying to think of something. "Guys, I just need to get close enough to him so I can find out who he is. Maybe that can be a way to help us with something," I said to them. They nodded. Bee helped us by throwing us at Tobi using our attacks. While Naruto distracted him with Rasengan, which lightly injured Tobi's shoulder. Tobi saw me coming and hit me making me fly back. Tamotsu jumped and caught me. "Okay, is it really bad that I want to rip him to shreds?" I growled. I knew everyone was feeling the same way as I am.

"Kakashi…you sent it flying to the other dimension with Kamui," Tobi realized.

"As I thought, at first I reckoned you were using two Jutsus, one to dematerialize and one to make this appear and disappear, but that's only one Jutsu!" Dad glared. I nodded in agreement, seeing it also. Tobi ripped off his right sleeve where Naruto hit him.

"He's only using one Jutsu?" Uncle Guy asked. Dad nodded.

"I don't really get it…but finally, we are able to hit you!" Naruto smirked.

"There is no one better than you and Tenshi when it comes to analyzing. Please give us an idea of how his Jutsu works," Uncle Guy said to us. Tamotsu nodded.

"We can change the way we fight knowing what we're up against," he agreed.

"The way it works is really simple. His Jutsu to absorb objects and his Jutsu to slip through things are both space-time Ninjutsu," I told them. Dad nodded saying I was right.

"What do you mean? How come you know about that?" Uncle Guy asked me.

"We'll tell you while explaining. First, the scratch on his mask, that mark was definitely left by the kunai I threw with my Lightning Cutter. And the scar on his right shoulder, judging by the looks of it, was made by that Rasengan. Those two scars have one thing in common; they are on the parts of his body that were overlapping with Naruto's body when he slipped through him," dad told them.

"And there's one more thing in common; the fact that they were made by the kunai and the Rasengan that dad sent flying to another dimension with his Kamui. It's from this that we can tell that his space-time Ninjutsu is connected to the same dimension dad's Kamui uses," I finished. Dad nodded in agreement with me.

"Wait! What do you guys mean? Are you saying that Kakashi's eye and his eye techniques are connected?!" Uncle Guy asked me.

"Does it mean that space-time Ninjutsu is always connected no matter who uses it?!" Gyuuki asked.

"No, I don't think so. It's probably on me and him," dad said to us.

"Anyway, why did the vanished kunai hit him when my punch didn't?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot! Even if they use the same dimension it doesn't mean you can land a blow on someone that's transparent, jeez!" Tamotsu growled annoyed.

"Sheesh, sorry I asked," Naruto mumbled.

"That way of thinking was a mistake. He's not transparent," dad said to them.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It looked like your blow was slipping through him, but in fact, the part that was overlapping with your body was just moved to the other dimension," dad told him. I nodded.

"In other words, the left part of his face that your fist went through wasn't really transparent but was simply 'existing' in the other dimension. As a physical object, at roughly the same time dad sent the kunai to the other dimension with Kamui. When he launched himself forward, with this arm extended to grab you the kunai just finished vanishing next to his face and left a scratch on his mask," I told him. Dad gave a nod that said I was right.

"Is that what my Rasengan did too?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "I see," he murmured.

"But why are Kakashi's and his technique connected?" Bee asked. Kakashi looked at Tobi.

"Where did you get that eye?!" He asked Tobi.

"Where you say? Hn, well it was during the last world war. The fight at the Kannabi Bridge. That fight where you got called 'the hero with the Sharingan'," Tobi told him. Mine, Tamotsu's, and my dad's eyes widened. I remembered everything my dad told me about his past. "I told you not to open your mouth so easily! You're just words and no actions, what someone like you says is worth nothing! It's too late to regret. Reality is just cruelly moving forward. You've seen reality, you should be able to understand…no wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves," Tobi said to him. Dad and I glared gritting our teeth.

"Bastard, you're still blabbering about that?!" Naruto shouted with anger. "I told you already! I won't give up my dream of becoming Hokage! There are many things I was entrusted with!" Naruto grinned. I nodded with a smirk.

"Hn, entrusted? But, Naruto if you ended up neglecting what Jiraiya and the Fourth Hokage left you, what would they think? If you fail in your mission, what will you think about yourself?" Tobi asked him. Naruto glared at him as I growled. "Even if you put off dealing with the issue of conveniently using the word 'hope', the hallow reality is just waiting there. Both the ones who entrusted and the one who was entrusted with…will just be hallow," Tobi told him.

'_Tenshi, let's switch again, Kurama and I have a few words to say to this bastard,'_ Jinroo lowly growled. With that, Naruto and I switched.

~Jinroo's POV~

Hearing was the masked man had to say about Naruto and the Fourth Hokage made my fur crawl in a bad way. It made me want to go out on a rampage and kill him.

"Sorry but, this guy doesn't match what you're saying," I growled.

"The Forth left me to him and he was able to make friends with me and use my power! The Forth sealed me into him just as the Second Mangetsukage sealed my mother into Tenshi, so that they could defeat you!" Kurama said as we helped Naruto and Tenshi with the Bijuu Mode.

~Tenshi's POV~

Naruto and I came back as we turned into our Bijuu Modes.

"Let's do this, Naruto!" I told him. He grinned.

"Right with ya, Tenshi!" He told me. We ran forward using chakra hands to grab Tobi. After a little bit, dad, Uncle Guy, and Bee helped out. Bee did the Tailed Beast Bomb and I got in while activating my Taiingan. I looked right into Tobi's eyes and saw him for who he really was. Naruto then used the Rasengan on him to knock him down. We jumped back over to the others. I smirked.

"Why don't you stop be a coward and show your true self…Obito Uchiha!" I shouted. Everyone, but Naruto, was shocked. Dad looked at me.

"How do you know, Tenshi?" He asked me. I looked at him with my Taiingan still activated.

"My Taiingan hasn't failed me yet," I told him. I then looked at Obito. "So, why don't you show yourself to your old teammate, Obito?" I asked him. He growled at me.

"You're very smart, you're definitely a Hatake brat," he said to me. He then took off his mask revealing who he is.

"You have been working with Madara the whole time making us think he was you," I concluded. I glared harder. "How were you able to survive? That boulder should have killed you," I lowly growled. I gritted my teeth. "Why are you trying to kill everyone who cared about you, especially my father?" I asked him. Obito looked at my dad.

"It's because he let Rin die," he glared. Dad's eyes widened. I saw pain flash through them. I grabbed his hand. I sighed.

"Dad, don't listen to him. Rin purposely jumped in front of you when it was too late to stop your attack on the other ninja. You can't blame yourself…this isn't Obito anymore," I told him. He sighed knowing I was right. After Obito attacked us the smoke cleared up and we saw…Madara, standing right next to Obito. Sasuke, Itachi…where are you?


	41. Chapter Forty

~Tenshi's POV~

We watched as Madara came up to Obito's side. This can't be happening, where are Itachi and Sasuke when you need them? Obito looked at him

"You defied the Edo Tensei, every much like you to do that," Obito commented.

"Why? Why is the Madara that was there here?!" Naruto exclaimed. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, I could only think of one thing. If he's here then what happened to the Kages?

"What happened to all the others?! What did you do to the Kages?!" I shouted at him.

"Who knows? They're probably…not ok," Madara said to me. My heart stopped…that meant, grandmother…Gaara? I felt tears in my eyes. Tamotsu was at my side.

"Tenshi, I hate to say this, but this isn't the time to be emotional, we have to stop Madara and Obito before they kill anyone else," he told me. I knew he was right and I nodded. I looked at Madara and glared, the Bijuu cloak spiking a bit out of anger. I saw that Obito gave Madara his huge fan back.

"Obito…did you start the project midway before we could absorb the remaining Bijuu?" Madara asked. That caught our attention. He knows about the Moon Eye project? "You were too hasty, Obito, is that also the reason you revived me like this?" Madara asked him. Suddenly, Obito's arm healed. "Well, it's you…I guess you have some plan, but…what have you been doing so far? What happened to Nagato? I should have been revived with the Rinne Tensei Jutsu at the right time," Madara said to him. Naruto and I then remembered the Jutsu Nagato used when we talked to him…the Gedou Rinne Tensei Jutsu.

"Did you try…to use Nagato?!" Naruto glared.

"He betrayed us. He used the Jutsu on the people of the village," Obito said to Madara completely ignoring Naruto.

"What's with everyone…whatever, we're still in time. I'll catch the remaining Bijuu," Madara said to him. Naruto and I jumped up starting our Tailed Beast Bombs.

"You were dead, don't meddle with us!" Naruto shouted. But our attacks didn't work. Instead Madara said something I did hear and we were sent away. Best part is, they were only our clones.

~Sasuke's POV~

We were heading to where Tenshi, Naruto, Tamotsu, and Bee were until I sensed something. Itachi did too and we went to go see it. When we got to the spot our eyes widened. All the Kages were…it was like they were dead. Itachi and I went up Tsunade who was under a tree trunk, but her legs were on the other side. She was cut in half.

"Lady Tsunade, wake up," I said to her as I gently shoo her shoulder. She opened her eyes.

"Sasuke…Madara is…"

"I know, I kind of figured." I told her. I knew Madara was most likely on his way to Tenshi and Naruto.

"Tenshi…Naruto…"

"They would want us to take care of you guys first, Lady Tsunade," Itachi said to her. She nodded knowing I was right.

"The Kage…bring them…to where I am…" she whispered to me. I nodded.

"Itachi, you get Lady Mizukage and Lord Raikage, I'll get Tsuchikage and Gaara," I said to him. He nodded and did as said. I went over to Tsuchikage and got him first. I laid him down by Lady Tsunade then went to get Gaara. When I got over there, I turned him so I could pick him up. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Sasuke…" he breathed out in pain. I sighed.

"You really like making Tenshi worry, don't you?" I joked. He let out an airy chuckle. I picked him up and carried him over to Tsunade. "When you guys are healed, I can already see Tenshi throwing a fit like a mother hen," I said to him. He smirked.

"I…wouldn't be…surprised," he panted in pain. He then turned serious. "Have you tried…contacting her?" He asked me. I nodded with a frown.

"She hasn't really had her Taiingan activated. She's mostly been fighting in either Bijuu Mode or Sage Mode," I told him. He nodded at me. Tenshi, please be careful. I looked at Itachi. "We better catch up to the others," I told him. He nodded.

"Keep…Naruto and Tenshi…safe," Gaara told me. I nodded and we left. We then saw Neji and Tori. Itachi and I caught up to them. I smirked at them.

"I hope your all ready to kick some major ass," I told them. They all smirked.

"Damn right we are!" Tori and Mamoru growled in excitement. I nodded feeling the same way.

~Tenshi's POV~

We heard the whole story about how Obito was alive and how he managed everything up until now. In a way, he reminded me of Sasuke, easily convinced of what he has seen without finding out the truth. As the smoke cleared, Naruto glared.

"The hell! I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage! I won't fall for you cajolery!" Naruto shouted at Madara. I nodded in agreement.

"I see…I was trying to be tolerant because you're the real Jinjuurikis, but in this case I won't hold back," he said to us. It was then a wooden dragon appeared. "This is Hashirama's Wood Dragon, that in the past bound my Kyuubi," Madara said to him.

"Madara is really strong," Bee said. Uncle Guy coughed.

"That's why…it's worth fighting him," Uncle Guy told him.

"You're too good at acting tough," Bee complained.

"We won't hold back against a zombie! You're already dead anyway!" Naruto shouted. We summoned the power of Kurama and Jinroo, using the power to take down the Wood Dragon. I smirked.

"Hurting my grandmother, trying to hurt my friends and family…it just makes me more determined to stop you…possibly kill you," I growled. Naruto nodded in agreement with me. Soon the Wood Dragon got us.

"My chakra…" I heard Jinroo say. I was about to reply when I heard someone speak.

"I told you to shut up trash," I heard Obito say. I looked and saw my dad on his knees with an 'x' slash on his chest.

"I couldn't keep our promise…it's true, I am trash. But you're…one of those Leaf Heroes…you don't have to become like me," dad said to him. I looked at my father in worry.

"Hehe, this is reality…both the ones who give and the ones who are given. All the Shinobi who were able to survive in this world become trash. We are one fine example, Kakashi," Obito told him. Naruto and I were both really worried about my dad while we trying to help Kurama and Jinroo out of the Wood Dragon. Now Gyuuki was caught.

"These are a hindrance for you as well, right? This world is going to end soon…for you and I to be able to have fun, first I have to tidy up the battlefield," Madara said activating his Susanoo.

"No one can escape from this circle that keeps on creating new trash. That's why I'm gonna rebuild the world!" Obito said to dad. Naruto and I gritted our teeth as we did a hand seal.

"You get on our nerves so much…so much that we can't find the words to express it. So, we'll just tell you a little something about us," Naruto lowly growled. While Naruto helped Gyuuki, I helped dad. "We're no trash!"

"And we won't turn into trash!" I shouted last.

"We won't let you kill our friends!" Naruto and I shouted. I looked over my shoulder at my shocked dad. I gave him a smile.

"Dad, get up and be the great man mother and I know you are," I told him. He gave me a determined look and nodded. He then started the Lightning Cutter stopping Obito's upcoming attack.

"Obito, what you left to me in the past is still here! What I can do now is protect Naruto and my daughter!" Dad told him. I looked at dad.

"Use the Sharingan for your Lightning Cutter," I told him.

"Use the Sharingan for you Lightning Cutter…you got quite good at using your left eye. You even got the Mangekyou, but we shall see whether you can come back from the other dimension again…in your condition," Obito said to him while doing something with his right arm. I was about to go and punch him until his arm wrapped around mine. I gritted my teeth.

"You bastard, let me go!" I shouted.

"Stay in your trash bin, Kakashi," Obito said to him. He was about to do something to dad and I glared.

"Dad…is like me and Naruto!" I shouted at him as I head butted him. He went flying a little bit a ways. Naruto then appeared by me and we smirked as we looked at Obito.

"Heh, now I can clearly see it," Naruto said. I nodded in agreement.

"You're suffering mug," we said to him.

"You should say that after looking at the person next to you both," Obito said to us. We looked at my father. Dad was worn out. Tamotsu ran over and looked at me.

"I'll take care of him, you two deal with Obito," he said to me. I nodded and he began helping my dad.

'_Tenshi, switch to me please…want to deal with this,'_ she said to me. I nodded and she took over.

~Jinroo's POV~

Kurama and I looked at each other as we nodded. I saw that Tamotsu was done helping him with all he could.

"Pup, move please," I said to him.

"Hey, Kakashi brat…give me your hand," Kurama said to him.

"Are you…"

"Just give me your hand!" Kurama ordered. Kakashi did as said then. Kurama then threw Kakashi at Obito which caused Kakashi to get sucked in to the little dimension of Obito's.

'_Jinroo! Kurama! What the hell are you guys doing?!'_ I heard Tenshi and Naruto yell.

'_Now you both can fight without hesitating! Now go on!' _Kurama told them both.

~Tenshi's POV~

We came back and saw Obito coming after us. We used out chakra to punch him, but our fists went right through him…he still coughed up blood! I now know why Kurama and Jinroo did that. Send dad to the other dimension, then when Naruto and I collide with Obito, it give dad an area to injure him. Dad was then out of the dimension.

"Say thanks to the Kyuubi and Jyuubi," dad said. I then looked at the clone Tenshi and Naruto who were using the Bijuu cloaks of the actual Bijuus. They were making the Tailed Beast Bomb. After the bomb was set. We tried sensing.

"The Mazou's chakra…vanished!" Naruto gasped.

"We did it! We did it! Stupid bastard!" Bee cheered. Naruto and I grinned and hugged.

"Is it the end?" Dad asked.

"Yeah…" we heard Obito say. We looked at him. "…of the world," he finished. Our eyes widened. That's when it appeared…the dark Ten Tails.

"The bad chakra of the Mazou disappeared," Naruto murmured.

"Shit! They tricked us!" Dad growled.

'_That thing doesn't have feelings or ideals. It can't be sensed,'_ Kurama told us.

'_That thing is the same as the energy calculating on this planet. Like what you feel in the earth and water…in the air…it's a bit different if you do it like when you're in your Sage Modes, though,'_ Jinroo thought to us. Naruto and I got out of Bijuu Mode and started to activate our Sage Modes. While Obito and Madara were discussing something on the new Jyuubi, parts of the ground exploded.

"Hey, that's a terrific one…ya really want to fight that?" Gyuuki asked us using some sarcasm. Kurama pretty much just told him to back off and to hand over Uncle Guy so he could restore him later. Naruto grabbed my dad taking him into Kurama while I picked up Tamotsu doing the same with Jinroo. They then started blocking the flying rocks and stuff with their tails.

"Listen, first let's keep at a distance and see what it does! Depending on what he does we'll attack him from as close as possible! Like I said before!" Kurama said to us.

"Kyuubi, you sound just like a captain!" Dad commented.

"Got any complaints?!" Kurama asked him. Dad smiled.

"No, I'm kinda happy!" He told him. We all grinned at that.

"Wait until after we've won! Let's go!" Jinroo shouted. We were then attacked. Naruto and I went back to our Bijuu Modes.

"Guys, now!" I shouted. The Bijuu then did their Tailed Beast Bombs…but the new Jyuubi's Tailed Beast Bomb was a lot worse. Kurama, Jinroo, and Gyuuki kept firing Tailed Beast Bombs. Another attack was about to it us until the tails of our Bijuu covered us.

"I leave it to you!" Bee and Gyuuki told us. We were then thrown at the new Jyuubi. A plan in order using the Octopus pot. Gyuuki then used the Tailed Beast Bomb aiming for the new Jyuubi's eye. The new Jyuubi just flicked Gyuuki away. Too bad our plan was an epic failure. We managed to get away a little bit, but landed hard on the ground. We were out of our Bijuu Modes. Turns out the Bijuu needed to rest, it can't be helped. Naruto and I tried the Shadow Clones Jutsu.

"You're dear Shadow Clone Jutsu, even if you used high-class forbidden Ninjutsu you'll just multiply your incompetence," Madara said to us. We glared at him.

"We're not incompetent!" We shouted at him.

"Stop it you two!" Dad said to us as he helped Uncle Guy up. "The Shadow Clones are useless, they just separate your chakra. You can use them as diversions, but they still can't get the final blow…and if something happens to the both of you…we will lose this war!" Dad told us.

"You're just disorderly crowd," Madara said to us. Naruto and I gritted our teeth. "You are both incompetent," he said to us.

"What he means is that even if you multiply the substance won't change, so it's useless. In the end you and I are just powerless Shinobis. One day, you also…no…everyone will…become like me," Obito said to us. We glared at him.

"We won't become like you! How many times do I have to say it?! I want to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted at him. I nodded.

"Don't worry, everything will go fine. There is no Ninjutsu in the world that can surpass Infinite Tsukuyomi. I'll make you Hokage inside the Jutsu, just as I'll make Tenshi the greatest female Shinobi. So…vanish, together with this world," Obito said to Naruto. The new Jyuubi the attacked his the Tailed Beast Bomb, but…it missed us. Sasuke appeared beside me then with Itachi, Aya, Tori, and Mamoru.

"Sorry we're late, Angel," Sasuke said to me. I smiled and at him and hugged him.

"I was so worried," I told him. He held me tight.

"I was worried about you too," he said to me. We pulled back and he kissed me. "Next time, keep your Taiingan activated when you can…I've been trying to contact you for a while to see if you guys were alright," he told me. I smiled at him.

"Sorry about that, I was mostly in Bijuu Mode," I told him. Tori came up next to Aya and Itachi and they all hugged me. I then turned to see the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, medical, and sensory teams were here. I smiled with Naruto. We nodded and did a hand seal as we looked at Madara and Obito with smirks.

"Do you think your hiding well?" We asked them. "Wind Cutting Jutsu!" We shouted. We gave smirk like grins to Obito.

"It's a super amazing Jutsu, the strongest one that ever existed in the Shinobi world!" Naruto told him.

"And it can win against the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" I told him.

"Keep it in mind!" Naruto and I shouted. It has now started…hope has now arrived here with us.

"Can't you understand that stopping us is useless?" Obito asked. "Your 'Jutsu' will dissolve as soon as the war is over and then someone will try to do what we're doing now again. You can't win can't win in this world, no matter how much you struggle. By now you should know that there is no hope in the world!" He told us.

"I don't care about that! In my opinion there still is!" Naruto shouted and I nodded. We all gave a smile of admiration.

"It's useless to argue over that during battle, let's get this over with," Madara said.

"When people have opinions, you should apply to the majority rule," I told him.

"Nice proposal, then we'll decided after exterminating everyone," Obito said.

"So that's your choice," Naruto said.

"This world won't end/is gonna end!" Naruto, me, and Obito shouted in unison.

'_Good, you guys were able to gain time,'_ I heard Uncle Shikaku say to us.

"Did you have time to think of a strategy?" Naruto asked him.

'_Not just that, thanks to you both I was able to inform everyone about it too. I didn't even have time to be surprised when Kakashi told me that the masked man was Obito Uchiha! To win this fight we must keep on making the first move and prevent from counterattacking! From the information I got, the enemy seems to have quite good eyes. First, use the distraction to slow down their movements and impair their eyesight,'_ Uncle Shikaku told us. That's when the people of the Cloud Village stepped up doing hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Pillar!" They shouted. This attack made Obito and Madara cover their eyes as well as the new Jyuubi covering his.

'_Then get the mist from the Mist Village and the insects from the Jamming Technique and the massive quantity of the dust formed due to the Earth Element. Let the air current pick them up and control them,'_ Uncle Shikaku said next. That's when the Ninjas of the Sand Village came up.

"Wind Style: Air Current Dance!" They shouted. The bugs and dirt flew at Obito, Madara, and the other Jyuubi.

'_You will be able to block their eyesight completely and also make yourselves impossible to sense. Since that thing is huge, it can't really hide. We'll take advantage of this. After impairing it's eyesight, we'll block his body as well,'_ he told us. The Ninjas of the Rock Village stepped up and did their Ninjutsu.

"Earth Style: Shift of the Core of the Earth!" They shouted. With that, a huge rock wall surrounded the dark Jyuubi. The Ninjas of the Sand Village then filled the whole with sand.

'_As soon as the dark Jyuubi is down, pour the lime in right away and then pour it with water,'_ he added. The Ninjas of the Mist added water the whole wetting the sand. And now, the Ninjas of the Leaf will use Fire Style to harden the sand turning it into solid rock. '_If we don't stop the dark Jyuubi first then we won't be able to get to Obito and Madara. The dark Jyuubi is the tool to activate their Jutsu. They're the minds behind it, so if we stop them the Infinite Tsukuyomi will probably stop too. However, we can't restrain the dark Jyuubi's power for long. Only physical attacks work on Madara, anyone who is skilled in Taijutsu should attack him! Obito is able to make any attack slip right through him, but according to my information it's only for five minutes. Coordinated with the medical team and make your attack last longer than five minutes! Naruto, Tenshi…right now is what you said,'_ Uncle Shikaku told us. Naruto had his Rasenshuriken ready while I had my saber out for the Ultimate Moon Scar. Tamotsu was in his warrior form ready to use Ultimate Raging Claw. Sasuke and Itachi were using Susanoo, Tori was using Moon Scar while Mamoru was using Raging Claw. Aya would use an enemy paralysis music Jutsu. We all ran forward.

"The Shinobi Alliance Jutsu!" Naruto and I shouted. We will show him what happens when we all come together.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

~Tenshi's POV~  
We have kept attacking, once we got close enough, somehow the dark Jyuubi managed to get free and send us away. How as this possible?! The rock should have been hard enough that I couldn't even break it. Uncle Shikaku contacted dad and they tried to strategize a plan. Soon, there was a huge explosion. Neji, Hinata, and Hiashi appeared by me and Naruto. They saw someone come at us until they ran forward doing the Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin. With what they had to do, it looked like we'll have to be even more careful if that's possible. I then got an idea.  
"Wait, I have an idea…one of my Jutsu's might just be bright enough to blind them, but I have to get close," I told them. They nodded, I looked at Naruto. "Think Kurama will let you change long enough to throw me?" I asked him. Naruto asked Kurama then looked at me with a smirk and nodded at me. I nodded as Naruto changed. "Let's do it then," I said to him. He formed a hand with the chakra and threw me. As soon as I was close enough, I did my hand seals. "Wolf Style: Howl of Light!" I shouted. That's when I started glowing bright enough to blind them. The dark Jyuubi obviously didn't like and used a tail to hit me. I was thrown back into a boulder letting out a scream of pain.  
"Tenshi!" I heard Sasuke and the others shout. Sasuke ran over and got me before bring me to the others.  
"Okay…that was a bad idea…" I grunted out in pain. "And I thought over using the Arufa Taiingan was stupid," I added. They all let out a sigh or chuckle of relief. Soon, crystal like spears came flying everywhere. Naruto used the Rasenshuriken while I used the Moon Scar Double Blade to stop the spears. A couple came at me and Naruto which Hinata and Sasuke tried to block. Neji and Tori tried to block them from hitting Hinata and Sasuke but…someone else blocked the spears. We looked and saw…Mamoru.  
"Mamoru!" Me, Tori, and Tamotsu shouted. Tori bent down next to him and tears ran down her face.  
"Mamoru…why did you do that?" She asked him. He let out an airy chuckle.  
"Did you really think I would…let you get killed? Come on, I helped raise…you for about nine years, dummy…you and Tenshi are practically mine and Tamotsu's…baby sisters," Mamoru said to us. Sasuke was holding me while I had tears in my eyes, Neji was next to Tori, Hinata and Naruto were shocked that Mamoru, a wolf they had just begun to really know, saved them. Kaori had ran over and is now letting out whimpers next to a whimpering Tamotsu.  
"Big brother…I just got you back…and now…" Tamotsu trailed off.  
"Hey…what happened to my…stronger little brother? I thought you said you would…never cry, Yin," Mamoru said using the old nicknames they gave each other.  
"I think this qualifies as a good reason, Yang," Tamotsu told him.  
"Just promise to take care of our girls, alright…never know when these…human males might do something wrong, ya know," Mamoru told him. Tori shook her head.  
"Don't you dare act like your saying goodbye! Kaori, get a medic!" She told her.  
"Tori…don't…I'll be okay, it's my time," Mamoru told her. She just sobbed while hugging his head that laid in her lap. "I love you, shorty…I'll say hi to your dad for you," he told her. She sniffed and nodded.  
"I love you too, Moru…goodbye, my brother," she said to him. He then looked at Neji and Sasuke.  
"Take care of them…I'll haunt you for the rest of your lives," Mamoru threatened. They gave him small smiled and nodded. Mamoru then closed his eyes. Tori, Naruto, and I looked at Obito and glared.  
"Did you say you wouldn't let your friends die?" Obito asked us. I growled gritting my teeth. "Look around you," he told us. We did and saw…many Ninjas dead from the spears. "Try saying it again," Obito told us. We were too shocked at the sight. "I said, try saying it again!" Obito shouted. "Feel your friends becoming cold and realize their death!" Obito told us. Everyone looked at us, they looked at the wolf who had become a friend to them, sometimes a brother. "This is going to continue, your feeble words and principles are going to be proven wrong. This is what happens when you talk about hopes and ideals. This is reality. Naruto, and Tenshi…what do you have in this reality?! Parents are gone, your Master Jiraiya is dead, and as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after another. No one that acknowledges you will survive. And you know what lies ahead of all this…loneliness!" Obito told us. Naruto and I looked down…a part of me felt like he was right. If we kept this fighting up…everyone we love and cherish will die. "There's no need to be in this reality. Come here, Naruto and Tenshi!" Obito said holding a hand out. That's when I felt a slap on my cheek. I looked up and saw a saddened but stern looking Sasuke. It appears Hinata was doing the same to Naruto.  
"Don't you dare listen to him, Tenshi. Everyone is here fighting not only to protect our homes, but to protect you and Naruto because we all care about you guys," he told me.  
"Your words and beliefs, that you guys won't let your friends die…they were the truth!" Hinata told us.  
"You two are the ones who said you wouldn't let us die. That doesn't mean physically, that means our bonds. Our bonds will never die, it's why we have all become comrades, why we are working together. Mamoru believed that too, if we all give up then his death will mean nothing. Let's stand together, you two," Sasuke said to us.  
"Always going ahead and not going back on one's word. That's my ninja way," Hinata said to us.  
'_What they say is right, young one. If you both give up now then we might as well not exist! All your hard work will be for nothing. Tenshi, your mother would have died for nothing just like your step-father. They sealed me inside you and they died to entrust the future to you just as Naruto's parents did for him! So, fight and don't let everyone's deaths go in vein!' _Jinroo told me. I looked at Sasuke who had his hands holding my face. I grabbed his hands just as Naruto grabbed Hinata's. We stood up.  
"Thank you, Sasuke, Hinata," Naruto said to them. I nodded.  
"Thanks to you both for staying by our sides," I told them. My hand squeezed Sasuke's and he squeezed back.  
"Let's go!" Naruto and I said activating our Bijuu Modes. We even gave some of the power to Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke was now engulfed in white Bijuu chakra as Hinata was in orange Bijuu chakra. Naruto and I looked at each other having the same idea. I made three Shadow Clones.  
"Teams one through three, go to Naruto! Teams four, five, medic, and Sensory, find one of my clones and touch the cloak!" I told them. They all nodded and did as said. Tori, Neji, Tamotsu, and Kaori came up to me. Neji and Tori touched my shoulders while Tamotsu and Kaori placed a paw on my foot. They were then engulfed with white chakra. The teams ran up and I started either touched their hands or their arms and shoulders. Sasuke looked at me.  
"So, this is how you feel when you use that power, interesting," he mused. I smirked and nodded. Aya, Itachi, and dad ran up to me and I did the same to them. Hinata did and attack on one of the dark Jyuubi's tails and it was stronger than before. A tail was coming towards dad and Sasuke, they both then did the Chidori which was now stronger and bigger. Everyone started attacking now with their abilities strengthened. Tori and I stood side by side with Tamotsu and Kaori. Mamoru, this is for you, our brother. We all now stood together, Naruto and I in front of everyone who either had and orange or white Bijuu cloak. Everyone then did their strongest attacks. Soon, we all ran forward, Naruto doing two Rasenshurikens while made a copy of my saber ready to do two Moon Scar Double Blades.  
"This isn't the end yet!" Naruto and I shouted. Naruto and I released our attacks, Naruto's going straight for Obito, mine going for both Obito and Madara, and we had Lee go forward and use an attack on Madara. Naruto and I landed right in front of them.  
"Unlike you, we don't want to cut off the bonds we've made!" Naruto said to them.  
"And we don't let others cut off their bonds from us!" I finished.  
~Yuki's POV~  
I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I woke up. I looked around and saw myself standing my father and…the Hokages?! I looked across from us and saw Orochimaru. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay…what the hell just happened…are we in Edo Tensei again?!" I asked a little ticked. I heard a chuckle and looked to my right and saw…Minato.  
"You haven't changed at all, little sis," he said to me. I smiled.  
"What would you expect, big bro?" I asked him.  
"Um…who are you guys?" Asked the First Hokage, Lord Hashirama.  
"The Fourth Hokage," Minato answered.  
"Oh, a Fourth!" Lord Hashirama grinned. I chuckled.  
"Hi, I'm Ookami no Yuki, the Second Mangetsukage," I told him.  
"And I am Ookami no Isamu, the First Mangetsukage," father said to them.  
"Mangetsukages?! I've never heard of them!" Lord Hashirama said to us. Father and I laughed a little.  
"I formed the Mangetsu Village about forty years ago, so that's why," father told him. I chuckled. I walked up to him and Hashirama gave me a look that showed he was looking at me in recognition.  
"You look a lot like my granddaughter," he said to me. I smiled and nodded.  
"That's because I'm your great granddaughter, Tsunade was my mother just as Isamu is my father," I told him. He was shocked then smiled. I looked at Lord Tobirama who was also shocked. "Oh! And your granddaughter is the Fifth Hokage," I told him. Great grandfather then sulked.  
"Oh no," he mumbled. I chuckled and nodded.  
"But don't worry, grandfather, she has become…somewhat more responsible," I told him. Minato came up to me with a smile.  
"How are Tenshi and Tori?" He asked me. I smiled.  
"They're doing great…they grew up too fast though," I told him.  
"Tenshi and Tori?" Great Grandfather asked. I nodded.  
"Your great, great, granddaughters," I told him. He was more shocked now. I couldn't help but chuckle with father at his shocked expression, same with my great Uncle Tobirama. I looked at Sarutobi and smiled. I hugged him, this man was like another father to me after my father died. "Thank you for helping take care of Tenshi," I told him. He smiled.  
"Of course, she is a brilliant young girl," he told me. I then looked at Orochimaru and glared making him flinch. The famous Ookami no glare…no one can stand it.  
"Why were we summoned, Orochimaru? You better have a damned good reason or I'll transform into a wolf and rip you to shreds!" I growled.  
"There's another war going on. I figured they could use some help considering…Madara is helping in leading it," he told me. Our eyes widened.  
"Madara Uchiha?!" We all shouted. Orochimaru nodded at us. We all then felt intense chakra. Minato and l looked at each other before smiling. Naruto and Tenshi have gained control of Kurama and Jinroo!  
"We need to go to the battlefield!" Lord Sarutobi said. We all nodded. We ran out and landed at the Hokage Mountain Summit. Father stood next to great grandfather while I stood next to Minato.  
"You're worried," Minato said to me. I smirked.  
"What do you expect of me? My babies are fighting in a war just as your son is. I know your worried, blondie," I said to him. He chuckled.  
"This will be a great surprise for our kids, don't you think?" Minato asked me. I nodded. We all then took off towards the battlefield.  
"Oh…and Tenshi's getting married," I told him. Minato was shocked.  
"To who?" He asked. I smirked again.  
"Sasuke Uchiha," I told him. His eyes widened more.  
"Fugaku Uchiha's son?! No way! I thought Tenshi would have better taste than that bastard's son!" He exclaimed. I laughed.  
"True, but she loves him…just as he loves her. He's not afraid to show it either," I told him. Now he was really shocked.  
"Unlike Fugaku?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Unlike Fugaku. Sasuke is actually a good kid, he's also best friend with Naruto," I told him. He sighed.  
"And I thought he would have better choice in friends…he is definitely mine and Kushina's son," he mused. I chuckled and nodded.  
~Tenshi's POV~  
We have been fighting for a little while now since Naruto and I shared our chakra with everyone. We gave everyone our chakra not only to help them become stronger but to keep them safe. Naruto and I were panting from the usage of chakra.  
"Above you, Naruto and Tenshi!" Dad shouted. We looked up to see Obito then we moved away from him.  
"Naruto…Tenshi…your only defending if you're protecting everybody. You'll just get weaker," Obito said to us.  
'_Tenshi, be careful. If you use too much chakra, you'll collapse!'_ Jinroo told me. I knew she was right…but I can't give up now.  
"Since you like to be alone, you wouldn't understand," Naruto said to him. I nodded.  
"Having everyone close to us really makes us happy…that's enough to give us power!" I told him. We tried to hit him but he moved.  
"If you think the pain of your friends' death is a form of bond then why do you need to protect them?" Obito asked us.  
"Your dumb arguments! That's something I really hate about you! Quit it with your stupid reasoning! I meant to say that Tenshi and I will stand any pain for our friends! We are not giving up on them!" Naruto shouted. I nodded in agreement with him.  
"Maybe we're being selfish, but not having our friends here would be the most painful thing for us!" I told him. Soon, the dark Jyuubi let out a loud noise making us all cover our ears. Obito saw that dad was going to use the chance to attack, but Obito landed in front of him. "Dad!" I shouted.  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted next.  
"I leave this to you, Naruto and Tenshi!" Dad said to us. He was then pulled into Obito's dimension, bringing Obito with him. Dad, please be careful. After that, lighting and tornadoes appeared. Naruto and I had changed back to normal, our clothes were all torn up. I fell to my knees while Naruto landed on one. Everyone then lost the Bijuu cloaks. Everyone then stood in front of me and Naruto while Sakura and Shizune began healing us. We smiled at them.  
"Thanks, everyone," I said to them. Bee soon turned back into his Bijuu form. That's when the dark Jyuubi began the Tailed Beast Bomb. It was getting bigger and bigger.  
"To be frank…what can we do against it without Naruto's and Tenshi's chakra?" I heard a Ninja ask.  
"We can't just hesitate after all that's happened! Naruto and Tenshi are doing everything they can! It was clear from their words!" Sakura told everyone.  
"Yeah, they're doing their best to protect Shinobi like us," a Ninja agreed.  
"I don't mean that! They made us realize they consider us all as their comrades! I'm going to make Naruto and Tenshi have a full recovery. Everyone must what's in their power! If we're gonna die anyway then it's better to die fighting that to do nothing!" Sakura told them. Naruto and I were shocked to hear this from her. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw fiery red hair and golden eyes.  
"I'll help you, Ookami no," Natsumi said to me. I was shocked.  
"Natsumi…why would you help me? I thought you hated me," I said to her. She surprisingly smiled at me.  
"You taught me an important lesson three years ago. I was being pathetic, we fought over nothing, I guess your words about bonds, friends, packs…it really hit me, I wanted that," she said to me. I smiled at her and nodded.  
"Well, let's live through this then we can be friends," I told her. She nodded at me. She did hand seals.  
"Fushichou Style: Phoenix Healing Fire!" She shouted. Green fire surrounded me and I started to heal. Soon, Shikamaru came up with a plan, he would link up to all of us with the help of Ino. Then a wall was made out of rock, but the bomb was stronger than we thought. It was then that bomb vanished. A saber and three way kunai flew to the ground stabbing it. That's when two people landed in front of us.  
"Sorry, are we're late?" the two people ask. Naruto and I smirked.  
"No, you guys are right on time…dad," Naruto said. I nodded.  
"I just wondered when you would show up, mother," I said to her. The Fourth Hokage and the Second Mangetsukage have arrived!


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

~Tenshi's POV~

"Who are they?" Sakura asked. That's right the Fourth Hokage and the Second Mangetsukage have shown up. Even though it's in Edo Tensei, I'm glad they're here.

"I'm Ookami no Yuki, Second Mangetsukage," mother told her.

"I'm Minato Namikaze…get ready for the blast," the Fourth warned her. After the explosion, my mother and Naruto's father looked at us. Katsumi was surprised.

"Y-you are…"

"Don't worry, we're on your side. Thank you for helping Naruto and Tenshi recover…are you Naruto's girlfriend?" Lord Namikaze asked Sakura. Katsumi, Tamotsu, and I tried to stifle our laughs at the sight. Mother laughed at the sight of Sakura lecturing and beating up Naruto.

"Remind you of anyone, bro?" She asked him. He chuckled nervously.

"Just like Kushina…" He chuckled. That's when the other Hokages and Grandfather appeared.

"Grandfather!" I gasped. He smiled at me.

"Nice to see you again," he said to me.

"You two are as fast as always, Minato, Yuki," Lord Sarutobi said to them. The First Hokage looked at me and smiled.

"So, this is my great, great granddaughter…man the girls end up being beautiful in my family!" He grinned. I blushed a little and chuckled.

"Nice to finally meet you too, grandfather," I said to him. I then looked at the Second Hokage. "You as well, Uncle Tobirama," I said to him. He gave a small smile and nodded. "So…how did you guys come back?" I asked them.

"Orochimaru summoned us…we must stop this war," Lord Sarutobi told us.

"More are coming, though they're a bit late," Naruto smirked. I nodded with a smirk of my own. Let's just hope they hurry. I want this to be over with. Madara then looked at grandfather Hashirama. Let's just say I think Madara is finally losing it…more so than he did before. Mother and Minato looked at me and Naruto.

"Naruto, Tenshi, you both did well…you rest up," Minato told us. We nodded at him. Sasuke was at my side then. It was then that we saw Minato and my mother in Bijuu cloaks like mine and Naruto's.

"Second, Third, father, come before us," mother said to them. Uncle Tobirama and grandfather stood in front of mother while Lord Sarutobi stood in front of the Fourth Hokage. They used the three bladed daggers as a barrier markers it created a hexagon shaped barrier around the dark Ten Tails. Team Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai then made it over by us. I looked at my teammates

"So…why don't we do this Team Seven style?" I asked them. They all smirked and nodded.

"I feel like we're the new Sanin," Sakura murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, we were trained by them," Sasuke said. I knew there was a little hint of regret in his voice since he trained with Orochimaru.

"Well, none of you trained with a pervert," Naruto grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I was there for the training, ya dummy," I said to him. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, Tenshi, Tamotsu, Sasuke, Sakura, Let's do this!" Naruto grinned.

"Right," Tamotsu and I nodded.

"Yes," Sakura smirked. Sasuke just nodded with glare at Madara.

"We'll show them our power!" Naruto said proudly. It was then that the dark Jyuubi started the Tailed Beast Bomb attack again. He tried to get rid of the barrier, best part is, the barrier was able to stop it while injuring the other Jyuubi. I groaned.

"It still makes me wonder how he's Jinroo's brother," I grumbled. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked while Naruto and Tamotsu nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that…well, Jinroo told us while we were fighting Obito and Madara before you all showed up," I told them. They nodded at me.

"The First and the others were really amazing people!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Apparently it wasn't just a rumor," Sasuke commented. "The First and Second Mangetsukage seem to be really good at this," I heard him say. Sakura looked at me.

"So…how are you related to the First and Second Hokage?" She asked me. I smirked.

"My mother, Ookami no Yuki is the daughter of the Ookami no Isamu and Tsunade. Tsunade, as you know is the granddaughter of the First Hokage making the Second Hokage her uncle," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"So in other words…you could be Hokage or Mangetsukage through blood," she told me. I nodded, but I smiled at Naruto.

"But that role is meant for someone else…the son of the Konoha Yellow Flash," I told her. Naruto grinned at me. He then nodded in thanks. "Besides, I couldn't become Mangetsukage if I wanted to," I told them. Sakura frowned with the others knowing what I meant. "Also…I was Hokage at the age of thirteen then I was the Sixth Hokage not too long ago…I'm not going through that again! I just want to stay a Jounin, get married, and have my babies," I told them. Sasuke grabbed my hand and we smiled.

"Babies?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. I laughed as Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah…we never told you, huh?" Sasuke asked them. They shook their heads. "Well, it's a discussion for a later date. Right now, we have a war to win," he told them. My great, great grandfather then made seven Wood Clones and went to other sides of the barrier and teams.

"I will create an opening on the six sides of the barrier for Shinobi to enter it! Come with me!" Hashirama said to everyone. "Okay, go!" He ordered.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned as our team jumped forward. We kept running forward until the dark Jyuubi created normal sized creatures to run and attack us. We all started attacking. Sasuke used his sword, Naruto used Taijutsu, Tamotsu used his teeth and claws, I used my strength and saber, and Sakura used her strength. As soon as she made a good punch, we all looked at her. She had the diamond on her forehead like grandmothers. Sakura looked at me tell me what she was thinking. I nodded with a smirk. We ran up and jumped before we punched the ground while letting out war cries. Sakura and I looked at each before we high fived.

"And I don't even need it to look younger," Sakura said proudly. I looked at the other, Naruto was scared out of his wits, Sasuke and Tamotsu were smirking, and my great, great grandfather was grinning.

"Yup, she's my granddaughter alright," he confirmed making me laugh. He looked at Sakura and gave a nod of approval. I saw that we were about to be attacked, I did hand seals.

"Moon Style: Lunar Shield!" I shouted. Naruto then did the Rasenshuriken while Sasuke did a Blaze Style Jutsu with his sword. Now, we were all back to back. Sasuke had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated then. I then saw Kiba and Akamaru to a Jutsu were they became known as Cerberus taking out some of the monsters. Shino used his bugs, of course, and Hinata used her Gentle Fist Style. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji then did the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. Afterwards, we saw an Ink bird. I smiled at the Ninja riding on it. He smiled back.

"Hey, I'm actually apart of Team Seven too, you know," he said to us. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sai! How could we forget?!" I shouted at him. He chuckled. Something then shot at the Ink bird making Sai fall off. Naruto grabbed him with a chakra hand.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked him. I growled as the dark Jyuubi created more and bigger monsters.

"This thing is really pissing me off," I growled.

"Naruto, Tenshi, can you still give the others chakra?" Sai asked us. I shook my head.

"We can't do it now! We haven't saved enough of Kurama's and Jinroo's chakra!" Naruto told him.

"You need to mow down the big ones first and slip close enough to beat its true form. That's the only way. It isn't close enough for you guys to jump at one go, there's enough time for us to repel the enemy's attacks and cast some seals. We also need good enough strength and speed to help take then down. But unless you have sufficient chakra…you might suffer wounds. The healing group can't make it out front," Sai told us. I then looked at the rest of Team Seven. They nodded at me knowing what I was thinking. We all bit our thumbs, made the circles before we slammed our hands down.

"Mowing down…and slipping past, that's no trouble," Sasuke said.

"In addition to jumping and getting closer in one go…I'd have to avoid his attacks, this guy sure packs a punch!" Naruto said next.

"I'm already here for healing if anyone gets severe wounds. If it's the current me…"Sakura added.

"Speed and strength are right up my alley, so, if I can take them down easily, then that should be no problem to help the others while keeping the monsters off the healers' backs," I said lastly. That's when our summons appeared. Naruto was shocked.

"Are you…Gamakichi?!" He shouted.

"Dad is busy, I came in his place! Are you surprised?!" Gamakichi said to him.

"No! No! I mean, you got huge! You're growth is more shocking than Akamaru's!" Naruto told him.

"You humans are too slow! By the way, what's the matter?!" Gamakichi asked.

"Can you see that huge thing over there? Get close to it in one jump!" Naruto told him.

"Do you mean the biggest one?" Gamakichi asked.

"Lord Sasuke, what do you need?" Aoda asked him.

"Just proceed straight on. I'll take care of the main body!" Sasuke told him.

"Sakura, you were able to activate the Byakugou Seal! Lady Tsunade will definitely…"

"Lord Katsuyu, please listen to me. Please split in many parts and attach on to each person in the alliance. We must help them recover!" Sakura said to him.

"Tenshi, I see you have unlocked the Bijuu Mode, your parents will be proud," Lady Yuzuki said to me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lady Yuzuki. But I didn't call you for that, I need up taking care of these monsters, your strength and speed are needed, my friend," I said to her, Tamotsu was right by my side. She nodded at me.

"Of course, Tenshi, it would be my honor," she said to me. I looked at Tamotsu.

"Tamotsu, go help Kaori and Tori, we'll handle this," I told him. He nodded at me then left to help. It was then that Lord Sarutobi gave us the signal.

"Go, Aoda!" Sasuke ordered.

"Jump, Gamakichi!" Naruto ordered next.

"Please, Lord Katsuyu!" Sakura said next.

"Attack, Lady Yuzuki!" I ordered last. We then started attacking.

~Yuki's POV~

Tenshi, you and your friends have grown so much. It's hard to believe you're not the little five year old girl I used to raise. You're now a strong and independent woman…you've made me proud my daughter.

~Tenshi's POV~

Lady Yuzuki kept using her claws and teeth while running through to catch up to Gamakichi. Naruto and I looked at Sasuke who was about to use Susanoo's arrow for an attack.

"Sasuke!" We shouted as we formed our attacks. I used the Moon Scar Double Blade while Naruto used the Rasenshuriken.

"Use your Inferno Style on them!" I shouted. He nodded and did just that making our attacks stronger. That made a big impact on the dark Jyuubi. Gamakichi and Lady Yuzuki landed next to Aoda.

"Burn it down," Sasuke ordered. The ground started to crumble. I smirked as I activated my Taiingan.

'_I'll admit, this side of you is sexy,'_ I thought to him. He smirked back.

'_Right back at you, Angel,'_ he thought back to me. I blushed a little and gave a shy smile.

'_Please tell me you guys are alright!'_ I heard Gaara think to me. My eyes widened and I grinned.

'_Yeah, we're doing fine…but we could so your guys' help! The four revived Hokages and the two revived Mangetsukages might not be enough here!'_ I thought to him. He chuckled.

'_We're on our way, count on it, Silver Wolf,'_ he replied.

'_We'll be waiting, Sand Bear,'_ I said to him. I then saw that Sasuke and Naruto were arguing and I glared. "Enough, both of you! This isn't time for your stupid rivalry, am I clear?!" I shouted at them. They had wide eyes and nodded with fear in their eyes. "Good, now let's do this together!" I told them. That's when Obito appeared. Obito was trying to resuscitate him! We had to stop him so Aoda and Sasuke went forward. Aoda then became trapped. Sasuke had him disappear. Sasuke would use the Susanoo arrow on Obito. We all ran towards Obito until Minato and mother did something. Mother's eyes widened with the Fourth's.

"Sensei…Yuki," Obito wheezed.

"Obito…" they gasped. Sasuke and I landed over by them. Something then happened and we were all blown away, Naruto caught his hand while I caught mother and Sasuke as we landed on Lady Yuzuki.

"He blocked Madara's attempt at controlling him! This is what he wanted to become from the start!" Naruto told them. I nodded.

"He wanted to become the other Jyuubi's Jinjuuriki!" I finished. Obito was then transformed.

"How do you guys know?!" Sasuke asked us.

"Tenshi and I became friends with the Tailed Beasts! That time we received chakra from them, that's why we understand!" Naruto told him. I nodded.

"We could sense the Tailed Beasts' chakra enter Obito and we've also seen the Rikudo's resurrection once! The seals are different!" I said next.

"He was doing the Jutsu to become the Jinjuuriki from the start!" Naruto finished.

"I see…" Sasuke murmured. The First Hokage then made more barriers for Obito. They all crumbled. The new Jinjuuriki then made chakra hands to take down the barrier formed by all the Kages.

"Obito, stop!" Mother shouted.

"That's enough!" Minato followed.

"O…bi…to?" Obito asked. It was like he didn't know who he was. The other Hokages and my grandfather appeared.

"I'll say it frankly. This man is stronger than I am," Hashirama stated.

"It's rude to say it, but's true," Lord Sarutobi agreed.

"Unfortunately, he is also stronger than I as well," grandfather sighed.

"Even if we cancel out the remaining clones we still can't make it," Uncle Tobirama said to his brother.

"I know, but…" He trailed off.

"As much fun as it is to the Hokages and Mangetsukages spinning back…I can't wait anymore," we heard Madara say. The First and Second Hokages were then attacks being practically ripped in half.

"Saru! Fourth! Isamu! Jump!" Uncle Tobirama ordered. They then placed paper bombs on Obito. I looked at mother.

"Mother, I hate to say it, but that's not Obito anymore…it's the dark Jyuubi…and it's really ticking me off," I growled lowly. She nodded at me in agreement. We got a way all little bit as Lord Sarutobi attacked with Shadow Clones Shurikens. Obito was able to take him down though.

"Dad! Couldn't you make the Third jump too with your Jutsu?" Naruto asked him.

"It only works on something that I or my chakra are touching in some way," Minato told him. Sasuke sighed.

"Stop whining, Naruto. The Hokages and Mangetsukages are just Edo Tensei. They know they can't die, that's why they're purposely getting close to the enemy to study his actions and skills. You should analyze the fight instead of worrying," Sasuke told him. I nodded in agreement, though I would have said it a little nicer.

"Though it takes time for Edo Tensei to recover," Minato said to Naruto.

"Next time, don't be too Sasuke about it," I told Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow.

"'Too Sasuke'?" He asked. I nodded.

"The egotistical one," I told him. He narrowed his eyes with irritation. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right," I told him. He sighed and nodded. Mother came up.

"Minato and I will create an opening," mother said to us. She and Minato ran forward either getting out some three bladed kunai or a saber.

"Gamakichi, below you!" Sasuke and I heard Naruto yell. Gamakichi used his sword to stab the ground while jumping. Obito was about to attack Naruto and Minato until Sasuke was between them in Susanoo. Obito then grabbed Naruto and Sasuke. While Minato went to attack, mother grabbed Naruto and I grabbed Sasuke pulling them away from Obito. We all jumped away and saw that the bottom part of Obito's body was like a snakes.

"We must defeat him while he still can't control his body!" Minato said to us. There was then a big explosion in front of us. The smoke cleared and we saw Obito prettying much split in half.

"He's hitting himself," Sasuke stated. I nodded.

"He missed the target! It seems like Obito's mind is just barely standing the other Jyuubi's power like he can't control it!" Mother said.

"We're lucky he missed otherwise we'd be dead!" Gamakichi added.

"Yes, we really have to be careful," Lady Yuzuki said to us.

"I'll create an opening, use a combined attack on him without leaving him time to react!" Minato said to us. Obito kept trying to say the name 'Rin'. A part of him was still in there. Minato threw his special kunai at Obito. Minato ran forward. "I'm coming, Obito!" He shouted.

"Who are…you?" He asked him. Something then happened. The smoke cleared, Obito looked different and he was only a staff that looked like the Sage of the Six Paths'. Mother ran up and started helping Minato fight. They were then ripped one of their arms off making mine and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Dad/Mother!" We shouted.

"Naruto, Tenshi, get ready!" Sasuke told us. Mother and the Fourth Hokage jumped back over to us. They said they were fine until we saw a black orb by them. It started glowing. What is this thing?!


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

~Tenshi's POV~

As soon as the orb started to glow, Sasuke activated Susanoo to protect us. It was then that Uncle Tobirama grabbed the orb and placed back by Obito.

"I'll return this to you," The Second Hokage told him. The orb then exploded and Uncle came back over to us. "Don't worry, I just used a clone. The last time I touched him, I put a mark on him," Tobirama told us. Naruto grinned.

"Wow! You can copy my dad! Old man with the face of the Second Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. My uncle just narrowed his eyes.

"It's the Fourth that is copying me. Also, you should address me as Second with respect!" Uncle Tobirama lectured. I sighed and patted his arm.

"Don't count on it, it's just how Naruto is," I told him. He sighed and nodded at me. Sasuke came up by me.

"Can you check and see if Itachi is alright?" He asked me. I nodded and activated my Taiingan.

'_Itachi, are you and the others alright?'_ I asked him.

'_Yes, we're fine, a little roughed up, but nothing serious,'_ he replied.

'_Good, keep each other safe…and wish us luck taking Obito down,'_ I told him. He chuckled.

'_Will do, as long as you and the others stay safe as well,'_ he told me.

'_Will do,'_ I told him. I then deactivated my Taiingan and smiled at Sasuke. "They're alright, a little roughed up, but they're fine," I told him. He nodded at me. Uncle Tobirama, mother, and Minato sent attacks at Obito, but he was able to block them.

"Did he block it?...Fast. It won't be easy to beat him," Uncle said. Obito just looked at us like he was waiting for us to attack.

"I think I'll have to create an opening with my Rasensen kochourinbu kousanshiki," the Fourth told us.

"You act funny sometimes. I'd laugh at such a technique name, but now isn't the time for laughing," Uncle Tobirama told him. I had to admit, that was a long name for a Jutsu. Naruto, Sasuke, and I rushed forward. Sasuke used Amaterasu but Obito blocked it.

"Naruto, Tenshi, Sasuke! I said I'd create an opening!" Minato shouted.

"We'll do that! We'll leave the main part to your team!" Naruto told him.

"I sensed that you were focusing power into your left eye. You're surprise attack won't work on me," Obito said to Sasuke. Sasuke started his Blaze Style, Naruto started the Rasenshuriken, and I started the Moon Goddess Howl. Sasuke's and Naruto's attacks would come together while mine would make it even faster and stronger so he couldn't block the attack on time. Minato then appeared in front of us while mother and uncle were behind Obito. They used that so they could switch Obito and Minato. Our attack hit him, we could help but smile at the fact that our attack worked. I smirked.

"Damn, we're good!" I cheered making the two teen boys chuckle.

"Damn straight, believe it!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke just shook his head with a smile. We looked back over at Obito…be was able to make a shield around himself! I growled.

"Can't you just die already?!" I shouted impatiently. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Obito started to hover over to us while the Fourth and Second ran over. We met up with them.

"Looks like he obtained the power of his dreams," Minato mused. Mother nodded in agreement.

"Weird," I heard uncle say, he was looking at mother and Minato's ripped off arms. "It should already be starting to recover if he only ripped off one of your arms," Tobirama told them. Mother sighed.

"And this is why I miss my grave," she mumbled. She looked at me. "Remind me to kill Orochimaru later," she told me. I nodded.

"I have the power of the Ancestor of all Shinobi. You can't judge me with your usual standards," Obito said to us.

"Do you mean that your techniques…" Uncle Tobirama trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Minato asked him.

"Fourth, Yuki, be careful not to be wounded seriously, even if your body is Edo Tensei. That man is probably using techniques based on Onmyoudon which turns all Jutsus to nothing," Uncle Tobirama told them. Mother's eyes widened.

"In other words, even if it hits our Edo Tensei bodies, we won't be able to recover and we'll die," mother said. He nodded at her. My eyes saddened and Sasuke saw that, he grabbed my hand in comfort. He knows seeing her get killed a second time will be harder for me.

"Your arms will probably never regenerate," Uncle Tobirama told them.

"In that case, we need to be even more careful," Minato agreed.

"Sasuke, Tenshi," Naruto said getting our attention.

"What?" Sasuke asked him.

"We'll probably have to fight ourselves…can you keep up?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

"Don't underestimate Uchiha," Sasuke retorted. Naruto put his hands together.

"Ok! I'll enter Kurama Mode and turn into a Tailed Beast!" Naruto told us. I shook my head.

"Naruto, don't!" I told him. But it was too late. He had already turned back to normal. I sighed. "I told you not you," I told him.

"Don't make manners worse," the Second told Naruto. He then looked at Minato. "You father and son can be really dumb sometimes. Even that man is appalled," he said pointing to Obito.

"I-I'm sorry," Minato apologized. Uncle sighed.

"My nieces know better than that," he mumbled. Mother and I looked at each other with proud smiles. Sasuke just looked amused. There was then a huge burst of water beside us. It was from Gamakichi. Lady Suzuki used lightning on the water but Obito was able to block it again. She came up to us.

"I'm sorry to say this but the Summoning Jutsu is almost over. We want to be able to take him while we can," she said to us. Naruto and I nodded.

"I appreciate your guys' spirit! Have a nice rest!" Naruto told them. I nodded in agreement. They then left. We looked at Obito who was standing on the water.

"Obito, did you want to become Hokage? Why are you doing this?!" Minato asked him.

"Are you trying to lecture me now? Isn't it a bit too late? Sensei?" Obito asked him. Minato didn't answer, mother placed a hand on his shoulder. I closed my eyes.

'_I need more power, please!'_ I begged. I want this war to be over.

"You're always too late when it's important. I'm glad that my teacher was the Hokage. It helped me give up my dream of becoming the same," Obito told him. Mother frowned at him.

"Obito, if we could take back everything that happened, we would," mother told him. He looked at her.

"It's because of you and Kakashi that Rin died. You aren't even of this village and yet you worked with us," he told her. She glared.

"Maybe you should learn the whole story before assuming things like an idiot, Obito Uchiha," she lowly growled. He glared at her but was shocked at her small bit of animalistic take over. "Rin told us she wanted to die, Kakashi and I tried to stop her. She then stepped in front of us before we could attack the enemy Ninja. She took those attacks because she couldn't stand the thought of being the Three Tailed Jinjuuriki. You think Kakashi and I weren't hurt when she did that? We loathed ourselves for what happened, and Kakashi still hates himself for not saving you," she told him. I saw shock in his eyes but his expression was neutral. I was shocked to learn that my dad hated himself…after all this time, does he still hate himself?

"Still, you failed to protect her," he told her. He then looked back at Minato. "You didn't realize it was me despite being my teacher. In the end you're not that great. I pity you. You died a hero and now you're showing your son how shameful your life was. Yes, you Hokages are pathetic to what I am now," Obito told him. He then looked back at my mother. "And I guess Mangetsukages are no different. You just the same as him," he told him. Naruto and I gritted our teeth. He started his Rasengan while I gripped my saber getting ready to use the Ultimate Moon Scar.

"Don't badmouth Hokage just coz you couldn't become one," Naruto told him. Uncle appeared behind us and placed a hand on our backs. "And more importantly…" Naruto started. We appeared right by him and used our attacks.

"Don't badmouth our parents who became Kages!" Naruto and I shouted as we used our attacks while in Sage Mode. Naruto and I jumped back with grins.

"Just like we thought!" Naruto said. I nodded.

"The Sage Mode is working! The Toads attacks as well as the Wolves attacks are called Senjutsu, in other words they use Natural Energy. Now that I think about, when I sensed the other Jyuubi's power it felt like Natural Energy. Maybe we can fight Natural Energy using Natural Energy," I concluded.

"I'm glad I learned Senjutsu!" Naruto grinned. I nodded in agreement. Uncle nodded with a small smile at us.

"It seems it did work. He recovered and is guarding his back," uncle told us. Obito then did something and we saw a huge tree growing out from the ground…and not a good tree. It clicked.

"This is how he plans to use Infinite Tsukuyomi!" I told them. Obito then made a barrier around everyone. Naruto and I looked at each other, getting an idea. I walked up to mother while Naruto went to his father. "Mother, Naruto and I have an idea. Join fists with me," I said to her as I held out my fist. She nodded and placed her fist with mine. I then remembered what tomorrow was and sighed. Apparently Obito knew it too considering he was there when it happened.

"You're right, then that also means tomorrow is the day I was born," Naruto said. "You know…it's not the end," Naruto said. I nodded in agreement.

"We're here in this world!" We shouted as we activated our Bijuu Mode. Combining our powers, mine and my mother's, and Naruto's and his father's, our attacks will become stronger. Naruto and I kept our concentration until I heard what my mother was thinking. She wished I didn't have to go through the hardships of being a Jinjuuriki. But there was a part where it was like she was talking to my step-father…about how I had grown. Naruto and I sent our powers to everyone else and they were then in the Bijuu Cloaks. Juugo then came up by Sasuke. We then heard cracks in the ground. Vines were coming out.

"It's hard to believe, with all the mistakes we have made…we're finally tying up loose ends," mother said. Minato nodded in agreement. Naruto and I just smiled at them. I sighed and looked at her.

"You know, mother…your just like dad and Toboe. You all gave everything up to protect me and gave me warmth. It's because you guys I keep fighting so I can be that way for when I have children," I told her. I saw tears in her black, purple/blue eyes. She smiled at me and wiped the tears away.

"I'm glad I had daughters like you and Tori, Tenshi. You've made me more proud than I thought possible," she told me. I smiled at her. Naruto then transformed into his Kurama Mode, but he forgot something.

"Naruto, you forgot about Sage Mode!" I told him. He looked at me.

"How would be able to do that while in Bijuu Mode?!" He shouted at me. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Don't you remember when we went up against Pein? We were able to use activate our Sage Mode while using some of the Bijuu abilities! You'd think you would remember something like that, Naruto!" I told him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I sighed and shook my head. "Men," I groaned. Mother patted my head.

"Tell me about it," she agreed.

"Hey!" The men here argued. I walked up next to Naruto.

"We have to sync our powers again to activate it. Mother was then at my side with a dark version of the Jinroo Cloak while I had the light version. Naruto and I closed our eyes and concentrated on the power…it was then activated. Naruto and his father made a huge Rasengan while mother and I made a larger version of the Moon Goddess Howl. Mother told me to add the Senjutsu to our attack and I did so. Uncle Tobirama sent Naruto and Minato off then did the same to us with a clone. We all then made it by Obito.

"Rasengan/Moon Goddess Howl!" All four of us shouted. Obito tried to block the attack, but was blown away while we are also blown away.

"That black thing is tough! Shit! He shielded himself!" Naruto growled.

"He read into our attack, we can't do it with just Hiraishin," Uncle Tobirama said to us.

"We have to destroy that black shield!" I told them.

"And how?" Minato asked.

"We'll use the Sage Mode power to the Tailed Beast Bomb!" Naruto said. I nodded and we started the attacks.

"The other Kurama and Jinroo should help too," I said to mother and Minato. They smirked.

"Of course!" They agreed. They did the attack with us and then…Obito started the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I glared, we will stop that Tsukuyomi, if it means I have to die to stop it then so be it! We then heard screams, I wanted to turn and look, but I couldn't. With all the screams, it made me worried about Tori, Tamotsu, Aya, Itachi, Sasuke…everyone. Soon, Naruto and I were grabbed by roots and screamed in surprise.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted.

"Tenshi!" Mother, uncle, and Sasuke shouted. Uncle Tobirama tried to get to us, but more roots got in his way. Naruto and I started to feel weaker as we turned back to normal. Lord Sarutobi appeared chopped up the roots around us.

"Sorry for being late!" He said to us. He then grabbed me and Naruto and brought us down. Sasuke grabbed me, holding me to him. I looked around with Naruto and we saw something awful…many people were dying.

"Just stay still, you endured enough," I heard Obito say. I then looked at my best friend and brother.

"T-Tamotsu," I panted. He looked at me with a tired expression.

"Ten…shi…" he breathed out. I heard shouting and saw Sakura with Sai, Ino, Choji, and…a nearly dead Shikamaru. Sai grabbed Tamotsu and took him over to Tori and Neji who were now by Sakura.

"Like dying even before fighting. It's the end of all Shinobi, if you stop resisting, I won't kill you," Obito said. I felt tears in my eyes, I heard Naruto letting our angry sobs as mine were both angry and sad. "If you don't want regrets, you should just do nothing," Obito told us.

"So, if we do nothing…our live will be…?" I heard a ninja try to ask.

"Exactly, you won't have to endure anything or fear death anymore…you'll reach your dreams," Obito told them. I gritted my teeth as the tears flowed.

"Lying son of a bitch," I lowly growled.

"Do not give up! If you fall for his Genjutsu it will be the same as dying!" Grandfather Hashirama told everyone. Everyone looked down knowing he was right, but not knowing what to do.

"This huge tree is closely connected to Obito. It's like his limbs are trying to extract chakra…it's hard to get close," Lord Sarutobi observed.

"That's quite coward. Doesn't sound like you at all, Sarutobi-Sensei," We heard someone say. That was when Orochimaru landed in front of us with Suigetsu and Karin. Suigetsu looked at us.

"We thought we could use some more help. Sorry we're late," he said to us.

"Orochimaru, you're late! What about the Kages?" Lord Sarutobi asked him.

"I helped them recover…if they're not cowards too they'll be here soon," Orochimaru told him. I growled.

"Shut up, Snake! My grandmother is one of them as well as one of my best friends! Of course they'll show!" I glared at him. Yes, I still don't trust him. He nodded at me. Sasuke looked at me, he felt the same way I did about Orochimaru. "Remind me to kill him when this is all over," I said to him. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Of course, Angel," he said to me. I then heard Grandfather Hashirama ask Ino for help using her Kekkei Genkai. I started thinking about the Kages. I hope they were alright and were on they're way. We need their help more than ever now. I then activated my Taiingan and contacted my grandmother.

'_Please tell me your all on your way,'_ I thought to her.

'_Yes, we are. I just talked with Hashirama. We'll be there as soon as we can, Tenshi. Just hang on…and I'm sorry about Mamoru,'_ she thought to me. I looked down.

'_Me too…please, hurry. I fear we don't have much time,'_ thought to her before I lost connection. Grandfather Hashirama then thought to all of us, tell us not to give up. I stood up with Sasuke's help and looked at him. "Sasuke…Susanoo," I said to him. He nodded at me and held me to him as he flew up a little bit.

"Naruto, over already? We're going," Sasuke told him. I looked at Juugo.

"Let's go, Juugo," I said to him. He nodded at me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the power. I was then able to transform into Bijuu Mode with my Sage Mode. Next, summoned Jinroo and merged it with Sasuke's Susanoo making his Susanoo look more like a wolf. Naruto then ran up next to us ready to fight.

"Sasuke, Tenshi, I'm going to!" He told us. We smirked and nodded. Naruto then summoned Kurama. "Sasuke, do you understand that only Senjutsu works on the enemy?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

"Don't put me on the same level as you," Sasuke retorted. I looked at Juugo and nodded, he nodded back and used his Cursed Seal to make the Susanoo/Jinroo stronger with the designs of the Cursed Seal. We jumped up telling Naruto where to aim.

"You can only regret something after doing it, but you won't be here to have any regrets anyway," Obito said to us. I glared at him.

"What we regret is not sewing your damned mouth shut!" I growled as we attacked him. I then felt familiar presences…the Kages! Sasuke and I combined the Tailed Beast Bomb with his Susanoo fire and threw it as Naruto made his own Tailed Beast Bomb. Obito was able to block it. Naruto and I glared at him. The Kages talked to the ninjas and got them to keeping going, to not give up and finish the fight. I then saw that Orochimaru used his snakes on some of the roots and broke them off. Naruto, Sasuke, and I kept trying to attack Obito, but we haven't been able to land a hit on him. Obito looked at us.

"It's almost time to sleep. I'll take you into the dream…there's no time," he said to us. Obito used dark chakra and grabbed mine and Sasuke's mixed Bijuu Susanoo and Naruto. We all grunted in pain. He then crashed us all into the ground. We all tried to stand up while grunted and groaned in blame. Naruto and I were on our knees. "Why do you stand up? For what purpose are you fighting? For your friends? Or for the world? Listen, one day your friends will betray you and love will become hate. You should know already. Both the people of the village and Sasuke betrayed you both," Obito said to us. Sasuke looked down as he was next to me. I grabbed his hand to say not to listen to him. "And Jiraiya's love gave you hatred. You're like me, hatred will increase and you will change. And now, more pain is awaiting you. Can you still state that you'll never change?! Your friends might betray you again. The alliance might start another war. And you don't even know whether or not you can win against me. There's no reason for you to fight this world anymore, it will end in a few minutes. Why are you still fighting?!" Obito yelled at us. Naruto and I stood up fully.

"Because it's our ninja way!" We shouted. Sasuke and Juugo stood up next to us. "We never go back on our own worlds, that's our ninja way!" We smirked. Sasuke grabbed my hand while I grabbed Naruto's.

"Let's finish this with the next attack, you two," Sasuke said to us. I nodded.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "We'll sleep tomorrow, we can dream on our own!" Naruto shouted for both of us. Our cloaks and Sasuke's Susanoo mixed together. The shape of the Susanoo was a wolf, but in the regular dark shade, but was also made as an armor for the fox. There were ten tails Obito went back to talked and I glared with a smirk.

"Do us a favor and shut the hell up, you're hurting our ears," I said to him. Obito just glared at me. "Sasuke, Naruto, we must focus on a single attack. There will only be a small opening, let's not miss it," I said to them. They nodded at me. It was then that Tori, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Sai, and Tamotsu were in our cloaks having matching jackets like mine and Naruto's. The girls and Tamotsu had my cloak while the boys had Naruto's. The boys made the Rasengan using Naruto's power while I had the other's use the Moon Goddess Howl. "Everyone, together!" I shouted. They all nodded and we attacked together. Naruto and I used the powers of the Tailed Beasts to summon the other extracted beasts out of him. This will be difficult, but we will do it. Gaara came up to us saying he would take the Ichibi, Shukaku. Bee came up to take what was stolen of the Hachibi's chakra. Through the connection we saw Obito's passed with Rin, my father, and Naruto's father, Minato. They even met my mother back then. I didn't notice the tears in my eyes until I saw that Naruto was the same. I wiped my eyes quickly and kept my concentration. Everyone started helping us with the Tailed Beasts. Mother and Minato made chakra lines for everyone to grab to help us out. Naruto and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay, let's all do this together!" We shouted. We al then pulled. We were then pulled into Obito's inner place.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

~Tenshi's POV~

We were now in Obito's inner world, the world he could have had if he didn't fallow Madara. If he had come back to the village, he would have been a Jounin with the rest of his comrades, he would have been Hokage too. Naruto and I stepped forward.

"You told us that you're no one and that you don't want to be anyone," Naruto said to him.

"Stop…don't come inside me!" Obito exclaimed, wanting us to stay out of his mind.

"But actually…you wanted to become Hokage, just like me. If things had gone differently, I might've looked up to you since I wanna become Hokage too," Naruto told him.

"I already got rid of that past, I was too naïve! This is all…" I cut Obito off.

"Then why can we see it? You're Obito Uchiha and we will take that mask off your face," I told him. I will see the truth and I will make him see the truth that he wants to buried so deep within.

"Obito Uchiha, you say? Does that name…that person, mean anything now? By blending with the other Jyuubi I was able to transcend to a new dimension. I'm not human anymore. I'm the one that will lead humans to the next sleep. My mind and body are the same as the Sage of the Six Paths. I'm the Second Sage of the Six Paths," Obito told us. Naruto and I narrowed our eyes. We won't give up.

"No! You're Obito Uchiha! When you chakra was stuck to us, we could see your past. The way you and I grew up was similar and our dream of become Hokage is too…we really are alike. We didn't know our parents. This is where Tenshi comes in, all the people important to us died. That's why you threatened us saying that loneliness is the scariest thing," Naruto said to him. Obito's eyes softened a little bit and he looked down. "You wanted someone to acknowledge you and praise you. That's definitely why you wanted to become Hokage. At least if you were like me!" Naruto finished.

"Look at you now. You're turning all the Shinobi of this world against you saying it's for the best, but in the end it's just because it's convenient to you! No one, not even the people important to you, will acknowledge this dream!" I told him. His eyes widened.

"You used to have my same dream, but now you've become the opposite of a Hokage! You were just like me, that's why you…" Obito cut Naruto off.

"No…it's because that I was like you that I wanted to think that this world is hopeless," he told us with a soft, but sad gaze. Naruto and I didn't speak. "No…I wanted to feel once again that the path I chose is right. Fighting against you both…I remembered my old self…that's why I wanted to test you. I wanted to see you give up hope and abandon all your ideals…"

"It's because that you were like me that you get on my nerves!" Naruto yelled.

"You're just abandoning everything and running away," I told him calmly.

"No, I'm doing exactly what a Hokage would do. Even more than that…since I can bring peace to this world," Obito told us. Naruto and I took a step up.

"Do you…really think so? Do you really, seriously, think so?" Naruto asked him. Obito closed his eyes for a moment then looked away from us.

"Yes…I think so. You don't have to walk a steep path, without even knowing where you're going. You'll just keep finding your friends' corpses there. If one has a goal and knows a shortcut to get there, they'll definitely choose that. A Hokage's goal should be to bring peace to this world," Obito told us. Naruto and I clenched our fists.

"What are you saying? I don't want to know an easy shortcut. I want to know how to walk down a steep path," Naruto told him. I nodded.

"Would you say that same? Even if those two paths take to the same goal?" Obito asked.

"Who tells us that one is a steep path? Someone must have the courage to walk down to check it. A Hokage is someone that, standing the pain, walks in front of everyone else. It's someone that breaks through a dead end for everyone to pass. There are no short cuts to becoming Hokage. And once you become a Hokage you can't run away from your position," I told him knowing from experience. Naruto nodded in agreement with me. "Obito, I know from experience, I was temporary Hokage at age thirteen, then I made the Sixth Hokage not too long ago because my grandmother was in a coma. Yes, we all want peace, but we would rather work to find a better way. While we're awake and truly living," I told him. Obito looked at his left hand…the one that Rin touched when she said she believed in him.

"You told Kakashi-Sensei that you got rid of all your memories and feelings towards your friends, but when you become the other Jyuubi's Jinjuuriki and almost got possessed by it…didn't you hold it down because you didn't want it to take over? The reason you could beat the other Jyuubi and control it is that you didn't want to throw away all your past and strove to remain yourself. In the end…you couldn't get rid of your memories of my dad, Tenshi's dad, Tenshi's mother, and that person called Rin…isn't that so? That's why you could stay as Obito even now that you're the other Jyuubi's Jinjuuriki. Are we wrong?" Naruto asked him. We were now at Obito's sides facing the opposite way of him.

"But we can't allow you to go down your own way involving everyone. You must come back to our side as Obito Uchiha, a Shinobi of the Leaf and compensate what you did normally. You're just trying to run away from everything. If Rin had been alive she would have said 'don't act strong and hide. I'm watching you', wouldn't she?" I asked him. He looked down. Naruto and I held a hand out. "You can only be yourself, stop running way," I told him.

"Come to this side, Obito!" Naruto and I told him. Obito thought for a moment then went to grab out hands, or so we thought. He grabbed us by our throats.

"I'm not joining your side! I don't regret what I've done so far!" Obito told us.

"We said…that we saw it…clearly. If you think so…then…stop picturing yourself has a Hokage!" Naruto shouted. We both punched Obito away from us. I activated my Taiingan and showed him what Minato, mother, dad, and Rin would say, what they would want. Naruto and I then grabbed each of his hands. "Just come, you asshole!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't underestimate any of us! The hole in your heart is something others will fill!" I told him. It was then we were back in our real world. It was then that our plan worked.

"We took it out!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke and smiled that we succeeded. Obito was back to normal and the Tailed Beasts were free. Son Goku looked at us.

"You kept your promise, Naruto Uzumaki and Ookami no Tenshi Hatake! You really saved us!" Son said to us.

"Of course, Son!" Naruto and I smiled. All the other beasts smiled at us and I could feel Jinroo's happiness that all her children were okay. Sasuke then ran forward with his sword in hand.

"Sasuke, don't!" I shouted. It was then that dad appeared right on Obito with a kunai in hand. Sasuke stopped running and Naruto and I ran up to Sasuke.

"Ka-Kakashi…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sorry for showing up suddenly, but I used to be his friend and teammate. Let me take my responsibilities," dad said. I shook my head.

"Dad! Now he's…" dad was about to stab Obito until mother and Minato appeared. Minato grabbed dad's arm while mother was at his side with her hand on his shoulder.

"Mother/dad!" Naruto and I gasped.

"Obito, when we were pulling each other's chakra, Yuki and I were able to see inside your heart. My son as well as Kakashi and Yuki's daughter gave you quite the lecture. I guess they both got that from their mothers," Minato said to his former student. Mother side.

"But that was supposed to be your role," she said to dad. "Kashi, if there's someone here that can understand Obito, it's you, his friend," she told him softly. Minato looked at us.

"Naruto, Tenshi, you and the rest of the Alliance should go and support the First Hokage. You have to seal Madara!" Minato told us.

"Ah! Right! He's still around!" Naruto said. I sighed.

"Let's go boys!" I said to them. Sasuke and Naruto started following me then.

~Yuki's POV~

"You were younger than Naruto's and Tenshi's current age. Do you remember all the missions we cleared together?" Minato asked Kakashi and Obito. "Rin, as a Medical Ninja, protected you three earnestly. She definitely wouldn't want this," he said to us, mostly Obito and Kakashi. "But it's my fault for letting all this happen," Minato finished as he let Kakashi go. "It's not a coincidence that despite me and Yuki being dead, we can stand beside you two now. Maybe it's Rin who wanted this. 'What are you doing? You're supposed to be the teacher.' I'm sorry for being unable to protect Rin," Minato said. I sighed.

"As am I," I whispered. Obito looked at me and Kakashi.

"Rin was…she was my only ray of light. After losing Rin the world didn't look the same anymore. It was just a pitch black hell. There's no hope in this world. I walked around the world on behalf of Madara and everything I saw just confirmed my belief. Even with this Sharingan, I could see nothing. There was nothing," Obito said to us.

"I don't really understand either," Kakashi said making mine and Obito's eyes widen.

"Then…why don't you follow my path?" Obito asked him.

"Indeed, the path you chose was another possibility, it might have been a mistake actually. I also thought that this world is just hell. I thought I lost you…and after that I lost Rin…then I lost Minato-Sensei…and then I even lost Yuki. But…I don't really understand, but I strained my 'eyes' trying to see with the worlds and the Sharingan you left me. I had the feeling I could see something…then I learned about Tenshi and I saw a different light. She kept me going," Kakashi said. I held his hand to me and we saw Naruto and Tenshi quickly climb the rock wall.

"Is that Naruto and Tenshi? How can you be sure that their path won't lead to failure?!" Obito asked him. I helped Kakashi up.

"Well, they might fail too. Indeed," Kakashi agreed.

"What makes me, Naruto, and Tenshi so different? Why do you care so much about them?" Obito asked us.

"Obito…because I can affirm that they won't fail as much as you," Kakashi said. I heard him whisper 'and Tenshi is also my daughter'. I couldn't help but smile. Kakashi, you haven't changed since we last saw each other when I was alive.

"Why?" Obito asked.

"If they trip on their path, I'll help them," Kakashi told him.

"Why would you help them?" Obito asked. Kakashi and I looked up at Naruto and Tenshi.

"Because they're not going to give up on their dreams and the real world. That's how they are. And their actions attract their comrades. You feel like you want to help, the more people supporting them, the closer they will get to their goals. That's the difference," Kakashi said. I then saw Naruto and Tenshi working to make the Rasenshuriken and the Moon Goddess howl bigger.

"Are you really saying that something like that exists in this black hell?" Obito asked us. I smiled at him.

"You could see it too if you wanted. You and Kakashi have the same eyes. If comrades you can trust are with you, you might be able to see hope clearly. That's what we think, Obito, "I told him. It was then the biggest Rasenshuriken and Moon Goddess Howl were complete.

"Maybe…" we heard Obito say. After the attacks were done, Obito started coughing. I frowned.

"Now that the Tailed Beast was extracted from him, Obito will…" Minato cut me off.

"Yuki, Kakashi, don't worry about him. The Kyuubi inside of gave me some information," Minato told us. I side and heard Jinroo tell me something, it was the same thing the Kyuubi told Minato. We then told Kakashi. Kakashi said.

"I wanted you to make up for all you've done so far, but if you're like that I guess you'd better stay here," Kakashi told him. "Sensei, Yuki, please watch over Obito," Kakashi said to us.

"Fine," Minato agreed as I nodded. I sighed.

"Just be careful, Kashi," I said to him. He nodded at me. I then saw Obito do a hand seal. "What are you trying to do?" I asked him. Kakashi stopped and looked over.

"What the man…that I was planning to use…used to betray me," Obito said. Kakashi's eyes were wide.

"Do you mean…"

"I never thought that one day…I'd do the exact same thing. It's Gedou Rinne Tensei Jutsu," Obito told us.

"But if you use that Jutsu, you will…" Kakashi trailed off.

"I think I understand now…the reason Nagato betrayed me. The feelings of all people…linked together…can become really powerful. Both Nagato and Naruto were Jiraiya's disciples. We could say…that I lost to that Jiraiya. Sensei, he was your teacher and the one who raised you as Hokage. And I'm…your disciple…the one who gave up on becoming Hokage…and put a stop to the link of feelings. I don't think I'm worthy enough to meet Rin…on the other side," Obito said.

"Are you really okay with that? You could live and compensate for your sins," Kakashi tried to reason.

"No, I can't accept something so easy," he said. Black hands then came out of the ground…it was Black Zetsu.

"Now I'm gonna help too," Zetsu said. He started wrapping himself around Obito. "Sorry, Obito, this is what I exist for in the end," he told him.

"What is this?!" Kakashi asked. What is happening?!

'_Mother! It's Madara he's found a way to be alive again! He's not Edo Tenshi anymore, he's the real deal!'_ Tenshi thought to me. My eyes widened. Zetsu then let Obito go.

"What did you do?!" Kakashi asked Zetsu.

"He brought Madara back, he's not Edo Tenshi anymore!" I told them.

"Obito, we don't need you anymore. Now that you used Rinne Tensei you will die. This is your last job, I'll take back your left eye," Zetsu said to Obito. Kakashi, Minato, and I went to stop him, but we were too late. He was already joined with Obito. "He'll survive a little longer as long as I'm possessing him," Zetsu told us.

"Who are you? You're not a…human, right?" Minato asked.

"I'm Madara's will. I'll eliminate whoever stands in his way," Zetsu replied. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Black Zetsu, I thought you were caught," he said.

"Both you and Obito underestimated Madara's plan. And me too. Until he dies, I'll use this body to fight you. He's been useless, moving behind Madara's back. At least in the end I'll make use of him," Zetsu told us. I glared.

"You bastard," I growled. I then heard the Tailed Beasts, they were attacking Madara. Shukaku used an attack with Gaara helping him. Nibi, jumped in using her claws, then Sanbi helped two, and so on. It was then that Shukaku and Gaara tried to seal Madara, but he got free. Naruto and Tenshi jumped in with Kurama and Jinroo to help. They all then his Madara with one of their tails. But even that didn't work! Madara then did a Summoning Jutsu, we looked at Obito and saw the other Jyuubi coming out of him.

"Does he want to fight with that?!" Minato shouted.

"Kakashi, can you do it?!" I asked my mate.

"Yes! Somehow…" he said. He then tried to use Kamui.

"Did it work?!" Minato shouted over the noise.

"It looks like it didn't," Kakashi said. Obito stood up.

"How stubborn. Your about to die," Zetsu said to Obito. "The left eye went from Nagato to you, but now it's time for it to go back to where it belongs. The only ones in the world who were able to awaken the Rinnegan where the Sage of the Six Paths and Madara Uchiha. It's not something someone like you is meant to possess," Zetsu said to him.

"I hid my right eye, I'll have Kakashi crush my right one," Obito said. Kakashi took out a kunai.

"White Zetsu already found your right eye and handed it to Lord Madara. You're just useless scum about to die, stop trying to fight back. You'd be dead already if I wasn't stuck to you," Zetsu told him.

"Then get away from me. Can't you just take my Rinnegan after I die?" Obito asked.

"The moment I get away those three will kill me before I can take the Rinnegan. Do you forget I used to gather information for the Akatsuki? I already know their power," Zetsu said. I glared at Black Zetsu. How are we going to help Obito, but killed Black Zetsu when they are together?

"Kurama/Jinroo!" I heard Naruto and Tenshi shout. I turned and saw all the Tailed Beasts with chains around their necks. I then saw that Gaara was trying to help Shukaku to get him out of the chain. Gaara was thrown down but not out just yet. Gaara, you sure have grown since I last saw you. Madara tried to call the chains back and the Tailed Beasts fought. I then saw Naruto and Tenshi being taken out of the Kurama and Jinroo making my eyes widen.

"Naruto! Tenshi!" Gaara shouted. He used his sand to catch them before they fell to the ground. Naruto, Tenshi, please be okay.


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

~Sasuke's POV~

I was on my way over to help with Madara after talking to Lord Hashirama. He had transferred his remaining chakra to me as I reminded him of Madara's brother, Izuna. Madara cared for his brother more than anything and Hashirama believed it would be me that would stop Madara. I got there and jumped down from the hawk I was riding. But I didn't reach the ground like my sword did. Madara had caught me with his Rinnegan.

"This world…the world created by Hashirama…is full of too much inconsistency and incongruity. You have to sacrifice one to get another," Madara said as he picked up my sword.

"Madara, don't do it! This would just…" Madara cut Lord Tobirama off.

"Be it a close friend, my brother…or even my child," Madara said. He then…stabbed me in the chest. He looked at me. "I gave you more than an ample of time…such a pity," he said. I coughed up blood.

"Madara…you bastard," Tobirama growled. Madara then took the sword out of me and I fell to the ground with a grunt.

"The fact that you have those eyes is the proof that you lost many things, but also that you've been searching for something. But that's going to end too, you'll lose yourself. This is the real end," Madara told me. I started thinking about Tenshi…what I promised her. I tried to get up.

"I can't die here…I can't…die," I breathed out. I felt more pain and fell down. Tenshi…I have to live…for her…for our future…I promised I would never leave her…not again. I intend to keep that promise.

~Tori's POV~

I looked up with everyone else and saw Gaara coming back with Naruto and Tenshi, but they didn't look too good. It looked like…they were dying! Gaara set them down by me and Sakura. Shizune ran up to Tenshi's side while Sakura was at Naruto's. I grabbed my big sister's hand, tears pricking my eyes as I heard her heart beat become slower.

"Tenshi, come on, you have to live. For me, for Naruto, for Sasuke, for everyone!" I told her. I then looked at Naruto who was like a big brother to me. "You too, Naruto. People need you to live. You guys can't leave us," I told them. Neji was at my side with Itachi, Aya, and Tamotsu who was whimpering at his partner.

"I should have stayed with her," he said quietly. Sakura was almost out of chakra and if that happens then…Tenshi and Naruto might die. Gaara lifted Sakura, Tenshi, and Naruto up with his sand taking them away. I then smelt familiar blood and looked up.

"Sasuke…"I gasped. Itachi looked at me.

"What is it, Tori?" He asked me. I shook my head not wanting to believe it.

"He's losing a lot of blood. If it keeps up at this rate then he'll die!" I told them. I then felt the Jyuubi power leaving me, I saw everyone else, and they had also lost the chakra cloaks. I looked at Karin who was crying, she felt it too. Sasuke was fading. I ran up to her with Tamotsu. "We have to get to where Sasuke is. I was able to copy Sakura's healing ability, if we get there soon, I can help him!" I told her. She nodded at me. We all ran making past the contraption and the look alike of Tobi. Karin then said she couldn't sense Sasuke. She soon felt someone else's chakra where Sasuke was. Karin was getting a bad feeling and so was I. I have to get to Sasuke, I have to save him, for Tenshi.

~Yuki's POV~

Minato had his Rasengan ready, Kakashi had his Chidori, and I had my saber out ready to use Moon Scar. Black Zetsu was across from us.

"You're stubborn," he said to us.

"I can't sense Obito's consciousness anymore," Kakashi told us.

"Kakashi, Yuki, let's go," Minato said to us.

'_Wait, Yuki, change your chakra to the sensor type!'_ Jinroo told me I did as she said…I couldn't feel her other half! I looked up with the others and we saw Gaara. He was carrying himself and three others with his sand.

"What happened?!" Kakashi asked his student Sakura.

"They extracted the Kyuubi and Jyuubi from them! At this rate they'll…" I looked over and saw them. I ran to my daughter's side.

"Tenshi," I grabbed her hand.

"I have a message from Naruto's Kyuubi and Tenshi Jyuubi. Forth Hokage, Second Mangetsukage! Put your haves of the Tailed Beasts in side Naruto's and Tenshi's bodies. If you do then they'll be saved," Gaara told us. I nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, we leave Zetsu to you," I told him. He nodded at me. He looked at Tenshi.

"Save our little girl," he told me. I nodded at him. Gaara went up next to Kakashi.

"I'll help," he told him. I started to transfer Jinroo to Tenshi just as Minato started to transfer Kurama to Naruto. Black Zetsu stopped us and I glared.

"Let's us save our kids, you bastard!" I growled. It was then that Madara appeared looking like the Sage of the Six Paths.

"You're late, Black Zetsu. I had to come all the way here," he said. I glared at him. I'm going to kill him for hurting my daughter, for hurting Minato's son. "Zetsu…how long are you going to stick to Obito?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I was able to steal half of the Kyuubi and Jyuubi from them," Zetsu said.

"Good, bring it to me together with the left eye," Madara told him.

"So, the Fourth's Kyuubi and the Second's Jyuubi is inside Black Zetsu," Gaara said.

"Madara?! How did you get Rikudou's power?!" Kakashi shouted.

"As long as Lord Madara is here even if I leave this body you can't do anything to me," Zetsu said to us as he started to get off of Obito.

"Let's go, Kakashi," Gaara said. Zetsu cursed and went back onto Obito.

"Not yet…Madara, we have to talk," Obito said. Gaara was about to attack until Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto and Tenshi need those Tailed Beasts. We can't make mistakes, we must wait for the right time," Kakashi told him.

"What am I to you?" Obito asked Madara.

"Stop joking, don't ask me stupid things. To me you're nothing but Madara," he told Obito. Okay, now that is confusing. "Madara is the one who denies this world. All the ones who follow his ideals and collaborate in the Infinite Tsukuyomi Project are Madara," Madara told him. Okay, he is really self-centered to say something like that. Egotistical bastard.

"That was also my path," Obito murmured.

"For the whole time before my awakening, I left everything to you and let you walk before me. That's the path I showed you. You should have lived as Madara for your whole life, to obtain that goal, as the savior who saved this world. The world showed by the Sage of the Six Paths…failed," he said looking over at Naruto and Tenshi. "Listen, the chakra spread by Rikudou was originally mean to connect. It was meant to connect people's spiritual energy. People would understand each other without even talking and would pray for each other's safety. The Sage of the Six Paths taught that teaching ninja to people and tried to guide them. However, people didn't use that power to connect with other people, but to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies together. They kneaded their inner chakra to amplify it to transform it into a weapon in the shape of Ninjutsu. Ironically, it all went back to the time when Kaguya, Rikudou's mother, used chakra as a weapon," Madara informed others.

"What is he talking about?!" Sakura asked.

"Gaara…" Kakashi said.

"I know," Gaara replied.

"What the Sage of the Six Paths did simply formed people's inconsistency. And anyway, even if people had connected their spirits, they would've only found out that it's impossible to understand each other. Either way, chakra just created conflicts and a fake hope. Both you and I, in search for peace, eventually just looked for conflict. The truth is that this power called chakra is just a source of endless suffering. People who have power look for fights, people who don't have power lose everything. I'm going to create a world that goes beyond that! With the Infinite Tsukuyomi I'll create a dream world devoid of that evil chakra. As the last one with the strongest chakra I will do this! And you are me, you're not Obito! Obito Uchiha, due to possessing the Uchiha's chakra challenged Kakashi Hatake and Ookami no Yuki, wanted to become Hokage and also wanted Rin Nohara! But since that power was just fake, he eventually lost everything! This is hell, did you forget?! Come, Madara! You're still the savior!" Madara shouted. Obito started walking forward. Gaara attacked with Kakashi. Minato and I ran forward, he did the Rasengan while I did the Moon Scar. Our last arms got cut off and he threw us to the others. Minato crashed into Gaara while I crashed into Kakashi. We all sat up to see Obito had thrust his arm into Madara's chest.

"A real leader…can let others step over his corpse, but he'll never step over his comrades," Obito said. I saw the Black Zetsu coming off his arms.

"Well, to verify that you'll have to become a corpse yourself, then," Madara said to him.

"You'll never step over my body. Now I finally realize that faking one's name and letting others do everything is different than entrusting something to one's comrades. I'm not you. The current me is the one who wanted to become Hokage…Obito Uchiha," Obito smirked. I smiled.

"Our Obito is finally back," I whispered. Kakashi nodded in agreement with me. Obito and Madara started attacking until Obito looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, take Naruto and Tenshi to the other dimension!" Obito shouted. Kakashi activated Kamui then sending Sakura, Naruto, and Tenshi to another dimension while we stayed. I looked at Kakashi.

"Help Obito…I can't really do much right now," I told him. He nodded at me and ran up to Obito. Those two are finally a team again. This time, Kakashi knows the meaning of bonds and Obito is more serious. This should work out perfectly. After one of the attacks, Obito used Kamui on himself. No doubt he went to go help Naruto and Tenshi. Soon Guy appeared. He looked at me and grinned making me smile and shake my head. He really hasn't changed. Guy started fighting Madara using his Taijutsu and he was doing very well. Lee appeared and helped his Sensei then. Turns out Guy had a few broken ribs and a broken left arm. It was then that Guy decided to become the Red Beast which meant he was going to open the last gate. Guy did it though, his body become red and it was like he was engulfed in flames. Lee had gotten himself ready to help Guy if it was needed. He could only open the sixth gate, but it was better than nothing. Guy was able to take Madara down, but at the cost of his right leg. While Guy was down, Madara was going to send Gudoudama at him. It was…kicked away by Naruto! Tenshi was by Guy and placed her right hand on his chest. When she lifted it off…it showed a white circle.

~Tenshi's POV~

Naruto and I have just finished talking with the Sage of the Six Paths. Turns out Naruto is the reincarnation of Ashura while I'm the reincarnation of his twin sister, Ursa. I also learned that Sasuke is the reincarnation of Ashura and Ursa's other brother, Indra. I held the mark of the sun like Naruto while Sasuke had the mark of the moon. Together we will win this fight. Madara looked at us…Uncle Guy did a real number on him.

"Naruto…Tenshi…you look slightly different," he told us. Mine and Naruto's eyes had changed, it was like our Sage Mode and Bijuu Mode were combined, but just by our eyes.

"Yeah, we're pretty surprised too," I stated.

"Now…we feel like we can change everything!" Naruto told him.

'_Son Goku, please lend me your chakra!'_ I thought to him.

'_You got it!'_ He told me. I held my saber and I looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you get Madara, I'll handle the tree," I told him. He nodded at me and made a Lava Rasenshuriken. I ran up to the tree and lifted my blade up. "Lava Style: Fiery Moon Scar!" I shouted. I huge version of Moon Scar, but the main part of it was lava while it was also surrounded in fire. It hit the tree taking it clean off. I saw that Naruto did well too. We were back over by Uncle Guy and Lee and Gaara came over. We told them to take care of Uncle Guy and we walked over to where Madara was. Naruto picked up his father's three bladed kunai and put it in his mouth. Madara looked at us.

"You can't defeat me. I'm completely immortal, I'll live forever," Madara told us. Naruto and I smirked.

"Idiot! Tenshi and I won't beat you ourselves!" Naruto told him. Naruto and then went into our Bijuu Forms that looked different due to our visit with the Sage of the Six Paths. My outfit looked like my normal one, white. My coat was shorter, ending at my waist, with a light fiery blue. It also had the same back design as Naruto's. Sasuke, who now had a Rinnegan like Sharingan in his left eye, then landed my by placing me in the middle of my best friend and my fiancée. I had my saber resting on my shoulder.

"We will defeat you together!" I shouted.

"Get ready, Madara," Sasuke glared. Madara narrowed his eyes at us.

"So two obtained the Senjutsu of the Six Paths and one awakened the Rinnegan. Too bad that I possess both of these powers at the same time. This is the last fight! We will soon find out who's the most powerful between us!" Madara shouted. He sent lightning to me and Naruto. Naruto threw one of his sticks at the lightning, stopping it. Sasuke used his eye to block the lightning for me. I nodded my thanks to him and ran up with my saber. I then jumped up and swung, but somehow I was blocked by some kind of force field. I looked at Sasuke as I landed back by him.

"Sasuke, something blocked my hit, something I can't see," I told him.

"Really? I can see it clearly. This is…another Madara!" He told me. It makes sense. "It seems that our physical attacks aren't working on Madara," he stated. Naruto and I nodded. Sasuke then looked Madara over analyzing the enemy. "It seems that your shadow comes back to you every once in a while. Naruto, Tenshi, when his shadow comes back up again attack it. I'll handle the visible one," Sasuke told us. I nodded.

"Heh, it kinda irks me that I have to obey you. As if I've never changed!" Naruto grinned.

"Listen until the end! This is our chance, he and his shadow will probably be overlapping for a while. Prepare you next technique, no matter which one, with your Sage Chakra. A technique that blocks him would be nice," Sasuke told us. We nodded.

'_Use my chakra then, I'll put a sealing Jutsu in it,'_ Shukaku told me and Naruto.

'_Thank you, Shukaku,'_ I said to him knowing Naruto wouldn't remember his name. Naruto then made a Sand Rasengan, Sasuke would use Chidori, and I would use a Sand Moon Scar.

"It'll work out! Naruto, throw that towards me, Tenshi, you too!" Sasuke told us.

"It still irks me, but I won't doubt you!" Naruto told me. I nodded. We then launched out attacks, Sasuke attacking from the right, Naruto from the left, and me from behind. Our attacks started covering Madara then. Unfortunately, Madara was able to get out of it. I then saw Madara going for my dad making my eyes widen.

"Dad, look out!" I shouted. But it was too late, Madara got to him and stole his left eye. Sasuke sped over and cut Madara in half as I ran to my father. I soon saw Kamui open and Sakura came out. I looked at dad and frowned. I then thought of something. "Dad, move your hand," I told him. He did as said, I then placed my right hand over his eye.

"What are you doing, Tenshi?" Sakura asked me as Naruto came over. I smiled.

"Giving back what my father never should have lost," I said. I removed my hand to reveal my dad's normal grey eye. "Don't ask how I did it, it's too complicated to explain," I said to them. Dad smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you, Tenshi," he said to me. I nodded and we stood up. I looked at the others.

"Still hard to believe after all these years…we're here," I said. Everyone nodded. Naruto has surpassed the Hokage, he is even a hero of the village as he still works towards his dream. Sakura, she may not have gotten Sasuke, but she has grown to be less of a fan girl. I, like Naruto, am also a hero of the village, but I don't think I'm really the best female ninja in Konoha. Sasuke…he wanted to get revenge on his brother, instead he helped his brother by bringing him home…what's his dream now. Apparently dad was thinking the same thing.

"Sasuke…what's your current dream. I never got to ask after you came back," dad said to him. Sasuke looked at me and I saw a small smile.

"I thought that dream was clear when I asked Tenshi to marry me," he said. Dad smiled and nodded. So…I'm Sasuke's dream now and so is our family. I grabbed his hand and looked at everyone.

"Okay, guys…right now we're Team Seven, which means teamwork. If we do this together, then we can take Madara down for good," I told them. They nodded at me. It was then that Madara appeared with Obito behind him.

"In this case…would you consider dying together teamwork as well?" Madara smirked. I looked at Obito, he now had both of the Sharingan eyes while Madara had both Rinnegan. Madara looked at Sakura then, who stepped back. I then felt a small power surge from her, I turned to see her mark grow like Grandmothers. She then ran forward.

"I'll create a diversion, go on," she told us. She ran forward and jumped to punch only to…get a stuck shoved through her.

"Sakura!" I shouted. She went to punch him but was blocked by the same force field.

"Naruto! Tenshi!" Sasuke called. I nodded.

"I know, there's more of them," Naruto agreed. Madara jumped up and black orbs appeared around him. They turned into meteors and fell breaking some of the terrain.

"I-is this the Six Paths power?" Sakura asked.

"They're bigger and more powerful than before!" Naruto said.

"Don't be distracted by that! His shadows are here!" Sasuke told them. Naruto made some clones and used them to take down the shadows. I raised my saber.

'_Jinroo!'_ I called.

'_Do it!'_ She told me.

"Tailed Beast Bomb Moon Scar!" I shouted. I swung my blade that came out in white and blue lights. It was bigger than the other attacks, it took out three of the meteors. Naruto did a Tailed Beast Rasengan while Sasuke used Susanoo. Soon, Sasuke saw something and used his Susanoo to cover us. Naruto was going to go, but Sasuke stopped him. He then told us that Madara had activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu making my eyes widen. That means Tori and Tamotsu…and Kaori…and the others. I looked over at Sakura and my dad…right now they would be too vulnerable. It's up to me, Sasuke, and Naruto now. Sasuke soon let Susanoo down. We then saw Black Zetsu shove his arm through Madara's chest. Madara started to change then until he became…Kaguya. The mother of the Sage of the Six Paths…this will be a lot more difficult.


	47. Chapter Forty-six

~Tenshi's POV~

Kaguya Ootsutsuki…The Sage of the Six Paths' mother. She grabbed me, Naruto, and Sasuke with her hair and threw us out of the way.

"These three must be Hagoromo, Nakisa, and Hamura's…no, Indra, Ursa, and Ashura?" I heard Kaguya ask. She then activated the Byakugan. None of us were actually hurt. "So it's Hagoromo who gave you those techniques," she said. I narrowed my eyes, her chakra level is very high…she is indeed very powerful.

"What is your goal?!" Dad shouted at her.

"This place…is the ground of my nursery. I cannot let you damage it anymore. Let's stop fighting," She said. I sighed.

"Except it wasn't us who did this, damn Madara," I growled lowly. Suddenly the scene changed.

"I'll have you vanish right now," she said. I looked down and saw…lava?! We all started falling.

"Sasuke! There!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke had summoned a hawk, he caught me in his arms and grabbed Naruto with the hawk's talons. "What are you doing?! Not us!" Naruto shouted. I turned and saw dad holding Sakura while using a scroll as rope. I looked at Obito to find him being held to the wall his a kunai in his hand. I then saw Sakura's headband slip into the lava…

"Yeah, definitely not a Genjutsu," I stated. I then helped Naruto up then stood next to Sasuke.

"Look in front of your, Naruto! I'll tell you clearly…if either of the three of us dies, this world ends. Both of your yang powers and my yin power can seal here. If we can't do it, humanity will be annihilated. We must not die no matter what. During the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kakashi and Sakura happened to be right next to the both of you. That's all, do you understand?" Sasuke asked us. I frowned and nodded.

"I do," Naruto said. Naruto then smiled at me and Sasuke. "I understand what you're saying, but in times like this…my body just moves on its own," he told us. I then realized…when I died at the bridge, I wanted to keep them safe but my body actually moved on its own before I could think of anything. "Oh well…I'm sure you know what I mean, Tenshi," he finished. I sighed and nodded with a smirk. I then heard screams making me turn and see dad and Sakura falling.

"Dad! Sakura!" I shouted. Naruto used his chakra to make a hand and catch them. Kaguya was going to attack us, but Sasuke blocked it with his Susanoo. Turns out the hawk got hurt making us all fall. I caught Sasuke remembering that Madara was able to fly, so I tried it. Naruto did the same while still holding Sakura and dad with his chakra hand. I switched with Naruto after I had helped Sasuke up next to Naruto.

"Chakra is only mine…I'll blend all chakra into one, once again!" Kaguya shouted. Okay, now she sounds like a crazy person. I kept dad and Sakura close to me while Naruto and Sasuke attacked. I suddenly saw Kaguya appear behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Watch out!" I shouted at them. It was too late, Kaguya had a hold of them…I then saw tears in her eyes. She wasn't seeing us, but her sons and daughter. I then saw Black Zetsu come out of her sleeves and onto Sasuke and Naruto. He was absorbing their chakra.

"Look at you, Kaguya was reminded of her two sons and daughter. Isn't it sweet? Kaguya was sealed by her own sons and daughter. What a poor mother," Black Zetsu faked a coo.

"Why did Rikudou seal his mother?! Didn't he seal the other Jyuubi?!" Naruto asked.

"I think your misunderstanding something," Zetsu said to him.

"Black Zetsu, who are you?!" Sasuke asked next.

"I'm Kaguya's child," he answered. My eyes widened a little.

"What?" I asked.

"I recording everything while my mother was away and I created a story. The story of Shinobi was created for my mother's resurrection," Zetsu said.

"What are you saying? What do you mean?!" Naruto shouted.

"If you know my mother's name you must have met Hagoromo. Depending on the Trans Migrant's power, it's possible to meet him. And to receive the power to seal my mother," Black Zetsu told us.

"We want to seal the other Jyuubi!" Naruto said.

"It's uncommon to see Indra, Ursa, and Ashura Trans Migrants cooperate so much. Since you don't seem to know anything, I'll tell you that story while absorbing your chakra. As I told you earlier, my mother was sealed by her sons and daughter. It was a very power seal. The other Jyuubi itself was turn into the core of Chibaku Tensei and that's how it became the moon. But right before the sealing, I was born so that one day, my mother could be revived," Zetsu told us. How did we end up in such a crazy world like this? "I'll show you, I have no candies, but I can show you pictures," he said. He then started showing Naruto and Sasuke pictures and I was able to see them because in a way, I was linked with Naruto through our mark. "First, the other Jyuubi, it wasn't just the Holy Tree, my mother was part of it too. It wasn't the incarnation of the Holy Tree that was trying to take back its chakra fruit. It was my mother's will that was trying to take back the chakra that was shared between her two sons and daughter. Not even Hagoromo knows about this. He doesn't even know I was preparing for my mother's return. Hagoromo, who didn't know anything, was raising Indra, Ursa, and Ashura…and even created something as stupid as Ninshuu. However, I could use all of that for my mother's revival. When Indra lost the war for the leadership of Ninshuu I tempted him. And then I decided that his descendants, the Uchiha Clan, would be the cast for my story. I also partly fixed the rubbish written by Hagoromo," Zetsu told us.

"You mean…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Yes…the stone monument left by Hagoromo. I changed its text. I wrote that the Infinite Tsukuyomi is what would save the Uchiha. With that, you acted out the story perfectly, you Uchihas. Indra and the Uchiha. Ashura, Ursa, and the Senju…they all fought for power. Only one didn't like watching her brother's fight…Ursa. She wanted peace among her brothers…she ended up paying the price for it. Of course it was after her and her brother Indra committed a dark sin out of love…pathetic humans. But together they created the Ookami no Clan. The clan of peace," Zetsu said. Mine and Sasuke's eyes widened. Indra and Ursa loved each other and that was how my clan was created. They were my ancestors just as Indra is Sasuke's. "Even after that I kept on approaching the Trans Migrants of each clan and tried to have them awaken the Rinnegan, I always failed. But when Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Ookami no Ai became Trans Migrants, I was certain that Madara could do it." Ookami no Ai…my great grandmother…grandfather's mother! "And that would be the first step in my mother's revival. However, Madara Uchiha lost to Hashirama Senju. For Shinobi, Madara's corpse was like a treasure box. Tobirama, who was studying the Sharingan, decided not to dispose of the body and hid it deep in the forest of the Leaf. But Madara wasn't stupid. With Mangekyou Sharingan, you can create techniques that could be activated after a certain time. Sacrificing his right eye, he rewrote reality and was resurrected, he used the Shadow Clone in place of his body," he said next. So this was how Madara was able to stay alive…long enough to persuade Obito. Madara had also bitten off a part of Hashirama and implanted it into his wounds. With it, he was able to awaken the Rinnegan and summon Gedou Mazou. White Zetsus were then created, they used to be people until they were created from the Tsukuyomi. If we don't help everyone else, then they'll become White Zetsus too. All of this was so Zetsu could revive his mother.

"I hate you…Hagoromo, Nakisa, Hamura…you're mine," Kaguya said.

"My role is over. We must go back to our mother, the almighty god," Zetsu said. I gritted my teeth and made a clone in my place. I ran up.

"You're not the only whose create the history of Shinobi!" I shouted kicking Kaguya away making her let go of Sasuke and Naruto. "And also, a mother should be happy when her children have become independent!" I shouted next. I grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's hands as I stood in the middle of them. "We must create an opening and use the sealing Jutsu," I said to them.

"Yeah, we'll have to use _that_ technique," Naruto said. I nodded, but Sasuke was confused.

"Just followed our lead, Obsidian," I said to him. I ran over to Obito and placed my right hand on him. I had healed him completely. Naruto told Sasuke what we were talking about.

"Are you serious?!" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know unless we try! I've been practicing this Jutsu in secret more than the Rasengan! It's worth trying!" Naruto told him.

"If that can create an opening in the enemy's defense. I guess we can try, my left eye is ready," Sasuke told us. We both nodded. Sasuke used Amaterasu on Kaguya, Naruto made clones that…turned into naked men making me blush a little. What could I say? They were really good looking! I then ran up and used my natural strength with the Strength of the Beast Jutsu. I then punched her sending her away.

"This is the history of the Shinobi, you bitch!" I shouted at her. What? I'm getting really ticked off and want this battle to end.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted. I was above her ready to seal her while Naruto was behind Kaguya and Sasuke was in front of her. It was then we were surrounded by ice. We couldn't move, but Kaguya got out of it. My clone had set everyone else down then. Sasuke then used his Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi together to get us out. We were trying to come up with a plan until Sasuke and I were pulled into a black portal. Sasuke and I then landed in sand…hot sand. We looked around. "Where are we?!" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I want to know!" I told him. We saw hands trying to keep the portal open but it closed. I stood up with Sasuke helping me. "We have to find a way out of here…can you use Kamui?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can try," he told me. I nodded and watched as he tried…nothing. He sighed. "What about a Transportation Jutsu? Or that Jutsu that you used to get to Eisei Peak?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Lord Masanori used that, not me. I can try though," I told him. I did the hand seals and tried to do a reverse summon. Once again, nothing! I sighed in frustration and I was getting hotter but the minute. I had sweat running down my face, I was panting now and Sasuke was in the same condition.

"Nothing we do works," he panted out. I nodded. "Let's try and find some shade so we don't over heat," he told me. I nodded in agreement and we started walking around. After a little while, I stopped and placed my hands on my knees.

"Where's Naruto when you need him?" I asked. Sasuke nodded in agreement. I smiled a little. "Is it really bad that I want to kill Kaguya and make her suffer?" I asked him. He smirked.

"If it is then I'm just as guilty. I want the same thing," he told me. Well, we lightened the mood a little.

"Remind me to kill Obito when this is over," I told him. He nodded at me and we kept walking. It was then that we saw a portal with Sakura and Obito on the other side. We started running over as Sakura called us. The whole was getting smaller, but Sasuke grabbed me and we were there. We saw that Sakura was going to fall back and we caught her. Sasuke and I had switched places with Sakura's ruined vest. I helped Sakura up and gave her a smile. "Sakura, who have no idea how much I love you right now, sis!" I told her. She gave me a small smile as Sasuke and Obito chuckled. I slightly glared at Obito. "When this is all over, I'm going to give the beating of a life time!" I told him. He gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"Sorry," he said to me. Obito used Kamui again and got us back to the cold place we were at before. First we're here, then a hot desert, and now we're back! That is really hard to adjust to. I then saw Naruto get stabbed.

"Naruto!" I shouted with Sakura. Thankfully it was just his clone. Suddenly we were in another dimension where there was even more gravity, it was forcing us down. Kaguya was going to attack us with blades that came out of her hands. Sasuke grabbed me and moved while Naruto moved the other way so we could dodge the blades. We couldn't move at all though! I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but felt none. I then saw dad and Obito in front of us. Obito used Kamui to block dad's incoming blade, but Obito was stabbed in the stomach.

"Kakashi…you stay here, don't follow me," Obito said to him with a pain smile.

"Why did you do that?! It should have been me! I'm useless here!" Dad shouted.

"You can't die yet…you still have kids to be with…you also have a daughter to marry off when this is over," Obito told him. Naruto and I stood up shakily and tried to heal him. "It's no use, you two," Obito said. I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up. Remember, I still have to give you a beating when this is over…and I was hoping to hear stories about your's and dad's adventures," I told him trying to keep the mood light. He gave me a pained smile.

"I wish I could, Tenshi," he told me. I then saw Sasuke run up to Kaguya, Susanoo activated. The world was changed again. It was a rocky terrain. We still couldn't heal Obito. "Thank you, Tenshi, Naruto. Fighting with you both opened my eyes. When I see you both, it's like seeing how I was in the past…I regret becoming like this, but...that also makes me happy. I used to imagine what it would be like to become Hokage. I felt excited and nervous…it's hard to describe. You made me remember that. I had a village, friends, I'd be Hokage. Just imagining that filled the hole in my heart. Heh, why am I talking so much? I guess it's the end," he said to us as he started to crumble. "You will probably have to suffer again from now on. But, don't change, keeping going you way. You two told me that you never change your words…that's you ninja way, right?" He asked us. We nodded at him as I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Naruto, become Hokage at all costs…Tenshi, become the greatest female ninja in the village no matter what," he told us. I smiled at him as the tears flowed.

"You got it…Uncle Obito," I said to him. With one last smile, he was gone. Dad had his head down due to losing his friend again, I placed a hand on his shoulder, his hand on top of mine.

"So the stupid traitor finally died! He was just an insect, but he was tough like a cockroach!" Black Zetsu laughed. Naruto and I glared at him.

"Don't make fun of Obito!" Naruto shouted at him. I summoned my saber again and ran up using my speed. I then swung.

"Never talk about my family that way!" I shouted at him. Naruto, Sasuke, and I kept attacking Kaguya. Naruto and I then contacted the Tailed Beasts. '_Guys, we could use your help! You up for it?'_ I asked them. They all went in order.

_'Humph!'_ Shukaku.

_ 'Yes!'_ Matatabi.

_ 'Okay!'_ Isobu.

_ 'Alright!'_ Son Goku.

_ 'Understood!'_ Kokuou.

_ 'Sure!'_ Saiken.

_ 'Got it!'_ Choumei.

_ 'Yeah!'_ Gyuuki.

_ "Let's do this!'_ Kurama.

_ 'We're with you both all the way!'_ and Jinroo. Naruto had ten versions of the Rasenshuriken while I had ten versions of the Moon Goddess Howl. Somehow, she was able to use our attacks and make a monster out of it. White hands came at us. We had to void them since they would swallow us up. I saw Sakura was about to be touched by a white hand, but a Susanoo hand grabbed her. I looked at Sasuke…no Susanoo. I turned to find my dad with two Sharingan eyes and a Susanoo! Uncle Obito, you gave him your eyes, didn't you? Naruto and Sasuke were confused, I just smiled.

"Obito gave him his eyes…his parting gift," I told them. They nodded at me. Dad then made Sharingan Shuriken and threw them at Kaguya's monster. He cut off two of the hands. Kaguya then made black balls that were like the ones on mine and Naruto's back, except it was a whole lot bigger. Dad can't use Kamui on something that big even if we did escape to another dimension. Dad though…he has a plan. This will be our last mission as Team Seven…those were the words he told us. I smirked. "Then let's make a damn fine one," I said to him. He smirked under his mask and nodded.

"I'm immortal, if either three of you dies, you won't be able to seal me. Well then, who should I kill?" Kaguya asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How just keeping your mouth shut while we work?" I asked her. She glared at me, I just smirked. Dad and his Susanoo jumped and he used the Kamui and Lightning Blade. Sasuke and Naruto were on either side of Kaguya while Sakura was below her to punch her and I was above doing the same. She was going to jumped up not seeing me. I punched her down and placed my mark on her head while Naruto and Sasuke got her from the right and left, Sakura below. "Now guys!" I shouted.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Sasuke, Naruto, and I shouted. It was then that we sealed her. We even got Black Zetsu. A huge round piece of earth was lifted into the sky, Kaguya and Black Zetsu on it. Now Sakura and Naruto were freaking out about how we were going to get back home. All of a sudden, we were brought back to the battle field surrounded by Kages. I smiled.

"Well, that solves that issue!" I said to them. Mother smiled at me with Grandfather.

"Welcome back, Angel," she said to me. I smiled back at her and nodded. Hagoromo came up to us and smiled.

"Naruto, Tenshi, Sasuke, and everyone…thank you for saving the world," he told us. We smiled and nodded at him. I then saw Jinroo, I grinned and ran up to her as she lowered her head to level with me. I hugged her then.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Jinroo," I said to her.

"As I am you, Tenshi. I was worried when I was extracted from you, glad to see my other half helped," she told me. She looked at Sasuke. "Take care of my pup," she told him. Sasuke grabbed my hand and smiled.

"No worries, I plan to," he told her. I then looked at the other Tailed Beasts.

"Oh yeah, and I missed you all too!" I told them. They all either chuckled or smiled. I looked at Naruto who was talking with Kurama, who was giving him a hard time. I looked at mother and grandfather. Sasuke walked me over to them. I then hugged mother and grandfather. "I love you both so much," I said to whispered feeling tears in my eyes. I knew they would have to leave now. Grandfather hugged me back while mother couldn't due to her arms being gone.

"We love you too, Little Wolf," grandfather told us.

"We'll be watching over you…" mother said to me with a smile. She then looked at Sasuke. "…the both of you," she said to him. He smiled and nodded. It was then that all of the Edo Tensei Kages were gone. Naruto and I had tears in our eyes seeing our loved ones have to leave again. The Tailed Beasts went their separate ways, Kurama was going to stay in our village of course. Jinroo…she was going to go back to Mangetsu, she told me if I needed her then I knew where to find her. We made it to where the tree was and saw everyone getting up. I found Tori and Tamotsu then, I ran over and hugged them.

"No more wars for you, ever!" I told them. They both smiled at me and hugged me back. Itachi, Aya, Kaori, and Neji came up. Neji hugged Tori, Kaori went to Tamotsu, nuzzling him. Itachi hugged Sasuke out of worry and relief and Aya hugged me.

"So, it's all over?" Tori asked.

"Well, you're not dreaming anymore, are you?" I asked her. She shook her head. "There's your answer, Moon Bird," I said to her. She pouted as the rest of us laughed. I then saw Hinata run up to Naruto and kiss him. I smiled at that, I then saw Sakura run up to Lee and do the same. I sighed. "Sheesh, so much love," I said. Sasuke smirked. He grabbed my wrist bring me to him. He then kissed me passionately. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. He pulled back and smiled at me as we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you, Ange," he said to me. I smiled again.

"I love you too, Obsidian," I told him. The war is over, our home is safe, our friends are safe, our families are safe, and our future is safe. After a couple days, we had a funeral for those that passed away in the war. I most of us were at Mamoru's grave. Tamotsu and Kaori were whimpering as me and Tori cried. Sasuke held me as Neji held Tori. Dad became the Sixth Hokage in my place, I told him had enough of that position, but he agreed to it, for both me and Obito. Now I can focus on having a normal life…whatever that means.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

~Tenshi's POV~

Two years have now passed since the war and everyone was happier. Right now, I was in a room getting ready for my wedding…yes, my wedding! I'm nineteen now. I've been engaged with Sasuke for about two and a half years now. Tori was my Maid of Honor while Sakura and Aya were my bride's maids. Sasuke had Naruto as his Best Man, while Lee and Itachi were his groom's men. We would have asked everyone else, but it would have been too many. I was wearing the wedding dress my mother wore for hers when she married my step-father. I also had the same hair style. I looked down at the ring Sasuke gave me. Tori walked in and smiled. She's seventeen now and is engaged to Neji. They'll be waiting until she's at least eighteen to get married. Tori…she was looking more like mother everyday but with Toboe's attitude. She looked me over.

"Excited?" She asked me. I chuckled nervously.

"More like nervous as hell…but yeah, a part of me is excited to. I mean, come on! I'm getting married!" I told her. We both laughed as Sakura and Aya came in. Each were wearing a bride's maid dress, Sakura's being magenta, Aya's was dark purple, and Tori's was pale pink. I was so nervous, I had trouble doing my hair because of my hands shaking. Aya had to help with that. Sakura did my make up, and Tori helped keep me calm. Oh and get this, Aya and Itachi got married a year ago. They also have a baby on the way, Aya is only three months pregnant though. Tamotsu and dad came in.

"I swore I wasn't going to cry! My sis is getting married! I miss little Tenshi!" Tamotsu whimpered making us laugh. Dad came up to me and hugged me.

"My little girl isn't so little anymore," he sighed sadly. I smiled at him a kissed his cheek.

"I always will be your little girl dad, no matter what," I told him. He smiled at me under his mask and nodded.

"Are you ready? Sasuke is freaking out," he told me. I chuckled and nodded at him. Dad grabbed the veil and placed it over my face. We then walked out of the room, my hand on his arm. "You look beautiful, by the way," he told me. I smiled at him as I gave a gentle squeeze on his arm.

"And you look handsome, dad," I said to him.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was in the room getting ready…and beyond anxious. I mean, it's my wedding, I'm supposed to be nervous, right?

"Is the Sasuke Uchiha nervous? That's a first," Naruto, my Best Man, laughed. I glared at him.

"Just wait until you marry Hinata, Loser," I smirked. He blushed furiously. He finally got the guts to ask her a few months ago after dating for two years.

"Shut up, Bastard," he grumbled. I looked at the clock as Lee and Itachi came. Itachi saw me and smirked making me glare.

"Not a word," I said to him. He chuckled and gave me a small smile.

"Just take a deep breath and think about Tenshi. When you're standing up there…you'll only see Tenshi," he told me. I took a deep breath and thought about Tenshi as I let the breath out. I actually felt better. It was time and I had to get out there. As former Hokage, Tsunade was taking the place of Kakashi since he was walking his daughter down the aisle today. We were having an outside wedding due to it being spring. Tenshi loved the spring so I thought a wedding in this season would be good. I went to my spot and a few minutes later, the music began to play. Tori and Naruto came out first followed by Itachi and Aya, and then Lee and Sakura. Then, that's when I saw the most beautiful girl standing next to Kakashi. Itachi was right, all I could see was her. She looked even more beautiful than usually. Kakashi lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before letting the veil fall as he handed me Tenshi's hand. Tenshi and I smiled at each other before we faced Tsunade.

'_You look handsome in that tux,'_ Tenshi thought to me. I smiled a little more.

'_You look beautiful in that dress. Am I the only one who's beyond nervous here?'_ I asked her. She giggled mentally.

'_Nope, I was so nervous my hands were shaking. Aya and Sakura had to do my hair and make up for me,' _she said to me. I wanted to chuckle, but didn't.

"Sasuke and Tenshi have made their vows and now would like to say them," Tsunade said. Tenshi and I faced towards each other. I had kept hold of Tenshi's hand as I rubbed my thumb over it. "Sasuke, you're first," she told me.

"Tenshi, I have loved since the day we first met, and yes we were just kids then. You were always there for me, you were my partner, my comrade, and my best friend. After I had lost my clan, you were there for me, you kept out of the darkness with all you could. I made some mistakes and I regret them, but when you brought me out of the darkness, I was grateful. You had saved me from a world of hate. You would always save me with just your smile and your words. I became the happiest man on earth when you said yes to become my wife. It gave me hope for our future. A future that I hope will be filled with our happiness. I love you, Tenshi and that will never change," I told her. I saw tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Tsunade smiled and looked at Tenshi.

"Okay, Tenshi," she said to her granddaughter. Tenshi took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sasuke, what you just said was beautiful. When I first met you, I became happy. I had finally found a friend who liked me. Even when you're found out I was a Jinjuuriki, you didn't stop being my friend. For that, I became grateful. You had saved me from my darkness as well. Sure, I made many friends, but you were the most important to me. Whenever you're with me, I feel like I can do anything I set my mind to. When you asked me to marry you, my world stopped, I couldn't help but feel that nothing else could make me happier. Being here today, that was proved wrong, I'm even happier now that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You have always been my best friend and my comrade, and from the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend till now, you've been the love of my life. Sasuke, I was born to love you and I wouldn't change that for anything," she told me. I wanted to pick her up right there and kiss her right there. I had felt my heart speed up just as she began talking, now it feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. Tsunade sniffed a little and cleared her throat.

"May we have the rings, please?" She asked Tori and Naruto. They handed us the rings. "Sasuke, repeat this after. I, Sasuke give you Tenshi this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," she told me. I slid the ring on Tenshi's finger as I repeated.

"I, Sasuke give you Tenshi this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," I told her.

"Tenshi, repeat after me. I, Tenshi give you Sasuke this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Tsunade told her. Tenshi then slid on the silver band on my finger as she repeated.

"Tenshi, repeat after me. I, Tenshi give you Sasuke this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Tenshi smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sasuke, you may kiss your bride," Tsunade told me. I lifted Tenshi's veil and kissed her with full passion and love and she returned the kiss fully. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said as everyone was cheering. I picked Tenshi up and spun her. We were now at the reception and were called for the first dance. I was holding her close to me, a hand on her waist, and my hand in hers. Our foreheads rested against the others.

"This doesn't feel real, does it?" I asked her. She smiled more.

"No, it feels like a really good dream that I never want to wake up from," she told me. I smiled back and kissed her.

"I love you, Tenshi Uchiha," I whispered to her. She blushed a little at her new name.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha," she said to me. Soon the song ended and it was time for the father, daughter dance. Kakashi came up and started dancing with Tenshi while I held a hand out to Aya and started dancing with her.

"Itachi told me how nervous you were…worth it, wasn't it?" She asked me. I nodded at my sister-in-law.

"Yeah, definitely," I agreed. After the dance, most of girls such as, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, Tori, and Temari danced with me. Tenshi danced with Naruto, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro. Soon we were brought over to the cake. Tenshi was about to give me a bite before she missed my mouth and smeared it. Everyone laughed, I did the same to her. We cleaned up afterwards. Soon we sat down and let heard that people were going to come up and speak. Kakashi went up first.

"When I first heard the words from Sasuke saying that he wanted to marry my daughter, I was skeptical. I guess you could say I was being the overprotective dad not wanting to see his little girl hurt. But…whenever I see Sasuke and Tenshi together…I see what me and Yuki had. It's beautiful and I don't want to stand in the way of that…plus, Yuki would kill me in the afterlife," Kakashi said making everyone chuckle. "Honestly, over the years, I came to think of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as my own. I saw a lot of me in Sasuke when I looked at him. I guess that's what made me a little skeptical. But now, I know he'll love and always be there for my daughter. To the great couple…don't have kids too soon," he said making everyone laugh again.

"Gee, love you too, dad!" Tenshi laughed. I still find it hard to believe he's my father-in-law. Naruto stepped up.

"Becoming friends was Sasuke was a lot different than become friends with Tenshi. He and I were rivals, but brothers. Tenshi, she was always like a little sister to me. Whenever Tenshi smiles, she lights the room and it's Sasuke who brings out that smile. So, Bastard! Keep making my sister smile and we won't have any problems, believe it!" Naruto grinned. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but let a small smile show as Tenshi chuckled. Sakura went up next.

"I'll admit, when I first met Tenshi, I didn't like her. I was unbelievably jealous because she had Sasuke's heart. But, he never smiled when the rest of us were around. Tenshi, however, was able to make him smile and made him a better man because of it. I honestly just that it was beautiful seeing them together. Tenshi is like a sister to me as she is to everyone else. So, Sasuke, if you hurt her, be prepared for a beating of a life time," Sakura threatened. My eyes were a little wide and Tenshi was snickering. Tori went up next.

"Okay, we all know that I was pretty much horrible to Tenshi for a few years. When she broke through my shell, I was happy, I had my real big sister again. When Sasuke came back, I earned a great big brother. When I see the two together, I kept wishing for love just as beautiful, I now have it because of them. Tenshi, Sasuke, take care of each other…and I hope to see my nephew and niece soon," Tori said. Tenshi was blushing as I was trying to hide mine. Everyone was chuckling. Itachi walked up next.

"I've always cared about my little brother and his happiness, when Tenshi came into our lives, I saw him happier than ever. Now, over the time of seeing them together, I see him smile more than he did after our tragedy years ago. Tenshi, she has come to be a sister to me and she saved my life. She helped me find love and gave me a family. I couldn't wish for more, have a happy life, you two," Itachi said to us. I nodded at him as Tenshi smiled. Tamotsu was up there next.

"Oi, I usually suck at this so listen good. Sasuke, treat my sister right or I'll use you as a chew toy for the rest of your life. I love you, sis, and I hope duck butt doesn't hurt you," he said to us. Everyone was laughing while I was trying to hide my fright. I know Tamotsu mean what he says! After the reception, we left for our honeymoon at Eisei Peak. Tenshi said the place was beautiful and honestly, I wanted to see it. Tamotsu was able to take us there before he left to go back to Kaori. We saw and empty cabin that was meant for us and walked in. It was nice inside, like it was a regular house. We set out bags down after I had closed the door. Tenshi then wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled and wrapped mine around her waist. We then kissed, I still couldn't believe this was real. I was finally married to the girl of my dreams. We pulled a part and walked around to find the bedroom we would be staying in for a couple of weeks. We found the room and unpacked. I laid on the bed and sighed. Tenshi crawled over to me and kissed me.

"How about I make us dinner?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"Alright, I need to take a shower anyway," I told her. She nodded at me and left to the kitchen. After a few minutes, I was out of the shower and drying off. I came out in a pair of sweats and was drying my hair. I walked out of the bedroom smelling a nice aroma. I walked into the kitchen seeing her cook, I then walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Smells great, Angel," I said to her. She smiled.

"Good, because it's ready to eat. Stir fry and tomatoes, your favorite," she told me. I smiled and kissed her temple. We ate the food and afterwards I helped with the dishes. We then went back to the bed room, Tenshi took a shower. I was laying down rereading the book Jiraiya wrote about me and Tenshi. Tenshi came out wearing a white, short, silky, night gown. I blushed and felt myself grow stiff…down there. Not good, down boy. Tenshi smirked as she looked at me through the mirror drying her hair. She's doing this on purpose! I smirked, she wants to play like that then we'll play.

**Lemon (Don't read unless you're eighteen and over or just don't like lemon)**

I walked up to her and moved some of her now dried hair from her neck before I started kissing and sucking her neck. I heard her breathing hitch before she let out a small moan as I got to her sweet spot. She turned and caught my lips with hers. The kiss grew feverishly, I licked her bottom lip and she let me in. I then lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. I then walked over and laid her down on the bed. I moved my lips back to her sweet spot and began abusing the area making her let out those cute small moans. She flipped us over and pecked my lips before kissed doing to my neck to my shoulders then to my collarbone. I groaned as she nipped and sucked the area. Tenshi then kissed down my chest and down my stomach, kissing and licking my abs, then down to my hips. Each spot she kissed was on fire. She then came back up and kissed me again. I flipped us over and brought a hand to her knee, bringing it to my waist. I then ran my hand up her thigh, bringing the white silk up with it. My hand reached her stomach and she shivered. I then used both hands and brought the dress up and over her head. I then threw it across the room. I kissed down her neck until I reached her mounds. I started kissing and licking her left nipple and heard her gasp and moan. I used my hand to play with her other one. One of her hands was in my hair while the other was on my arm.

"Sasuke…"she moaned lightly. I smirked. I'll be hearing her scream my name soon. I then took her other breast in my mouth while my hand fondled the other one. Tenshi was gently tugging my hair making me groan a little. She knows I like it when she does that. I then kissed down her stomach dipping my tongue in her navel making her gasp. I then kissed the left side of her hip while my thumb rubbing the other one. Her hands cupped my face leading back to her lips. Her hands loved over my chest, down my stomach, then she finally reached my sweats. She hooker her fingers around it and tugged. Getting the message, I took them off with my boxers. My hands went to her panties that matched her white silk dress and took them off. Both of us were now completely naked, nothing separating us. I started kissing her again as my hand slid down her side, going down the outside of her thigh, I then trail it to the inside. I then slowly poked a finger in her entrance making her gasp against in my mouth. I started moving my finger back and forth before I added a second one. At first she was a little uncomfortable, but when I added the second finger, she showed a little pain. I let my thumb touch her sensitive bud to help her ignore the pain. It seemed to be working by how she was moaning. I soon found her sweet spot inside, I added one last finger for a total of three giving her pure bliss. Her moans grew louder as she neared her climax. I was kissing her neck listening to her beautiful noises. "Sasuke..!" She moaned as she came. I slipped my fingers out and tasted one. She tasted really sweet, just like honey. Normally I hate sweet things, but her sweetness could make me a sugar addict. She was panting heavily, I kissed her gently, I then felt something touch my member, slim fingers all around it. Tenshi started moving her hand up and down making me groan. I nuzzled my face into her neck as I tried to hide my moans of pleasure. She started going faster until I stopped her hand.

"Keep doing that and I'll be finished," I breathed out. I brought my member to her entrance. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked her. I didn't want her to be in pain, it just to see her like that when we were on missions. She shook her head with a smile.

"I want you, Sasuke, all of you. It will hurt, but that's normal the first time. Just be gentle," she said softly. I nodded at her with a smile, I then kissed her as I entered her slowly making me moan at the heat and tightness. She gasped in pain in my mouth. I rubbed circles on her hips to soothe her as I kissed the tears that where pricking her eyes away. Once I was fully sheathed, I waited for her to adjust. It was hard, but I kept telling myself I would hurt her if I didn't. She took deep breathes to relax before she nodded at me. "I-it's okay now," she told me. I then started rocking against her gently to help her. She let out small whimpers of pain, but they soon became small moans of pleasure. She brought my lips to hers as she reached a hand up to my neck. "Faster…please," she breathed. I obliged and started moving a faster. Her hands were on my back and I could feel her nails. I groaned from the pain, but mostly pleasure I got from it. She was moaning more now and I was groaning in her neck. I brought a hand between us and made it to her sensitive bud, I started rubbing it then making her moan louder. "Sasuke!" she moaned. I started going a little faster and harder until I hit her prostate. She moaned my name louder. I loved the sounds she let out, how she said my name. "S-Sasuke…I-I'm gonna…!" She moaned.

"Tenshi…" I moaned. I pulled back and looked into her eyes before we both called out each other's name as we climaxed. I collapsed on her, my head over her heart. Both of us were still shaking, coming down from out highs. I soon pulled out making her groan.

**Lemon Over!**

I laid down next to my wife and pulled her close. Her head over my heart, her hand laced with mine over my stomach, and my free arm wrapped around her waist. I kissed her head.

"I love you, Tenshi," I said to her. She smiled as her eyes started to close in exhaustion.

"I love you too, Sasuke," she whispered before she was asleep. I smiled and let my eyes close into a dream filled sleep about our future.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

~Tenshi's POV~

Two weeks have passed since our wedding and since our special night. The past couple of days, I've been feeling sick, but that didn't stop me from helping Sasuke pack our things despite his protests. He says I should take it easy. Now we were back home and unpacking some of our belongings. Itachi and Aya came in. They both looked worried…Sasuke.

"Sasuke told us you've been feeling sick, you should be taking it easy," Itachi told me. I rolled my eyes.

"A little nausea is not going to stop me. Besides, I have a doctor's appointment with Sakura. I heard a sigh of relief and saw Sasuke walk in.

"I was hoping you weren't too stubborn to see a doctor," he told me. I nodded at him. I looked at the time.

"Well, I better get going, I'll see you all later," I told them. Sasuke kissed my head and I left. I met up with Sakura at the hospital and told her my symptoms. She smirked and handed me a cup. I did what I needed to do and waited for the results. She came in with a smile. "What's up, Sakura?" I asked her.

"You're pregnant!" Sakura squealed. My eyes widened, I then placed a hand on my stomach…Itachi, my little Itachi. I smiled and hugged Sakura.

"I'm going to have a baby!" I cheered. We both laughed. I told Sakura I would see her later then ran home. I got home and saw Itachi, Aya, Tamotsu, Kaori, and Sasuke. I walked in looking like nothing happened. Sasuke stood up looking worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I sighed.

"They said they found something growing," I hinted. They all frowned.

"Cancer?" Aya asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's something that only take nine months to go through," I hinted next. Itachi and Aya knew it now, so did Kaori and Tamotsu. They smiled and since they were behind Sasuke, he couldn't see. I sighed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, bringing it to my stomach with a small smile. "It has to do with a certain silver haired, onyx eyed boy," I hinted again. His eyes widened.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He asked me. I nodded at him, he broke out into a grin and picked me up spinning me. He set me down and kissed me. "We're going to have a family," he whispered happily. I nodded at him. Itachi and Aya walked up and hugged me.

"Congratulations, sis," Itachi said to me. Tamotsu and Kaori howled in happiness. I then sighed.

"Now…telling my dad is another thing," I said. Sasuke shuddered.

"How do you think little Itachi would do without a father?" Sasuke asked. I giggled and kissed his cheek. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Little Itachi?" He asked. We smiled at him.

"The names were picked out years ago. We decided to name our son after you," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm honored," he said to us. We soon went to the Hokage's office after Tamotsu and Kaori gathered everyone. Sasuke and I walked in. Dad walked up worried.

"Tamotsu said it was important, what's up?" He asked us. Sasuke and I smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" I grinned. Everyone else grinned and cheered, dad though…he glared at Sasuke.

"Take care of my daughter _and_ grandkid," he threatened. Sasuke nodded placing a hand on my stomach.

"Already planned on that," he said to him. Five months later, I went to the doctors with Sasuke, it was confirmed we were having a boy…our little Itachi. Four more months passed and I was due any day. Sasuke was out on a mission though. Aya had her baby already, about a month ago. His name is Ryuu Uchiha. He has his father's black hair, his mother's purple eyes, and both of their pale complexion. Kaori already had a pup months ago, the little white pup, Mamoru. He had blue eyes like Kaori, but his father's fur coat. Naruto, dad, Itachi, Aya, Tamotsu, Kaori, and little Mamoru were outside with me, just relaxing and talking. Mamoru was running around excited for little Itachi. I felt a jolt in my stomach and gasped holding the pained spot. Everyone looked at me with worry. Dad and Naruto were closest by me.

"Are you okay, Tenshi?" Dad asked me. I let out a breath I had been holding and nodded.

"Yeah, he just has a major kick," I told him. I stood up and walked over to the little table to get a drink. I then felt more pain and let out a groan. I leaned onto the table as everyone rushed over. I felt liquid run down my leg.

"Her water broke! We have to get her to the hospital!" Aya said. Naruto picked me up bridal style and ran me there with dad, Aya, Kaori, Mamoru, and Itachi. Tamotsu ran to get find Sasuke. Naruto burst through the door.

"Help! My sister's in labor!" He shouted. Grandmother, Sakura, and Ino ran over and helped me to the room. They had everyone else stay out and Ino held my hand.

~Tamotsu's POV~

I had left while the others got Tenshi to the hospital. I had to find Sasuke so he could be there for her. A two hours of running and tracking I had found him.

"Sasuke!" I called. He turned and looked at me with his comrades.

"What is it, Tamotsu?" He asked me.

"It's Tenshi, she's in labor," I told him.

"Sasuke, you go, we'll handle this," one of the Anbu told him. Sasuke nodded and we ran back. We made it to the hospital and Sasuke ran into the room.

~Sasuke's POV~

I ran into Tenshi's room and took over for Ino. I moved some hair out of Tenshi's sweaty face. She gave me a tired smile.

"Glad you could make it," she panted. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this for the world," I told her. Sakura told Tenshi to push, she followed Sakura's orders and grunted in pain. After that push she fell back and panted more. I'll admit, my hand was hurting, but this pain is nothing compared to what she was going through. I hated seeing her like this, but I knew that she thought it was worth it. Sakura said to push again.

"I see the head! A patch of silver hair!" Sakura grinned. Tenshi and I grinned. Tenshi was told to push again. I soothed her hair.

"You're doing great, Angel. He's almost here," I told her encouragingly. She panted more.

"No kids for a while," she told me. I chuckled a little and nodded. Tsunade took a look before coming to Tenshi's side, rubbing her shoulder.

"One more push, honey, you can do it," Tsunade told her. Tenshi nodded and pushed again, this time letting a scream. That's when we heard the baby cry. Sakura got Itachi out and cut the cord off before cleaning him up. She then handed our son to Tenshi.

"Here's your son, Tenshi," Sakura smiled. Tenshi smiled looking at our son. Tenshi then kissed his forehead as I kissed Tenshi's head. She looked at me and smiled, I couldn't stop smiling, seeing our son.

"You did wonderful, Angel. He's beautiful," I said to her as I felt tears in my eyes. Tenshi was crying too, but smiling at the same time. She kissed Itachi's forehead again.

"Our little Itachi," she whispered. I nodded at her. I kissed Tenshi then. She then looked at Itachi then at me. "Do you want to hold your son?" She asked me. I smiled more and nodded. She then handle the bundle to me. Tenshi looked at Sakura. "Can you let everyone in?" She asked. Sakura nodded and ran to let everyone in. I kissed my son's forehead before handing him back to his mother. Everyone came in, our friends and old Senseis. "Guys, I want you to meet Itachi Uchiha," Tenshi smiled. Itachi, even though he knew we named our child after him, still had a tear in his eye. Naruto grinned.

"He's so cute, believe it!" He said to her. Tenshi giggled before I nodded at her.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I want to ask you something," Tenshi said to him. He looked at us with confusion.

"What is it, Tenshi?" He asked. Tenshi just kept her smile.

"Would you like to be Itachi's godfather?" She asked him. His eyes had widened and soon there were tears as he grinned.

"I would love to be his godfather, Tenshi," he told her. Tenshi then looked at me saying it was my turn. I just smiled and looked at Sakura.

"And Sakura, we were hoping you would be his godmother," I told her. She smiled a watery smile and nodded.

"I would be honored," she told us. Kakashi sighed.

"He had to look like this father?" He asked. Everyone laughed as I glared at him. "Well, at least he has your hair color," he added. Tenshi nodded at him with a smile. Mamoru jumped onto the bed and sniffed Itachi.

"Is baby Mamoru's partner?" Mamoru asked. Tenshi and I nodded.

"Yea, Mamoru, Itachi is your partner," she told him. Naruko, Kenmei's and Jiraiya's daughter, was set on the bed. She was almost three now.

"Baby, cute!" She pointed. We all chuckled at her. Kenmei smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is cute," she agreed. Believe it or not, she and Orochimaru were together again. He vowed to be there for Kenmei and Naruko and protect them. His way of repenting for Jiraiya and Kenmei. I saw Tenshi was getting tired.

"You should get some rest, Angel," I told her. She nodded and handed Itachi to me. I kissed her head and she fell asleep. This was the start of our family. I couldn't be happier now. But of course, I'll be wrong about that in a few years. Seven years later Yuki was born. She looked so much like her mother, but with my black hair. Toboe was her partner who was born half a year before her. A black wolf with golden eyes. Itachi has been in the academy for a few months now and has been doing great. Three years passed making Yuki three and Itachi ten. Everyone had children that were the same age as Itachi, some were Yuki's age. Naruto and Hinata have a ten year old son named Bolt and a three year old daughter named Suki. Tori and Neji have six year old daughter named Ai. Temari and Shikamaru have a ten year old named Shikadai. Choji got married to Kurai and had a daughter named Chouchou who was also ten years old. Ino and Sai have a son named Inojin. Lee and Sakura have a ten year old daughter named Salada and an eight year old son name Kai. Tenten and Kankuro are together, their son is also ten and named Kenta. Kiba got married to a girl named Nanami and had a seven year old daughter named Kiko. Shino is also married to a girl name Saya, both have a son named Shinta. Lastly, Gaara and Matsuri had a ten year old daughter named Mira. Naruto was now the Seventh Hokage and Tenshi was his assistant and partner.

~Itachi's POV~

I was in class with the rest of my friends and listening to Aburame-Sensei. I was sitting next to my best friend, Bolt Uzumaki.

"Today the lesson is finishing early, be nice kids and go straight home," Aburame-Sensei said to us. Everyone was cheering because the lesson was over. Bolt stood up grinning.

"Today I'll show you an amazing prank! Who's coming with me?" Bolt asked. Shikadai stood up.

"Bolt, are you stupid? Today the Kages meeting is gonna be held in our village. There'll be lots of police," Shikadai lectured.

"That's why!" Bolt pouted. "A real Shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing! You should come to Shikadai!" Bolt said to him. Chouchou left with Anko-Sensei, Inojin was trying to stop her due to having a lesson with his mother. Bolt sighed and looked at me. "How about you, Itachi?" He asked me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sorry, Bolt. But I have to help dad with Yuki. Mom has to work with your dad today, remember?" I asked him. He pouted.

"No fun! Even my best friend won't help me!" He exclaimed. I patted his shoulder rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, Loser, see ya," I told him.

"Stop calling me that, Bastard!" He shouted at me.

"I will when you stop calling me bastard," I told him as I walked out. I went home to find dad taking Yuki to her room. He saw me and gave a smile.

"Welcome home, Itachi. Just give me a minute to put Yuki down," he told me. I nodded and he left with Toboe. He came back and we began training in the back yard. Dad was showing me how to use the Sharingan since I didn't have the Taiingan like mom. Mom came home and watched us with a smile.

"My two favorite boys, get over here before I have to leave," she told us. I ran up and hugged her. Dad kissed her. "Is Yuki sleeping?" She asked dad. He nodded at her as he placed a hand on my head. I looked at dad's left eye, he always covered his eye with his hair. From what he told me, he was given the eye by the Sage of the Six Paths during the Forth Great Ninja War. Mom's appearance only changed when she went into Bijuu Mode like Uncle Naruto. Mom went back in and visited Yuki for a moment before she had to get ready for the meeting. Mom then came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Be good and I'll see you all in a couple hours. Love you," she said to us.

"Love you too, mom," I said to her. Dad kissed her again.

"Love you too, Angel," he told her. She smiled and left. Dad sighed and ruffled my silver hair. "Well, I have to go and see your Uncle Itachi for a little bit. Watch over your sister, alright?" He asked me. I nodded at him. He then left to go see his elder brother while I smirked and went to find the book written by a man named Jiraiya. It was called _The Avenger's Angel_. By the looks of it, it was based off mom and dad when they were younger. I couldn't help but read it, of course I skipped the heated parts. I heard Yuki wake up and ran to her room with Mamoru. She smiled at me.

"Hi, big brother," she said to me. I smiled at her.

"Hey, little sis, good nap?" I asked her. She nodded at me. I spent time playing with her and then read the book I was reading earlier to her.

~Tenshi's POV~

I was in the office with Naruto who was logging and typing on the laptop. I looked at the time.

"It's almost time to go, Naruto," I said to him. Naruto looked more mature now, his hair was even shorter. That's when Moegi and Udon burst in. There was a problem with the mountain summit and I sighed looking at Naruto. "Oh yeah, Bolt is definitely your son," I said to him. He groaned and we left to get Bolt. Bolt was about to throw a shuriken when Naruto caught his arm.

"Jeez, Bolt! Cut it out!" Naruto shouted. I bonked Bolt's head.

"Bolt, you know your father has a meeting today," I said to him. Naruto nodded.

"You will be cleaning this mess up, won't you?" Naruto asked him. Bolt pouted.

"Then help me do it," he said. Naruto and I sighed with frown. Naruto grabbed him and we brought him up. We all sat down.

"Bolt, now for me all the people in this village are like family. Sometimes, I can't be only your father," Naruto told him. Bolt didn't say anything and Naruto gave him a soft smile. "I know it's hard for you too, but you must learn to endure it. You're a ninja too, aren't you?" Naruto asked. Bolt nodded at him. I smiled.

"And also, you know if you want to see your dad, you can always see him at the office. Itachi and Yuki visit me too. Honestly, it would be nice to get a visit from my godson," I said to him. Bolt smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, Auntie Tenshi," he said to me. Naruto smiled at us and I sighed.

"He really is your son if he did this paint job. And don't lecture him, you did the same thing when you were his age and a little older," I told him. Naruto pouted and I shook my head with a smile. "You're still a child sometimes," I said to him. I looked at Bolt. "You better clean this up, young man," I said to him. He nodded at me and got to work while sulking. I chuckled with Naruto and we had to leave, Konohamaru stayed and watched over Bolt with Iruka. We went to the meeting place then.

"Sorry for being late," Naruto said to the Kages.

"I came all the way here and you who lives in this village is late?" Lady Tsuchikage asked.

"Indeed, jeez," Lord Mizukage agreed.

"Don't take it seriously. We know very well that we're all busy, forgive him," Lord Raikage said next. Gaara sighed.

"Let's quit the personal chat and get on with the meeting," Lord Kazekage said. I chuckled.

"Alright, Lord Hokage, let's go," I said to him. He grinned.

"Okay! I'm going to start the Kage meeting then!" He said. My life…I was born becoming the Jyuubi Jinjuuriki. My step-father, mother, and my old village died. Tori was in the Akatsuki with Mamoru. I became teammates with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tamotsu, and my dad. I started dating Sasuke. Became friends with the Sand Siblings again. Sasuke left after we met with his brother and my sister again. Two years of training then we came back, I fell for Gaara then went back to Sasuke while Gaara got together with Matsuri. I get Sasuke and Itachi to come home. I get the powers of the Sage, and then I became Hokage. Then I gain control of my Bijuu powers. The Forth Great Ninja War breaks out. Sasuke, Naruto, and I helped in winning the war. Sasuke and I get married. We had Itachi, then we had Yuki. And now, I'm an assistant and partner of Naruto, the Seventh Hokage. Our world, filled with peace. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	50. Author's Note

Tenshi and Sasuke's love story is over! I can't believe it! I'm crying! Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked the story! BYE BYE ^_^


End file.
